


Спокойной ночи... Или тот, кто пишет стихи!

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Как вы отнесетесь к тому, если вам будут писать стихи, а еще слать по почте на бумажных кленовых листьях? Конечно же попробуете найти виновника! Так и сделал наш главный герой, да вот только в школе автора столь романтического безобразия так и не смог опознать. Но уже несколько лет спустя поэт заявил о своем авторстве сам на очередной встрече выпускников. И что делать теперь нашему герою? Ведь он искал прекрасную лирическую незнакомку, а нашел вполне симпатичного, но все же паренька!Посвящение:Посвящается всем моим милым дамам-защитницам, отважным сэрам-рыцарям, неутомимым драконам, невидимым помощницам и помощникам по выловке блох в моих бесконечных текстах и моей пчелке беточке)))Приятного чтения, мои хорошие, я очень ценю вашу помощь, любовь, защиту и труд)))





	1. Странные мысли

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: м/м  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Повседневность, POV, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Нецензурная лексика  
> Размер: Макси, 224 страницы, 17 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Уважаемые читатели, не устаю напоминать, что в моих рассказах ненормативная лексика и откровенные постельные сцены. Это суровая реальность моего творчества. Так что, прежде чем читать, еще раз изучите рейтинг и предупреждения, дабы не мучить ни меня, ни себя. В этой истории есть гет, но он, как и обычно, у меня не основной. Все имена взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. А вообще даже мне иногда хочется чего-то нежного, лирического и славного. Стихи, включенные вначале и в конце работы - мои собственные. Уточняю только для того, чтобы с меня не трясли имя автора сих виршей. Всем, кого еще не напугал, приятного чтения.

«Просто взгляни на меня.  
О многом я не прошу...  
Слышишь тишину небес?  
Это я...  
Я по снежному своду парю.  
И оттуда с холодных небес  
смотрю на тебя...

Просто протяни руку мне.  
О многом я не прошу...  
Наши пальцы сплетутся, даря тепло.  
Это я...  
Мне одиноко во сне,  
но с тобой я дышу и живу...»

 

Я странный.

Вот так, если спросить меня в лоб: «Кто я, откуда и куда?» — никогда точно не отвечу. И дело не в том, что не хочу, не буду отвечать, да пошли все! Нет... Просто не смогу. Ибо слишком много ответов на такой размазанный вопрос.

Когда поступал на математический в университет, все думал: и зачем вообще нужно это высшее образование? Я и так вышку, физику, химию и прочие естественные науки знаю вдоль и поперек. Только разве из-за корочек. Так это же полный бред. Но чем больше узнаешь, чем сильнее раскрываешь горизонты — тем больше понимаешь, что предела нет вообще... И что ты ни черта не знаешь и никогда не будешь знать.

Дико проучиться пять лет в Университете и, получив красный диплом, осознать, что постичь мир до конца вообще невозможно...

— Олег!

Меня выдернули из моих мыслей, формул и оторвали от экрана ноутбука. Прогрессия, мать ее за ногу, строиться по этой чертовой матрице подсолнухов не хотела. И кто надоумил шефа дать студентам третьего курса модели по росту этих желтых противных цветов?

— Николай... Ты опять ко мне?

Я смерил своего мелкого братишку глазами. Мятые джинсы, свитер, молодежная дубленка нараспашку, которую словно полгода валяли хер знает где. Улыбка во всю задорную харю. А через плечо переносной планшет, громыхающий кистями и красками.

— Только не говори, что на всю субботу и воскресенье.

— Мать с отцом снова ругаются!

Колька даже суровости в моем голосе не заметил, протопал по-хозяйски в дом. Ладно, хотя бы ботинки свои высокие снял. Так как эти краги всегда за собой приволакивали кучу грязи.

— А ты снова двор не чистил! — утопали на кухню, дребезжа пустым холодильником. — И здесь шаром покати!

— Отстань, у меня подсолнухи не колосятся! Программа выдает стандарт. А мне надо учитывать природные средние отклонения!

— Братан, это же легко!

Колька падает под бок, нежно кладет свою кудлатую голову мне на плечо.

— Легко в анимации, не спорю. Я уже написал и создал всю базу как окружающей среды, погодных изменений. А ты попробуй совместить несовместимое.

Колька пробежался своими пытливыми карими глазами по моей работе. Вот ведь — хакер, и зачем ему все это художество? Хотя рисует он здорово, дух иногда захватывает как. Особенно пейзажи и натюрморты. Один висит у меня в гостиной. Но все же, я думаю, Колька станет графическим дизайнером, ибо и с компами на "ты", да и большая часть моих программ, связанных с художественной частью, идет именно с его помощью. Моя сторона — математическая обработка и программирование, а его — неповторимая эстетика и чувство вкуса.

— М-да... совсем кирдык... А срок?

— Последний был позавчера, вообще это не мой косяк, а одного молодого кандидата мат наук. Но ты же сам знаешь, не каждый защищенный умен.

— Угу, это точно! Теперь понятно — аспирантура еще та педриловка.

— Ну а я тем более — только поступил.

Помолчали, и я со вздохом отодвинул бредовые подсолнухи от себя подальше.

— Ладно, поехали в магазин, раз ты у меня завис на все выходные. Надо затариться!

— Олега, и когда ты девушку заведешь?

Колька заскакал весело следом, снова впрыгивая в свои высокие ботинки.

— Девушки не тараканы. И потом, мне кажется, ты спрашивал насчет жены? А это совсем другой коленкор, братан! Совсем другой.

Выпали через десять минут с лопатами наперевес. Прежде чем ехать в магазин, нужно было откопать гараж и выгнать мою тачку. Я живу в доме моей бабушки, которая умерла полгода назад. Он стоит в одной из деревенек, что в последние десять лет стали пригородом, так как наш город разросся до безобразия во всю ширь.

Лопатами разгребли снежное месиво, которое набросала пурга за последние два дня, быстро. Вот ведь, я и не заметил, как потратил двое суток на эти ебнутые недомодели. Хорошо хоть официально в университете мне разрешили работу сделать дома, потому что стояли сильные морозы, и на кафедре был окончательный дубак.

— А ничего так! Разморозилось, — Колька улыбнулся яркому синему небу и накинул на свои вихры шапку-ушанку из песца.

Распогодиться-то распогодилось, да вот только морозец держался в районе тридцати и никак не хотел исчезать. Я усмехнулся его поджарой высокой фигурке и, загнав лопату в выросший уже до роста человека сугроб, пошел открывать гараж.

У нас с Колей матери разные. С моей отец разошелся давно, мне и трех лет не было. То ли характерами не сошлись, то ли еще чего не поделили? Бог их знает. И теперь у нее своя семья, а у него своя.

А моя мачеха Светлана родила Николая, с которым у нас разница всего-то пять лет. С тетей Светой у меня хорошие отношения, ну а с Колькой, и сами понимаете, он на мне всю жизнь — как лип, так и сейчас шиш оторвешь.

— Олега! А твоя мама к тебе приезжает как раньше? Все же это дом ее матери?

Вот неугомонный, опять за старое.

— Нет. Я тебе же говорил и не раз, она с мужем за границей в Германии. Только на похороны и прилетала, а потом снова обратно! Работа. Обычно я к ней, а не она ко мне.

— А после аспирантуры не поедешь в Германию работать? Тебя же приглашали?

Я пожал плечами, потому как до сих пор не решил. Мне нравился мой дом, родной городок. Да и с отцом я всегда был на одной волне. Но и у мамы в Берлине тоже любил бывать. Ибо там тоже был свой дом в пригороде, а рядом с ним живописный парк и небольшое озерцо.

— А что? Женишься на немке, сразу гражданство получишь. И вуаля! Тем более немецкий знаешь как родной.

За мной потащились хвостом, а когда я выгнал машину, учтиво закрыли гараж. Я пересел на место пассажира, давая ему порулить по сельской местности. Так как Николай хотел получить следующим летом права.

— Садись, теоретик.

— Как что, так сразу теоретик! — обиделись, падая за руль и тут же врубая на полную.

— Эй, полегче, а то улетишь по рыхлому снегу в кювет!

Я похлопал ему по руке и закрыл хотя бы на сегодня вопрос о своей грёбанной женитьбе.

— Ты вообще немок видел?

— Ну, только разве твою мать.

Руля усиленно руками по высокой колее.

— Мать наполовину румынка, а я говорю о настоящих.

— Нет, — буркнули, выруливая на главную дорогу.

— Именно! Поверь, в средние века в Европе инквизиция потрудилась на славу. Всех красивых баб под ярлыком «Ведьма» сожгли на костре.

— Страшны?

— Ну-ууу... — я протянул и усмехнулся своим глупым мыслям. — Скажем так, на любителя...

— Понятно.

Набирая снова резко скорость.

 

В супермаркете было пустынно. Еще бы! Пока рабочий день, хотя и пятница. Я выбирал мясо. Колька прыгал около чипсов.

— Лапши возьми и зелени, — заметил я брату.

— Ну так как насчет женитьбы?

Я глянул в его карие пытливые глаза и усмехнулся.

— Я чего-то не пойму, с чего ты все время пытаешься меня на ком-то поженить?

— Не я... а... — замялся Коля.

— А кто?

— Наш отец...

Я даже завис со шматом вырезки в руке.

— А ему-то это на кой?

— Сам не знаю... тут его друг приезжал, помнишь такого? Подполковник дядя Жора. Ну вот, они выпили и решили тебя свести с Леркой.

— Пиздец полный.

Я передернул плечами. Дядю Жору я знал с детства, а с этой самой придурочной Леркой воевал всю свою сознательную школьную жизнь.

— Я не такой запущенный случай, чтобы жениться на этой...

Я даже не знал какое слово подобрать. Не сказать, чтобы Валерия была дурой, нет, да и внешне — по ней сохла вся наша параллель. Я, наверное, был единственным, кого эта девка раздражала только своим присутствием. Да так, что с моих волос буквально сыпались искры.

— Ну почему, я ее видел. Она красивая, ты тоже ничего... Было бы прикольно!

— Вот и женись. Красивая? Только мордашка да буфера. Колька, какой же ты еще молоденький, а ведь уже на втором курсе, коль покупаешься на пышную женскую грудь. И потом, жениться на однокласснице, с которой десять лет проучился вместе? Уволь! Я даже ни разу на встречу выпускников не приходил. Да и сейчас не желаю! — возмутился я окончательно и бесповоротно.

— А вот об этом отдельный разговор.

Николай стал еще серьезнее, чем был.

— Какой?

Я все же положил кусок мяса в корзину.

— Сергей Лукич уходит на пенсию по здоровью. А завтра первая суббота февраля, которая совпала с его юбилеем. И меня... твои приятели по школе слезно попросили припереть на встречу выпускников.

— Не пойду.

— Ну почему?

А действительно... Почему? Я просто не любил школу, вот и все! Изгоем, конечно, я не был, вернее, прекрасно и умело скрывал, что отличаюсь от других. И по образу мышления, и по своему уровню развития. Хотя ребята тоже не дураки и видели прекрасно, что я практически не учу уроки, пишу все контрольные на отлично. Да и в спорте мне давалось все очень легко. Может, потому что легко? Или мне было очень скучно?

Мои приятели — белобрысый щербатый Федька и чернявый здоровяк Вовка. И как они сейчас? Мы не были друзьями, а именно приятелями. Правда, с одной оговоркой. С ними я не тусил, на дискотеки и по барам за девчонками не бегал, предпочитая провести время с книгой в руках или с компьютером.

Как только отгремел выпускной, я их и не видел. Уехал поступать в Москву, потом институт, год армии и аспирантура уже в местном университете. Да и жить я стал практически сразу в доме моей бабушки, как вернулся в родной город, не часто бывая у отца в их четырехкомнатной квартире, что располагалась рядом с моей бывшей школой.

И потом, мне теперь хватало по уши надоедливого Мишки. То баб притащит ко мне в дом, чтобы позажигать, то работой левой отоварит, правда за хорошие деньги. Мишка был на третьем году аспирантуры. Более того, в Москве мы учились с ним в одном институте, правда на смежных факультетах и курсах. Но я даже мельком его знал, ибо жили в одной общаге, да и по девкам бегали всем скопом.

После учёбы я потерял год в армии, хотя и не жалею об этом. А он сразу поступил в аспирантуру, так как был любимчиком одного из профессоров. Тот ему быстро нашел руководителя по диссертации из своих бывших учеников в родном городе Мишки. И каково же было мое удивление, когда я узнал после армии, что мы из одного города. Теперь Мишка следующей осенью должен был идти на защиту кандидатской работы. Но, судя по его бесшабашности, кандидатская так и не была завершена. Я даже не уверен, была ли она вообще начата?

— Мне просто не интересно, — вынырнул я из своих мыслей, возвращаясь к нашему с Колей разговору.

— Но Федор очень слезно просил и Владимир тоже. А еще сам Сергей Лукич! — запричитал Колька.

М-да, дружков бы я послал, а вот Сергея Лукича — никогда. Ибо, если бы не этот старик, из меня бы и человека бы толком не получилось.

— Я подумаю.

— И потом, — Колька по-заговорчески мне подмигнул. — Разве тебе не интересно кто тебе писал стихи?

— Когда в школе учился — не узнал, а теперь и подавно не узнаю. Столько времени уже прошло.

— И что? А вдруг она признается и именно теперь. Прикинь — ты ее первая безответная любовь... А она — прекрасная влюбленная в тебя девушка! — Колька закатил свои глазки в потолок супермаркета и счастливо залыбился, ляпнув невпопад. — Никогда не думал, что тут столько арматуры! — кивнул мне на железный арочный потолок.

— Ты просто вверх не смотришь, впрочем, как и другие. И потом, какая девушка? Женщина! А вдруг у нее уже пятеро детей, и она третий раз замужем? Прикинь, этакая взмыленная толстуха с отвисшим животом и титями?

— Бэ-эээ, — высунул Николай свой язык. — Вот всегда ты все испохабишь!

 

О стихах это отдельный рассказ. Когда я был в одиннадцатом классе, мне стали приходить стихи. Их подбрасывали в мой ящик вместе с почтой. Но как бы я ни старался вычислить кто это делает, так и не смог.

Раз в месяц на цветной бумаге, вырезанной в виде кленового листа в большом белоснежном конверте, каллиграфическим почерком с высокохудожественными завитушками ко мне приходили печальные строки о природе. В стихах не было ни одного слова о любви, но все они легкие, печальные, настолько прозрачные и неуловимые были пропитаны ею, что я замирал, когда видел на пачках газет новое чудо в запечатанном конверте.

«Олегу» — гласила размашистая подпись. А внутри была настоящая сказка.

Отец вначале с тетей Светой подтрунивали. Во — настоящая любовь, как в романе. Найди и женись! И я искал, пытался сверить почерки, заглядывая в тетрадки девчонок. Даже к Лерке заглянул. А вдруг? Но все было попусту. У нас в классе тоже была девочка, что сочиняла стихи. Своя собственная «Белая ворона», не от мира всего. Я даже думал, что это она. Ибо Ирина очень часто вздыхала в мою сторону, и я подозревал, что нравлюсь ей по-настоящему, так как жилось ей в нашем волчьем коллективе несладко, и очень часто, когда девчонки или парни ее травили, отбирая тетрадки со стихами, то заступался за нее как раз я.

Но ту откровенную галиматью, что сочиняла она, нельзя было даже близко поставить с тем, что щедро дарили мне. Месяц проходил за месяцем, и из листьев можно был уже собрать целое дерево. Даже когда я переехал в Москву и стал учиться там, кленовые письма приходили ко мне. Отец их тут же пересылал мне в университет на общаговский адрес. И только два года назад как отрезало.

— Может, придет и признается? — почесал затылок тогда мой отец.

— Или влюбилась в другого парня и вышла замуж, — задумчиво заключила тетя Света.

— А может померла, вот и все! — добил весело Колька.

Родители на него зашипели с двух сторон, смотря, как я искренне расстроен. Эти письма и стихи стали за пять лет частью меня и моей семьи. Я тогда приехал на Новый год к отцу, думая забрать очередное кленовое письмо сам. Но он только развел руками — декабрьское было последним.

Всего писем было шестьдесят и каждый раз на новом оттенке бумаги. Ни разу ни один листик, ни его форма не повторились. Каждое письмо можно было рассматривать как настоящее произведение искусств. Иногда внизу был пририсован легкий рисунок животного. Игривый котенок погнался за летящим листочком. Грустный щенок, смотрящий в лужу. Спящий голубь. Всего пара черточек, но так живо и захватывающе.

 

— А вообще, я думаю, твоя влюбленная незнакомка — художник, — Колька кивнул своим мыслям, смотря, как я отбиваю мясо граненным стаканом.

— Опять ты за свое.

— Но ты же до сих пор их хранишь в папке? Разве не так? И потом, я сам художник, а те небольшие почеркушки-рисунки сделал настоящий мастер. Это я тебе слово даю! Даже у меня так лихо не выходит.

Я тяжело вздохнул; все листочки я хранил в одной объемной кожаной папке и всегда, даже в армии, таскал за собой. Они были для меня как глоток чистого воздуха, как ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Даже, когда было совсем трудно и безнадежно, я открывал папку и перебирал их в своих руках. И сразу становилось настолько тепло и душевно, словно эти листочки, наполненные бесконечной добротой и любовью, и правда, согревали меня.

— Ну... просто... — я замялся в словах, не говорить же Кольке голую правду. — Рука не поднимается их выкинуть или сжечь! Хотя иногда очень грустно, что я так и не поговорил с ней сам.

— Тем более, пойдем, а?

Сергей Лукич был классным не только моего класса, но и Николая. Когда я закончил школу, именно Колькин класс забрал к себе Сергей Лукич, потому что бывший их классный просто отказался от ребят. Класс был шебутной и проблемный, и молодой педагог по литературе и русскому языку просто не справлялся с этими пострелятами.

— Я думаю, — с особой жестокостью отбивая следующий кусок мяса, как в калитку брякнулись и зашли в незакрытый дом.

— Привет честной компании, а вот и я! — Мишка помахал игриво рукой от входа, затаскивая в дом двух хихикающих студенточек.

— Халявщик пришел! 

Колька Мишку не любил, впрочем, я не знаю ни одного парня, которому Мишка был другом или нравился. Я же относился к нему, как к природному бедствию, приравнивая его к урагану или потопу частного масштаба.

— Ну почему же? Мы выпить принесли и закусить. А то у Олега, если ты не гостишь, Колька, всегда шаром покати!

Хихикающих девочек провели в дом, те заохали, заозирались. Дед дом ставил сам, его еще мой отец помогал строить, правда, не долго. Больше дед и его старший сын, брат моей мамы — Иван. Двухэтажный, добротный, деревянный сруб. Правда первый этаж потом все же обложили кирпичом, зато второй так и остался полностью деревянный. Была в нем и русская печь, не совсем правда русская. Ее раз на пять дед сам перебрал. И теперь то, что осталось, больше походит на камин. Хотя сохраняет тепло очень долго, да и экономно по поленьям.

— Ой, камин... Настоящий... Как в родовом замке! — запищала та, что с большими дойками, в которые Николай как уткнулся, так и потёк.

А я подумал, и откуда на сей раз Мишка нашел этих идиоток. 

Вторая, увидев, как я отбиваю мясо, тоже визгливо запричитала:

— А вы сами готовите? Как здорово!

А потом, узрев еще одного неучтенного парня, переспросила по-деловому у Мишки.

— Может еще Кристину позвать? Хотя я могу сразу с двумя!

Это было последней моей каплей.

— Звать никого не надо. И потом, мы с братом через час уезжаем.

— Куда это? — Мишка поднял игриво бровь.

— К отцу, у меня завтра «Вечер выпускников!».

Черт бы подрал этого Михаила. Но устраивать оргию в присутствии Кольки я не собирался.

— Звучит серьезно, так оставь дом на меня, и все пучком. Мы даже твое мясо дожарим! — игриво подмигнули тупому взгляду Кольки, что до сих пор, как муха, влипал в аппетитные полушария доступной девки.

— Чтобы ты мне его спалил? Не дождешься.

Я замариновал мясо и все убрал резво в холодильник, а потом кивнул Николаю:

— Коля, подъем и на выход!

— Но? — печально протянул мой братишка.

— Что "но"? Ты меня уговаривал полдня. И как видишь — поздравляю, уговорил! — рыкнул я.

— А? — отлепились глазами от буферов. — А, ну да, — подорвались с места.

— И чего ты такой хмурый? — Мишка обнял своих девушек.

— Миха! Во-первых, предупреждай заранее об этом, — я тыкнул в сторону висящих на нем девиц. — Во-вторых, родного брата развращать я не позволю. И, в-третьих, я никогда не любил твои пьянки!

— А в четвертых, тебе Игорь свалил свой прокол. Неужели сделал за два дня?

— А это не твоя теперь печаль-забота, — огрызнулся я.

— Да ладно тебе, покутили бы вместе, расслабились. А я бы тебе помог!

— В чем? Ты мне никогда особо не помогаешь. Ни ты, ни Игорь!

Колька нарисовался сзади, правда, без своего планшета. Ибо прекрасно знал, что вечером в субботу снова зависнет у меня.

— Поехали, Олега! Я готов.

 

— Уговорил-таки? Ну и хорошо.

Тетя Света встретила нас гостеприимно, и, судя по всему, буран ссоры уже прошел. И наступил затухающий бриз. Нас пропустили в дом и, напомнив, что кушать будем через пару часов, ушли, продолжая препираться с отцом.

— И чего прыгал? У тебя комната просторная. Есть где развернуться!

Я вошел в комнату к Николаю и оккупировал его диван. Мою комнату отец еще пять лет назад переоборудовал под свой кабинет и библиотеку. Посему, если я и зависал в этом доме, то ночевал у брата.

— Ты не понимаешь! Хочу свою изостудию, чтобы большие окна, пространство и прочее...

— Могу предложить чердак, там потолок ого-го и широкие окна.

— И барахла еще от твоей бабки румынки!

— Ну так возьми и разгреби. Или думаешь, все забесплатно? И потом, я осенью с отцом много чего пожег, всего-то и надо оставшееся перетаскать в один угол, помыть. Может, покрасить, и вуаля — своя собственная изостудия на дому!

Колька рухнул на свою кровать со всего размаха с великим стоном мученика и закинул руки за голову.

— И чего не остались? Та, с титьками была просто смак.

Ну да, забесплатно... Обычно, если Мишка приводил ко мне девиц, он с ними и рассчитывался. Во всяком случае, я ни разу не платил.

— После таких титек будешь ходить по одному интересному адресу и колоть жопу несколько месяцев подряд. А еще тебе ершиком будут чистить уретру, потому как подцепишь весь букет венерических заболеваний. Если вообще конец не отпадет!

— Так в гондонах же! — воззрились на меня карие глаза.

— Сто процентной защиты нет никогда, — я прикрыл глаза и решил поговорить о самом Коле. — У вас что, девок на отделении красивых нет?

— Ну почему же, есть...

Колька встал с кровати и зашарил по полкам шкафа, доставая мне простынь, подушку и одеяло.

— Только их выгуливать надо, ухаживать... И за свои деньги. Все такие с претензиями и с гонором! А те... что попроще, так сам не трахну, даже если заплатят мне.

— И чего так?

Мне кинули в смеющуюся рожу подушки, пришлось ловить.

— Не встанет! Знаешь, как развивается чувство прекрасного, когда каждый день перед глазами шедевры мирового искусства? И статистки для позирования НЮ с такими фигурами, что, блин, рисуешь ее и течешь... Иногда стояк часами держится, ей богу, мольберт словно дополнительная рука снизу подпирает!

И мне на голову водрузили весь спальный комплект.

— М-да. Тяжела жизнь художника — вредное производство, да и только.

— А я о чем говорю, — хмыкнули в ответ. — Это тебе не с цифрами бегать и программки писать! Тут, блин, либо станешь импотентом, либо...

Николай попробовал продолжить ускользнувшую свою мысль, но у него не вышло, сравнение явно ускользало.

— Голубым? — подсказал я, и в меня бумерангом полетела тяжелая рейка.

Я же захохотал, стягивая с себя верхнюю пропотевшую одежду.

— Чо, совсем что ли того? — Колька покрутил пальцем у виска. — Чтоб у меня и на парня! Хотя... — Меня оглядели приценивающимся взглядом. — Разве что на тебя! — добил меня братишка, заваливая под себя на диван и усаживаясь сверху в позе наездника. — Олега, засранец, жадным не будь! Попозируй, а? Ну хотя бы один раз НЮ!

Я оглядел шаловливого котенка на себе и запустил программу «противоколькин пиздец!», вцепляясь в его подреберье своими пальцами. Колька взвизгнул, подпрыгнул в воздухе и тут же оказался уже подо мной. Щекотки он боялся с детства до уссячки, особенно подмышками и по бокам.

— Ни за что! Чтобы ты мой член нарисовал? И яйца?

— Так я тебя посажу так, что видно не будет, А-ААА! ОтпустИ-ИИИ, описаюсь!

Я скатился с ржущего уже в настоящей истерике братишки.

— Я сказал — нет.

— Говнюк! — еле вставая с умятого дивана и заправляя мне спальное место. — Так не честно. Ты такой красивый!

— Ты тоже, — я оглядел его поджарое тело. — Местами ничего!

— Именно, что только местами. А ты весь! И фигура как у Аполлона, и лицо. Я нашим девкам показал твое фото с этого Нового Года. Так они не поверили, что ты мой брат! Конечно, и волосы смоляные, и глаза чернее ночи, а кожа... И почему у меня вечно смуглая, а твоя белая, как алебастр?

— Зато ты не обгораешь, как я.

— А у тебя нет этих долбанных веснушек!

— И что? Коля, ты тоже очень симпатичный. Ну в мать я, в свою мать! Ты же видел Софию и не раз — румынские корни, замешанные на немецкой и польской крови. А во мне еще разбавленные русской, — я сел на застеленный им диван, разбираясь в футболке с длинным рукавом.

— Ну да... — Николай рухнул ко мне под бок и положил свою лохматую голову на мое плечо. — А я простой рязанский парень, похожий на нашего отца.

— Да нет, на Свету тоже! Мне всегда твои волосы нравились. Ты как одуванчик! — я запустил ему в светлую шевелюру свою руку и попросил. — Покажи свои последние работы, а?

Он согласно кивнул, встал, доставая увесистую папку, пока я напяливал на себя верх.

— Вот, держи! Только не падай, портрет у меня шибко хромает...

Я развязал завязочки и углубился в его наброски. Всегда любил его рисунки и в детстве, и тем более сейчас. Яркие краски, непосредственность исполнения, оригинальные композиции. С одной стороны вроде как все четко и правильно, лаконично, но с другой чувствуется неполная гармония. И поэтому у Кольки рисунок всегда живой. Динамичный, неустойчивый. Как уравнения с непостоянными или функции с широким размахом выборки данных.

— По-моему, у тебя получился замечательный портрет. И что в нем не так?!

Девушка с портрета смотрела на меня, как живая. С пухлыми губками, открытыми круглыми глазками, высоким чуть выпуклым лбом. Было видно, что девица с характером, особой упертостью и определенной харизмой. Этакая кудрявая язва — сама себе на уме.

Я повертел в руках изображение незнакомой девицы. И увидел, как побледнел Коля, выдергивая из моих рук этот портрет.

— Что не так? — я приподнял смешливо бровь.

— Это не я рисовал... — покаялся Коля.

— Не ты? А почему он у тебя тогда?

— Я украл... после зачетной выставки. Не утерпел и стащил.

Я обалдел от того, что Николай мог такое совершить.

— Зачем?

— Ну, это... Елизавета, и она мне очень нравится... — Кольку резко бросило в краску.

— А... — протянул я, а потом уточнил. — А как же сам художник?

— Я же сказал, после зачетной выставки. А Руслан... он вряд ли даже заметит!

— Это еще почему? — удивился я.

Как это так? У человека увели работу, а он ни слухом ни духом!

— Он гений... У него практически все работы с просмотров уходят в фонд.

Колька погладил портрет этой Лизы, особенно нежно касаясь губ кончикам своих пальцев. Я тяжело вздохнул, м-да, а у моего братишки, оказывается, настоящая безответная любовь. Эх... Лизавета-Лизавета, что ж не шлешь ты мне привета?

Коля вжал голову в свои плечи и тоже вздохнул.

— А она любит его!

— Того самого Руслана? Да? — попытался я строить догадки. — Что, так красив?

— Необычный... я бы сказал... весь в себе. А ты разве его не помнишь?

Колька положил свой драгоценный портрет и подлетел к полкам, усиленно зашарил по ним.

— Вот. Он же учился в моем классе!

Мне тыкнули общую фотографию, где в самом конце стоял, прячась в тени других, какой-то светловолосый паренек. Но то ли фото именно в этом месте было некачественным, то ли мальчик не изъявил особого желания сниматься...  
Посему, кроме лохматой головы, острого подбородка и нижней пухловатой губы, ничего невозможно было разобрать. Я покрутил и так, и этак. И правда, ничего необычного. Ребенок как ребенок.

— А получше фото нет? А то это совсем старое.

— Из школьных это единственное, его в девятом перебросили из нашего «б» в «а» класс. Помню, Сергей Лукич был шибко против этого! Так его никто слушать не стал. Вот, сучки, у нас тогда еще Оксанку забрали и Вальку. Всех самых сильных! Хотя... вроде на Новогодней выставке мы все фоткались, может... и попал в кадр.

Теперь Коля уже подлетел к своему стационарному компу и, полазив в архивах, вывел какую-то папку на весь экран.

— Так, вроде было где-то здесь!

Лица, лица, лица...

Молодые, радостные полные энергии и счастья. Попалась и Елизавета. На ней Коля завис минут на пять, и я понял, почему моему братику так нравилась эта девица. Кто бы сомневался — четвертый размер груди, с весьма глубокой мягкой ложбиной в открытом разрезе.

— Вот черт! И здесь он как-то сбоку.

Мне увеличили участок кадра, но зернистость снова не дала разобрать более четко. Как будто этот Руслан специально не хотел сниматься.

— Он не общителен?

— Да как тебе сказать. Он открытый, всегда был таким. Но когда с ним говоришь, даже о чем-то простом, понимаешь, что ты ему неровня.

— Высокомерен? — гадал я, разглядывая нечеткий профиль.

— Нет.

— Заносчив?

— Нет, не то, все не то... — помотали удрученно головой. — К примеру, обсуждали как-то картину, я уж и не помню какого художника и какую именно. У всех одно мнение, а у него в разрез со всеми. Иногда настолько разительно отличается, что на него орут педагоги. Его к декану чуть ли не каждую неделю таскают и все пытаются вышвырнуть из университета.

— И как? — я начинал понимать, что наконец-то нашел кого-то равного себе.

— Никак. Уйдет, поговорят тет-а-тет, а на следующий день опять скандал. Он же упертый, как Лешка! Ну, ты же Алексея, своего сверстника, помнишь?

— Алексея? Того тупого лба из «г»?

— Ну да, вы еще все время эту Лерку делили вдоль и поперек! Так вот, Алешка его родной брат.

— И ничего мы не делили. Мне она на хер не сдалась. Может Лешка и вертел ее пизду на своем члене, а у меня и в мыслях не было закрутить с ней. Но Лерка, это же еще та скотина! Она умудрялась устроить все так, как будто мы с ней сутками кувыркались в кровати, причем оба. До обеда, к примеру, я, а после — Лешка! И у ней от меня как минимум тройня, а от Лешки — двойня. А ты говоришь — женись! — прорвало меня не к месту.

Лешку я помнил, еще бы! Сколько же мы друг другу крови попортили из-за Леркиной ненюханной пизды, даже не учась в одном классе. Но Лешка был из соседнего подъезда. И мы все время были друг у друга на виду.

Я говорил, что Алексей тупой. Если бы... Он был ленивым, наглым, огромным засранцем. Вылитый его отец — такой же медведь с замашками гризли! А у Валерии была просто мания сталкивать нас с Лешкой лоб в лоб. И, улыбаясь, смотреть издалека на наши смертельные разборки. Только из-за одного этого я и не хотел идти на этот сраный «Вечер выпускников».

— А со стороны казалось у вас любовь-морковь.

— Угу, целая грядка, одна на двоих с Лешкой. Коля, мало ли что может показаться, тем более со стороны. Алексей вот тоже и слушать мои оправдания не хотел. Просто налетал и бил, а я отвечал и, естественно, тоже кулаками!

— Зато после Лешки к тебе никто не лез. Ты ж этого лба укатывал. На раз-два!

Колька с удовольствием подпрыгнул на своей кровати как на батуте. Ну сущее дите! А туда же, так и лезет прошвырнуться по бабам, коль его безответная любовь не дает своей пизды.

— Всякое бывало, — буркнул устало я.

И правда. Раз на раз не приходилось. Когда он меня, когда я его. Единственное хорошо — Лешка дрался один на один и никогда в личные свои разборки дружков не впутывал, впрочем, я тоже никогда не напрягал этим ни Вовку, ни Федьку. Да и зачем? Разбирался всегда сам.

— А вот Руслана не помню.

Я снова пригляделся к монитору и понял только одно. Как я не походил на Кольку, так и Лешка, судя по всему, даже габаритами не напоминал отдаленно этого художественного гения. Да и потом, на кой мне был нужен в выпускном классе сущий мальчик из шестого?

— А он что, и в школе был гением?

Я отошел от компа. И услышал снова задумчиво Колькино.

— Да как сказать... Я только в девятом узнал, что он параллельно со средней закончил еще и художественную школу с отличием. И продолжал в выпускном классе ходить в изостудию при университете. Руслан даже поступил на Архитектурный на повышенную стипендию. Это я вечный халявщик, учусь за счет денег мама и папа! И где? На дизайнерском! Конечно, это направление очень престижно, особенно сейчас. Но, если честно, среди художников дизайнеры, считай, самый отстой.

— Но вроде как вы же тут все вместе? — я кивнул на фотографии с выставки. — Все такие веселые, непринужденные! Значит и ему среди таких же творческих людей, как и он сам, хорошо?

Колька тяжело вздохнул. Разговор о Руслане выходил еще тяжелее, даже чем о Елизавете.

— Вот, к примеру, — нашелся мой брат, — объявили у вас конкурс по какой-либо математической дисциплине. Кто выиграет?

— Декан матфака! — ухмыльнулся я.

— Среди молодых специалистов и студентов, — поправился Николай.

— Смотря в какой области. И как будет занят каждый из нас. Вот если я не добью эти чертовы подсолнухи до понедельника, вот это, и правда, будет сущий пиздец! А ты говоришь — конкурс.

— Вот видишь, сколько непостоянных в твоем случае. А у нас заранее известно кто — Руслан!

— Ну не может же он во всем преуспеть? Он же, как я понимаю, будущий архитектор?

— И что! Даже старожилы на него зуб имеют. Им так вообще хоть топись. А ведь у нас талантов много, и большинство на пятых и четвертых курсах. А как Руслан поступил — началось. Любой проект, абсолютно все что угодно! Живопись, графика, композиция, портрет, мультипликация. Полный абсолют во всем... Естественно его не любят, сторонятся. Тем более, он и на мордашку ничего. Девки так и липнут!

«Ничего?»

Впрочем, по фотографии не видать, чего там и где это самое «ничего!». Да и я сильно не пытался там что-то рассмотреть, тем более тетя Света звала к столу. Время было уже позднее, пора было набить желудок и завалиться спать.


	2. Непонятные люди

В школу меня все-таки привели, буквально как бычка на веревке. Еще и костюм заставили надеть импортный, и я среди всех мужиков смотрелся, как жених на выданье. Не прибавить, не убавить! М-дя... Кавалер, ядрена вошь.

Доставку моей бренной тушки обеспечили Федя и Вовка под усиленным присмотром Николая. Они как ввалились к нам в обед, так меня до вечера и пасли, чтобы я никуда не умотал.

— И вот на кой я вам? С вами повидался и харэ.

Федька оказывается стал кулинаром, и теперь вместо худого и стройного высокого парня передо мной был откормленный боров, которого сдвинуть практически невозможно. Словно в сумо бороться собрался или куда еще! Теперь они с Вовкой выглядели, как два шкафа. Только Владимир по жизни был мускулистым и широкоплечим, а Федька взял все это биомассой в виде жира.

— А как же Сергей Лукич? — хмурил брови, бася, Володя.

— И все остальные? Ты на пять лет не пришел, — обвинил меня во всех смертных грехах Федя. — А я так старался, такой пирог забубенил! Девчонки просто все объелись. Ты Ирку помнишь, что стихи писала? Наша личная белая ворона.

— Ну да... — буркнул я, вспоминая не к месту про дареные мне стихотворения.

— У нее двойня недавно родилась! Успешно вышла замуж. А Димку Заворотных?

— Ага.

— Капитан атомной подводной лодки! Уехал в Мурманск. Забрал нашу Катьку Смирных в жены и укатил. Кстати, может и приедет, обещал. Вот ведь, засранец, а я ее так любил, — потосковал Федька.

Полнота ему, как ни странно, шла. Он казался добрым и плюшевым.

— Посему от великого несчастья ты налег на сладкое. И заплыл жиром, — буркнул Вовка. 

Он после армии поступил в индустриальный и теперь заканчивал последний курс.

— Ну, это ты у нас в учебу на старости лет ударился. А мне всегда было как счастье печь хлеб, булки, торты и прочее. И чтобы люди их с удовольствием ели. И вообще, Олега нас обоих переплюнул — он уже в аспирантуре.

— Ну, если бы я тоже сразу поступал в университет, а не балду пинал по молодости, тоже был бы там, — ухмыльнулся Вовка, как наша троица, зайдя в школу, налетела на моего недруга всех стран и народов — Алексея.

Я застыл как вкопанный, ожидая любого наскока или удара. Сжал кулаки. Но, к моему изумлению, Лешка расплылся да так, что меня перекосило, но уже в другую сторону.

— По-моему, вам есть о чем поговорить, — усмехнулся Вовка и забрав мою дубленку, утащил Федьку и моего недоуменного братишку Кольку прочь. 

Николай еще немного поозирался, но, видя, что мы с Алексеем пожали дружественно друг другу руки, ушел в актовый зал.

— Привет! Куришь?

— Курю.

Мы отошли к запасному выходу, из которого лестница вела наверх, в подсобки над актовым залом и, подойдя к распахнутому окну, раскурили, так сказать, мировую из одной пачки на двоих. Мы такие здесь умные были явно не одни, и, судя по горке бычков из актового зала, именно сюда и бегали баловаться табаком.

— М-да... раньше бы за такое наш бы физрук нам бы голову открутил, — начал первым Леха, его серые глаза сузились.

— Это точно, — кивнул я, тупо ожидая... о чем он собирается вообще говорить?

— Я тут слышал, тебя на Лере решили снова женить? — и, видя, как я передернул плечами, откровенно заржал. — Ты прости, я только после школы понял, что она манипулировала нами обоими. А ведь я с ней даже ни разу не целовался!

— Да и я в принципе тоже. Надеюсь, теперь меня не будешь бить? Из-за того, что мой отец и ее папа — отставной военный, друзья по жизни и по пьяни вечно сватают меня с ней.

— Нет! Да и на кой? У меня другая сейчас зазноба — Валюша... Такие дойки — закачаешься. Хотя может лицом и не очень, но славная, верная и добрая.

Я честно порадовался за Лешку, ему такая баба и нужна. Без особых замашек и ебанутости, как у Лерки.

— А ты в аспирантуре?

— Угу.

— И все еще неженат?

— А когда невесту находить? Пять лет по общагам в Москве. Москвички на нас, на лимиту, и не смотрели. А свои девки, приезжие из глубинки, их по пальцам можно было пересчитать. Так такие же, как и мы — по углам мыкались, пока учились. Потом армия. Ладно, всего год старшим лейтенантом, у нас была при институте военная кафедра. А теперь аспирантура. Работы выше крыши. Я либо сейчас на кафедре торчу или в лаборатории, не вылезая, либо дома, обвешанный компами по самые уши. А ты?

— Армия два года, а когда вернулся — пошел в нефтянку, деньгу зашибать вахтами. За три года так намотался. Во! — показали ребром по широкое горло. — А потом дружки в организацию устроили охраной. И я сразу Валю нашел. Вот такие дела...

Покурили еще и спустившись вниз, отправились в сторону актового зала.

А там вовсю под легкую ненавязчивую музыку болтали люди: кто совсем еще молоденький, только вчера из-за парты, кто уже сами с сединами, как и их дорогой учитель. Ну, Сергей Лукич был как гвоздь программы — напомажен, сияющий седой лунь. Он приветливо улыбался всем и вел неспешную беседу с директором школы. К нему все время подходили люди, поздравляли с заслуженной пенсией, дарили цветы, подарки. Говорили приятные слова и отходили, оставляя место другим.

— Вот засранец! Даже не сказал, что придет, — буркнул Лешка, хрустя кулаками.

— Кто? — не понял я, и Алексей мотнул головой на группку совсем зеленых парнишек, среди которых один просто светился своей взлохмаченной шевелюрой, о чем-то легко болтая с моим Николаем.

— Руслан! Вот точно, мать его со стороны нагуляла. Всегда был как чужой и чудной во всем. Что в детстве, что сейчас, — сплюнул с досады Лешка и пригреб к веселящимся мальчишкам.

— Мог бы и сказать что придешь. Почему свои лохмы не причесал? И в парикмахерскую не сходил, как я тебе говорил? Почему старый свитер? Где новый? Снова посеял, да?

Лешка навис над этим лохматым чудиком, от чего Руслан весело глянул на братишку, заулыбался, явно его не боясь.

— Проспал, — голос был звонкий, яркий.

— Это днем-то? Я тебя на четыре записал. Или боишься, что тебя отец опять высечет, за то, что снова не ночевал дома?

Я усмехнулся, ну вот и гению попало. Каким бы не был парень, но на втором курсе все гуляют и бегают по девушкам. Хоть гений ты, хоть тупой.

— Ну-ну! Чего ты так на студента наезжаешь? Подумаешь, переспал у друзей в общаге, с кем не бывает?

Я подгреб через толпу к ним и приобнял сзади за плечи своего Кольку. Братишка заулыбался мне светло и откинулся на мою грудь.

— Уже поговорили? Я рад, что все обошлось, и вы поставили все точки над i, — прошептал мне Коля на ухо. 

Я только усмехнулся, чмокнул его в висок и наконец-то смог вблизи рассмотреть этого самого Руслана. Стройный, ломкий, тоньше моего Кольки точно. Хотя по росту примерно с него, может чуть ниже. Если у Николая волосы светло-русые, больше пепельные, то у Руслана они казались с желтизной, пшеничного цвета.

А потом из-под пушистой, отросшей челки на меня глянули зелено-серые огромные удивленные глаза. И я утонул в них. Сразу, весь и целиком. Даже забыв, что обладатель оных парень, как и я.

Руслан, увидев меня, почему-то сильно вздрогнул и сразу резко замкнулся. Даже как-то потух, закрывая пол-лица своими волосами.

— Ладно, ребята подойду к юбиляру, поздравлю, — решил я отойти от этого непонятного парнишки, может я его напугал или чем-то обидел? Хотя чем?

Я отошел к Сергею Лукичу и когда взглянул в сторону Руслана и Николая, снова поймал на себе этот испуганный непонятный взгляд светлых глаз.

"Фисташковые!" — подумал я про оттенок этих бездонных глазищь, что буквально одним только взглядом затянули мою душу в себя без остатка. 

Но моя очередь подошла, и я обнялся душевно с Сергеем Лукичом.

— Боже, Олег! Как же ты возмужал. А я тебя ждал очень и все надеялся увидеть.

Можно сказать, я был трудным подростком: даровитым, упертым, начитанным, драчливым и со своими ебнутыми принципами. И как раз Сергею Лукичу пришлось пару раз вызволять меня из милиции. Объяснять, к примеру, почему я влез в драку и прочее. Меня очень часто принимали за цыгана, пару раз даже пытались приписать наркоту. Ох, и чего только не было в моей буйной юности.

Я практически полчаса разговаривал с Сергеем Лукичом. Старик просто не хотел меня отпускать от себя. Ибо знал, что я пошел по его стопам и поступил в аспирантуру. И если бы не банкет, мне бы пришлось еще пару часов вспоминать с нашим математиком все мои детские шалости и славные подвиги, от некоторых из которых страдала иногда даже репутация школы.

— А старик здорово сдал... Все-таки три операции и все на сердце.

Вовка за столом оказался рядом. Федя подсел к какой-то бабенке из нашей параллели. Я даже не помнил ее имени. А вот с другой стороны от меня угнездилась Лера. Я, было, чертыхнулся, но свободных мест уже не было, и мне пришлось краем уха слушать медовый голосок этой смазливой чертовки. А другим — бухтение Вовки.

Леха кивнул мне через стол. Напротив меня рядом с ним попал кто-то из его банды. Вот склероз — я, оказывается, уже и не помнил половину имен когда-то учившихся со мной людей. А вот Сергей Лукич с его феноменальной памятью помнил каждого своего ученика. И нерадивого, и блестящего, и тупого, и усердного. И любил нас всех своим большим и добрым сердцем.

Как и каждый из нас, пришедший сюда в его юбилей, любил и уважал его.

Николай и Руслан со всей остальной молодежью оказались в самом конце стола, у самого выхода. Я не знаю, смотрели ли еще на меня эти огромные глаза или нет. Колька только махнул рукой, мол, я тут, и показал большой палец вверх, кивая на пышногрудую Лерку.

Я еле высидел официальную часть и, как только банкет перешел в поедание богатых блюд, смылся под предлогом покурить. Вовка тоже было хотел отправиться со мной, но в него вцепилась вредная Лерка. Еще бы, он тоже холостяк и перспективный. И также весьма привлекательный внешне.

А я, прошмыгнув мимо молодежи, кивнул Кольке, показывая жестом, что ушел курить, дабы меня не потеряли и не волновались. На лестницу пожарного выхода, где мы смолили с Лешей, я не сунулся. Там уже было несколько человек, пыхтящих, как паровозы, и болтающих о чем-то о своем. А я просто не хотел ни с кем общаться. Перед моим взором до сих пор стояло видение испуганных глаз человека, которого я до последнего момента и не замечал рядом с собой.

В зале я быстро нашел куртку Вовки и под ней свою дубленку.

На крыльцо! 

Само то! Раньше чтобы выкурить на крыльце школы сигарету, надо было быть либо отчаянным сорвиголовой, либо полным придурком. Я не был ни тем, ни другим, но курил, хотя и не совсем на крыльце, а в своей тайной нычке. И я по старинке, завернув за угол школы, расположился по-знакомому у пристроя, занятого под садовый и спортивный инвентарь.

По обычному оперся задницей на деревянные, вечно сломанные парты и, раскурив первую сигарету, с удовольствием запрокинул голову вверх. Вызвездило знатно! Морозец и не думал падать ниже двадцати пяти. Я сделал пару затяжек, как на мое законное место выскочил без куртки Руслан.

— Руслан? Ты чего без верхней одежды?

Я даже встал с запорошенной парты от такого взмыленного явления природы. Юноша покусывал свои пухлые, раскрасневшиеся губки, тяжело дышал, выдыхая изо рта клубы пара.

— А ну возвращайся в школу обратно.

— Вы мне не брат и не отец, — буркнули хмуро в ответ, несколько раз обернулись, словно ожидая погоню с собаками, а потом, сжав кулаки, с отчаяньем прошептали. — Это я вам писал письма.

— Какие? — вырвалось у меня автоматом, хотя мог бы и не спрашивать, вот я идиот.

— Стихи на кленовых листьях... — пояснили, натянувшись струной. 

Я оглядел его тонкое подрагивающее тело и, подойдя, обнял, накрывая своей распахнутой дубленкой.

— Значит, это был ты? Да... А чего молчал? — прижимая к себе совсем задрожавшего мальчика.

— И что бы случилось, если рассказал? Вы меня и не замечали совсем. Кто я был — сопливый мальчишка, шестиклассник! А вы — настоящий принц, вокруг которого девки нарезали круги хищными акульими стаями. А потом услышал, как брат стенает, что у вас любовь с Валерией, в которую и он был влюблен все свои школьные годы... Вот и молчал!

— А я все гадал, кто... — усмехнулся я, оглаживая юношу за тонкую талию и чувствуя, как меня робко обнимают в ответ. — Сверял почерки, заглядывал в тетради девушек.

— Именно, что девушек! — Руслан задрал свое личико вверх, и его глаза, в темноте совсем черные, уперлись упрямо в мои. 

— А я... парень, — сказали мне с вызовом.

— Знаю, — ухмыльнулся я и, накрыв его искусанные губы своими... поцеловал.

В этот момент я не мог точно ответить на вопрос: почему я это сделал. Из благодарности за то, что все же Руслан решился и рассказал мне правду. Или из-за той нежности, которую я испытывал все эти годы к тому, кто так щедро и безвозмездно одаривал меня своей теплотой любви. А может виновато было терпкое вино, что пили в этот морозный вечер за здоровье юбиляра. Кто знает?

Но мне почему-то захотелось поцеловать это встрепанное, лохматое, тонкое чудо.

Он вначале замер, а потом с отчаяньем стал отвечать, хватаясь за меня, как за соломинку в эпицентре бури. А затем всхлипнул и тихо заревел, вжимаясь в меня.

— Ты чего?

Руслан не плакал, как впечатлительная девица, нет. Его слезы сыпались молча, и только иногда я слышал сдавленные всхлипы в районе своей груди.

— Простите... но, как увидел вас. А потом, как к вам снова лезет эта Валерия... сорвался, — он вытер свои слезы рукавом и вновь потянулся за поцелуем ко мне. А после него опять уткнулся мне в шею, отчаянно сопя. — Значит, я вам... не противен?

— Нет.

Я не врал, тем более поцеловал его сам, причем первый. Но что делать с парнишкой дальше и как себя вести с ним, не предполагал. Не хотелось терять то доверие, с которым мне наконец-то открылись столько лет спустя, но и пугать того, кто тебя младше на пять лет, было тоже не дело.

Я опустился обратно на стол и заставил его присесть к себе на колени, продолжая прикрывать отворотом своей дубленки его гибкое тело.

— А почему перестал писать? Не было уверенности, что передадут? Да?

— Нет, я знал, что вам все переслал ваш отец. Просто... я перенес в ту зиму пневмонию и сильные осложнения. Провалялся полгода в больнице. И это в выпускном классе. Вышел буквально весной, а на носу экзаменов с такими долгами, что и вовсе хоть застрелись. Пришлось наверстывать учебу... У меня сильное плоскостопие, поэтому в армию не взяли, да и по весу настоящая дистрофия, я медкомиссию просто не прошел. А когда оклемался, встал более или менее на ноги, пришлось поступать в университет... Да и время ушло. Я знал, что вы ушли в армию. И вам было не до моих стихов.

— Дурашка, — я чмокнул его в упрямый нос, сжимая в руках. — Все шестьдесят твоих кленовых листов были всегда со мной. Даже в армии. Знаешь, как я переживал из-за того, что письма перестали приходить. Да еще Колька с его вечным острым языком. Выдал, что, мол, человек умер, вот и не пишет!

— А он практически прав, я, и правда... умер тогда. А потом заново пришлось учиться жить...

Голову положили мне доверчиво на плечо, совсем как Колька. Тот тоже любит у меня сидеть на коленях. Даже будучи таким высоким и взрослым балбесом. И если бы не наши жадные поцелуи с Русланом, то все возможно было бы свести на невинный флирт и обжигающий холод.

— Я люблю вас... до сих пор... Думал, что перегорел, все-таки столько времени не видел. Но вот сегодня вы пришли... и все всколыхнулось снова. Как и не было всех этих пустых лет... Простите, наверное, вам противно. Я парень, а реву, признаюсь вам в любви, как обычная девка. Но Николай сказал сегодня, что вас собираются посватать за кого-то... и я... вот... не смог дальше молчать. И, совершенно не думая о ваших чувствах, жизни и желаниях, как последний идиот влез... путая вам все карты, — прошептали опять с каким-то безудержным отчаяньем и тоской.

— Глупости не говори. Во-первых, девки так не плачут, да и в любви признаются по-другому. Поверь моему печальному горькому опыту. А во-вторых, мой отец как выпьет, так и сватает! В последний раз снова за Валерию. Колька мне уже все уши прожужжал, спрашивая, когда наша гребаная свадьба.

— Ясно.

Руслан чуть отодвинулся от меня и, видно, задумался всерьез, анализируя.

— Значит, вы не собираетесь жениться? Правда? — убили меня выводом наповал.

— И в мыслях не было! Вообще-то... — заверил я этого необычного и странного упрямца. 

Юноша снова приник ко мне, вцепляясь в меня клещем, отрывисто шепча куда-то мне в шею и окончательно примораживая меня к этой чертовой школьной парте.

— Хорошо... а можно сегодня я поеду к вам?

 

Мы договорились встретиться в соседнем парке. Я отправился за машиной, а Руслан за своей верхней одеждой. И теперь, стоя под фонарем и мигая фарами, я ждал его.

Наверное, я сошел с ума... Мысли тянулись лениво и тягуче, даже в машине было ощутимо холодно, хотя и урчал тихо мотор.

Он парень, младше меня на пять лет, ровесник Кольки. А у меня никогда не было гомосексуальных отношений. Как бы там не было, но я кувыркался только с девочками.

Но...

Его светлые глазищи и отчаянье в голосе, то, как он лип ко мне, как цеплялся, целовался и просил...

Даже не говоря мне, я чувствовал, как он просит остаться с ним. Не покидать.

И его «Я люблю вас...».

Я помотал отчаянно головой. И что же я творю?!

Сколько раз я представлял девушек, когда читал стихи на ярких кленовых листочках. Какие только мысли мне не лезли в голову. Влюбившись в эти строчки, написанные удивительно красивым почерком, я даже смирился с мыслью, что если эта девушка совсем дурнушка и абсолютно не от мира сего, то душа, что писала мне стихи, была прекрасна.

Но оказалось, что душа не в теле девушки, а парня. Причем довольно красивого. Но мужчины! С такими же причиндалами между ногами, как у меня. Единственная моя мысль, которая была верной — Руслан точно не от мира сего по любым пунктам.

В тоже время он любит меня, хотя уж меня-то с девицей спутать трудно. 

Но что понимать под его «Люблю!»? Я сам люблю многих людей: маму, отца, тетю Свету, Кольку, отчима, Анну и Марту — моих младших единоутробных сестренок по маме. Даже придурка Мишку и карьериста Игоря. И все они составляют мою бурную жизнь, мою среду обитания. Уж мне-то говорить, что любовь бывает разной.

Я тяжело вздохнул, когда в дверь машины поскреблись, и я запустил к себе совершенно озябшего Руслана. Куртка больше была демисезонная, чем зимний вариант, и довольно поношенная.

— С ума сошел?

Я скинул с себя ремень безопасности и стал сдергивать свою дубленку, а когда снял с себя, то накрыл его с головой, включая печку на полную и снимаясь с парковки.

— Тебя Коля потерял... — простучали из-под дубленки посиневшими губами.

— Ничего, он мне завтра все припомнит, не переживай. Прикатит и навешает братских люлей.

— Прости, но я ему не сказал... что уезжаю с тобой, — покаялись и даже немного порозовели.

— Ну если бы сказал, то он бы увязался следом. Так что не переживай. Уж как-нибудь с Колькой мы разберемся сами. Ты вот лучше скажи... У тебя что, носить нечего?

Фисташковость изумленно выглянула из-под края моей дубленки, упираясь в меня глазами.

— Есть! — выпалил Руслан, а потом смутился. — Вернее, было...

— Было? — я покрутил это слово на языке. — У тебя украли дубленку?

— Пуховик... — поправил меня Руслан. — Можно сказать, что и украли... хотя это немного не так.

— А как? — я мельком глянул на тушующегося парня.

— Это сложно объяснить...

— Ладно, не говори, если не можешь.

И чего загонять его в угол, если надо — сам расскажет.

— Открой бардачок. Там фляжка, ага, эта. Открути крышку и сделай пару глотков.

Руслан послушно выполнил приказ, а когда глотнул — зачихался и закашлялся.

— Что это? Водка? — высунув язык и собирая разбежавшиеся глазки в разную сторону.

— Питьевой спирт, разбавленный с водой фифти-фифти. Примерно градусов шестьдесят. Как раз для таких случаев, — хмыкнул я, выезжая из города на окружную трассу.

Руслан после спирта захмелел быстро. Он поддернул свои тонкие ноги к подбородку и, ломанным клубком устроившись в кресле под моей дубленкой, задремал. Если Колька часто напоминал мне веселого заполошного домашнего щеночка или котенка, этакого откормленного колобочка, который вечно балуется и любим каждым, то Руслан — подранного беспризорного кота-подростка. Это когда пушистый комочек, еще не превратившись во взрослое животное, но уже несуразно вытянулся, не набрав должной массы. И все же отправился во взрослую жизнь, покинув свой теплый родной дом, оставаясь при этом уязвимым и слабым.

— Что же тебя заставило уйти из дома? Малыш... — прошептал я вслух, смотря, как на белом лбу мальчика выступила болезненная испарина.

 

Когда зарулили ко мне, Руслан даже попытался глаза распахнуть. Но, видно, даже два глотка разбавленного спирта для него были слишком, посему занес я его в дом на руках...

М-дя... как невесту.

Он пьяненько хихикнул у меня в руках, когда я расположил его у камина и стал разжигать живой огонь. Хотя в доме и было тепло, ибо газовое отопление работало исправно, но почему-то остро захотелось романтики.

"Романтики с парнем?" — поймал я себя на глупой мысли и обернулся к валяющемуся под пледом Руслану.

Фисташковые глаза смотрели снова мне прямо в душу на совершенно непонятном для меня по эмоциям лице.

— Мы теперь любовники? Да? — прошептали просяще пухловатые губы.

— Почему ты так решил? — я чуть не хлопнулся на свою задницу прямо в огонь, выпучивая на это прекрасное пьяненькое создание свои глаза.

— Я тебе признался в своих чувствах. Ты сказал, что я тебе не противен.

Руслан при этом загибал свои тонкие пальцы и сосредоточенно пытался вспомнить. А ничего он не упустил?

— Мы целовались и ты привез меня к себе!

Все-таки на задницу я хлопнулся и хорошо, что только на пол.

— Ты еще скажи, что знаешь, как парни между собой занимаются сексом, — пришел я в себя от острой боли в районе копчика.

Руслан вдруг вспыхнул щеками и затравленно прошептал:

— А... у тебя... клизма... есть?

Я собрал отпавшую челюсть и на коленях подполз к нему. Встать на ноги сил просто не было. Руслан со страхом смотрел, как я к нему приближаюсь, кутаясь в плед.

Я же, доползая, протянул руку и коснулся его полыхающей щеки.

— Значит, ты меня рассматриваешь в таком плане, да?

Руслан задрожал еще сильнее, но все же не отпрянул от меня. Он потерся о мои подушечки пальцев щекой, а потом коснулся их своими губами, нежно целуя.

— Пойдем-ка в душ, — я встал с колен и потянул его дрожащего на себя. — И не бойся! Тебе просто надо ополоснуться и лечь в кровать.

— С тобой? — прошептали краснея.

Я посмотрел, как снова ко мне прижался Руслан, и, подняв его на руки, понес мыться.

— Можно и со мной. Но мы будем сегодня просто спать.

— Но почему? — не поняли меня, откровенно расстраиваясь.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты и так сегодня перенервничал, признаваясь мне в своих чувствах. Потом спиртное, мороз и прочее...

«А еще мне надо тоже подумать и прийти в себя!» — подумалось так, невзначай.

— Ты будешь мыться со мной? — спросили, смущаясь и видя, что я не собираюсь покидать помывочное помещение.

Я оглядел его тонкие плечики еще пока под свитером крупной вязки и, честно, чуть головой не побился об стену. Ну что за парень? То "есть у меня клизма?", то "будешь ли со мной мыться?". И так не так, и этак не этак!

— Давай-ка первым под душ, а я принесу тебе полотенце и махровый халат.

Руслан даже как-то свободно вздохнул, расслабился. И я подумал, что на верном пути, смотря, как он согласно кивает.

Когда я вернулся, то на полу был потоп, потому что кто-то умный не закрыл дверцу в душевую кабинку. Хорошо, что на полу у меня водоотвод, но даже он не справлялся. Я оторвал свой взор от такого безобразия и застыл, увидев тонкую белоснежную фигурку Руслана под падающими струями горячей воды.

Хрупкий, ломкий... Стройные длинные ноги, поджарые округлые ягодицы, талию можно пережать двумя руками. Неширокие ровные плечи.

Руслан больше стоял под водой, видно пытаясь прийти в себя после алкоголя, нежели мылся. Он был чуть полубоком от меня, еле переминаясь с ноги на ногу. А потом, повернувшись обратно спиной, показал левый бок.

— Кто это тебя так?

Картина черно-синей гематомы от грудины до талии вывела меня из состояния созерцания его святых мощей. Руслан икнул, дернулся, разворачиваясь ко мне лицом и при этом как стеснительная девица стараясь прикрыть как пах, так и свои соски.

— Оте-ец... — проблеял он, окончательно бледнея, а потом повесил голову. — Вернее отчим...

Я подошел вплотную, ослабил струю воды и, видя его стеснение передо мной, раскрыл полотенце.

— Иди сюда! — он посмотрел в мои глаза своими и шагнул из-под падающей воды. — Ты меня стесняешься?

— Немного, просто я... перед тобой... и совершенно голый.

Я обернул его всего, вытаскивая из душевой и усаживая на лавку в ванной. А вот интересно, и как он собирался со мной заняться сексом? Не раздеваясь?

— Держи.

Я накинул ему на плечи теплый махровый халат и помог попасть его тонким рукам в широкие рукава. А потом потянул на себя прикрывающее его полотенце.

Руслан вспыхнул, пытаясь удержать полотенце. Но я оказался сильнее.

— Не смотри. Он уродлив! — попытались прикрыть налитый член.

— Да с чего? — не вытерпел я, отводя его ладошки от паха. 

Пенис был крупным, практически как мой, только тоньше, с бежевой головкой и аккуратными яичками.

— И где он уродлив по-твоему? — Я осторожно коснулся его ствола, залупил головку.

Руслан затрясся, подавляя стон:

— Ну... это же член. И он огромный!

— Вижу, что не пизда. И потом, у меня крупнее, чем у тебя. Я так и не понял, в чем твоя проблема?

— В том... что это не пизда. А ты всегда любил только девушек, — выдавили мне затравленно вслух.

— Идиот, — констатировал я сей бредовый факт. Причем и я, и он.

Я сел с ним рядом и, оглядев его трясущееся тело с налитым до боли стояком, тяжело вздохнул:

— Иди сюда. У тебя вообще кто-нибудь был? — перетягивая его к себе на колени.

— Не-ет.

— Угу... я так и понял.

Я коснулся его нежной бархатистой головки, а потом, видя, что Руслана затрясло, смочил свои пальцы слюной. Пара движений, его отрывистое дыхание, судорожное цепляние за мои плечи, и вот он — первый оргазм Руслана. Я поймал его белесые брызги во влажное полотенце и, обтерев его пах, пересадил обратно на лавку.

— Ты себе вообще хоть мастурбировал?

— Зачем? Разве это не надо делать с тем, кого любишь?

М-да, простота, да и только. И главное — возразить нечего.

— Я в душ.

Раздеться и обнаженным зайти в душ... У меня на это ушло пару минут. Руслан на меня таращился, как на великое чудо. А когда я вышел к нему обратно — вообще уставился как кролик на удава. Хотя удав, конечно, у меня присутствовал, но после столь ебнутого и издерганного дня он спал сном праведника и совершенно не собирался на великие подвиги, тем более в сторону мужского населения.

— Ты... очень красив...

А я поймал себя на том, что и не заметил, как и когда Руслан перешел со мной на «ты». Вроде около школы еще выкал, а тут... Но это было настолько естественно и даже приятно. Словно меня признали за равного и взяли в свой доверительный круг.

— Нравлюсь?

Я специально встал близко к Руслану, решив его немного подразнить.

— Очень... — прошептали как во сне, уставясь на мой болтающийся член, а потом, вспыхнув ушами, поправились. — Сойдет...

— Ну-ну!

Я сам обтерся полотенцем, специально сверкая перед его горящими щечками своей наготой, а потом, накинув второй халат, потянул его в свою спальню.

— Ты идти сможешь?

— Да, хотя все же голова немного плывет.

— А так?

Я его обнял за тонкую талию и прижал к себе.

— Так... Ик... у меня ноги подкашиваются... от вашей близости, — покаялись мне честно.

— Ясно, — я снова поднял его на руки и, дотащив до нужного места, положил на кровать. — Давай к стенке.

— А может я с краю?

— Нет. Это мое место.

Я подтолкнул его дальше, а потом, порывшись у себя, кинул ему длинную футболку. Сам же облачился в хлопковые штаны.

Руслан понял все сразу и даже спрашивать не стал, почему я ему штаны не выдал. Осторожно выпростался из халата, прикрывая от меня свою грудь, натянул футболку.

— Объясни мне, почему ты, как девка, прикрываешь свою грудь?

— А что, не должен?

— Парни так не делают, ты летом как купаешься?

— Никак... я и плавать не умею... В детстве было слабое здоровье, вечный бронхит. А после воспаления легких и совсем забил на это дело. Я так понимаю, трусы мне не положены, — констатировали сей факт.

— Точно! Буду лечить тебя от комплексов. Постепенно, — ухмыльнулся я, укладываясь к нему под бок. 

Руслан замер, но, чувствуя, как я его пригребаю к себе, как нежно оглаживаю талию, и, скользя ниже к его округлостям попки, снова задрожал.

— Все-таки, ты меня боишься, — пробормотал я ему на покрасневшее ушко.

— Не-ет... я... мне непривычно... меня так никто раньше не трогал... не касался... — попытались оправдаться за свою непонятную реакцию тела. 

Я тяжело вздохнул, а потом накрыл его губы своими и пока ласково целовал, продолжая углаживать спинку, задницу и тонкие бедра.

— Так спокойнее? — отлип я от запыхавшегося рта.

— Да-а... — прошептали мне в губы.

— Погоди, у меня где-то была мазь от ушибов.

Я потянулся к тумбочке, ища ее в своем бардаке. И с удивлением замер, так как Руслан прижался к моей спине, крепко обнимая.

— Если это будешь ты, то неважно... Я вытерплю любую боль.

— Пафос прибереги для девушек! Полежи спокойно и не брыкайся.

Я нашел наконец-то что искал и, отцепив его цеплючие пальцы, уложил горизонтально. А потом потянул рубашку вверх, оголяя нежные сжавшиеся муди Руслана, его живот и наконец-то грудь.

Юноша терпел, вцепляясь до белых костяшек пальцев руками в простыни. Как будто я с него кожу живьем сдирал, а не задирал футболку.

"М-да, комплекс на комплексе и комплексом погоняет!" — подумалось мне.

— Не волнуйся. У тебя прелестный пенис и яички. А твои нежные сосочки вообще выше всяких похвал, — заверил я его искренне.

— Спасибо... — выдавили из себя еле-еле. 

"Может у него фобия на чужие прикосновения?" — подумал я отвлеченно, а потом стал наносить мазь, растирая ее осторожно кругами. 

Руслан зашипел.

— У тебя с ребрами все в порядке?

— Вроде, дышать не мешает. Хотя первые дни что-то хрустело в грудине, — пробурчали мне сквозь боль, сжимая зубы.

— Ты сказал, что это сделал отец, а потом поправился на "отчим". Чего-то я не пойму, так кто?

— Человек, которого я считал своим отцом.

Руслан сразу стух и как-то вжался. А я, подождав, когда впитается крем, поправил на нем футболку и лег рядом, выключая свет.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал я ему, чувствуя, как ко мне припали тонким телом, снова прижимаясь, ища явно защиты.

— Да... и тебе приятных снов... — прошептали пухловатые губы Руслана.


	3. Путаница отношений

Утром нас поднял настоящий крик Кольки. Мой братишка примчался ко мне, как только стали ходить рейсовые автобусы, с законным правом навешать всем особо смачных люлей.

— Не кричи. Не видишь, здесь люди спят.

Я продрал глаза, а когда Коля узрел рядом со мной в постели светлую макушку, что буквально с головой зарылась под теплое одеяло, он, опешив, дал задний ход из моей спальни. Видно, предположив, что у меня в постели очередная девица.

Я напялил сверху махровый халат и вышел к брату.

— Чего орешь?

— Мог бы и сказать, что кого-то подцепил на встрече выпускников. А то я с ума сошел, чего только не напридумывал! Я ее знаю?

У Кольки нездорово загорелись глаза. А я стал готовить на скорую руку кофе. В турке оно вскипело быстро, и я налил ему и себе.

— Судя по цвету волос, это не Лерка!

— Это точно не она... Поверь, — я буквально хрюкнул в чашку, поперхнувшись обжигающей жидкостью. — И сильно не падай, когда моя спящая красавица, соизволит встать с кровати.

— Такая красотка? Ага! Наверное, настоящая богиня!

Конечно, для Кольки я был незыблемым авторитетом, и у меня в постели, по его глобальному мнению, должны были обитать только самые красивые экземпляры и сугубо женского пола.

— Угу... Краше некуда, — ухмыльнулся я, вспоминая, как на меня смотрели фисташковые глаза.

— И вы трахались? — с придыханием.

— Фи, как грубо, — сплевывая крошки от зерен кофе на блюдце. Надо молоть мельче...

— Ну, занимались любовью! — поправились и сделали такие просящие глазки, мол, расскажи как оно, что я только усмехнулся.

— Можно сказать и так, хотя секса и не было, — убил я брата наповал.

— Как не было? — не понял запутавшийся Николай. 

Еще бы, у Кольки любовь и секс были неотделимы, особенно если это настоящая любовь.

— Ты скоро все поймешь почему. Одна только просьба. Не кричи, не бунтарь и вообще, — я оглядел прицельно Колю с ног до головы. — Отнесись с терпением и пониманием к этому человеку.

— Че-ло-ве-ку? — протянул недоуменно Николай, когда в проеме кухни появился заспанный Руслан. 

"И хорошо, хоть в халате, а не в одной майке," — подумал отвлеченно я.

— Коля? Здравствуй.

Он упал под прифигевший взгляд Николая ко мне под бок и приник доверительно к моему плечу.

— Сколько времени? Боже, голова как трещит.

Колька продолжат таращить глаза на заспанного Руслана и потешно хлопать ртом, ловя воздух. Я протянул Руслану свои остатки кофе и, чмокнув его в висок, пояснил:

— Это похмелье, но если бы я в тебя не влил спирт, думаю, твой бы бронхит снова обострился. Надо еще сварить!

Я снова встал к плите, в очередной раз глянув, как Руслан возится с моей недопитой чашкой, а на это неуклюжее действо продолжает очумело таращиться Николай, не вытерпел:

— Коля, клювом не щелкай. Все в порядке!

— Ка-ак в порядке? — тыкнули дрожащим пальцем в Руслана, как в ожившую Бубонную чуму. — Он же парень? И был в твоей постели!

— И что? — Руслан смерил глазами Николая, у которого еще пару секунд — вот-вот начнется обширный инфаркт. И добил его. Я думаю, чтобы уж сразу в гроб и не мучиться.

— Я люблю Олега и не противен ему. В общем, мы любовники!

Для Коли это было последней каплей. Его мир — «Мой старший брат супер-пупер самец, ебущий всех красивых девок подряд!» — рассыпался на куски. Я посмотрел на оседающего в глубокий обморок Николая и, сняв турку с кофе, покачал сокрушенно головой.

— Руслан, нельзя так людей огорошивать прямо в лоб.

Пришлось Колю переместить в гостиную на диван и укрыть пледом.

— Но я же... сказал... правду? — не понял Руслан.

— Успокойся, — я обнял его за плечи и нежно поцеловал в подставленные для меня губы.

— Господи... а я думал, у меня бред сумасшедшего... а это правда. Попить бы... — прошептал пришедший в себя Колька, смотря на наш страстный поцелуй. Он снова таращился нездорово на нас и тер свои карие глаза.

— Сейчас воды принесу.

Я покинул их на несколько минут, боясь как бы не подрались. Но, когда вернулся, то очень даже удивился. Коля сидел на диване рядом с Русланом, практически плечом к плечу и даже спокойно беседовал.

— Теперь понятно, почему ни одной нашей бабе, что вились вокруг тебя стаями, ты не ответил взаимностью, — констатация голого факта. — Значит, ты — гей?

— Я-а? — весьма удивленно и искренне.

— Ну не я же! Ты же к моему брату в труселя полез, — немного с вызовом, но в рамках дозволенного приличия.

— Ну... наверное, ты прав. Я люблю твоего брата. Он — мужчина, я тоже не женщина... значит, я — гей.

— Ладно, хоть не отрицаешь своей сопричастности к голубому цвету, — ухмыльнулись весьма ехидно.

— Дело ведь не в этом, — возразил ему Руслан.

— А в чем? — не дотюмкал Коля.

— Я бы все равно любил Олега, даже если бы он был бы девушкой. Или я был бы женщиной, понимаешь? Мне все равно какой у него пол или у меня. Я люблю твоего брата не за его великолепное тело или красивое личико. Я люблю... его душу...

Николай от такого замер совсем, явно до конца не втыкая всей глубины проблемы любви «по-руслановски». Но, просчитывая тут же выгоду для себя от непонятной любви гения ко мне.

— То есть, ты на Елизавету не претендуешь?

— Елизавету? — не понимая, уставились на Николая. — А кто она?

Колька поперхнулся вновь и тут понял, что я подошел к ним вплотную с протянутым стаканом воды.

— Я... — воду у меня забрали, а потом, гулко отпив, поставили на журнальный столик, остатки. — Не понимаю ваших отношений, но если вам это нравится обоим. То я не против.

Я, честно говоря, усмехнулся. Его "не против" было шито белыми нитками. Еще бы. Елизавета обломалась в конец в своей безответной великой любви к Руслану. И теперь у него есть шанс завоевать неприступную девушку. А вот Руслан, наоборот, все принял за чистую монету. Он схватил моего братишку за руки и радостно сжал в своих.

— Правда? Я так счастлив! — он уткнулся лбом в руки Кольки и прошептал, — спасибо, Коля, что принял меня в свою семью!

Николай воззрился на меня круглыми глазами, мол, помоги! Он точно ненормальный.

Я в ответ только хмурил брови.

«Терпи, коль влез раньше времени. И приперся ко мне без предупреждения домой!»

— Руслан, может, сходишь в душ, ополоснешься? Да и переодеться тебе стоит во что-то более подходящее.

Я кивнул на обнаженные острые коленки юноши, и он обильно покраснел, отпустил руки Коли и согласно покивал.

— А ты пойдешь со мной... — Руслан до сих пор тушевался передо мной. Он рвано сглотнул, но все же договорил. — В душ?

— Я чуть позже приду, иди первым. Хорошо?

Юноша покивал мне радостно, словно я снял с его плеч неподъемный груз и уплыл в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Ты сошел с ума? Да? — выдавил из себя Коля, смотря на меня безумным взором с кривой улыбкой на перекошенном лице.

— Я сам уже в этом не уверен, — я сел под бок брата.

— Он же совсем "ту-ту"! Ты хоть соображаешь куда вляпался? А если узнают наши родители? А его? А Лешка?! И вообще, как ты собираешься "этим" заниматься с парнем?

— Коля, не береди душу! Но я не могу его бросить на произвол судьбы. Пойми, мне нравятся его поцелуи. Более того, я от них возбуждаюсь. А его тело... и не делай такие глаза! Мне даже его член нравится с яичками, — я схватился за свою буйную голову руками.

— А мой тебе не нравится, а то может возьмёте третьим? — съязвили под боком, но тут же заткнулись, увидев мой убийственный взгляд.

— Думаешь, меня не беспокоит, что я возбуждаюсь на парня? Или мне все равно как отреагируют наши родители? — я тяжело вздохнул и заверил брата. — Одно я понимаю точно — Руслан мне небезразличен. Более того, у него что-то не так. И я единственный, к кому он обратился за помощью и поддержкой.

Колька осел на диване и задрал голову вверх:

— "Что-то не так"... Да у него все не так! Поддержка, говоришь? В постели что ли?

Я встал и прекратил тем самым наш никчемный разговор:

— Лучше помолчи. И еще посмотри у меня и у себя среди вещей. Может что-то Руслану подойдет по размеру!

 

Руслан стоял замотанным в полотенце. И снова как девица, которая в первую очередь прикрывает грудь. Мокрый после душа, такой весь из себя романтичный... И задумчиво крутил в руках резиновую клизму.

— Изучаешь спец снаряд?

Он вздрогнул и даже отпрыгнул в сторону, роняя ее на пол. А потом схватился за больную голову.

Я только усмехнулся, раздеваясь и заходя под душ.

— Сегодня секса тоже не будет!

— Почему?

Руслан потянулся за упрыгавшей клизмой и, подняв ее, аккуратно поставил на полку обратно.

— С такой-то головной болью? И потом, я не думаю, что нужно столь уж быстро форсировать события. Ты должен вначале привыкнуть ко мне, а не скакать от меня, как пугливый козлик. Да и я должен понять что чувствую к тебе. А на это нужно время.

— Значит период ухаживания, да? — обрадовался Руслан.

— Ну, что-то типа того. "Конфетно-букетный", в общем.

— Ты мне будешь дарить цветы? И конфеты? — ошарашено в ответ.

А вот интересно, с какой планеты этот экземпляр? Не выдержал мой мозг.

— Ну, если тебе не нравится, то нет!

Я вышел из душа и охнул оттого, как мне в крепких объятьях сжали грудную клетку.

— Нравится... просто это так ново для меня.

 

После обеда и примерки моих старых вещей я потащил ребят в лесопарк около дома на прогулку.

— Ничего, проветритесь. И голова перестанет болеть, — заметил я на кривые мордашки обоих парнишек. 

Коля покаялся и рассказал, что вчера тоже намешал всего подряд и неслабо. Его немного отвлекли наши с Русланом "проблемы". Но когда он понял, что от моего воздыхателя просто так не отвертеться, то личные проблемы со здоровьем взяли свое.

Он по-деловому взял свой переносной планшет с масляными красками и, так как сегодня с обеда потеплело, сказал, что попробует пописать на воздухе, устроив себе пленэр.

— Руслан, а ты не хочешь? — поинтересовался я. 

Мой старый поношенный пуховик смотрелся на юноше как на пугале, но это было намного теплее, чем его болоньевая куртка.

— Я не знаю... если только загорюсь! Коля, ты со мной поделишься красками и картоном?

— Всенепременно! Родственничек. Бегу и падаю, — буркнули тихо под нос, но, увидев мои зыркающие глаза, осадили. — Ну, если только загоришься!

Руслан поддевки не оценил.

"Наверное, и не понял", — подумал я про себя. 

Ему вообще было все равно как он внешне выглядит. Он очень нежно гладил пуховик, так как он был когда-то моим. И прибывал счастливым в своем собственном мире. И, кроме меня, вообще не замечал ничего.

— Ты в этой вязанной шапке, как девчонка! — прыснул Коля, смотря, как Руслан натягивает вязанное красное нечто с белым скандинавским рисунком.

— Еще платье надень, Олегу только в кайф будет!

— Это правда? — спросили наивно у меня.

— Правда-правда, и член отрежь, — ухмыльнулся Колька. — На кой тебе свой, коль понадобился моего брата!

Руслан вздрогнул на слове «отрежь», а я Кольке залепил увесистый подзатыльник.

— Прекрати его дразнить, засранец.

А потом прижал к себе бледного Руслана и прошептал ему на покрасневшее ушко:

— Не слушай Кольку, он просто ревнует. И помни, твой член мне очень нравится и яички тоже, запомнил?

— Да-ааа... — Руслан задрожал особой дрожью, по которой я уже начал понимать, что он возбуждается от моих прикосновений.

— Вот и славно, иди сюда.

И я поцеловал его при скривившемся Коле. Брат показал язык и выдал вслух громко и звонко:

— Бэ-эээ. Я к такому никогда не привыкну. Ладно, хватит лизаться, гомики! Пошли писать этюды, — и выскочил во двор.

— Ты из-за меня тоже стал геем. Во всяком случае, в глазах Николая. Прости.

Руслан выпутался из моих рук, но не отошел, а снова прижался, как высокосортная пиявка. А я только вздохнул, бурча.

— Не исключено, — и, приобняв его за плечи, повел вслед своему братишке.

 

Николай выбрал вид с высокого обрыва реки. Он ввинтил в планшет небольшие ножки и через пару минут получил переносной мольберт, откинув вертикально крышку.

— Живописно, — подтвердил его выбор Руслан. 

Он не стал донимать агрессивно накладывающего тона Кольку, а чуть отошел в высохший бурьян. И стал в нем собирать какие-то сухие колючки.

Я же просто уселся на кривом стволе березы и наслаждался тишиной, слушая, как под боком чертыхается Колька. Видно, то, что он задумал, не выходило. И поглядывая на то, как в широком пуховике, подальше от нас бродит задумчиво Руслан. Пуховик, и правда, в сочетании с красной шапочкой смотрелся на нем по-женски. В чем-то Николай конечно был прав. Солнышко стало даже пригревать, с деревьев падала медленно изморось, и я даже стал подремывать под бухтения моего брата.

— Это тебе!

Меня из транса вывел подошедший Руслан. Я уставился в сухие тычки полыни с желтоватыми звездочками, оставшимися от цветов, и ажурные зонтики, как мне показалось тогда, укропа. Хотя откуда в лесу укроп?

— Мне? — я взял этот сухой веник.

— Ну да, ты же сказал — цветы, и у нас тот самый период, — пояснили мне, глупому. 

Колька посмотрел на то, что мне подарил Руслан и заржал:

— Ой, не могу! Руслан, ты правда считаешь, что "это" красиво?

— Ну, да... и потом, полынь до сих пор пахнет. А я очень даже люблю ее терпкий запах!

Я задумчиво посмотрел на этот «букет». И попытался понять Руслана. Если посмотреть под другим углом, как он...

Я понюхал полынь, а она, и правда, до сих пор пахла, да и "укроп", как я охарактеризовал зонтики, был тоже великолепен. Он пах изморосью, скошенными травами и немного весной. А еще мне понравилась форма зонтиков. В голове тут же стали набегать формулы цифр, и я вспомнил о гребаных подсолнухах, которых так и не добил, матерясь вслух.

— Не нравится, да... — перепугался искренне на мои матерки Руслан.

— Да нет, очень мило, только кое-чего не хватает.

Я покрутил головой, а потом сходил и в наглую ободрал рябину.

— Держи!

— Ой, как здорово! — обрадовался Руслан, принимая обратно зимний букет. — А я и не увидел.

— Тьфу, на вас. Слушать противно! — сплюнул Колька, смотря, как совсем на себя не похоже улыбается счастливо Руслан.

Я же показал Кольке язык и, чмокнув в висок Руслана, прошептал:

— Я понял тебя, и спасибо. Кстати, ты мне напомнил одно недоделанное дело. Коля, ты как, закончил?

— Закончишь тут! — огрызнулись нам, хмуро смотря, как с букетом к нему подошел Руслан. — Руслан с рябиной и в этой красной шапочке выглядит живописнее, чем мой пейзаж! И что у меня не так?

Я тоже подошел следом за Русланом. И удивленно заметил, как Руслан как-то сразу натянулся и посерел.

— Коля, а ты точно уверен, что я должен тебе это сказать?

— Да скажи уж, а лучше тыкни, — и Руслану протянули свою кисть.

Я смотрел на рисунок Коли и ничего не понимал. Мне казалось, что очень даже здорово.

— Но это же твой этюд... а когда я поправлю, будет уж не то... не твое.

— Правь, все равно на выброс, — заверил Колька со вздохом вселенского несчастья.

Я честно не уловил, что именно сделал Руслан, он просто взял немного белил, смешал с ультрамарином, а потом сделал всего несколько штрихов... и... Работа стала совсем другой. Какой-то сказочной и в то же время безумно прекрасной и реальной.

Колька прикусил от досады свою нижнюю губу.

А Руслан осторожно вручил ему обратно кисть и неловко пошел в сторону моего дома, не дожидаясь нас.

— Теперь понял, почему его не любят? — усмехнулись криво мне, собирая свой раскладной мольберт. — Можно угробить на работу хоть всю свою жизнь. А Руслан всего сделает пару штрихов, и будет настоящий шедевр!

— Но он же в этом не виноват, — возмутился я откровенно.

— А кто спорит? Но только таким, как я, не легче, — буркнул в свое оправдание Николай.

Когда мы догнали Руслана, он одиноко брел по утоптанной тропе. Колька обогнул его и, набирая скорость, оставил нас далеко позади.

— Я его обидел... — прошептали мне обреченно.

— Он сам тебя попросил об этом, — заверил я бодро загруженного Руслана.

— Я не люблю это делать... потому что потом всегда одно и тоже. Никто не видит то, что вижу я. Мне очень одиноко, Олег... Очень одиноко.

И я не вытерпел, прижал его снова к себе и нежно поцеловал.

— Но я же понял! Когда ты мне подарил это шикарный букет. Просто решил посмотреть на него под другим ракурсом. И увидел, как прекрасны звездочки полыни, и что вот эти зонтики пахнут весной. Конечно, я не могу видеть их, как ты. Но я нашел в них свою изюминку.

— И добавил свою!

Мне улыбнулись так мягко и нежно, что я не вытерпел и снова его поцеловал.

 

— И как оно? Цветут?

Колька хмуро смотрел на хрустальную вазу-шар, в которой теперь стоял наш с Русланом зимний букет. Я практически добил до конца эти чертовы подсолнухи.

— Угу! Сутки отдыха сказались плодотворно, и я нашел в чем загвоздка. И ты не поверишь, понять мне это помог как раз Зимний букет Руслана.

— Этот ободранный веник? — Коля глянул на меня как ненормальный, а я перекинул сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой и усмехнулся.

— Представь себе! Именно он, а если быть точным, то вон те изумительные зонтики.

Было два часа ночи. Руслан спал в кровати, вымотанный прогулкой и непривычными сложными впечатлениями от общения с моим милым братом. А я вот добивал чужой проект.

— Игорь тебе по гроб жизни будет обязан.

— Хм-ммм, если не присвоит это себе! Но я сделал обходную программу. И, знаешь... Ты будешь смеяться, но снова на эту идею меня натолкнул Руслан, вернее разговор с ним.

— О чем был разговор?

— О непонимании и разности взглядов на одни и те же вещи.

Коля потер виски и зевнул.

— Иди-ка ты спать, а то уже не втыкаешь, — ухмыльнулся я, пыхтя сигаретой.

— Да я вообще не втыкаю в половину твоих фраз, брат. Как только этот ненормальный завелся у тебя в доме, так и ты стал не от мира сего. По-моему, это заразно! Это как завести у себя дома экзотического таракана, а потом с ним разговаривать на тараканьем языке.

Я посмотрел на раскрывающиеся листья подсолнухов на своем экране и попробовал проанализировать свое состояние. Стал ли я ненормальным за последние сутки?

Нет. В принципе, я и был таким, просто, в отличие от Руслана, скрывал это очень тщательно от окружающих людей. Не выставляя напоказ. Ибо прекрасно понимал — не оценят, не поймут и в лучшем случае будут от тебя шугаться.

Это было бы мне совсем ни к чему и приносило бы кучу проблем в общении. Которых я, честно, не любил. Как не крути, но человек живет в социуме и должен с ним считаться. 

А с Русланом мне не нужна была маска и выстроенный для всех остальных неприступный пуленепробиваемый барьер. С ним я был самим собой. И Николай, увидев наше непосредственное общение, когда я такой, какой есть, без всяких прикрас, лоска и наносной дряни, принял мое поведение за ненормальность.

— Руслан не таракан, не пори чуши! И потом, я просто сделал так, что Игорю придется объяснять необъяснимое, если он попробует присвоить эту модель себе.

Коля только тяжело вздохнул и обреченно пояснил:

— Я спать, надеюсь, за ночь этот инопланетянин не сделает из тебя себе подобного? И ты останешься, как и раньше, девственником в своем распрекрасном заду.

Я хохотнул и, приобняв брата, чмокнул его по-обычному в висок:

— Скорее я его, чем он меня! Братишка. И ты прав, пора лю-лю. Мои подсолнухи наконец-то заколосились, а завтра рано вставать!

Колька вытерпел мои влажные чмоки, как и раньше. Хорошо хоть не отшатнулся, как от заразы. Значит прогресс. Хорошо бы, если бы Руслан и Николай поладили. Конечно, они и раньше общались и довольно спокойно, даже дружественно. Но им не приходилось делить мое внимание. А я прекрасно чувствовал, что Колька меня без боя Руслану за просто так не отдаст. 

"Хоть бы реально не подрались!" — была последняя моя мысль, когда я скользнул под прохладный бок к своему светлоглазому гению. 

Руслан, не просыпаясь, прижался ко мне, шепча сквозь сон:

— Спокойной ночи...

— И тебе приятных снов, спи... — ответил я, засыпая ему вслед.

 

Меня удивило то, что Руслан отказался наотрез надевать мой старый пуховик.

— Я бы такое убожество тоже не надел, — поддержал его, как ни странно, Колька. 

Но я же видел с каким удовольствием в нем ходил вчера Руслан, с какой любовью гладил его своими пальчиками. Как зарывался лицом и романтично вздыхал. Все правильно, ведь я же носил его раньше. Так почему утром уперся как танк?

— Олег, не сердись... я его буду носить, обязательно... но можно только у тебя? — замялся Руслан, окончательно влезая в свою холоднющую куртку.

Я немного расстроился, но виду не подал. А потом, когда подбросил парнишек к их корпусу, попросту забыл этот инцидент. Ибо на работе сначала на меня наехал Игорь, нагло забрав мои же подсолнухи, потом повис мертвой удавкой Мишка. Затем обложили непролазным скопом студенты. И так до позднего вечера. Я и не понял, как прошел этот суматошный день.

Девять часов. Наверное, и Колька, и Руслан уже дома. Или снова зависли в общаге с дружками и подружками. Хотя...  
Коля говорил, что Руслана не любят. И у него нет друзей, только приятели, впрочем... их и приятелями не назовешь. Так — общие знакомые, но ведь он, как я понимаю, у них периодически ночует?

Тревога все же кольнула мое сердце, и хотя я не договаривался сегодня встретиться с Русланом, не говоря уж о том, чтобы забрать его к себе снова домой. Но, проезжая мимо полупустого и уже мало освещенного здания Факультета Искусств, я как последний дурак все же туда завернул. Как будто что-то дернуло.

В пустынном здании было гулко и существенно прохладно.

Вот я идиот! Естественно все уже ушли. Отругал я себя мысленно, но потом все же решил. Ладно, найду сторожа и, успокоив нервы, покачу домой. Благо сегодня Мишка точно ко мне не завалится. Ибо зависнул с кем-то по очередным доступным девчонкам. Но был еще вариант, что за полночь он с этим «кем-то» припрется ко мне домой. И ладно, если без своих шлюх, а если с ними?

Я как раз проходил мимо дальних подсобок в конце коридора, как услышал сдавленный жалостливый всхлип. Что за хрень? Я прислушался, наверное показалось. Но природное любопытство очень часто подводило меня. Я толкнул дверь и замер в полной темноте. Где-то тут должен быть выключатель. Моя рука зашарила по стене, и комнату залил тусклый свет. Тут явно был склад. Вообще факультет искусств всегда был завален всевозможным полезным хламом от гипсовых скульптур до мольбертов, бесчисленных подрамников, картона, глины и прочего. А чего стояли всякие музыкальные инструменты. Только на первом этаже я по углам насчитал четыре пианино! И эта подсобка не была исключением: штабеля каких-то реек, сломанных мольбертов и прочего.

— Кто здесь? — не выдержал я шороха в одном из темных углов. И совсем обалдел, услышав затравленное и знакомое:

— Олег?

— Руслан? — я узнал этот дрожащий голос и, завернув за весь этот высокохудожественный хлам, наткнулся на совершено обнаженного Руслана.

— Не смотри на меня... я жалок, — он, скрючившись в углу, пытался уже по знакомому для меня прикрыть свои соски, сжавшиеся от холода яички и пенис.

— Ты почему голый? Кто тебя раздел? — я снял с себя свою дубленку и, накинув на него прижал к себе, растирая озябшие руки.

— Меня не раздели... Я сам... — прошептали синие губы.

— Как сам? — сдирая с себя свитер и напяливая на содрогающуюся в моих руках обнаженную тушку и снова закутывая его в свою дубленку.

— У нас на физкультуре сегодня я был дежурный. Пока мячи убрал, маты перетащил...

— Погоди, у тебя же плоскостопие? Неужели нет медотвода?

— Он ограниченный, мне нельзя много бегать и противопоказаны тяжелые нагрузки, — пояснили мне, а потом приникли нежно к груди. — Я решил ополоснуться, а когда вышел, все мои вещи...

— Исчезли, да? — попытался я угадать.

Теперь понятно, почему на него наезжал брат по поводу пропажи новых вещей. И, видно, эта история была не первой.

— Не совсем... их изорвали на мелкие кусочки. Такие, что я даже набедренную повязку не смог сделать... Я помнил, что здесь был склад драпировок. Но у нас сейчас во всем корпусе ремонт. Их куда-то перенесли, а шторы все сняли еще на прошлой неделе.

— Руслан, и часто так над тобой издеваются? — не выдержал я, смотря, что у юноши даже нет обуви.

— Раньше не так глобально. Но все же обувь постоянно умыкали, да и вещи рвали часто. Я ведь поэтому и не захотел брать твой пуховик, как чувствовал, что сегодня меня снова накажут...

— Да они что, вообще умом тронулись? Ничего себе наказание, а если бы ты околел?

— Я хотел дождаться одиннадцати, обычно сторож закрывает корпус в это время. Тогда бы я пробрался на третий этаж в наши мастерские и заночевал бы там. У меня там плед есть даже и пара простыней, — заверили меня, а я подумал — вот тебе и общага с друзьями-товарищами.

— А утром чтобы сделал?

— Сторож первый приходит, он знает, что я часто тут ночую. Он неплохой дядька, помог бы точно.

Я тяжело вздохнул и, подняв его на руки, понес на выход.

— Увидят же! — Руслан прижался к моей груди и уткнулся красным личиком мне в шею. — Господи, стыдно-то как...

— Я не собираюсь тебя морозить и тем более ждать одиннадцати часов, — буркнул я, топая по гулкому коридору. — Тем более, сейчас на первом этаже никого.

— Вот-вот, прозвенит звонок, у нас вечернее отделение для поступающих на следующий год, — прошептали совсем затравленным голосом.

— Успеем уйти! — заверил я Руслана, как у лестницы столкнулся с Николаем.

— Брат? А ты чего тут делаешь? — а потом, заметив, что я кого-то несу, совсем опешил. — Это же...

— Руслан, да! Да не стой столбом. Открой мне двери и в правом кармане ключи от машины. Живей-живей!

Мы вылетели из корпуса со звуком переливчатого звонка. Колька подлетел к моей тачке, снял сигнализацию.

— Давай за руль! — скомандовал я, засовывая на заднее сидение Руслана и залезая к нему следом.

— Так я в городе ни разу не водил! — опешил Коля, но послушно упал за руль и завел по-быстрому мотор.

— Тем более. Надо же когда-то начинать. Печку включи сильнее! Он совсем закоченел. А ты чего так поздно сегодня?

— Да нам препод такую сложную композицию задал. Половина группы в мастерских до сих пор карандашами чиркают. Я еще рано освободился!

Колька глянул на нас в зеркало заднего вида и, узрев, как я растираю трясущемуся от холода Руслану его голые ножки, спросил в трансе.

— Руслан... а почему ты без штанов?

— Он вообще без ничего! Не видишь, на нем мой свитер, — огрызнулся я и рассказал Николаю всю нашу историю бравого воссоединения.

— М-да... кто-то совсем на тебя обозлился, — вздохнули тяжко из-за руля.

— Надеюсь, это был не ты? — буркнул я, засовывая голые коленки Руслана к себе подмышки.

— Обижаешь, братишка! Я не такой конченный отморозок. Я же говорил тебе: Руслана не любят, так как он гений. Скоро молодежная выставка намечается, вот и решили запугать.

— Ничего себе — "запугать"! В каком часу у вас была физкультура?

— У нас ее сегодня и не было вовсе, — хмыкнули от руля, а потом добавили. — Сегодня занимается, вроде, группа с ограниченными возможностями. Руслан, так вот почему ты с нами на физкультуре не бегаешь, да?

— У меня сильное плоскостопие и дистрофия... — порозовели у меня в руках.

— А раньше тебя так унижали? — продолжил свой расспрос въедливый Колька.

— Так нет... бывало, конечно, ботинки выкидывали в снег, портили одежду, особенно новую. Но так, чтобы вообще все... не было...

— И чего ты учителям не расскажешь? Это уже криминал!

— А что рассказывать? Я ведь даже не знаю точно кто, — прошептали у меня в руках, а потом тихо всхлипнули. Видно, от полной безнадеги.

Я прикрыл отворотом воротника дубленки плачущего Руслана и глянул испуганно в отраженные не менее напуганные глаза Николая. Братишка не врал — он точно такое сделать бы не смог. Ибо по природе никогда не был насильником. Но кто-то же такое учудил? А вдруг он не остановиться на порче одежды? И до чего дойдет этот мерзавец, дабы Руслан не участвовал в конкурсе?

Сломает ему руку? Выколет глаза? Изнасилует?

Я нежно покачал на руках Руслана и вдруг понял, что он уснул. 

"Так дело не пойдет, — подумал я. Одному мне точно не справиться!"

Придется попросить Колю, чтобы он присмотрел за Русланом в часы его учебы. А еще поговорить с Алексеем. Ибо если родители не интересовались жизнью их младшего сына. Но, как я понял, старший брат Руслана все же беспокоился о жизни своего мелкого братишки.


	4. Бредовые разговоры

— Я ни черта не понял, Олег! Но привез вещи Руслана, как ты и просил.

Алексей прикатил в два часа ночи, когда и Коля, и Руслан видели давно уже сладкие сны.

— Спасибо. А ботинки?

— Пришлось купить новые, еле успел до закрытия магазина. И пуховик тоже! Так что произошло? И где сейчас Руслан?

— Руслан спит, как и Колька — мой братишка. А случилось следующее: я сегодня вечером нашел Руслана абсолютно голым в одном из подсобных помещений его учебного корпуса. Кто-то порвал всю его одежду, пока он ополаскивался после физкультуры, и спер ботинки. И, к слову, как я понял из рваного рассказа Руслана, это не в первый раз.

Я сложил руки на груди, встав рядом с горящим камином.

— Но почему он никому не говорил об этом? — ужаснулся Лешка моим словам.

— Ему было очень стыдно. Если бы я его не нашел, он бы и мне ничего не сказал, — буркнул я, а потом продолжил. — А еще он ночует не в общежитии, а в мастерских. Пробирается туда тайком, когда все студенты уходят домой. Может, расскажешь, что произошло у вас в семье? Из-за чего твой маленький братишка ни под каким соусом не хочет возвращаться домой!

Лешка замялся, подошел тоже к камину и встал с другой стороны от трескучего огня.

— Отец недавно узнал о романе нашей мамы. Оказывается, Руслан родился от другого мужчины. Ну, батю и понесло! Ты же знаешь, какой он бывает буйный в ярости?

— Теперь знаю... увы! У Руслана весь левый бок сплошной черный синяк, — хмыкнул горько я.

— Когда батя работает по ночам, Руслан приходит домой в семь вечера, чтобы с ним не столкнуться, а утром уже в шесть сбегает из дома. А вот когда смена дневная, он и вовсе старается у нас не бывать. Я не раз ссорился с отцом, даже дрался. Но когда меня нет дома, у него срывает окончательно башню. Я вообще боюсь, как бы он за моей спиной не забил бы до смерти Руслана! А мама... она, в общем, мама один раз попыталась защитить Руслана, и отец чуть не прошиб ей голову. Пришлось везти в травму.

Лешка дошел до кресла и упал в него, а потом схватился за голову.

— Я летом решил жениться на Валентине, у нее своя квартира. И, в общем, она не против… если мой братишка будет жить с нами. Кто бы ни был его отец, Руслан в этом не виноват. И, кроме того, он все равно мой родной брат.

— А до лета? Он так и будет, как бомж, скитаться в учебном корпусе в обносках? Ибо все новые его вещи либо воруют, либо портят? — я упал грузно в другое кресло и продолжил. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Алексей! Я уже попросил Николая присмотреть за Русланом на учебе. Но, думаю, тебе стоит пару раз прийти к нему в корпус и на правах брата поиграть на публику мышцами.

Лешка задумчиво глянул на меня и вдруг сухо спросил:

— А почему ты так рьяно помогаешь моему Руслану? Ты ж ему не родственник. Да и он не девица на выданье!

— Хм-ммм, не девица, говоришь, — усмехнулся я, а потом решил рассказать правду Лешке, какая она есть, без прикрас, ибо кто-то в семье Руслана должен знать о нас. — Да, ты прав, он не девушка. Но... Руслан признался мне в любви.

— ЧТО-ООО? — у Лешки глаза стали квадратными, он в миг вскочил из кресла и, навалившись на меня, сжал мне горло своими тисками. — Ты, су-ука! Что ты с ним сделал? Озабоченный кобель!

Я его с силой оттолкнул ногами от себя, от чего Леха хлопнулся на пол своим упертым задом, здорово отлетев.

— Остынь! Я с ним пока еще ничего не сделал. И его признание для меня было тоже весьма смущающее и не менее ошеломительное, нежели для тебя, — я нервно встал из кресла и навис над сидящим на полу Лешкой. — Вспомни, когда я тебе врал? Даже насчет Лерки!

— Если ты изнасилуешь моего брата — я тебя убью! — подскочил с пола Алексей и снова схватил меня за грудки.

— Я сказал, успокойся! — мне пришлось снова отбить его руки. — И нежели трясти тут своими бравыми мудями передо мной, показывая какой ты крутой супер-брат, лучше помоги мне его защитить. Руслан попросил меня быть с ним. И я сделаю все, чтобы он был счастлив!

— Но почему ты, а не я? — Лешка отошел чуть от меня, через силу остывая.

Я видел, как ему трудно сдерживать себя.

— Руслан давно меня любит, со своего шестого класса. Когда мы с тобой еще сами учились в выпускном.

— Откуда ты знаешь о таком? Он тебе что, сам об этом рассказал, да? А вдруг он просто сочинил такое? — прорычал сквозь зубы Лешка.

— Я тоже бы не поверил в такое, чтобы в меня влюбился другой парень. Но есть одно «но»!

Я отошел в сторону, а когда вернулся — протянул толстую папку в руки Алексея.

— Что это? — Лешка открыл ее и увидел разноцветные листья.

— Стихи, он писал мне стихи на протяжении пяти лет.

— Руслан? Но это не его почерк.

— Я попросил его прочитать на память несколько. И он процитировал все! В моей семье, естественно, знают, что кто-то посвящал мне стихи. Тем более я показывал несколько даже своему братишке. Но никто их полностью все не читал и не вскрывал за меня конверты. И уж тем более не запоминал!

— Боже... сколько же их?

— Шестьдесят ровно! И что самое интересное, Руслан их продолжал мне писать даже тогда, когда я уехал учиться в Москву, а потом резко перестал.

— Когда это случилось? — стал наконец-то соображать Лешка.

Я назвал год и месяц, поясняя:

— Тогда пришло последнее...

И, видя, как Алексей аккуратно закрывает папку и бережно протягивает ее мне обратно, выжидательно замолчал.

— Именно тогда у нас и случился скандал... отец выгнал Руслана из дома, и он ушел в пургу в одном свитере, тапочках и домашних штанах. А я тогда в первый раз подрался с батей, а потом нашел его практически окоченевшим в соседнем парке. Полгода Руслан провел в больнице. Переохлаждение, воспаление легких... Хорошо, хоть ничего себе не отморозил. Мы уж с мамой думали, что его потеряем...

Я подошел к Алексею и, положив руку ему на плечо, крепко сжал. Лешка глянул из-под челки прямо и яростно.

— А ты сам-то его любишь?

— Честно, не знаю... но могу точно сказать, что Руслан мне небезразличен. А вот какова природа этой привязанности и симпатии... Ты пойми, до твоего братишки мне только девушки нравились. А Руслан даже близко не напоминает девицу!

Лешка прикусил нижнюю губу:

— Руслан чрезвычайно трудно сходится с людьми, и раз он выбрал тебя среди всех... И так давно. Так тому и быть!

— Что? — теперь уже ответно обалдел я.

— Что слышал, — Лешка окрысился мне в лицо. — Если ты откажешь моему брату в любви — я тебя порешу! Даже если ты и сам трижды гений. Ты, сука, слишком умный, Олег. Я это понял еще в школе, хоть ты и умело шифровался.

— Ты уж реши окончательно, а то по твоим словам и так не этак, и эдак не так! — прорычал я в ответ. — Да, твой брат — гений, и кто-то на него точит сейчас зуб. А, в отличие от меня, он совершенно не приспособлен к жизни в социуме. Не обладает даже тенью самосохранения и совершенно беззащитен!

— Это точно, в отличие от тебя, он бесхитростен и слишком правдив! — рыкнул Лешка и замолчал. Я тоже выдохся от этой словесной баталии, что несказанно утомила и меня.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Лешка не выдержал первым.

— Руслан поживет у меня.

— А ты времени не теряешь, гений! Да? — съязвили мне крайне гадким голосом.

— Леша, прекрати! Я не конченный мерзавец, как ты думаешь. И никогда твоего братишку силком не затащу под себя. Тем более, он сейчас крайне напуган нашими стремительно развивающимися отношениями. Ему непривычно испытывать взаимные чувства, чужое тепло, нежность и ласку. И если учесть, сколько у него комплексов насчет своего пола и тела и собственных тараканов в голове — он по-настоящему боится.

Лешка не вытерпел, подскочил на ноги и стал нервно мерить шагами комнату.

— Как далеко вы зашли с ним? — спросили по-деловому.

— Только поцелуи.

— Только ли?

— М-да, ты прав, я один раз ему отдрочил. Когда Руслан мне сказал, что ненавидит свой член! И что мне якобы должно быть противно даже прикасаться к нему, раз у него нет пизды.

— И все?

— Да...

Я честно посмотрел в глаза Лешке, тот тяжело вздохнул и добил меня своим следующим откровенным вопросом.

— А ты вообще баб анально трахал?

— Не-ет... — промямлил я, тупо соображая. 

Причем тут вообще бабы?!

— А я вот трахал, ибо туда можно без резинок! И вот что я тебе скажу... Прежде чем туда ебать моего братишку, сначала приучи его к своей близости и растяни ему нежную попку.

И, видя, как я отскребаю челюсть с пола, забыв как дышать, сжал кулаки:

— И если ты его порвешь там до крови — я тебя сам кастрирую. Вот этими вот самыми руками, сраный гений!

— Да я сам себя кастрирую, если причиню ему боль! — наконец-то я пришел в себя от наглого заявления Лешки.

— По первости боль все равно будет. Ты же знаешь, с девственностью всегда так! Но уж постарайся дойти до конца не в один присест, а поэтапно, — Лешка, подойдя ко мне, теперь сам положил мне на плечо свою тяжелую руку, давя от всей своей прямой как рельса души. — Это ты мне можешь пообещать?!

— Конечно, — выдавил я из себя.

— И еще, если ты только решил поиграться с Русланом, а потом, сделав его своим, бросишь моего братика ради очередной подвернувшейся пизды — ты не жилец! — плечо сжали так, что у меня хрустнули кости.

— Да понял я, понял! А ты все же нарисуйся у него в группе, чтобы знали, с кем имеют дело. Я тоже пару раз зайду! Но, думаю, тебе будет спокойнее, когда твоего брата будут отвозить и забирать с учебы самолично? — съязвил сквозь шип зубов я. Хватка у Лешки всегда была железной.

— Спокойнее? Зная, что при этом он тебе подставляет свой смазливый зад? Не думаю... Хотя, тебя я все же знаю. Лучше уж ты, нежели другой незнакомый мужик, — огрызнулся Лешка, с силой отталкивая меня от себя.

— Ну, хоть на этом спасибо, — смотря, как Алексей самовольно, без моего разрешения устраивается ночевать на моем диване в гостиной.

— Подушку одолжишь с одеялом? А, зятек?

— Заткнись, — я сунул ему требуемое. — Ты все равно при любом раскладе мне не тесть!

— Не ерепенься, родственничек! Я просто примериваю на себя будущую роль, — съязвили мне, устраиваясь на ночной постой.

Я же ушел к Руслану, и он так по-домашнему и уже знакомо, обняв меня, в глубоком сне прошептал «Спокойной ночи...», что мне только оставалось чмокнуть его в светлую макушку и обнять в ответ.

 

Утром меня выдернул из сна отчаянный крик Кольки. Я выпрыгнул из кровати на полном автомате и, долетев до гостиной, вспомнил... что там остался ночевать Алексей. Колька хлопал ртом и, тыкая в лежащего пальцем, орал.

— Ты? Что ты тут забыл? И вообще как оказался!

— Я спал! — Лешка злобно вылез из-под подушки и, проковыряв свои оглохшие уши, тыкнул в мою сторону. — Олег сам позвал меня сюда.

— А? — Коля поймал челюсть у пола. — Но как же... тогда? — со страхом глянули на меня, видно вспоминая наше боевое прошлое из-за Леры и соображая, что же сделает со мной Лешка из-за Руслана.

— Коля, успокойся! Алексей знает про нас с Русланом.

— Как знает? — совсем завис мой братишка.

— И насколько подробно? — сзади меня, пошатываясь на ножках, стоял, держась за стену, Руслан.

Я подхватил падающего парня на руки и, охнув от его жара, бережно понес на руках обратно в постель, поясняя на ходу:

— Я все рассказал Алексею, даже про твои стихи.

Руслан вздрогнул, уткнулся в мою грудь, затравлено шепча:

— А Коле... тоже рассказал о стихах?

— Нет, только Леше, он же твой старший брат, а не Коля. И мне нужна была его помощь и поддержка. А Николаю расскажешь сам, если захочешь. Хорошо?

Я уложил Руслана и глянул на подошедшего за нами Алексея.

— У него жар и сильный, хотя ночью температуры высокой не было. Вам надо поговорить, а я пока принесу лекарства.

И я оставил братишек один на один. А когда я вернулся через двадцать минут, Леша сидел сбоку на краешке кровати и держал тонкую руку Руслана в своей.

— Сегодня ты полежишь в постели.

— Нет, я не могу, — попытались слабо возразить.

— Алексей прав! Я уже позвонил на свою работу и останусь с тобой, — подмаслил я горькую пилюлю, отдавая Лешке лекарства для Руслана.

— Вот и замечательно. Олег будет держать тебя в лежачем положении. А я подброшу Николая до корпуса, а заодно поговорю с твоими утырками, — хрустя своими кулаками.

— Но, брат?! — ужаснулся Руслан.

— Что "брат"? А если бы Олег не оказался рядом? Что, с голым задом побежал бы до дома? По снегу босиком? Это пока они портили тебе одежду и вещи, а дальше что будет, если их не поставить на место?

— Но? — начал было снова Руслан, краснея ушами и с ужасом поглядывая на меня.

— Пей лекарства. Олег, дай мне еще минут пятнадцать, — Лешка глянул на меня своим суровым взглядом, и я, кивнув, оставил их снова одних.

Через двадцать минут Лешка разбавил нашу компанию с притихшим Колей на кухне.

— Он уснул, слишком слаб. И проследи, чтобы не обострился бронхит, он у него хронический. Руслан его после воспаления легких заработал, — заявили мне, падая напротив Коли и отпивая протянутый кофе. — А вообще, я крайне удивлен!

— Чем же? — не понял я.

— Даже не знаю чем больше. Тем ли, что ты не обманул меня. Или тем, насколько сильно он тебя любит и доверяет. Я даже приревновал! Руслан мне вообще никогда раньше не открывался, — буркнули мне в ответ.

— Если бы его не прижало, он бы тоже так быстро бы мне не раскрылся, — усмехнулся я криво, а потом подмигнул ни черта не понимающему Кольке. — Николай, собирайся, тебе сегодня надо рано в университет.

 

Руслан проснулся далеко за обед и попытался встать с постели. Его сильно повело от слабости. Температура резко спала, и он, словно промокшая мышка, весь был в поту.

— И куда это ты решил отправиться?

Он вздрогнул и, посмотрев через плечо, увидел меня. Сидящего на той же самой постели в обнимку с ноутбуком.

— Мне бы пописать... И ополоснуться, — покраснели ушами.

— Дело говоришь, идем.

Я убрал комп подальше и, встав с постели, протянул к нему свои руки.

— Идем?

— Да-ааа...

Замялись передо мной, пытаясь спереди футболкой прикрыть свои муди. И чего он как девочка ведет себя со мной? Особенно когда мы наедине? Я подхватил его на руки. Руслан ойкнул, обвил меня своими тонкими ручками за плечи, уткнулся полыхающей моськой в шею, громко дыша.

А когда я донес его до ванной, робко спросил:

— Мне... клизму сделать?

Я тихонько усмехнулся его словам.

— Так хочешь, чтобы я тебя там потрогал, да?

Он затравленно покивал, и я согласился.

— Хорошо, давай сделаем, только кипяченой воды принесу.

Я опустил его на кушетку, смотался за чайником. А когда пришел, обалдел от увиденного. Руслан закатал футболку себе выше живота и улегся на кушетку бочком. Видно, ожидая меня, при этом ладошками стыдливо прикрыв себе весь пах.

— Давай-ка я тебе помогу, — не выдержал я его столь сексуальной позы. — Попку назад выпяти, умничка!

Я поцеловал его в висок, а когда, смазав наконечник, ввел его во внутрь задницы, огладил его худые ребра и впалый животик.

— Расслабься. У тебя синяк стал спадать.

— Да... практически не болит... — промямлили с кушетки, одной рукой прикрывая свое полыхающее от стыда лицо. А я повернул краник, пустив воду по длинному шлангу. У Руслана стал наливаться визуально живот, когда как жидкость из кружки резко стала уходить.

Он еле вытерпел до конца процедуры.

— Олеженька, я больше не могу терпеть, помоги мне добраться до унитаза.

Я убрал из него наконечник клизмы и осторожно помог переместиться на толчок, и видя, как он затравлено ждет, чтобы я вышел, покинул ванную комнату. Он только этого и ждал. Я слышал, как Руслан с протяжным, зажатым стоном тужится на горшке. И глянув мельком в зеркало в коридоре, ужаснулся своему пошлому выражению лица. Оказывается, я как ненормальный скалился, видно предвкушая дальнейшее.

Я самолично вымыл его. Каждый изгиб тонкого тела, каждую складочку. Руслан краснел, сидя в ванной, но не сопротивлялся моим нежным рукам.

— Как маленького...

— Маленьких там так не моют.

Я скользнул в ложбинку между его ягодичек и, потерев гелем нежный анус, протолкнул внутрь свой пальчик. Руслан охнул, задрожал как осиновый листочек на дереве, цепляясь за мои плечи.

— Господи...

— Это говорить должен я! Ты там такой тугой и горячий... м-ммм... Башню напрочь сносит, — перебил я его.

— Мне страшно... 

Я чувствовал, как он реагирует на то, как я его там подтрахиваю своим пальчиком.

— И что тебя пугает?

— А вдруг... ты разочаруешься или испачкаешься моим... говном...

— Дурак, я знаю куда лезу! И потом, говно же твое, а не чье-то другое.

— Значит... тебе не не противно? — глянули так, что я не вытерпел и поцеловал его губки, опухшие от покусываний острых зубок.

— Нет.

Я душем обмыл его член и яички от мыльной пенки, прося.

— Встать сможешь на ноги? Если ведет, держись за мои плечи и расслабься, не думай ни о чем.

А когда он, цепляясь, поднялся, взял его возбужденную головку члена в свой рот.

Руслан сначала даже замер, безумно смотря, как я осторожно сосу его член, а потом даже бедрами стал подмахивать, совершенно не шипя на то, что я проник в его зад уже двумя своими пальцами.

Вот так, посасывая его сочащуюся соленую от смазки головку и продолжая его растягивать, я наконец-то нашел что искал. Его чувствительный бугорок. Руслан вскрикнул, громко на весь мой дом, а потом, выгнувшись дугой, падая на меня, обильно слил.

Я отхаркался от его спермы и, перетянув его к себе на бедра к себе лицом, уселся на кушетку, страстно целуя его широко распахнутый рот.

— Вкус странный... — прошептали мне в саднящие после минета губы.

— Мне нравится. Это же твой вкус. А ты там очень чувствительный! Проблем с сексом у нас не будет. У тебя очень похотливая попка, — усмехнулся я его красным ушам, нежа и уцеловывая его шею, продолжая играться стиснутой после оргазма его дырочкой. 

Руслан обнял меня руками за шею, доверительно широко раскрывая свои белоснежные бедра, упираясь коленями в кушетку.

— Ты меня возьмешь сейчас?

— Нет, ты пока еще там слишком узкий.

Я заставил его привстать над собой и, достав свой стояк, совместил с его опавшим хозяйством, потираясь о него снизу.

— Какой же он у тебя все же большой и толстый...

Руслан прикоснулся к моему члену своей рукой, а потом соскользнул на пол, встав передо мной на колени. И взял ответно в свой горячий ротик, давясь моей мощью и старательно глотая. Я схватил его за волосы, ибо уже не в силах был сдерживаться, и яростно задвигал своими бедрами, глубоко вытрахивая его дергающуюся в рвотных спазмах глотку.

— Потерпи чуть-чуть, — попросил я, сипя, уреванные глаза Руслана от налившихся непрошенных слез.

Еще пару раз, еще глубже, еще сильнее, с оттягом! В самую глубь до упора ноющих сжавшихся яиц, которые еще секунда, и-иии... О-ооо, да, детка, я весь твой!

Я, излившись, отпустил задыхающегося парнишку и, видя, как его рвет с непривычки на пол, покаялся:

— Прости, сорвался!

— Ничего... — проблеял, пытаясь отдышаться, Руслан и уже не вздрогнул как раньше, когда я его поднял на ноги, всего уляпанного моим семенем и рвотой, и потянул за собой в душ.

 

Лежали на перестеленной постели в обнимку, и я, гладя своего мальчика, продолжал приучать его к себе. К своей близости. Руслан уже не дрожал, когда я касался его задницы. Более того — сам разводил свои бедра и оттопыривал ягодицы, чтобы мне было проще проникнуть вовнутрь. А я, играясь с его дырочкой, растягивал его осторожно изнутри, периодически потирая бугорок его чувствительной простаты.

— Ох-ххх, — прошептали мне в губы, — сделай еще так же, прошу.

— Конечно, — я снова нажал на его бугорок и, чувствуя, как мне слили прямо на живот, изгибаясь в нирване, потянулся за влажным полотенцем.

— Это моя простата, да? — Руслан, нежно краснея, коснулся моих губ.

— Да, и мне очень нравится, когда ты такой!

— Какой?

— Похотливый, несдержанный и открытый... развратный. Никогда ничего больше не скрывай от меня. Хорошо? — попросил я и получил нежный поцелуй в ответ.

— Хорошо.

— А Лешка сказал, что это не твой почерк.

Намекая на стихи.

— Почерк? — не понял Руслан, а потом догадался. — Ах, это! Но это для меня, как художника, не проблема.

Он, лежа на мне, потянулся за моим блокнотом и ручкой, а когда почувствовал, что я пытаюсь достать из его зада свои пальчики, остановил меня.

— Не доставай, мне очень приятно, когда ты меня там трогаешь и разминаешь. Наверное, я конченный извращенец.

— Тогда мы оба одинаковые, ибо твоя нежная дырочка сводит меня с ума, — заверил я его. 

Руслан вспыхнул скулами, а потом устроил мой блокнот у меня же на груди.

— Понимаешь, я люблю шрифты, разные... Вот, смотри! Это как произведения искусства. Каждый прекрасен по-своему и завораживает взгляд.

И он написал фразу «Я люблю тебя!» круглым красивым почерком, потом ту же фразу совершенно другим — ломким и строгим, я бы сказал с острыми углами. А затем тем... Которым были написаны все шестьдесят стихов. А еще набросал кота. Того самого, что гнался за порхающим осенним листочком. Только в данном случае этот игривый котенок его все же догнал.

— Ты все еще не веришь, что их написал я?

— Верю, — я сжал его в своих руках, а потом спросил. — А сейчас пишешь?

— Нет... мне кажется, я просто по-другому стал сейчас выражать свои эмоции и мысли. Через свои рисунки! И мне хватает этого с лихвой. 

А потом легко набросал мой портрет, буквально нескольким штрихами.

— Вот, — протянули мне блокнот.

— С ума сойти, а я похож.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — Руслан замялся, а потом все же не утерпел, прося. — А попозируешь мне НЮ? Ты не бойся, я никогда твои интимные места не выставлю никому напоказ... Просто не хочу ни перед кем их показывать. Хочу, чтобы они были только для меня. Только во мне...

Мой член огладили нежно и ласково, а я завалил тут же Руслана под себя, отмечая, что у него снова полезла вверх температура. Но, черт подери, как же его хотелось трахнуть! Но, видя, как Руслан совсем раскраснелся, слабо цепляется за меня, я тормознул.

Мой мальчик был все еще слишком слаб и кроме того там, сзади ужасно узкий. Придется растягивать все же попку ему постепенно. Я поцеловал его влажные губы и вспотевший висок, а потом отодвинулся с сожалением от него.

— Я подумаю над этим, но сейчас тебе надо выпить жаропонижающего, покушать и поспать. Ты согласен?

Руслан согласно закивал, и я приступил к его необходимому лечению.

 

Лешка сегодня прикатил вечером один и в крайне хмуром настроении.

— Еле упросил твоего Кольку за мной не мотаться. Он переживает, как бы я тебе не проломил череп!

— А что, проломил бы? — хмыкнул я.

— А что, уже есть за что проламывать? — съязвили в ответ.

Я только развел руками:

— Я сама сдержанность и галантность!

— Рассчитываю на то, что дальше ты будешь таким же. И где мой братишка?

— А ты как думаешь? Спит!

Лешка еще раз смерил меня, а потом, налив по-хозяйски себе только закипевшего кипятка, стал заваривать чай.

— Поговорил я с этими утырками. Вот гундосы. Сразу видно — у всех рыльце в пушку и нос в соседских сливках! И мне кажется, кроме пары тройки ребят — все на Руслана точат зуб. Но я постарался, поиграл мускулами на публику, похрустел кулаками. Так что, думаю, месяц будут тихи, как мышки. А ты что решил?

— Говорил со своим шефом по телефону. Буду вести практику по компьютерной графике и вышке на их факультете, так что, думаю, отработаем все варианты.

Я отошел к плите и, заправив турку кофе, стал готовить для себя вечернюю порцию, отрешенно следя за Лешкой, как тот наслаждается горячим чаем.

— Тебе с Русланом правда хорошо? — посмотрели на меня прицельно серые глаза.

— Да, с ним мне не надо лукавить и скрывать, что я сам не совсем простой человек, — кивнул я Лешке в ответ.

— Тогда ладно! Научи его жить и общаться с другими, а не быть чужим среди своих, — попросил Лешка и уже по знакомому, без спроса стал устраиваться у меня на ночлег. 

А я через полчаса, скользнув под холодный бок Руслана, еле расслышал его нежное во сне «Спокойной ночи...». Кажется, я уже стал к этому привыкать. Я притянул его к себе на грудь и, поцеловав в макушку, ответно прошептал: «Приятных снов...».

 

На второй день Руслан уперся совсем, не слушая ни меня, ни своего брата. И я, попрощавшись рано утром с Лешкой, отправившись на работу, подбросил его на факультет.

Он немного тушевался, что на нем столько новых и красивых вещей, но я его успокоил, проводив прямо до учебной аудитории за ручку и сдал чуть ли ни на руки своему прифигевшему от такого представления братцу. Студенты загалдели, увидев меня в компании обоих своих сокурсников, особенно девки, видно узнав меня по фотографии.

— Вы с Лешей совсем того?! — покрутил Колька у своего виска. И, глядя, как краснеет под боком сидящий с ним Руслан, злобно зашипел. — И так со вчера разговоров об Алексее. Причем половина перешла уже в голубой разлив. Никто не поверил, что он — родной брат Руслана. И теперь его у нас считают гомиком!

— Но ведь это правда? — хлопнули фисташковые глаза.

— Правда в том, что ты гей! А не то, что ты трахаешься с братом, — как несмышленышу попытался растолковать ему Колька.

— Но ведь Олег твой брат?

И я понял, что Руслан половину слов Коли просто пропустил мимо своих ушей. Из-за того, что либо не расслышал, либо потому что слишком переживал или думал о своем. Как и всегда витал в облаках собственного мира.

— Так, оба запомните! — я попытался сделать грозный взгляд глазами. — Николай, как бы тебе не было сложно, пригляди за Русланом. Руслан, поменьше болтай о своих пристрастиях! Вечером я заеду за тобой.

Колька пробубнил из разряда, мол, больно надо, но я прекрасно знал, что отказать он мне в моей просьбе не сможет. Больше меня беспокоил Руслан. Его щеки горели нездоровым румянцем, а глаза полыхали непонятными эмоциями.

Но тут меня дернул телефонный звонок от Мишки с претензиями, что у нас кафедральный совет, и шеф уже наметал икры. Так что пришлось оставить своих мальчишек и, доругиваясь по телефону, мчаться в свой корпус на всех парах.

На кафедре разворачивался скандал, как я и предполагал. Игорь приписал заслуги по подсолнухам себе. Но когда шеф копнул по обходным программным пакетам, то понял, что дело нечисто.

— Олег, какого рожна ты влез в его проект? Я его никак не могу научить быть ответственным и праведным, — с порога на меня обрушился зав кафедры. — А ты, Игорь, если еще раз узнаю, что ты загружаешь этой «дребеденью» моих аспирантов без моего разрешения — вылетишь вон с кафедры!

Мишка тихо ржал в уголке и подмигивал мне всеми глазами. И без разъяснений было ясно, что и он тут отличился. Заведующий кафедры еще пошумел и, схватив упирающегося Игоря за рукав, выволок его вон.

— Ну и на кой вмешался? — я глянул на хитрющего Мишку.

— Да ладно тебе. Сколько можно забесплатно горбатиться! Игорь — математик, а не программист. И ему, если честно, у нас делать нечего. И потом, я просто тыкнул шефу на твои обводные программы, когда он, восхищаясь Игоревой «работой», решил прочитать мне нравоучения. И он сразу все догнал! Ты мне вот лучше что скажи, друган... И кто у тебя там приболел вчера?

Карие глазки Мишки замаслились маслинами под его светло-русой челкой так, что меня передернуло.

— Кто надо, тот и заболел, — замкнулся я, усаживаясь на стул и погружаясь в работу.

Так я тебе и сказал!

Утро пролетело быстро, я ковырялся в программах. Мишка бездельничая висел в соцсетях. А в обед налетело столько студентов: и по мою душу, и по его — что только держись.

— Скажи мне, брателло... И чего это они на тебя все так пялятся?

Не выдержал Мишка через час нашего бойкотирования, выгнав всех взашей и громко объявив получасовой перерыв.

— А мне почем знать? Они, как по мне, так всегда на меня пялятся, — отмахнулся я, думая со страхом, сколько еще придется выслушать студенческой ахинеи, и почему шеф всех этих придурков с хвостами повесил на нас с Мишкой.

— Девки — да, не спорю, но сегодня и парни тоже. А еще я услышал от одной парочки очень приглушенно, что ты вдруг стал геем. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать из того, что я не знаю в твоих тайных кулуарах, а?

Как вдруг запиликал телефон, и пришло сообщение от Кольки.

«Тебе лучше прийти сюда!» — гласила его короткая записка, и я, кивнув Мишке, мол, если так хочешь знать, то пойдем, понесся сквозь охающую толпу недовольных абитуриентов в корпус искусств.

— Отойди от него. А то мы и тебя уделаем, кретин!

В мастерских было столпотворение. Обед у студентов этого факультета не совпадал с нашим, вернее был разнесен на полчаса, дабы не создавать пробки в столовых и кафешках при главном и побочных корпусах.

— И не подумаю. Это уже перебор! — Колька, когда хотел, был весьма упертым. И в тему, и без.

— Он педераст! — орал кто-то из мужиков, поигрывая кулаками.

— И что? К тебе же он не лезет, — окрысился Николай.

— Слушай, Коля, а чего это ты вдруг стал его защищать? Раньше так тебе было откровенно по хер, — съязвили из толпы. — Может он и тебя своей ебливой задницей обслуживает, а не только взрослых мужиков! Сколько их у него? Один, два? А может пять? Откуда у него такие вдруг новые и крутые шмотки, когда он во рванье всегда ходил?

Поражало еще то, что девицы, что были тут, не вмешивались. А шушукались и с блестящими глазами поглядывали издалека на возбужденных парней.

— Я не буду учиться с геем в одной группе! — рычали одни мужики.

— Выметайся! Гомик! И ты, Николай, если не можешь без него — вали туда же, — орали другие.

— Вы что, не видите? Его порезали, и Руслану надо к врачу. Так что пропустите! — рычал на них Коля, прикрывая своим телом зажатого в углу скрюченного парня.

— Он пусть валит! А ты, если с ним пойдешь, то обратно мы тебя уже не примем.

И в этот напряженный момент я с Мишкой залетел в их мастерскую.

— Олег, кто-то из старших курсов порезал Руслану руку! — обрадовался Николай моему вторжению.

Я распихал толпу страждущих до жаренького ребят, обмораживая всех взглядом, и, зайдя за спину брата, опустился на колени перед скрюченным Русланом.

— Как ты?

— Нормально... — прошептал он, поднимая на меня фисташковые испуганные глаза. — Только крови много, и рукав распорот... Брат снова ругаться будет.

Я осмотрел глубокий порез и глянул на топчущегося за мной Мишку, мол, вот откуда вся это педриловка насчет всей голубизны. Тот, только хмыкнув, оглядел пришуганых студентов. Какие они бы идиотами не были, но лезть в драку при взрослых, естественно, не стали.

— Иди ко мне, малыш, — я раскрыл свои объятия и, прижав к себе сотрясающееся тельце Руслана, взял его на руки. — Кажется, вы русского языка не понимаете.

Обернулся я к замершим и вышел из-за спины брата. Все-таки молодые люди часто бывают весьма безжалостны.

— Так вот, за Руслана есть кому заступиться. И за этот порез его родной брат — Алексей — размажет любого из вас, сосунки! А я со следующей недели буду у вас вести практику по программированию. Так что, мальчики и девочки, я вам могу устроить такой ад, что вам и не снилось. Еще раз я услышу басню про гея, педераста или гомика!

— А ты, вообще, дядя кто? — выдал самый наглый и резкий.

— Я, вообще-то, преподаватель вашего Университета! Мальчик, — оскалился я в щербатый рот.

— Ну, это нам уже известно. С твоих же слов! Я имел ввиду, ты тоже ебешь нашу гениальную шлюху? И чего вы все в нем только нашли?

И тут заржал Мишка. Он одним движением схватил оратора за ухо и крутанул со всей мочи.

— М-да, брателло! Как все запущенно-то. Слышь, ты, убогий! Не твоего сраного зада дело кого и когда ебет мой друг. И потом, к преподавателям обращаются на ВЫ!

— Уй-ааа... — попытались выкрутить малиновое ухо, Мишка крутанул еще и поддал коленом под зад этому придурку.

— Не имеете права! — выдавил кто-то из толпы.

— Да неужели? — оскалился Мишка.

— Это насилие над студентами!

— Открутить нерадивым детишкам уши и поддать под зад? Это не насилие, а примитивные меры воспитания. А вот как вы называете это? — кивнули на Руслана, с руки которого продолжала течь кровь. — И какое вы все имеете право? Мало того, что издеваться над своим сокурсником, так еще и физически наносить ему вред!

И тут вышла Елизавета:

— Никто из нас Руслана не резал. И мы тут не при чем!

Упрямый лоб и грудь на выкате, только Мишку таким не проймешь.

— Ха! Неоказание первой помощи пострадавшему! Ребятки, да вы все тут теперь сопричастны к нападению на Руслана. Вы просто стая падальщиков-шакалов! Что, сами не можете нанести первый удар? Зато добить раненного — это да. На это и у вас тяму хватило!

— Как вы смеете обвинять нас в том, что мы не совершали? — сжала ручки Елизавета, ее тоже изрядно трясло и плющило.

Только не понятно от чего. Хотя что-то Николай говорил по поводу ее влюбленности в Руслана. Неужели девушку задело по расползающимся слухам то, что гений выбрал не ее высочество, а более того — даже не другую даму, а парня!

— Смею, имею и могу! Я таких, как ты, каждую ночь имею и не по разу, детка! Олег, пойдем. Его надо в травму оттартать, видно придется на руку накладывать швы. Николай, спасибо за помощь. Я тебя люблю, братишка!

— Да пошел ты, балабол, — отмахнулся от него беззлобно Колька, а потом обратился ко мне. — Ты мне перезвонишь, Олег?

— Конечно, обязательно, как только Руслана осмотрит врач, — согласился я, кивая своему младшему брату и унося на своих руках до сих пор трясущегося нежного парня.


	5. Скажи мне — кто ты? И я отвечу — кто твой друг!

Медсестра охала и ахала! Хирург хмыкал и накладывал мастерски швы. Но Руслану повезло: при глубоком порезе ни важных вен ни артерий не зацепило. Ему наложили аккуратный шов и обкололи всевозможными антибиотиками, успокоительным и противостолбнячным. Так что его сухая попа теперь расцветала черными синяками.

Мишка отзвонился нашему шефу за нас обоих, а я отчитался перед братом.

— И как положение на фронте искусств? — съязвил Мишка, смотря, как я осторожно беру на руки спящего Руслана и несу в сторону машины.

— Как-как? Как в разоренном улье! Если учитывать то, что та девка, что тебе пыталась перечить, безответная любовь моего брата, то и вовсе кирдык, — буркнул я, еще пока не зная, что кирдык только начинался, и что дальше будет полный атас.

— И все из-за этого воробья? — кивнули мне на спящего Руслана.

— Ну да.

— Смотрю я на вас со стороны, и мне кажется, что про голубизну кем-то подмечено... м-ммм, верно. Дыма без огня, сам знаешь... не бывает, — подметил сально мне Мишка.

— И что теперь? Перестанешь ко мне шляться домой? — буркнул устало я.

— Да с чего бы? Наоборот! Поселюсь прямо у тебя в хате. Это ж какая развлекаловка! И забесплатно, — обрадовались на всю улицу.

— Обормот, — осадил я. — Хоть ты не начинай. Мне и так проблем выше крыши.

— Как? Твоя крыша еще при тебе? А я думал, ее унесло ветром в голубую даль, раз ты запал на парня, да еще на такого невзрачного глиста!

— Сам ты глист, — оскалился я и кивнул на руль своей тачки. — Поведешь ты.

— И куда вас вести? Сладкая парочка голубков? — открыли пригласительно перед нами заднюю дверь.

— Ко мне домой. Время уже позднее, шеф нас на кафедре не ждет. Кольке я позвонил, как и обещал. Осталось только созвониться с Алексеем и объяснить что стряслось на этот раз, — усаживаясь неловко внутри машины и устраивая на своей груди спящего мальчишку.

— Хм-ммм... Алексей — это, как я понял, брат Руслана, да? — дверцу за нами галантно захлопнули и упали за руль.

— Угу, у тебя отличная память, — подметил едко я.

— Не без того. Мне это помогает выжить на перипетии бурной жизни. А он в курсе... ну то, что вы с Русланом того — этого? — включая мотор.

— А то как же, — я подмигнул ошарашенным глазам в зеркале заднего вида.

— У-ууу... как у вас все запущенно... — крутанули баранку, выруливая с парковки, и покатили ко мне домой.

 

Мой дом вечером оказался забит людьми под завязку.

Прикатил Лешка, причем с Николаем. Как оказалось, Колька позвонил ему первым и рассказал что стряслось. И прямой как рельса Леша с кулаками отбойного молотка тут же отпросился с работы. И пока мы с Русланом зависали в травме, устроил разнос к чертям собачим всем. И нашим, и вашим.

Он даже нашел того сукиного сына, кто порезал Руслана. Этого козла выдали перепуганные до усрачки его же предприимчивые дружки.

Как поведал нам Колька, Лешка с чугунной статуей Венеры наперевес смотрелся весьма эффектно! Особенно, когда расхерячил часть мольбертов и забаррикадированные двери старшего курса.

— А чего мне по телефону не сказал, что вызвал к себе тяжелую артиллерию? — усмехнулся криво я.

— Когда ты звонил, Лешки еще не было. А потом так закрутилось, завертелось! Что и времени тебе перезвонить не оказалось. Ты просто не представляешь, каким образом Лешка этого придурка уволок в наш деканат и устроил там разборки с деканом. Да он чуть до ректора всю эту говнянную волну не догнал. Ладно, у нас декан — понимающий дядька. Тормознул. А то бы и до милиции дело дошло!

Мы сидели втроем в гостиной и гоняли от делать нечего чаи. Лешка же дежурил около постели Руслана, ждал, когда он проснется после всех тех уколов, что ему впаяли в распрекрасный зад.

— А я все же надеялся, что про вашу мужскую всепоглощающую любовь — гон! — заметил Мишка.

— Ты это Леше скажи, — хмыкнул едко я.

— Ага, щас! Я не смертник! Я просто не пойму, что ты в нем нашел? — не выдержал Михаил и глянул на угрюмого Николая. — Коль, может ты просветишь меня?

— Кроме его ебнутости на всю голову и гениальности, у меня больше никаких вариантов нет, — Николай осел в кресле и закрыл свои уставшие глаза. — И вообще, отвяньте, а? Я в глубокой всепоглощающей депрессии...

— С какого это перепою? — ухмыльнулся Мишка.

— Думаешь, меня сегодня не достали? "А правда, что твой брат — гей? И спит с Русланом? А ты тоже того самого и по тому же? В общем, по мальчикам-зайчикам! А если нет — то почему защищал этого гомика?"... И так далее и тому подобное... Особенно гадко это звучало с губ Елизаветы.

— Твоя Елизавета — дура, — оповестил нас ровно Мишка.

— Она просто... была увлечена Русланом. А тут такое вскрылось, вот ее и понесло.

Мишка глянул на задумчивого меня, потом на Кольку и уточнил:

— Вот это меня и смущает. Хотя, конечно, я не сильно рассматривал внешность Руслана, но все же... Почему на него все так крайне резко реагируют? Одни влюбляются. Другие ненавидят до такой степени, что готовы исполосовать ему все вены резаками.

Я задумался. А что тут скажешь? Для меня Руслан как яркий, теплый огонек, что греет мою душу и сердце. Он мне кажется настолько красивым и необычным. Но для других? Мишка его вообще глистом обозвал — невзрачным и полинялым. Для Николая он навязчивая помеха в моей жизни, с которой приходится теперь считаться. И еще делить мое внимание, которое принадлежало еще недавно только ему. Хочет он этого или нет.

— Думаю, Руслан из тех людей, что не оставляют равнодушным никого. Просто у всех векторы восприятия его необычности разные. И зависят подчас от самих окружающих его людей, а не от Руслана, — выдал наконец-то я свой тщательный анализ.

— А можно попроще? Человеческим языком, — офигел в конец Колька.

— Проще не получится, братишка! И извини нас. Из-за наших Руслановых взаимоотношений у тебя все теперь кувырком.

— Да причем тут вы? Его же порезали не из-за ваших отношений. Это уже потом присобачили в довесок. Как оправдание! А вообще...

Колька собрался со своими мыслями, но наши задушевные размышления перебил вернувшийся Лешка.

— Он просыпался на несколько минут, спросил где ты и снова уснул. Температуры нет, — отчитались передо мной, а потом устало рухнули на диван. — Если бы не ваш декан, Колька, сравнял бы весь этот чертов корпус с землей! Но вообще мы потом с ним поговорили нормально, по душам. Он мужик что надо и дал мне слово разобраться со всеми этими утырками, что третировали Руслана! Олег... кстати, к-хм... он хочет поговорить и с тобой.

— Зачем я-то ему сдался? — не понял я Лешку, хотя по загривку прошла неприятная волна мурашек. Ох, и чует мой зад — неспроста все это.

— Ну... я сказал, что ты официальный мужчина моего братишки, — замялся Алексей, влипая мне промеж глазок емко так и главное... так понятненько. Недвусмысленно, одним словом.

Это заявление повергло меня в конкретный шок. Причем не только меня, но и Мишку с Колей.

— Ну ладно, парни. Мне сегодня к Валечке пора! И так у нее неделю не был. Со всеми вашими брачными голубыми танцами! — помахали нам и резво смылись, пока мы втроем дружно собирали челюсти.

— Лихо... Брателло, ты в курсе? А тебя женили! Причем так невзначай, официально и на парне, — отмер первым Мишка.

— Даже не знаю, кто из них более ненормальный... Лешка или Руслан... — выдавил из себя Николай.

А я в ужасе стал соображать, во что мне выльется разговор «по душам» Леши и декана факультета искусств. Ясно было одно — все это завтра докатится до моего шефа! А там...

Я даже не хотел заглядывать дальше. Ибо, кроме полной жопы, ничего в голову не приходило. И только Русланово «Спокойной ночи...», прошелестевшее так тихо, но уже настолько привычное для меня, грело мне мою истерзанную душу.

 

Утром на наши обнимашки с Русланом смотрели две пары невыспавшихся глаз. Вернее, Колька уже обыденно и зевающее, а вот Мишка таращился во всю, чем сильно нервировал Руслана, который под его язвительным взором еще сильнее вжимался в мою грудь, ища защиты.

— Тощий как спичка! Даже коленки мослами. Только глазюки! И то не видать из-за торчащих во все стороны волос. И чего ты в нем только нашел?

Я только хотел открыть рот, чтобы защитить своего мальчика, как Руслан взялся за наглого Мишку сам:

— Скажите, вы так сильно любите Олега?

Мишка поперхнулся в кружку, Колька беззвучно заржал, складываясь пополам за нашими спинами.

— Чего? — отхекался Мишка.

— Я спрашиваю, вам нравится мой Олег? — спросили прямо, открыто и немного даже с вызовом, чего я за ним ранее не замечал.

— Руслан... М-ммм... мне, конечно, симпатизирует Олег, но не в том плане... что тебе, — собрали растекающиеся мозги в кучку.

— Понятно, а что же вы тогда ставите в приоритет при выборе себе достойной пары? Внешность, пол... или все же самого человека как личность?

Миша поймал отпавшую челюсть, глянул на скрюченного в истерике Кольку. Тот уже не ржал, скатившись ко мне и уперевшись носом в мой зад, а хрипел! Точнее хрюкал, заходясь до хрипоты.

— Руслан, Михаил вообще еще ни разу не задумывался над серьезностью таких отношений. Посему для него главное — наличие у партнера пизды и пышных буферов, — выдал я, а потом за ухо вытащил хрюкающего мне в поясницу Кольку. — Для этого, впрочем, тоже.

— Это почему это! — обиделся Колька, охая на выкрученное свое ухо.

— Напомнить? Елизавета, — пояснил я.

— А тебе, Руслан, значит все равно с кем: парнем или девушкой? — ухмыльнулся ехидно Мишка.

— Нет, вы поняли все весьма превратно. И со своей точки зрения. Мне все равно, какой пол у Олега, — полыхнули фисташковые глаза. — Потому что я люблю только его! А не гипотетическую девушку или парня.

Мишка хлопнул челюстью, я же отпустил пищащего Кольку и, подняв на руки Руслана, унес переодеваться.

— Ты еще душ сегодня не принимал? Так!

— Я-ааа... — протянули краснея, а потом кивнули на руку. — А как же повязка и швы?

— Я тебе помогу.

Я поставил его на подкашивающиеся ножки и стал осторожно раздевать. Руслан задрожал, хватаясь за меня левой рукой.

— Как же теперь ты рисовать будешь? Больной рукой-то!

— Это неважно, я переученный левша. И одинаково пишу как левой рукой, так и правой. Впрочем, если мне отрежут обе руки, я буду все равно рисовать. Кисть в зубы возьму! — буркнули потешно мне, закрывая стыдливо свои розовые сосочки бинтами больной руки, а ладонью левой прикрывая набухшие муди. 

Видно, от этого комплекса он еще долго не отделается.

Я отвел его левую руку чуть в сторону, смотря, как Руслан нежно краснеет, заметил:

— Все не привыкнешь, да? — а потом отодвинул от его сосочков больную правую и прижал ласково совсем покрасневшего и дрожащего паренька к себе. — Помни: что бы кто не говорил — мне нравятся твои яички и пенис, а так же сосочки.

— Почему? — задали робко вопрос, но перестали дрожать и даже не вздрогнули, когда я коснулся своими пальчиками его нежного ануса.

— Они же твои, — заверил я его тихо и стал осторожно потирать его сжатый вход.

— Я-ааа... клизму не делал... — уткнулись мне доверчиво в шею своей полыхающей мордашкой.

— Не страшно!

Я дотянулся до душа и отрегулировал температуру воды, а потом, не отпуская его из своих рук, продолжая потирать так манившее меня местечко, свободной рукой стал искать по шкафчикам.

— Ты ищешь смазку? — прошептали влажно мне на ушко.

— Вообще-то полиэтилен. Тебе надо замотать руку, — пояснил я, а когда рука была упакована должным образом, подтолкнул его под воду. — Обопрись левой на стену и прогнись в талии.

И когда Руслан все исполнил, я нежно огладил его поджарые ягодицы, что продолжали цвести следами от уколов, и протолкнул пальчик вовнутрь.

Он охнул, уперся головой в свою забинтованную руку, стараясь ее не держать под водой. А я, поласкав его изнутри, вытащил пальчик и, обмыв его в воде, снова погрузил обратно.

— Как ты?

— Я... терпимо, но разве тебе не противно ковыряться в моем... дерьме...

— Ну, во-первых, оно твое. И потом — не так уж там и грязно, — заметил я, снова и снова играя его полуоткрытой дырочкой. А потом, заставив его шире расставить свои ножки, сел перед ним на корточки и, прильнув к помытой заднице, стал ласкать язычком.

— Олеженька... — проблеяли сверху, смотря себе между ног. — Мне так стыдно, что ты там языком ласкаешь...

— Но приятно? — отлип я от его размякшей дырочки и, оттянув Русланов налитый член вниз между его худых бедер, взял покрасневшую головку в рот, продолжая растягивать попку уже пальчиками.

— Да... но... так непривычно... Ох! — прогнулись сильнее, и я понял, что нащупал ему простату. Ибо, потерев еще раз в этом направлении, получил в рот обильный залп пряной спермы.

У Руслана подкосились ножки, и он сполз ко мне на пол, ловя своим ротиком разгоряченный воздух. А когда я стал ему выцеловывать его тонкую шею, Руслан обернулся ко мне и поцеловал.

— А тебе не противно? Я же только что твой зад лизал и делал тебе минет? — заметил хитро я, но Руслан покачал отрицательно головой и, неуклюже повернувшись ко мне, взял ответно мой налитый член в свой нежный ротик. 

Я же, наблюдая, как мне неумело сосут головку члена, снова стал разминать его сзади, теперь уже шуруя там тремя пальчиками.

— Возьмешь меня сегодня? — спросили робко, выпуская мой налитый стояк.

— Попробую, если ты не против, — кивнул я согласно и даже не удивился, когда ко мне развернулись снова попой и, прогнувшись сильнее в талии, развели широко колени. 

Я притянул его к себе, обнимая за тощий животик, и приставил блестящую головку своего члена к полураскрытой его дырочке, выдавив на нее перед этим обильно гель для тела. А потом нажал.

Руслан вздрогнул, сдавленно пискнул, но вырываться не стал. Я чуть откатился назад и снова потянул его немного на себя. Чувствуя, как снова напряглись от боли передо мной. И так снова и снова, пока мой полыхающий пах не уперся в его трясущуюся промежность.

Это было настоящим безумием! Он сжимал меня так, что мне самому было очень больно, особенно в районе уздечки. Его горячая задница сдавливала меня со всех сторон, да и всхлипывал он все громче и громче.

И вот, когда наша состыковка наконец-то произошла, я бережно потянул его заплаканную мордашку к себе и зацеловал искусанные в кровь губы, благодаря за доверие и неподдельную любовь, которую это чудо испытывало ко мне.

— У нас получилось? — прошептал Руслан, неумело поворачивая ко мне голову.

— Да, я весь в тебе. А ты как сам? Больно?

— Немного, но это того стоило. Теперь я ведь твой, да? Правда?

— Конечно мой, а я твой, только твой, Руслан.

Я снова уцеловал его скулу, губы и висок — до чего смог дотянуться. А потом, поддев бедрами сзади, вырвал первый его стон. Причем уже не от боли, а от навалившейся на Руслана нирваны.

— Ты там очень похотливый. В попке, — заметил ехидно я и вновь повторил замысловатое движение бедрами, дабы промассировать у него внутри все от и до.

Руслан вскрикнул с непривычки, а потом, зажав себе рот, чтобы Колька и Мишка нас не услышали, заскреб ногтями по рифленой стенке кабинки.

— Не сдерживай себя! — я продолжал наращивать амплитуду.

— Но Миша... Ух! И Коля... Ах! Они же... Ох! Услышат! А-ААА! — изгибаясь на мне и изливаясь во второй раз.

— И что? — я чуть замер в нем, пережидая спазм, а потом снова задвигался, догоняя.

Оргазм накрыл меня резко, вымученно и даже с какой-то болезненной ноткой.

— Какой же ты там узкий.

Я осторожно выскользнул из его зада и придержал анус пальчиками, чтобы он не закрылся раньше времени, и из него стекла моя сперма.

Руслан терпеливо ждал, когда я его отпущу и подмою, а потом прижался полыхающими щеками ко мне.

— Я... мне так понравилось, а тебе?

— Очень, ты там такой сладкий и славный, малыш.

— Значит, ты меня снова возьмешь? — спросили робко, путаясь в словах.

— Конечно, и не раз, — заверил я его.

— Сегодня вечером? — уточнили прагматично у меня.

— Нет, сегодня уже вряд ли. К вечеру у тебя все там ныть будет и болеть. Возможно завтра, а лучше через несколько дней.

Руслан все это переварил со всей серьезностью и снова переспросил:

— Ты меня жалеешь? Да?

— Не совсем так, я тебя берегу. И не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Ты должен отдохнуть после своего первого раза.

Он счастливо закивал мне и потянулся за поцелуем. Вот ведь, беспокойное хозяйство. 

Я поднял его снова на руки и прошептал на розовое ушко:

— Привыкай быстрее своей нежной попкой к моему похотливому члену. И тогда будем кувыркаться ночи напролет, доставляя друг другу настоящее блаженство.

— Я постараюсь, — заверили меня со всей серьезностью, прижимаясь к моей груди.

— Вот и замечательно.

Я унес его к себе в комнату, где помог обтереться и надеть одежду.

Внизу нас встретили натянутыми мордами и Колькиными красными ушами. Естественно парни слышали все наши вскрики, охи и ахи. Да и то, как подволакивал ножки Руслан, однозначно говорило чем мы там вдвоем занимались. Явно не куличики пекли. Я только усмехнулся на их кирпичные лица.

— Претензии? Вопросы?

— Не-ет... — выдавил из себя смущенный Колька, а Мишка покрутил пальцем у своего виска, намекая на мою ебнутую гениальность.

Я же кивнул прихрамывающему Руслану:

— Может сегодня останешься дома? У тебя вообще-то больничный.

— Нет... — мой мальчик отрицательно покачал головой, а потом украдкой улыбнулся мне и перед нашими гостями нежно обнял своими ручками мою руку, прижимаясь целомудренно ко мне.

— Чет мне по-плохело... И конкретно, — перекосило Мишку на наши откровенные обжималовки, и он первым выкатился на крыльцо, на ходу натягивая свой пуховик.

Колька поступил практически также, стараясь на нас особо не пялиться.

Я поцеловал смущенного Руслана в висок и предложил:

— Ну тогда пойдем, что ли?

— Ага, — счастливо поддакнули мне и потянули за мою руку к вешалкам с уличной одеждой.

 

Ну а на моей кафедре меня уже ждали, как из печки пирога. Шеф, Игорь и наш декан, вместе с деканом факультета Искусств...

"Приплыли..." — подумалось мне, когда мы с Мишей вошли в нашу комнату и узрели такие натянутые лица. 

Видно вчерашнее Лешкино "поговорили по душам!" мне аукнется и неслабо. Как бы не выгнали взашей за голубую нестандартную любовь. Это была последняя здравая мысль. 

Как чужой декан, напоминавший мне внешне Эйнштейна, спросил у нашего:

— Который?

— Брюнет, — усмехнулся тот, а потом, кивнув мне, добавил. — Вот не думал, Олег, что ты у нас по мальчикам. Тем более гениальным художникам! Не спорю, конечно, гении притягиваются друг к другу. Но ведь Руслан — парень! Как же ты мог?

— Простите меня, Станислав Егорович. Но я пришел не ругаться с вашим молодым человеком или вами. Тем более брат Руслана не против, к-хм, их отношений, а только за, — начал протестовать "Эйнштейн".

— "Брат — за"! Что за отговорки? И теперь что, потворствовать этому голубому разврату? — возмутился наш декан.

— Может все же выслушаете самого Олега? — не вытерпел теперь уже мой непосредственный шеф, потирая свои седые виски и осуждающе зыркнув на хмыкающего Игоря. 

Определенно, они мне уже моют кости и не десять минут, а минимум полчаса.

— Эдуард Федорович, и вы туда же? — возмутился наш декан.

— Олега я знаю со студенчества еще по Москве. Он всегда был положительным молодым человеком, надежным и ответственным. В отличие от других моих подопечных, — прожгли негодующим взглядом Мишку и Игоря. — И, по-моему, его дело кого любить. Мальчика или девочку! Тем более, как я понимаю, не он зачинщик тех беспорядков, что завертелись вокруг Руслана.

— Да... но... — начал наш декан по новому кругу.

— К тому же, если бы я знал, как вы отрицательно отреагируете на мои слова, — вновь взял слово Эйнштейн. — Я бы никогда не позволил бы себе подвергнуть негативу репутацию вашего молодого педагога. Я просто решил познакомиться с тем, кто смог завоевать любовь нашего гения. И когда узнал, что он и сам гений, только обрадовался такому положению дел.

— Но они же... оба парни! — снова завел свою пластинку Станислав Егорович. — Как вы, человек искусств, Григорий Петрович, можете такому потакать?

— Ну, в истории искусств и не такое бывало! А вы сами подумайте. Руслан — гений и не просто гений! Такой рождается один на миллион. И никто до сих пор не прорвался через его воздвигнутые неприступные бастионы. Ни педагоги, ни приятели, ни девушки, ни родственники, я уже не говорю о родителях. А ваш молодой человек смог!

М-да, еще немного, и мне вручат медаль за стойкость на любовном фронте или, судя по убийственному взору Станислава Егоровича, снесут голову, а может кастрируют прилюдно...

Вариантов было масса, причем с таким диапазоном размаха, что держись. Вообще спор двух деканов мне напоминали до безобразия дебаты в передаче «Очевидное невероятное» Капицы (на которого очень внешне походил наш Станислав Егорович) и Эйнштейна (как я уже сравнивал декана факультета искусств — Григория Петровича).

Любовь между двумя гениями парнями — чем не очевидное и невероятное! А главное, столько неопределенных вопросов без ответов даже у меня.

Кончилось тем, что мой шеф упер нашего декана, прихватив прицепом Игоря и Мишку за собой. И я остался наедине с этим въедливым старичком.

— Что ж, простите меня, старика, Олег. Вот не думал, что Станислав Егорович такой гомофоб.

— Я сам этого не знал до настоящего момента. Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? — отмахнулся я от его слов и пригласил старика присесть.

— Это правда, что Руслана третируют так давно? Режут одежду, раздевают, отнимают вещи? А вот вчера докатились вообще до физической травмы!

— Честно говоря, как давно — я точно не знаю. Я сам это узнал совершенно случайно, найдя его совершенно голым вечером на вашем факультете.

— С ума сойти! И почему он все это терпел и молчал?

— Ему было очень стыдно, и потом, я боюсь, он и сам не знал кому такое можно рассказать, так как мы с ним стали встречаться недавно. А насчет брата... Конечно, Алексей его любит, но никогда не понимал до конца, как бы не старался. Руслан просто отодвинулся от всех и замкнулся в своем мире. Да и с родителями у него очень серьезные проблемы в общении, — пояснил я как мог.

— И теперь он живет у вас? — уточнили, словно ставя себе пунктик.

— Да, брат Руслана не против.

— Ну, после того... что мне поведал сторож вчера, я тоже только "за"! Ночевать в холодных мастерских не дело. И еще, Олег. Я вас прошу лично, если с Русланом что-то опять будет не так или какая-либо даже простенькая проблема — лично говорить мне! Мальчик такой скрытный. И я откровенно рад, что он хотя бы стал открываться вам. А со Станиславом Егоровичем я еще раз серьезно поговорю насчет любви между вами и Русланом. И думаю, что на вашей работе и блестящей репутации, как талантливого и успешного человека, не скажется ваша нежная привязанность к гениальному юноше.

— А я-то как надеюсь... — усмехнулся я, пожимая протянутую мне руку.

— Ну-ну! Не переживайте так и не беспокойтесь. Главное любите его и берегите! Он такой славный и одаренный мальчик, — заметили мне, уходя, а я словно в трансе рухнул на лабораторный стул, отбив себе основательно несчастный копчик. 

Вот дела... Вот уж Леша поговорил так поговорил. По душам, твою мать! Хоть бы до ректора не донеслось все это разливай-поле голубого отлива.

 

Вечером я отзвонился на сотовый Кольке и попросил Руслана привести ко мне. Ибо мой мальчик и не знал даже, где находятся наши корпуса. А уж тем более моя кафедра. Да и весь комплекс университета был сильно разбросан в радиусе нескольких автобусных остановок. Поэтому, по большому счету, не всегда студенты с разных факультетов пересекались друг с другом.

Резве что в главной библиотеке и административном корпусе, в которых я сам бывал в лучшем случае раз в год.

Заседание, из-за которого нас задержал шеф, было посвящено новому учебному плану. И проблеме с должниками. И что меня очень даже успокоило, это то, что ни разу не упомянули утренние разборки по поводу меня и Руслана. Когда измученные мы, наконец, выпали из кабинета шефа, то застали умиленную картину. Как Колька, Руслан и наша лаборантка Светочка гоняют чаи, мило болтая друг с другом. Еще бы, у Светки была трешка в груди, где усиленно глазами зависал мой брат.

— И который твой? — хмыкнул Игорь, Кольку он в глаза не видел. Вернее, и не замечал особо, когда мой братишка заходил ко мне на факультет, упорно ожидая моего освобождения от кафедральных дел, дабы укатить ко мне подальше от своих родаков.

— Оба! — расплылся я в хитрой улыбке. 

Утренняя история повторялась, только теперь изучали и рассматривали не меня, а Руслана. Но всю малину испортил Мишка и шеф. Эдуард Федорович, в отличие от Игоря, запоминал хорошо все лица. И особенно те, что усиленно крутились вокруг его сотрудников. Ну а Мишка, увидев моих мальчишек за поеданием плюшек, сам расплылся от предвкушения предстоящего спектакля так, что еще чуть-чуть, и треснул бы вдоль и поперек от накатившего счастья!

— Колюшка, любимый ты мой! Олег в связи со своим глобальным пересмотром приоритетов в сексуальном плане разрешил мне официально ухаживать за тобой, — попытались зажать Николая и получили по мордасам крепким кулаком.

— Сдохни, гнида! — сплюнул Николай на пол.

— Николай, здравствуй, а ты вымахал за последнее время. Не обращай внимание на нашего личного клоуна. Он тут всех достает, — пожал руку моему брату шеф, отодвигая от него согнутого и кряхтящего Мишку после смачного удара.

А затем замер над сидящим Русланом.

— М-да... это точно любовь... По-другому и не скажешь.

— И из-за этого... чмо... Ты стал геем? — тыкнул в Руслана дрожащим пальцем Игорь брезгливо, словно в гниющую плоть.

— Игорь, — повысил на полтона голос наш шеф, — это невежливо, следи за своим языком!

— Но шеф, был бы писанный красавец. А тут! — обиделся молодой кандидат.

— Я и говорю, что это любовь. Меня зовут Эдуард Федорович, — протянули ладонь моему парню.

— Руслан, — глянули из-под лохматой челки фисташковыми глазами.

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивнул шеф и заметил едко мне. — Откормил бы ты его что ли, Олег. Да и в парикмахерскую сводил. Такие глаза красивые, а из-за отросших лохм совершенно и не видно, — а потом кивнул охреневшему в конец кандидату. — Идем, Игорь, у меня к тебе еще пара нерешенных вопросов. Парни, до завтра, — и настоящим лайнером уплыл вдаль.

— И что у вас тут было? — первым подорвался Николай, смотря, как краснеет наша лаборантка и какими глазками посматривает то на меня, то на притихшего окончательно Руслана.

— О, это было грандиозно, — пояснил за меня счастливо Мишка и подмигнул игриво гарной дивчине, а потом хмурому Кольке. — Из-за вашей любви, мальчики, два декана перегрызлись вусмерть. И ладно, Эдуард Федорович заступился за Олега! А то плакала бы его диссертация и работа.

— Прости меня... — начал было оправдываться Руслан, как я его перебил.

— И за что извиняешься? Это Лешку пробило поговорить по душам с Григорием Петровичем. С чего весь этот кавардак и начался! И потом, все уж утряслось, мой хороший, — я протянул руку Руслану и, когда он накрыл ее своей, потянул на себя.

— Парни-парни, только не здесь. И потом, тут дама! — съязвил Мишка. 

Я только хмыкнул, уточняя у Николая:

— Ты с нами?

— Не... лучше к себе, — помотали отчаянно головой, краснея ушами, видно вспоминая утренние наши с Русланом любовные игры.

— Зато я к вам!

Я уничтожающе отморозил взглядом Мишку.

— А вот тебя не приглашали точно. Коля, может передумаешь? Ибо сегодня никаких сексуальных игрищ не будет, да и завтра тоже. У меня работы выше крыши — шеф отоварил на все выходные от щедрот своих. Взамен спасенной моей драгоценной репутации.

— Фи, так не интересно, — спекся Мишка и зацапал красную, как свекла, Светку к себе на колени. — Светик, а пойдем на дискотеку, а?

Дева затравленно закивала, явно не вникая особо в слова Мишки, находясь под впечатлением очередного прожитого дня на нашей ебнутой кафедре. Зато Колька подорвался, зажигаясь поехать с нами.

— Точно не будет? — переспросили меня уже на улице возле машины.

— Да, Руслану надо отдохнуть, — заметил я, смотря, как мой мальчик обильно краснеет, и подмаслил обоих художников. — Тем более завтра выходной, и вы можете вдвоем, пока я буду зашиваться с программами, привести в порядок чердак.

— Так и знал, что припряжешь, — надулся Колька.

— Вам нужна своя изостудия, а, живописцы?

— Нужна, — твердо заверил Руслан.

— Ну вот и дерзайте! — я открыл им дверцы машины.

— Ой, и дурак же ты, Руслан! Ты просто не знаешь, какой там у него кавардак. Не идеализируй моего брата. И хотя у тебя сейчас в голове сплошные розовые сопли в окружении сластей и благоухающих цветов, но он еще тот рабовладелец, — пропыхтел Колька, по-деловому залезая в мой автомобиль.

— Рабовладелец? — удивился чистосердечно Русланчик и, глянув задумчиво на меня, прошептал. — А я почему-то... этого раньше не замечал...

Колька только хмыкнул, мол, а ты вообще вокруг что-либо, кроме своего потустороннего мира, видишь?! Но, видя мой осуждающий взгляд, целомудренно промолчал, занимая хотя бы на время нейтральную позицию.


	6. Переодевашки повседневности!

В моем компе ажурная композиция расцветала в разные стороны и, переплетаясь, выстраивалась наподобие Пизанской башни.

— Здорово!

Руслан заглянул ко мне в комп, и я, не удержавшись, притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал. Ибо фартучек, что был повязан вокруг его тонкой талии, и бандана на голове, сдерживающая светлые рассыпчатые волосы, смотрелись совсем по-девчачьи.

— Олежа?

Фисташковые глаза округлились, увидев в моих неприкрытую, плескающуюся похоть. Ведро в его руках звякнуло, и он его опустил на пол, дабы не облить меня плескающейся в ней водой.

— А я говорил! Наряд горничной — и он тебя завалит даже при мне, — ухмыльнулись, спускаясь с чердака следом. 

Пока у меня был интимный завис с программой, парни драили свой расчудесный чердак.

Я посадил покрасневшего Руслана к себе на колени и воззрился требовательно на развеселого Кольку.

— Даже не мечтай! — оскалился мне братишка, прочитав мои сексуальные желания. 

Да, в принципе, чего читать-то там. Русланчик нежно прижимался ко мне, когда как мои руки не могли не шарить по его тонкому телу, ныряя периодически под фартук.

— Хотя мы все и помыли, но дел там непочатый край. Так что отпускай свою зазнобу!

— Тогда нафига спустились? — я со вздохом отчаянья расцепил руки, что продолжали жамкать Руслана.

— Воду сменить. Руслан, пойдем, этому извращенцу еще пахать и пахать, как рабу на галерах.

Колька отметил, что у меня еще конь не валялся в моем ебнутом программировании, и протопал с ведром в ванную комнату, оставляя нас с Русланом наедине. Мне извиняющее улыбнулись и, поправив бандану, ушли за матерящимся под грохот мощной водной струи о железное ведро Николаем. А я снова ушел в мир цифр и формул, пока не почувствовал, что на улице темнеет.

На чердаке странным образом притихли. Хотя еще полчаса назад я слышал, как двигали явно грузный шкаф моей бабки из цельного дерева и бархатную софу. Я потянулся, разминая плечи и затекшие конечности, и решил пройтись.

Чердачная лестница была тоже помыта, и сверху шли приглушенные голоса: тихие хохотки Кольки и умудренное бурчание Руслана.

— Это точно не туда.

— Думаешь?

— Ага! Посмотри, у меня сзади все нормально?

— Вроде... но жопа слишком торчит.

Снова хохот, но уже довольно дикий и в две глотки, что так и заинтриговало меня. Я поднялся по лесенке и глянул осторожно, чуть приподнимая голову над полом чердака. А там...

В длинных платьях, затянутых в корсеты, и шляпках выхаживали две настоящие дамы. Словно я сел на машину времени и попал в девятнадцатый век.

— Не-еее! Надо панталоны тебе поправить. Юбку задери повыше, а то так не добраться!

Дева, что говорила хмурым голоском Руслана, повиновалась, приподнимая подол, а мой братишка, присев в своем пышном безобразии, сунулся прямо туда.

— Боже! Как они вообще в этом ходили-то?

— И не говори, я даже тебя сверху не вижу. Не то, что добраться до своих трусов. А как, к примеру, в туалет писали? Уйя, это были мои... яйца!

— Ну... вообще-то не предполагалось, что они там... у девушек должны быть, — проблеял от накатившей истерики Колька. — Потерпи, просто ты под свою шнуровку засунул часть этих долбанных кружев. И вообще... — Колька выглянул из-под подола платья Руслана. — Тебе такое носить сам Бог велел, раз ты с моим братом. Но вот как ты умудрился поймать меня на слабо и заставить все это нацепить?

Руслан ничего не ответил, лишь интригующе улыбнулся.

— Ну, вот и готово! Теперь должно сидеть сносно, — Колька только поднялся неуклюже на свои ноги. 

И, судя по всему, парни не ограничились только платьями и шляпками, натянув на себя еще и шнурованные ботиночки на небольшом каблучке. Николая повело, и Руслан его поймал в свои тонкие руки, выравнивая.

— Я полный кретин, что согласился на такое.

— То, что кретин — не спорю! — я улегся грудью на пол, продолжая стоять ногами на лестнице, и, игриво подперев свой подбородок, обворожительно улыбнулся обоим. — И вот мне тоже интересно... как?

Руслан вспыхнул, Колька схватился за свою шляпку на голове:

— Только... не это...

— А вам обоим... очень идет!

Я в один толчок подтянулся и, встав прямо на ноги, подошел к пошатывающимся парням. Колька отшатнулся от Руслана и полетел бы, если бы я его не поймал в свои руки.

— Братишка, полегче! Даже не все женщины умеют ходить в таких длинных и пышных юбках.

Колька теперь практически не отличался по румянцу от хихикающего в затянутые перчатками ладони Руслана.

— Легко тебе говорить, — прокряхтели мне в руках. — Он меня тоньше. И ему не так давит корсет.

Я оглядел все убранное пространство и понял, что мальчики потрудились на славу.

Чердак был ровно поделен пополам, и в середине, как раз напротив выхода с лестницы стоял распахнутый старинный шкаф моей бабки, комод и пыльная софа, образуя небольшой романтический уголок отдыха.

— А ничего так получилось, главное удобно. Я вам сюда торшер принесу и пару стульев.

Парни даже по-братски поделили так необходимые им столы. Руслану достался один большой, основательный. Кольке же два поменьше, но он их поставил для себя удобной буквой «Г».

— Ну и по какому случаю такие забавы с женской одеждой? — я отпустил красного Кольку и за тонкую талию пригреб к себе застенчиво улыбающегося Руслана.

— Я вдруг подумал сделать фото... в старинном стиле, — прошептали у меня в руках и уткнулись стыдливо в район шеи.

— И, кстати, ты тоже в этом участвуешь. Так что отлипни от Руслана и иди надевать одежду.

Я оглядел яростно настроенного Кольку, что задрал буквально до колена свою юбку впереди, вперив ручки в утянутые бока, и, не вытерпев, заржал:

— Боже! Колька, а у тебя, оказывается, очень ровные ножки. Як у девки!

— Да пошел ты! — Николай одернул юбку и снова чуть не упал, наступив на ее край.

— И потом, если ты еле влез в платья нашей бабки и прабабки. То мне они... — я покрутил Руслана в своих руках. — Как говорится... Даже на головку члена!

— Ой-ой! Половой ты наш гигант! — Колька, чертыхаясь и путаясь во всех этих шуршащих фалдах, залез-таки в шкаф моей бабки. — Прекрати тискать Руслана, он уже и так дышит через раз. И смотри сюда!

И мне вытащили на свет божий два отпадных мужских костюма прошлого века.

— Похоже, твой прадед или дед были практически одинаковой с тобой комплекции, братан. А двум прекрасным дамам нужен достойный кавалер.

И меня, даже не послушав, взяли в оборот в четыре руки, сдергивая штаны и свитер, а потом, оставив только трусы, ибо Колька, увидев, как прикрывает нижнюю часть лица рукой Русланчик и буквально становится бордовым, сжалился, но не надо мной конечно, а над ним, начали натягивать старинную одежду.

Фрак и штаны немного пахли нафталином. Даже не им, а смесью лаванды, еще какой-то хрени и камфары. Обычно так пахнут старинные вещи из сундуков.

— Только ради тебя. Я его пожалел. Мы-то с тобой полностью оголялись, — Колька натягивал на меня в виде удавки бабочку прямо через уши.

— Как голяком? — теперь уже не выдержал я и глянул с таким интересом на Руслана, что тот чуть ли не упал в обморок от переизбытка чувств.

— Панталоны баб и мужские труселя не совместимы по определению, — оскалились нам, язвительно видя, как нас обоих затрясло. Видать, от пошлых мыслей и желаний.

— Ну вот, — мне на уши напялили шляпу, и я стал чем-то похож на фокусника.

— Осталась одна проблема... — Коля с удовольствием глядел на мой новый образ.

— И какая же? — я также натянул перчатки, которые, в отличии от фрака и шляпы, мне были узки.

— А ты как думаешь? Кто-то из нас должен сходить вниз и принести фотоаппарат.

Колька и Руслан даже очень умело состроили мне свои глазки. И я, тяжело вздохнув, оправился вниз по крутым ступенькам, придерживая головной убор за поля, дабы не потерять его во время спуска. Ибо в их чертовых платьях травм было просто не избежать.

 

Часа четыре мы делали фото в разных ракурсах и на фоне старинных вещей. Особенно мне понравилось одно: на нем Руслан во всей своей красе восседает на софе, украшенной небрежно накинутой сверху полупрозрачной пуховой белоснежной шалью, узор которой был словно снег на застывших окнах. И он в старинном платье болотного темного цвета смотрелся, и правда, как дева из прошлого. Со своим отрешенным взглядом фисташковых глаз и полуулыбкой на лице.

Вместе мои дамы тоже выглядели весьма фотоэстетично. А вот когда Колька поставил нас Русланом в один кадр, пошла сплошная пошлость. Руслан при моей близости краснел и дрожал. Да и у меня руки ползли явно ниже талии.

— Господи, встаньте ровно! И не жамкай ты его так, Олега. Это же не порно, в конце концов!

Кончилось тем, что меня определили в пару с братом. Теперь работал с камерой Руслан. А затем завершающим аккордом мы сделали несколько общих фото. И тут у меня вышло даже очень прилично держать себя в руках.

 

— Ладно, ребятки. Я вниз! И даю вам часа... — Колька озверело сдирал с себя шуршащие юбки, он серьезно осмотрел нас обоих и похабно улыбнулся, подытожив. — Три часа! И не скалься, как голодный волк на Красную Шапочку. Мне Руслана откровенно жалко. Ты ж его во все стороны порвешь, если вам урезать временной лимит.

Николай скользнул за дверцу резного шкафа, как за ширму, и оттуда продолжал вещать. Меж тем я, сев на софу, притянул к себе на колени несопротивляющегося Руслана и, огладив его пах, понял... что он возбужден не меньше, чем я. И, сжав его в своих объятьях, потянул ленточку шляпки, стягивая ее с волос Руслана... поцеловал...

Минута, две, три... вечность...

Бухтение как-то за шкафом прекратилось, и до меня дошло, что щелкает затвором фотоаппарат.

Я прижал к себе перевозбужденного Руслана, у которого сердце буквально бухало где-то в глотке, и поверх его соскользнувшей шляпки глянул осуждающе на фотографирующего нас Колю.

— Совсем того? С головой не дружишь?

— Ага! Но ты просто, Олега, не представляешь... как вы красиво смотрелись в этот момент. И при всем при том, совершенно не пошло.

Нам помахали ручкой и, прихватив аппаратуру, ушли вниз, щедро напоминая:

— Три часа. Время пошло!

— Вот же... язва, — сплюнул я, слыша, как основательно закрывают дверь на чердак.

— Нет... он славный, добрый, светлый. И очень любит тебя, — Руслан выглянул своими фисташковыми глазами и потянулся снова к моим губам.

— Я его тоже люблю... но тебя намного сильнее... и совершенно по-другому, — запутался я в своем признании, распаковывая между чувственными поцелуями свой эротический подарок.

Вязочек было много, и если бы не сам Руслан — я бы потратил на их развязывание как раз все отведенное нам время.

— Мы все запачкаем... Ох! — прогнулись на мне, вбирая своей оголенной задницей мой натянутый ствол до конца.

— Похрен, — я умудрился распустить корсет Руслана сверху, и теперь он был оголен до пояса. — Какие же у тебя славные сосочки... И не прикрывайся. Они просто само совершенство.

Я просто не мог их не целовать, вылизывать и посасывать, убирая прикрывающие руки Руслана с его обнаженной груди. Руслан охал, ахал и отчаянно работал своей попкой на мне, принимая до самого своего донышка. Его задранная юбка живописными фалдами закрывала все мои ноги. Я как мог, скатал ее спереди, чтобы наслаждаться торчащим налитым членом своего любимого. Но все равно периодически его покрасневшая головка утопала в шуршащем кружеве, вызывая непроизвольное дрожание у моего сладкого мальчика.

— Не могу... больше... сил не хватает... — прошептали мне умучено на бедрах.

— Не вопрос.

Я опрокинул его на софу и немного даже отпрянул от такого захватывающего зрелища, что предстало моим глазам. Руслан попытался снова прикрыть свою грудь и свести ножки. Не тут-то было! Я убрал в который раз его руки с торчащих сосков, заставил их взяться за софу.

— Держись лучше здесь, а то свалишься.

А потом, стащив совсем приспущенные до колен женские панталоны, развел его стройные ножки в женских чулочках...

Яички совсем поднялись в основание перевозбужденного члена, а тот готов был слить только от легкого дуновения ветра. Руслан покраснел еще сильнее, снова пытаясь свести колени.

— Ты прекрасен.

Я поцеловал его левую ножку над подвязкой и закинул ее на спинку софы. А потом вторую, отведя ее как можно шире в сторону.

— Олежа... я так... не смотри... мне... очень стыдно, — проблеяли, закрывая лицо своими ладонями, а я просто взял его вздрагивающую головку себе рот и осторожно пососал.

— О, нет... Ах! Ох... — изогнулись подо мной и слили, поя меня своим горьковатым семенем.

— Золотко ты мое, — я отвел его дрожащие ручки от красного личика и зацеловал. — Не стесняйся.

Я огладил его раскрытую задницу и одним плавным движением полностью вошел в него. О, да!

Он забился, снова охая и ахая на весь чердак. А я просто сорвался, как заведенная машина, выбивая из него страстные охи и развратные звуки. Его дырочка раскраснелась и, когда я входил до упора, умиленно чпокала, сжимаясь вокруг основания моего члена.

Русланчик невменяемо хватался ручками за все что мог, а его зрачки, подернутые пеленой, раскрывались каждый раз при очередном моем ударе.

— Я... Ах! Не могу... больше... Ох! Я... Олежа... Сжалься! — скрипели подо мной, вися в воздухе на моих жамкающих руках.

— Потерпи еще немного, я скоро, — рычал я, ожесточенно двигая бедрами и трахая... трахая... трахая...

 

— Все изгваздали... — я стянул остатки платья с укатанного Руслана и помог ему сверху натянуть его домашний свитер, вернее старый мой, который Руслану был чуть ли не до колен.

Из его раскрытой попки обильно потекло, отчего мой мальчик задрожал и еще сильнее покраснел, цепляясь за меня, так как его ножки попросту не держали.

— Господи... сначала эти звуки...

— Какие? — не понял я, обтирая его зад от буро-белесой массы подвернувшимися остатками женских панталон. М-да, вот и прабабушкины панталоны почили смертью храбрых. 

Она бы наверное перевернулась в гробу, узнав, что ее труселя порвали на заднице парня. И кто! Ее правнук в порыве запретной страсти. Полный трындец.

— Пердежа... я чуть от такого бесстыдства не помер... под тобой. Ты во мне... а я вместо сексуальных стонов... пукаю.

— Дурашка, — я промокнул его нежную попку и, прихватив его штаны с трусами, потащил на своих руках его вниз, правильно рассудив, что лучше сначала в ванную, а уж потом надевать нижнее белье.

— Три ваших часа закончились два часа назад, — Колька столкнулся с нами на втором этаже.

Но, увидев, что болтается у Руслана между задранных тонких ножек, заткнулся. Ибо пер я его, как девицу — на руках. И, судя по багровому лицу Кольки, сзади... с попки мой мальчик был не отразим. Впрочем, он прекрасен с любого ракурса.

— Мог бы и трусы на него надеть. Или решил похвастать его багровым очком?

Колька пришел в себя быстро, но, видя, что с его слов Руслана буквально всего затрясло, сдал назад.

— Руслан, это не к тебе претензии, а к Олегу!

— Он так и понял. Ладно, дай нам еще полчаса, и после душа съездим в магазин.

— Куда это и зачем? — Николай сложил руки на своей груди.

— Ну, я же обещал тебе новые масляные краски? — подсластил я пилюлю своему братишке и, пока тот радостно прыгал, унес свою любимую добычу под горячую воду.

 

Только в магазине эти двое любителей искусств пришли в себя. Колька тут же зарылся в стенды с бесконечными тюбиками. А Руслан буквально впал в ступор, нежно оглаживая мольберты, рамки, бумагу, кисти... все вокруг, каждую вещицу. Словно не мог надышаться.

— Нравится? Хотя тебе как художнику, наверное, все это не в диковинку.

— Очень нравится... и потом... у меня своего никогда не было... нового в особенности.

Я обалдел от услышанного, а потом переспросил:

— Погоди, а как же ты... творишь?

— Ну, когда учился в школе... Леша мне свои старые краски отдал. Он тоже неплохо рисовал в детстве, а наш учитель по рисованию подарил свою колонковую кисть. Как одаренному ученику. А когда стал студентом... старые краски кончились, кисть отобрали еще на первом курсе. Вернее, не отобрали, ее обстригли. Но я не жалуюсь, не думай, — испуганно глянули на меня. — В старых мастерских полно старых баночек с краской. Я все собрал, реанимировал, даже растворитель нашел для засохших масляных красок. Ну а пастели, соуса и угля в любой мастерской навалом...

Я соображал быстро... сколько у меня денег и хватит ли на такой «Подарок». Ибо, если уж дарить, то дарить от всего сердца. Тем более тому, кто стал мне дороже всего на свете.

Я накрыл руку Руслана и предложил:

— Выбери себе все, что нужно, я тебе это куплю.

— Купишь? Но это слишком дорого... — Руслан вспыхнул, но я, видя, как у него задрожали руки, подтолкнул к стендам.

— Давай, мне недавно неплохо заплатили. Так что не жмись.

И понеслось.

Хозяйка магазина цвела через силу наигранной улыбкой, а ее подручные молодые девочки хмурели, как свинцовые тучи.

Конечно, с одной стороны Коля с Русланом обнесли полмагазина, раскрутив меня на круглую и весьма сумму. Но то, как мальчишки вдвоем потом повисли на мне с откровенными поцелуями, дамам пришлось не по вкусу.

— У вас очень щедрый... к-хм... спонсор, — буркнула одна хмурая деваха Коле.

— Еще бы! Он мой любимый... братишка, — усмехнулся тот внаглую, забирая кучу пакетов.

— Правда?

Девы из зомби превратилась в цветущие райские модели средней руки.

— А вы тоже его любимый братик? — пуская откровенно слюни на меня, вторая преобразившаяся дева поинтересовалась у роющегося по пакетам Руслана. Видно, он пытался проверить, все ли они с Колей купили и ничего ли не оставили на прилавке.

— Ага... любимый... — Руслан радостно вылез из шуршащих кулечков, таки найдя искомое, и половину всунул в руки мне. — Только не брат, — добили, не думая, деву и, схватив остатки, пристроились ко мне в хвост.

"Больше ноги не будет моей в этом магазине!" — пообещал я мысленно себе...

Хотя, куда я денусь? Магазин был таким по богатому ассортименту единственным на весь наш городок. А у меня в семействе было целых два заядлых художника. Один даровитее другого.

Теперь чердак, и правда, превратился в художественную мастерскую. И что мне больше всего нравилось, мальчики совершенно не жадничали друг с другом, деля все покупки щедро пополам. Каждый оборудуя себе рабочее место по своему мироощущению.

 

— Спасибо тебе, Коля, что не ревнуешь ко мне Руслана.

Мы сидели вечером на кухне, когда мой любимый уже спал.

— Ты о чем? Я просто никогда даже подумать не мог, что у первого нашего гения и художника от бога нет своих собственных красок и кистей. Не говоря уже обо всем остальном, — посмотрели недоуменно на меня.

— Знаешь, как он их любовно гладил кончиками своих пальчиков, пока думал, что я не вижу? Так девушку свою гладят в первую брачную ночь.

"Можно подумать, он в курсе как это!" — усмехнулся я про себя, но вслух ничего не говоря. Просто это было не нужно. Не то время и место для подъеба.

Коля осторожно смахнул набежавшие свои слезы и, видя мою дурацкую улыбку, фыркнул:

— Только пискни кому, что я плакал, как сентиментальная девка.

— И не подумаю, — я нежно обнял Колю за плечи и, чмокнув его в висок, подтолкнул к спальне. — Иди-ка спать! Мне еще пахать и пахать. Хорошо, если не до утра.

— Хм-ммм, зато у Руслана зад отдохнет. Ты его и так сегодня утрахал — из ануса сперма текла, как из водопроводной трубы. И бордовая дырка просто не закрывалась!

Выдали мне и даже забили на мой справедливый кулак и шип. Хотя я и так знал, что Колька Руслана дразнить этим никогда не будет. Ибо не такой человек мой братишка. И никогда не сделает больно другому. Тем более тому, кто мне стал так дорог.

А когда я под утро, зевая, дополз до своего мальчика, меня нежно обняли руками и, переползая головой на мое плечо, прошептали, не просыпаясь:

— Спокойной ночи...

— Конечно любовь моя... — я поцеловал его в светлую макушку и, прижав к себе, уже засыпая... ответил. — И тебе приятных снов.

 

Воскресенье у меня началось с обеда. Руслан, видно, подумав, раз я пришел на рассвете, будить меня не надо. И так как дом показался мне странно пустым, то я по наитию отправился на чердак. И не ошибся.

Мальчишки приволокли старые полки из гаража, по которым я все колебался: выкинуть их, сжечь или свинтить и приспособить в погребе, под банки варенья. И теперь вдвоем умело их собирали, вкручивая в них новые винты. Руслан удерживал своими тонкими ручками ободранные доски, а Колька, как более сильный, скручивал их обратно.

— Можно было бы новые приобрести. Зачем вам этот хлам?

Я поднялся в их обитель и, наклонившись, чмокнул сначала одного во вспотевший висок, а потом другого в подставленные нежные губы.

— Для красок и прочего нашего барахла в самый раз, — пропыхтел Коля, уже не обращая внимания, как я целую откровенно Руслана. Только шипя на моего мальчика, чтобы он держал крепче. — Покрасим, так вообще будет само то! А вот под готовые картины придется сколачивать из новых. Такого большого размера не продают.

— Размеры мне напиши, спрошу у вашего декана, может чего и подскажет, — хмыкнул я и, потрепав макушку у Руслана, отсел от них на софу. — Руслан, ты как после вчерашнего? Ничего не болит?

— Я бы очень удивился, если бы не болело, — съязвил откровенно Коля, крутя ожесточенно отверткой.

— Со мной все в порядке, — пропищал затравленно Руслан, а потом, когда посмотрел на меня, схватился за руку Николая.

— Где там в порядке! Видел я... — начал было Коля, ворча, но, когда повернул в мою сторону голову, прошептал. — Вот это бля... Так бля!

Я приподнял свои брови над глазами:

— Вы о чем? Это?

Но Колька уже был на ногах.

— Раздевайся! — наезжая.

— Чего? — не втыкая с какого перепоя.

— Позировать будешь! — вердикт Николая звучал пугающе.

— Да ни за что! — встал я в позу.

Но тут подошел покрасневший Руслан и, присев у меня под боком, попросил:

— Только до пояса... прошу... Попозируй... а?

Фисташковые глаза глянули просящее так, что я и не понял как оказался по пояс гол. Ладно, хоть домашние штаны оставили при мне, засранцы.

— Я не могу тупо сидеть без дела, — возмутился я, смотря, как они тут же соорудили для себя небольшие подставки под бумагу.

— Поправимо, — Колька сунул мне какой-то журнал по истории искусств.

— И как я должен сесть?

— Как тебе удобно, — Руслан только поправил складки пледа, что свисали с края софы. И немного мне развернул ноги.

— Как хотите, — я облокотился на спинку, думая как еще вчера на нее опирал распахнутые ножки Руслана. 

И, судя по тому, как вспыхнули его щеки, он подумал о том же. А потом уставился в книгу.

Что ж, почитаем... почитаем...

Через час меня даже это заинтересовало, а через два, если бы я не замерз, то и не заметил, как парни сворачивают свои рисунки.

— Ну что, все? 

Я встал и, напялив обратно свой свитер, передернул плечами. Сидеть без движения в прохладном помещении и обнаженным не сахар.

— Вам чердак следует утеплить.

— Неженка, — буркнул Коля, видно не довольный своим рисунком. Руслан же, быстро свернув свое полотно, снова ушел к оставленным полкам.

— И чего не так? — спросил я у Коли тихо.

— Ничего... просто в портретах я профан, вот и все, — рисунок засунули грубо в папку.

— Так может, попросишь Руслана помочь? Научить... — начал было я, как Коля меня огрел карими глазами.

— Это тебе не программирование. Только талант и практика! — рыкнули на меня и ушли, топоча вниз.

— Наверное... мне не следовало это предлагать... — затушевался Руслан, и я понял, что за своим чтением полностью просрал их разговор. 

Хотя я такой всегда — если увлечен, то ничего вокруг и не вижу.

— Поругались?

— Нет... просто Коля, он... сильно принижает свои способности по сравнению с моими... у него прекрасное чувство цвета и динамики. И, кроме того, он великолепно знает теорию: как строить весь каркас рисунка, нужные пропорции, перспективу и прочее... Вот, смотри!

Руслан осторожно достал рисунок Коли и положил мне на колени. На бумаге сидел я... наверное...

Одежда, поза, книга... Все было вроде то самое, но в то же время нарисованный человек был не я.

— Он слишком все идеализирует, — тяжело вздохнул Руслан и убрал обратно рисунок Николая.

— А покажи свой, — попросил я и когда углядел просимое — обалдел от увиденного.

Я не знаю всех примочек художников, но на листе бумаги Руслана я был живым и настоящим.

— Общая мастерская это хорошо... наверное... но вряд ли исполнимо... в нашем с Колей случае... — прошептал Руслан, как услышал грозное от входа на чердак.

— Это еще почему? — Колька вернулся с банкой белой краски и кистями. — Только потому, что я хуже пишу тебя?

— Я этого не сказал, — возмутился Руслан.

— Вот и не говори. Мы делим чердак пополам! Так как ты... — хмуро глянули на меня и продолжили. — Любимый моего брата, так что заткнись и помогай красить!

Руслан вспыхнул щеками и удивленно воззрился на меня.

— Иди-иди! Кажется, тебя признали членом нашей семьи окончательно. А я пойду, приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Наверняка уже проголодались, а? Творцы!

— А то! — Колька мне улыбнулся и подмигнул. — И по-моему, у тебя, брателло, работа выполнена только наполовину. Так что вали вниз, женушка.

— Язва, — буркнул я, спускаясь вниз и слыша сдавленные смешки Руслана, приправленные откровенным хихиканьем Кольки.

— Молоток, Русланчик! Я его на позирование уже не первый год уламываю, и все никак. А давай в следующий раз уломаем его на абсолютное ню, а? Прикинь, как он будет обнаженным смотреться на фоне прозрачных фрамуг?! Или грубого холста?! Текстура белоснежной кожи Олега и...

Пуская откровенные слюни на мои фантастические планы.

— Абсолютное? — испуганный голос Руслана меня рассмешил окончательно.

В нем явно боролся художник и мой возлюбленный. Интересно, и кто победит? Чувство собственничества или прекрасного? Поживем — увидим.

Но главное было в другом. Мальчики подружились друг с другом, и это было просто замечательно. Для всех нас троих: для меня, Руслана и Николая.


	7. Сюрпризы на день варенья

Не люблю дни рождения... особенно свои.

Во-первых, если что мне и дарили, то всякую требуху, которая мне и нафиг была не нужна. Зима практически сошла на нет и подкатило сраное первое апреля.

Именно так... мой день рождения...

И в этом еще один плюс — не называть эту ебнутую дату!

Морозец еще держался по утрам, а снег — грязными мысками в городе и дырчатым уплотненным полотном в деревне. Одно радовало — Руслан стал меньше мерзнуть. Посему очень часто в выходные дни Колька приезжал к нам, и мои художники вдвоем ползали на пленэр писать этюды. И я стал замечать, что Николай, постепенно вдохновленный вкрадчивым участием Руслана, уже так не психовал по поводу своих работ. И даже перестал сравнивать работы Руслана и свои.

То, что мой робкий мальчик научился находить общий язык хотя бы с Колей, радовало как никогда. Да и Николай перестал в штыки принимать советы гения. И теперь, как мне объяснил как-то тихо Руслан, мой братишка вырабатывал свой собственный стиль. Непохожий ни на кого.

— Я сегодня вечером должен зайти домой... к маме...

Утро моего дня варенья началось с полного краха. Вообще я планировал забрать своего Русланчика из учебного корпуса и провести романтический вечер при свечах. Он и я. И никаких левых глаз и ушей.

— Жаль... я думал... мы побудем сегодня вечером вместе... — начал было ныть я.

— Я приеду, обязательно, меня Леша обещал подкинуть до нашего дома. Но ближе к полуночи... — замялся Руслан, отчаянно мня в руках свой свободный свитер.

Значит, мой недопраздник откладывается на двенадцать, вот ведь срань.

— Кстати, я тоже занят! — Колька вышел из душа и сел нагло напротив меня.

— А о тебе речи и не шло, — огрызнулся я хмуро.

— Угу, я тебя тоже люблю, брателло! Так что свой подарок получишь завтра от меня и наших родителей, — хмыкнули весьма зловредно. 

Значит, мой вечер день варенья я проведу один на один. В лучшем случае. А в худшем — Мишка по старой памяти припрет ко мне своих шлюх...

***

— Почему нельзя? Только потому, что ты стал по мальчикам? Могу попросить своих девочек, и они найдут тебе среди геев посмазливее и помягче, нежели твои Руслановские святые мощи!

М-да, как я и думал, Мишка мою днюху запомнил навсегда еще по студенчеству.

— Нет, значит нет, — я схмурил свои брови и зыркнул на подслушивающего нас краем уха Игоря.

Кстати, о певчих ранних птичках. Эдуард Федорович нарисовался хмурым и злобным. Он оглядел всех нас с ног до головы, поздравил меня с днем рождения и упер Игоря вместе с Мишей, намекая мне, что после шести вечера, когда я отведу всю свою бесконечную практику у студентов, я свободен як журавль в небе.

Мог бы и раньше отпустить, вот ведь, старый пень.

Хотя, что мне делать дома одному? Ныть на стены и ждать полночи, когда прибудет с Лешкой Руслан и, судя по всему, тоже захочет отпраздновать с нами. По своей дурости и собственному личному ощущению справедливости, не задумываясь, что он будет третьим лишним. Я тяжело вздохнул и потащился на пары. Что ж... студенты, работа, бесчисленные ляпы, чужая лень и тупость.

Колесо закрутилось, и я даже не поверил, что шесть часов вечера так быстро настанут. Студенты, ушлые люди, поздравили меня с днюхой и свалили. А я потащился на кафедру. Даже не зная, хорошо ли будет, если я кого застану там или нет.

_— С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!_

Орово было на весь коридор, как только я вошел на кафедру. Девицы-лаборантки визжали и хлопали в ладоши. Шеф подкручивал усы и злорадно хмыкал. Мишка и мой Колька колдовали над праздничным столом. А с моих ушей осыпалось конфетти. Ибо Игорь, добрая душа, выстрелил мне буквально в мою кирпичную рожу...

М-да... полный звиздец.

Вот почему не люблю свои днюхи.

— Кстати, именинник, как-то ты не тянешь на праздничную атмосферу... Колька! Где подарок ваших родителей?

Колька отлип от стаканов и помчался ко мне, вытаскивая черт знает откуда упакованный костюм:

— Держи! Тебе мать из Германии прислала, а вот это от отца и моей мамки.

Я очумело поймал одежду, как я понял, на этот вечер для себя любимого. И тупо уставился в длинную коробочку.

— Ну, открывай же, — подмигнул мне Эдуард Федорович.

— Часы?

И вот на кой они мне...

— А знаешь, в них даже датчик влажности встроен, измеритель высоты над уровнем моря и скорости ветра, а еще в них можно нырять. Ба, да тут еще кое-что!

Мишка сунулся туда же своим носом и краем пальца поддел то, что, позвякивая звеньями, лежало под часами скрученным в несколько раз.

— Цепочка из белого золота, вес отменный!

— Думаешь? По виду так нержавейка, — ухмыльнулся я, поддев «это» блестящее пальцем.

— Не, точно золото! Просто ты никогда его особо и не носил, — заверил Мишка.

— Ну что стоишь столбом? Вали переодеваться в лабораторию!

Шеф буквально вытолкнул меня за двери, и я со вздохом вселенской скорби стал переодеваться. Коллектив хотел праздничную елку на сегодняшний вечер, и куда деваться... он ее получит. Все равно я до двенадцати свободен на весь сегодняшний вечер. И вынужден провести его черт знает с кем и черте где.

— Ну вот, теперь совсем жених женихом! Только чего-то не хватает? А, парни? — Шеф задумчиво поглядел на прыскающих лаборанточек и скривившегося как сухой изюм Игоря. — А, Мишка?

— Думаю, подарка от кафедры! — оскалился тот.

— Ну не совсем подарка и не совсем от кафедры... — подмигнули мне совсем как расшалившийся мальчишка и, подойдя к подсобке, открыли дверь.

Вначале я увидел ноги...

Стройные, длинные, в небольших меховых сапожках и в кружевных шелковых чулках, которые сверху практически под основанием пышной юбки вязались на небольшой бантик. Тонкая талия... хм-ммм...

И где они только откопали такую высокую девушку и с такими бесподобными формами?!

Плоская грудь, вернее практическое ее полное отсутствие, пена белоснежных кружев блузки, снова игривый бантик на стоечке, под самым горлышком кокетки и...

Огромные фисташковые глаза...

Вот тут мой мозг отказал, совсем...

— Руслан? Какого... Лешего! — выдавил я из себя.

Моя любовь вспыхнула щечками и совсем оробела, услышав от ошалелого Игоря.

— Это... то самое чмо? Глазам не верю!

— Ну что, и как тебе невеста? А?! — Эдуард Федорович, как заправский тамада, оказался рядом и просто силком мне вручил застывшего от всего происходящего Руслана.

— Девочки молодцы. Нарядили знатно! — подмигнул Мишка нашим лаборанткам.

— Сюрприз удался! Но это не все! — Шеф протянул мне два билета и осторожно подмигнул. — А это от меня лично, на неделю. Забронирован двухместный номер на горячие местные источники, время выберете сами, билеты действительны на целый год. Конечно, ребята, это вам не свадьба, но все же... Горько!

— Шеф! Вы совсем что ли? — начал возражать Игорь, но я уже целовал свою любовь под веселый счет наших неожиданных свидетелей. 

Посему он только и выдавил из себя:

— Очешуеть... совсем у всех крыша протекла...

— А теперь за стол!

М-да, нашему шефу только тамадой работать.

Мест было безбожно мало, посему одна из лаборанток оказалась на коленях у ушлого Мишки, Руслан, естественно, на моих. Я сначала хотел его посадить к себе под бок, но вкрадчивый шепот Кольки заставил меня передумать:

— На нем стринги! И он попросту примерзнет своей голой задницей к стулу. Но если не хочешь брать его к себе на колени, я возьму, так и быть, к себе. Как друг друга!

— Не дождешься, — оскалился я своему хитрому братишке и, притягивая вожделенную задницу любимого поближе к своему ноющему члену, даже через плотную ткань штанов ощущая, насколько ледяные у Руслана ягодицы. Конечно, на улице сейчас не морозы, но отопление ушлые службы вырубили еще неделю назад.

— Ну, если вы мне моего парня проморозите этим чертовым балаганом... я вас кастрирую!

— И кого? Ну, допустим, идея была моя, а вот одежда Мишки, — хихикнул Колька игриво.

— Обоих, — отрезал я, запуская свою горячую руку под пышную юбку Руслана и охая от обжигающей обнаженной поверхности.

— Прости... я им говорил, что это слишком... но они меня сдали лаборанткам... — охнул на мои разминания своей худосочной попки Русланчик.

— О тебе вообще нет речи, — отмахнулся я от затравленных извинений любимого.

— Да ладно тебе, дружище, — Мишка хмыкнул с другой стороны от Кольки. — Ты бы видел себя со стороны. Особенно свой голодный оскал! И потом, не отрицай. Даже Игорь понял, какой Русланчик во всем этом душка. А он настоящий гомофоб и отъявленный бабник.

— Ой, кто бы говорил. Бабник!

Я оглядел жмущегося ко мне Руслана и не мог отрицать очевидного. Девочки, и правда, постарались. И одеть все помогли, каждую деталь костюма, и макияж сделать. Правда, от последнего остались только чуть подкрашенные ресницы. Ибо блеск я уже с Руслана сожрал. Но мой мальчик выглядел просто волшебно.

Задница его стала теплеть. Я отогрел левую полужопицу и приступил к правой. Русланчик покраснел еще сильнее, ибо та полосочка вдоль ложбинки совершенно не скрывала его самого нежного и похотливого местечка. И пока я разминал следующее ледяное полушарие, мои наглые пальчики несколько раз прошлись по сморщенному бежевому колечку, заставив Русланчика затрепетать.

Шеф продолжал вести программу, подняв очередной тост и снова за нас. После слов «горько» я просто чмокнул под хохот ребят красного, как рак, Руслана в полыхающую щечку и услышал разочарованное от Эдуарда Федоровича:

— Так не честно!

— Шеф, вы Руслана совсем застыдили!

— Спать же с тобой наверняка не стесняется, подумаешь, фифа, — влез в нашу с Эдуардом Федоровичем перепалку Игорь.

— Игор-рь! — шеф сверкнул на нашего защищенного недоспециалиста своими хмурыми глазами. И когда кандидат совсем притих, махнул на импровизированный танцпол за нашими спинами. — А теперь танцевать, музыку!

И когда Мишка умудрился припереть свой музыкальный центр с лазерной подсветкой? Впрочем, все равно.

— Танцуете? — Колька попробовал упереть с моих колен отогретого Руслана.

— Прости, но только с Олегом.

— Как скажешь, принцесса! — Колька подмигнул мне своим карим глазом и утянул вторую нашу лаборантку, плоскую Наташку на танцпол.

— У тебя случайно стояка нет? — прошептал я на красное ушко своему любимому, хотя какой стояк, если у него только задница стала чуть теплой, колени же до сих пор были температуры окружающей среды, которая не отличалась особой теплотой. Руслан покачал отрицательно головой.

— Тогда пойдем. Если, конечно, ты не скопытишься с этих каблучков, — хмыкнул я Руслану, поднимая его на ноги и вставая сам.

— Я постараюсь не упасть, но все же, пожалуйста... придерживай меня, ладно.

Прошептали мне влажные губки, и я, заключив свою любовь в крепкие объятья, потащил к танцующим следом. Руслан приспособился быстро, и уже через полчаса, поймав свой центр тяжести, нисколько не спотыкался. А когда пошли сплошные медляки, и вовсе расслабился в моих поддерживающих заботливых руках. Лаборантки не забывали ни одного из наших мужчин, вальсируя периодически со всеми. После пятого медленного танца я утащил к столу запыхавшегося Руслана и снова усадил к себе на колени.

— И как тебе наши девушки? — усмехнулся я Николаю, который загорал за столом, налегая на мясные нарезки.

— Да так... Одна не вышла лицом, вторая — буферами. Так что Руслан, если с ними сравнивать — наилучшая партия! — съязвили нам обоим. 

Руслан вспыхнул ушами, тем более что мои руки снова нырнули к нему под кружева юбок, оглаживая потеплевшую попку.

— Ну вот, прогресс, даже коленки оттаяли, — заметил я игриво ему, не обращая на подъеб Николая. Колька только ухмыльнулся на наши любовные игры под фалдами Руслановой юбки и ушел танцевать с грудастой Светкой.

Я наклонил голову к Руслану и тихо спросил:

— И чего я такого не знаю?

Руслан замер, но быстро сообразил о чем это я.

— Елизавета стала встречаться с парнем из параллели... — пояснили осторожно мне в ответ.

***

Через часа два нашей тусни по поводу меня, разнаряженной елки, я стал замечать, что Руслан странно вздрагивает от моих обычных прикосновений.

— Ты вроде вина выпил мало? Что не так?

Русланчик, в очередной раз высиживая на мне, пошел замысловатыми пятнами с моего невинного вопроса. Хотя, что тут такого? Его задницу я уже жулькаю с начала всей этой долбанной эпопеи, периодически потирая его нежный анус под тонкой тесемочкой ткани. Неужели встало спереди? И это спустя несколько часов... Просто незнамо какой прогресс!

Хотя... на таком прохладном фоне?

Я переместил руку на зажатый член Руслана и понял: пиздец — мягко сказано!

— Бо-оольно... — простонали мне зажато в шею. — Это все ликер...

— Какой?

Я оглядел придирчиво наш стол, но кроме вина и водки ничего не нашел в наличии. Коньяк почил смертью храбрых уже вначале.

— Ты выходил курить с шефом... А Миша сказал, что я слишком зажатый и вялый. Он предложил выпить энергетический ликер... для поднятия настроения.

«Для поднятия настроения»... резануло лихо мое ухо. Однозначно наркота и, судя по тому, как налито спереди моего мальчика, мощный афродизиак.

Я поманил пальцем вальсирующего пьяненького Колю и, схватив его за ухо, прошипел, откручивая:

— Ты чего не доглядел? Мишка ему наркоты сунул!

— Какой это? — Колька даже прохмелел, пытаясь выдрать свое ухо.

— Такой это! Возбуждающей!

— Чо, правда что ли? — выпучили на нас карие глазки и пьяно заржали. — Так в ликере была возбудиха? Теперь понятно чего девки так потекли после ухода вашего начальства. Молоток Мишка!

— Я щас из вас зубила сделаю! Держи! — я передал трясущегося Руслана на руки развеселого Кольки и пошел бить морду Михаилу.

Тот нашелся в подсобке трахающийся с Наташкой.

— Совсем охуел, да?

— А чего? Шеф с Игорем уже свалили! Почему и не позажигать три на три. Или я промахнулся и неправильно в вашей голубой паре определил девочку? Так не вопрос. Эта возбудиха — унисекс, — хихикнули мне в ответ, продолжая пялить развратную девицу. Той вообще было все по барабану с кем и как. Главное — драли крупным и весьма емко.

Когда я вернулся, то совсем озверел от увиденного: Колька сосался со Светкой, удерживая на своих коленях зажатого Руслана.

— Коля, пусти меня...

— Ты нам не мешаешь!

Колька умудрялся даже мять пухлые сиськи девке. Светка же только повизгивала и хихикала, предлагая щедро:

— А давайте втроем!

— Я вам дам "втроем"! — я выцарапал из этого ебнутого бутерброда Руслана и, завернув своего мальчика в его же пуховик, поднял на руки. — Мы на такси домой! И мой тебе совет — хотя бы еби ее в гандонах.

— Слушаюсь, мой генерал! — отдал мне честь уже ни черта не соображающий Колька. 

А чего тут соображать, коль Светка тут же залезла к нему на колени, занимая опустевшее место, и стала расстегивать свою полупрозрачную кофту, показывая свое нижнее белье на мягких налитых титьках.

Видно и у моего братишки сегодня наконец-то будет первый секс.

Таксист нам подмигивал всю дорогу, оценивая стройные ножки Русланчика, что очень сексапильно и по-женски торчали из совершенно мужского пуховика. Более того, нам даже скостили сумму, смотря, как моя распаленная «девица» невменяемо трется об меня, периодически ловя мои губы своими.

Руслана я буквально затащил в дом на руках. И, по-быстрому растопив камин, утянул его, перевозбужденного в кресло поверх своих бедер.

— Иди сюда! А ты сегодня как самая развратная шлюшка. Надо бы узнать, что за ликер этот мудила сунул тебе.

— Олежа, трахни! А то я с ума сойду... В попке так чешется, так и просит... чтобы ты оказался в ней, — цеплялись беззащитно за мои плечи.

Что за сладкие речи! Я заставил сесть его к себе лицом, широко раскинув его ножки в тонком кружеве. И где же моя ненаглядная дырочка, что весь вечер сводила меня с ума? Вот она, милая!

Стринги не выдержали моего натиска, рассыпаясь буквально у меня в руках. Я развел себе колени и, выпустив на волю свой изнывающий член, потянулся за смазкой. А дальше...

Руслан сам опустился на меня, вбирая в себя до самого конца. Он сегодня так был открыт, что срывало башню. И, судя по его крикам, всхлипываниям и откровенным стонам, не только мне. Я задрал ему юбку спереди, чтобы лицезреть его налитый член и трущиеся о мой низ живота его перевозбужденные сжавшиеся яички, и повел, заглушая его дикие крики своими жаркими поцелуями.

— Что за?! — сзади нас выросла мощная тень. — Ах ты, сука! Так и знал, что ты когда-нибудь приведешь очередную блядь. Что, наигрался моим братом, а теперь снова стал прыгать по сучкам — доступным девкам?!

Леша злобно навис над нашей безудержно трахающейся двойкой. И тут наконец-то догнал! Видя, что у моей распутной девки спереди качается налитый под завязку член.

— Ле-ша-а... не смотри-и... не надо-о... А-ААААА! — изгибаясь на мне и фонтанчиком стреляя на лицо себе, мне и совсем охуевшее от такого развратного представления рыло своего старшего брата.

— Ну что, насмотрелся? На мою сучку-девку! — я прижал трясущегося в оргазменной дрожи Руслана и поверх его завитых отросших волос оскалился Лешке. — Заценил?! А теперь быстро свалил. И в следующий раз стучи, коль приперся без нашего приглашения.

Леша позеленел, побледнел и молча свалил.

— Я кончил на лицо... своего… брата... как же так? — Руслан буквально чуть не плакал.

Но я поддел его попку снизу пока еще своим неудовлетворенным членом, выбивая новые откровенные чпоки и стоны.

— Успокойся! Он сам виноват. Нечего было врываться в чужой дом, да еще и права качать. А теперь расслабься, любимый, и получай удовольствие.

Я накрыл его губки своими, а потом вообще подмял под себя, совершенно не обращая на очередные сопли Руслана по поводу своих же бесконечных комплексов. И хотя он до сих пор всхлипывал и размазывал слезы, но его нежное тело после наркоты хотело тупо трахаться, и вновь стоящий член только подтверждал мои похотливые доводы.

***

— Извини...

Лешка сидел утром на нашей кухне и тупо пялился в чашку с чаем. Судя по его черным кругам под глазами, он вовсе не спал, а по припорошенной его машине — провел эту ночку в нашем же доме, просто выйдя из гостиной и оставаясь на территории столовой.

Я поднял свою бровь и съязвил:

— Ну и как моя шлюшка? Понравилась?

— Не ерничай! Самому тошно. Ты просто не представляешь, как у меня башню снесло, когда я услышал ваши истошные крики! Я и подумать не мог... что Руслан может быть... таким... развратным.

— Ну... вот он проспится, отдохнет, и ты попросишь у него свое прощение. Я к тебе без претензий!

— Еще бы у тебя они были. Ведь ты ебешь моего брата в зад, а не он тебя!

— Хотел бы увидеть нашу сцепку наоборот? А ты еще тот изврат, — заржал я на белоснежное вытянутое лицо Леши, видно представившее сию убойную картину.

— Прекрати рассказывать мне ужасы после бессонной ночи. Одно я понял — ты его «этим» не заставляешь заниматься силком! И походу... Руслану такой вид секса... — Леша рвано сглотнул, но все же договорил. — Очень... нравится.

— Ну, я никогда насильником не был. И я очень постарался, чтобы мой мальчик перестал корить себя тем, что нечаянно спустил свою ароматную сперму братишке на его, так некстати, любопытное рыльце.

Лешка застонал как раненный зверь и схватился за полыхающие щеки:

— Хватит меня этим попрекать и ебать мне мозги! И я прекрасно слышал, как ты «очень старался».

— Так не один же! — снова подъебнул я и, отпивая свой кофе, заметил. — И все же, чего же ты от меня вчера вечером хотел?

— Ну... — замялся этот громила, умиленно краснея. — Я подарок тебе привез. Руслан сказал, что у тебя день рождения, вот я и... — Его глаза уставились в мою протянутую ладонь.

— И где подарок? — пояснил я.

— Ну ты, блин, и засранец. Я тут переживаю за Руслана, а ты!

— А я как за него переживаю! И поверь мне, это не первая и далеко не последняя ночь наших с ним совместных переживаний.

— Не язви! — мне вытащили откуда-то сбоку сверток и протянули. — Мне парни подсказали... Раз ты программист, я-то в этом совсем не смыслю, но ты теперь мне не посторонний человек. Да и Руслан в тебе души не чает. В общем, это благодарность за то, что ты принял его чувства и полюбил в ответ.

Я раскрыл сверток и уставился в рисовальный столик последнего поколения, что подключается к компу, и к нему дополнительный съемный диск памяти.

— Может и ему пригодится. Он же художник как-никак. По нему можно даже пальцами рисовать! И вообще...

— Спасибо! Руслан это видел?

— Нет... я думал подарить вам обоим! На два месяца совместной жизни.

Я только хотел пожать руку Леши... как в дверях нарисовался розовенький только проснувшийся Руслан:

— Братик... прости меня.

Лешка подорвался и смял в руках своего маленького братишку, одетого в мятые домашние штаны и рубашку с длинными рукавами.

— Вот дурашка! Это ты прости! Я думал, Олег тебе изменяет с девчонкой. И даже подумать не мог, что ею окажешься ты, — заверили со всей своей дурной страстью багровые уши Руслана. — А чего у тебя ноги так дрожат? Это из-за того, что этот козел тебя вчера... — начал раздуваться Леха, грозно зыркая на меня.

— Олеженька тут не при чем, — испугался Руслан на реакцию своего старшего брата, а потом потупил фисташковые глаза на багровой мордашке. — Вообще-то... это из-за каблуков. Я не привык, и у меня плоскостопие.

И все было бы вообще замечательно, но...

Входные двери открылись, и к нам буквально ввалились в обнимку, помятые после бурной ночки Колька и Мишка.

— Какого лешего? — начал было я.

— Олега! Дай отлежаться... Все вопросы потом! — Мишка буквально втащил моего зелененького братишку и, видя, что его снова зовет унитаз, постарался дать искомое.

— И откуда они такие? — Лешка продолжал прижимать к себе Русланчика, у которого глаза буквально полезли на лоб.

— А черт его знает? Когда мы с Русланом от них уезжали на такси, они не были в столь плачевном состоянии, — заметил тяжело я, отправляясь на неаппетитные звуки блюющего человека.

Колька буквально вжился головой в унитаз, став с ним одним колером. Мишку тоже штормило, но не так сильно.

— Я жду объяснений, — я навис над качающимся Мишкой.

— Строгим-то не будь. Мальчик стал вчера мужчиной! Просто повелся на слабо по молодости и моей пьяной тупости что может сразу с двумя и глотнул того самого ликера.

— И что? Смог? — заметил я ехидно.

— Да где там... все же спиртное в большом количестве и этот наркотик не очень хорошо совмещаются. Но Светку-таки трахнул. И не переживай так, в гандонах. Я проверял... самолично! Так что свой долг я выполнил. Братишку твоего по сучкам выгулял и доставил до хаты, — Мишка развернулся и, дойдя до первой горизонтальной поверхности, улегся на ней клубком.

— М-да... совсем тяжелый случай! — Лешка почесал затылок, смотря, как упорно пытаются устроиться на сундуке моей бабки, который я спустил вниз с чердака, дабы оттартать в гараж. Он был очень тяжелым, обитым железом, покатым и коротким.

— Хорошо хоть не блюет, а вот Кольке явно придется постелить прямо здесь. В туалете! — заметил едко я и пошел за теплыми двумя пледами.

Вернувшись же, узрел премиленькую картину. Мишка не просто умудрился устроиться с ногами на кованном сундуке, он еще и под бок к себе уложил проблевавшегося Кольку.

— Это ты их так утрамбовал?

— Да на кой мне это? Сами, — усмехнулся Лешка, что все еще дежурил в этом коридоре.

Он помог мне укрыть наших бухариков, и мы вместе вернулись на кухню к Руслану, который, попивая утренний чай, дожидался нас.

***

— Боже... А минералочка есть?

— Я не бог. И спасибо скажи Леше.

Я выдал Мишке запотевший полный стакан. Колька стенал на кушетке с оплывшими, словно от укуса шмелей, глазами.

— А ты как, герой-любовник?! — второй стакан я поставил рядом с кушеткой на пол.

— Какой еще любовник?! Помню только, как держал на коленях Руслана, и Светка сосалась со мной, и я ей мял... ее ти-ти... а дальше полная неизвестность... — приподнялись на локте и со вздохом полного уничтожения опали обратно. Осыпаясь...

— Поздравляю, ты уже не девственник! — Мишка отлип от почти пустого стакана и попросил налить еще.

— Чаво? — глаза таки продрали, и они глянули недоверчиво из узких щелей ярко-бордовых глазниц.

— Зуб даю! Сам видел, как ты трахался.

Второй стакан минералки отправился гулко следом за первым.

— Я-ааа? — тыкнули в свою грудь и с ужасом глянули на меня... сглатывая. — Надеюсь, хоть не с Русланом?!

— Со мной? — Руслан аж подпрыгнул на высоком стуле и, ухнув, схватился за свою резанувшую после нашего зажигательного секса поясницу, а потом за ноющие от высоких каблуков щиколотки ног. Его, как ни странно, с наркоты не тошнило, хотя он столько спиртного, как мой брательник, и не пил.

И тут Мишка заржал, а за ним следом я, оседая на другой стул. Лешка вернулся с огорода, где он только что курил, и уставился на наше дурное веселье.

— Чего ржем? От жопы отлегло?

— От жопы! Уха-ха! — затрясся Михаил уже в истерике. — Но это будет нечто! Если Коля и Руслан будут ебаться друг с другом... Уха-ха!

И, видя, как Леша сжимает кулаки, явно не понимая шутки, выкинул ладони вперед, дабы остановить ненужное кровопролитие.

— Леша, успокойся! Никто, кроме Олега, твоего братика не ебет, — а потом глянул на охреневшего с такой мысли Колю. — Боже, Николай, наивный ежик! Да Светка буквально все сама сделала и то не с первого раза. Ты ж даже пизду её найти не смог, вернее вы оба её искали у ней. Я время аж засек с Наташкой. Вышло где-то полчаса, не меньше!

Я представил такую ебнутую картину, как два пьяных в дупель ежика ищут друг у друга пизду...

Ой, у меня есть пизда, значит я девочка!

Ой, а у меня коки, так значит я мальчик? Вау!

Ну, надо же, какое открытие. Аж до жопы пробрало.

И наконец-то на «ха-ха» пробило Лешу. Он сложился пополам прямо на пол, смотря, как багровеет от стыда Коля.

— Но ведь нашли же? Уха-ха!

— Так пошли от обратного... Ухи-хи! Сначала определили, что у Кольки яйца и член, — не унимался Мишка. — Ща обоссюсь или помру от истерики!

Вытерли горькие слезы и сдали окончательно Колю с потрохами:

— Не, друганы, вы только картину прикиньте: сидят двое голых на полу, и один у другого спрашивает: «А это точно пизда?», а Светка, заглядывая себе между ног и оценивая: «А что же еще?! Вроде она... но я уже не уверена...».

Леша свалился на пол спиной, подергивая коленками. Мишка тоже скатился в истерике следом, уже икая, как нашу веселуху прервал красный от натуги Коля.

— Да... мне круто повезло, что это все же была Светка... в случае с Русланом, мы бы «пизду» до своей смерти искали, — и уже рассмеялся сам, хватаясь от боли то за затылок, то за пульсирующие виски.

— Смешно, ха-ха, — выдавил гротескно Леха. — Но если полезешь в трусы к моему брату — так уделаю. У себя в промежности пизду найдешь. Самую что не наесть настоящую! Понял? Малолетний козел.

Леша встал с пола и грозно протопал в гостиную.

— А ты мало того что извращенец, так еще и камикадзе, — буркнул устало Мишка, поднимаясь с пола следом.

— Я же пошутил, — обиделся Коля.

— Ладно, не дуйся, — я протянул ему влажное полотенце на лоб, поясняя. — Просто Леша никогда не понимал шуток. А теперь попей водички и приходи в себя.

Я помог выпить минералку Коле и устроил его под теплым пледом, а потом, обняв Руслана, потянул вслед ушедшим парням. Лучшее лекарство после такого грандиозного фиаско с девушкой, это поспать. А еще предстоял серьезный разговор со Светой. Это я чувствовал своей ушлой жопой. Как пить дать, всплывет еще какая-нибудь хрень. Кроме поиска ее распрекрасной пизды.


	8. Открытие, кто бы мог подумать!

— Я беременна! — через несколько недель Светка выдала мне прямо в лоб, покусывая нетерпеливо свои губки и сверкая грозно глазами.

— А я тут при каких делах? — округлил я свои глаза над экраном ноутбука.

— Ты не при чём. А вот твой брат!

Я оглядел нашу хмурую лаборантку и тяжело вздохнул. Блин, как знал!

— Он был в гондонах, — выдал я последний аргумент со слов ушлого Мишки.

— Откуда знаешь? Тебя с твоим голубком и след к тому времени простыл, — огрызнулась дева, вставая на свои крепкие ноги и возвышаясь надо мной грозной башней.

— Мишка, — я обернулся к входящему своему дружку. — Колька в гондонах её ебал?

— Ну... да... — Михаил сначала не понял о чем я вообще, роясь в каких-то своих бесконечных графиках, явно навязанных ему нашим любимым шефом, а потом, видя серость Светки, догнал.

— Значит, порвал, — насупилась упёрто та.

— М-ммм, — Мишка положил ворох листков и, найдя великую отмазуху от работы в виде упёртой бабы, повис на Светлане, нежно обняв девицу за плечи. — Я проверил все ваши гондоны, после того как он тебя отъебал. Милочка моя, они все были целыми!

Я представил, как проверял Мишка презервативы, и похолодел в душе. Неужели после моего брата он их... надул... прикасаясь к ним губами...

Бу-эээ!

Мишка, конечно, не брезгливый, но после чужого для него парня?

— И как ты их проверил? — дева не сдавалась до самого конца.

— Надул! Чего же проще? Они так мило попердывали, выпуская через сперму обратно воздух! Наташка свидетель, она с них ржала долго, — пакостливо усмехнулись и, смотря, как моё лицо становится окончательно зелёным, добил. — Да ладно, Олега! Колька мне как родной.

Светлана полыхнула ушками и, зыркнув уничтожающе на нас, умчалась прочь. Видно искать предательницу всего бабьего рода Наташку.

— Что, не получилось женить на себе наивного мальчика? Однако... я знал, что она стервь, но не до такой же степени, — теперь повисли на моих плечах, заглядывая в мой мерцающий экран.

— Я бы не смог после своего брата... — выдавил я из себя.

— Ну... Колька мне же не брат, — хихикнули похабно, а потом со вздохом вселенской несправедливости вернулись к своим кинутым листкам. — И если она снова запоёт песенку про свою липовую беременность... Зови меня!

Однако. Я глянул в удаляющуюся спину Мишки. Неужели весь этот гон про его привязанность к Николаю... Правда? Ведь по-другому...

Я представил, что проверяю использованный презерватив после Кольки. Тошнота накатила сразу. А когда прикинул, что это резиновое изделие после Мишки...

Еле добежал до туалета. Кофе вылетел весь, живописно уделав университетский толчок. Коричневое на белом кафеле смотрелось мерзко.

Какие-то у меня в последнее время странные мысли. И только я вернулся на место, успокоившись, слушая глухую ругань наших лаборанток в соседнем кабинете, мне позвонил декан факультета искусств.

— Простите, Олег, вы могли бы подойти к нам?

Я похолодел в душе, но все же выдавил из себя:

— Да, конечно... а что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего такого... серьёзного, просто ваши мальчики почему-то подрались. А ведь, как я понимаю, ваш младший братишка был единственным другом Руслана.

— Травмы? — я уже спрашивал на ходу, падая в свою тачку, решив домчаться от корпуса до корпуса на машине.

— Ну... у Николая фингал.

Фингал? Неужто Руслан смог кому-то нанести физический вред... С его то физическими данными? Да Колька его в два раза крепче только. И что же между ними произошло, коль мой любимый смог поднять руку на моего же братишку?

— А у Руслана?

— Ободран локоть и, как я понял, отбито плечо. Но это не главное! Они оба молчат, как партизаны. И даже не пытаются ни с кем заговорить. А ведь у них скоро весенняя выставка и, как я понимаю, совместный серьёзный проект, — тяжело вздохнули на том конце трубки и заверили меня. — Прошу вас, побыстрее, я вас жду.

Внизу меня уже стерегли, посему я промчался за секретарем до деканата. В совершенном неведении.

— Помягче только, не наседайте на них. Творческие люди так ранимы. И особенно гении.

Григорий Петрович пропустил меня в свой кабинет, закрыв за мной дверь с другой стороны. И оставил с моими бунтарями наедине.

Руслан, увидев меня, вздрогнул всем своим тонким телом, обнял себя беззащитно за плечи и, опустив свои фисташковые глаза в пол, задрожал.

Колька же, прикусив нижнюю губу, отвёл свой шоколадный взгляд, нахмурив лоб.

— Ну и какого черта? — я замер над ними, но, поняв, что они и со мной не намерены делиться своей общей проблемой, разозлился. — Может, все же расскажете, какая муха вас укусила?

Колька вздохнул, прикусил губу сильнее. Руслан подтянул колени к своему острому подбородку, сложившись практически пополам в глубоком кресле.

— Ладно, — я развернулся к ним спиной, проанализировав ситуацию.

Кольку я знал с пелёнок и, даже не вникая в подробности, понимал, что зачинщиком был как раз он, а не Руслан. Ну а догадаться, почему мой любимый вдруг дал такой резкий отпор, было проще простого. Все же я стал хоть и немного, но понимать своего любимого человечка.

— Что, ластик не поделили? Аль особые высокохудожественные карандаши?

Я глянул на них обоих через плечо. Колька посмотрел на меня, как на полного дегенерата. Руслан уткнулся лицом окончательно в свои колени.

Ладно... а теперь без шуток!

— Ну и какого хрена ты, Николай, полез к Руслану в трусы?!

— КАК? — у Кольки вспыхнули пунцовым уши.

Руслан стал похож на спелый помидор тут же следом.

— Как я догадался? — завис я над Колей. — Или я не прав?

Колька от меня отпрянул, видя мой бешеный взор, и затравлено кинул взор на дрожащего Руслана:

— И что?

От меня таки отскочили, вернее заскочили за свое кресло.

— Как ты посмел полезть к моему парню? А если бы я завалил твою извечную любовь по жизни? Лобастую Елизавету? И полез к ней между ног? — прорычал я, наступая на Кольку.

— Ха, сравнил. Жопу с пиздой! Это не одно и то же, — заорали мне в лицо.

— Почему это? — взбеленился окончательно я на его пустое ребячество.

— Он не девка! Подумаешь! С него не убудет. Он даже залететь не может. Какая разница кто его ебёт? Я или ты!

Это была последняя капля. Я Кольке по морде залепил так, что он улетел обратно все в тоже самое кресло.

— Засранец, чтобы я тебя больше у себя не видел, — прорычал я над стонущей тушкой брата, а потом повернулся к Руслану.

Фисташковые очи беззвучно плакали, и мой мальчик тёр свои глаза на мокром месте.

— Идём, — я протянул к нему руку. Но он затравлено замотал отрицательно головой.

— Это ещё почему? — теперь я начал распаляться на своего любовника.

Сегодня явно кто-то на небе сошёл с ума и решил испоганить мне окончательно личную жизнь. Сначала ёбнутый разговор со Светкой о её лживой беременности, потом с Мишкой. Далее предательство Коли. А как это по-другому назвать? Если он решил покуситься на дорогого для меня человека?

Так ещё и мой дорогой человек не желает больше моих прикосновений.

— Олеженька... не ссорьтесь... прошу... я этого не стою... — прошмыгали своим зарёванным носом.

— По-моему, это моё дело решать. Стоишь ты этого или нет! — я попытался коснутся его нежного плеча, но мой мальчик от меня отшатнулся.

— Что ж...

Я повернул свои стопы к выходу. Не хотите не надо.

— Стой, козел! — Колька налетел на мою широкую спину. 

Хотя он мне не противник вовсе. Я скрутил его за пару секунд и швырнул снова как сломанную игрушку обратно в кресло.

— И кто из нас двоих козел? — прошипел я сверху дёргающейся тушки брата, придавив его там намертво коленом.

— Ты, а ещё придурок! Не видишь что ли, что у него истерика?

Я кинул взгляд на смаргивающего едкие слезы Руслана в кресле и снова рыкнул на брата.

— И кто его довёл до нее? Не ты ли?

— А вот и не угадал, — хмыкнули мне крайне зловредно. — Руслан из-за меня никогда не будет так плакать!

— Да неужели? Может, просветишь, почему именно сегодня решил переспать с моим мужчиной?

Но Колька отвернул от меня свое наглое лицо в сторону и поджал губы:

— Не твоё дело!

— Бред... полный... — я оттолкнулся от Кольки и, видя, что Руслан не может успокоиться в моем присутствии, снова решил уйти.

— Коля... он не со зла... Елизавета... она... переспала с Алексеем, — прошептал мне в спину Руслан.

— И что из этого? Если каждый раз его любимая шлюшка будет раздвигать перед чужими парнями ноги, то он будет прыгать на тебя и лезть в трусы? Это ты считаешь правильным?

— Я! Я... я... — Руслан вскочил на свои ножки, задыхаясь. 

— Мой тебе совет: не лезь в наши разборки с братом. Хоть ты и считаешь его своим другом, — усмехнулся я горько Руслану и снова протянул к нему руку. Но мой любимый отрицательно помотал головой, оседая обратно в кресло. Слезы из его глаз не переставали сыпаться.

— Значит, ты со мной не поедешь?

— Не-ет...

Истерика, кажется, стала ещё глобальнее.

— Хорошо, — я оглядел сначала полыхающего Колю, потом всхлипывающего Руслана. — Когда придёшь в себя и перестанешь истерить — милости прошу домой. А тебя, Николай, выпну под жопу, если после всего этого сунешься ко мне. Так и знай!

— Мне-то что! Я и без тебя проживу. Нахер ты мне сдался? Подумаешь, царь птица! А этот... — Колька практически кричал мне в спину, сплёвывая ядовито слюной. — Сдохнет без тебя через сутки. Ибо никчёмнее и не нужнее существа я ещё в жизни не видел!

Я замер всего на пару секунд и все же покинул деканат.

Если Руслан считал себя нестоящим, не нужным и никчёмным, то я был совершенно противоположного мнения. Но говорить с ним при Николае, которого откровенно понесло из-за своей несостоявшейся ебнутой любви и явно в полный разнос. С его-то вечным бунтарским духом и поисками приключений на свою упёртую жопу? Или силком тащить домой Руслана, когда он бьётся в истерике? Это было не по мне. А ещё злило то, что Руслан попытался выбелить передо мной виноватого по всем статьям Кольку, который его же покрывал при мне откровенной грязью. Чуть ли не называя доступной шлюхой!

Вот это, наверное, было окончательным пунктом, который меня и взбеленил. Я отзвонился шефу из машины и, сославшись на свое пошатнувшееся здоровье, покатил домой.  
Да гори оно все белым пламенем!

***

Темнеть стало намного позже, по всем признакам будет скоро лето...

Я, как медведь в берлоге, которого разбудили во время спячки, не находил места.

Вот ведь, раньше меня не угнетало одиночество. Наоборот, только и мечтал побыть наедине. А теперь?! Теперь меня словно кто грыз изнутри, выматывая тупой болью окровавленную душу. А ещё мучило ужасное беспокойство.

Как там Руслан? Ибо таким беззащитным и издёрганным я его ещё не видел. Даже когда голым нашёл в той самой подсобке холодной зимой.

Восемь часов вечера. Часы с кукушкой, что так любила моя бабка и что мне так нравились в детстве, я теперь ненавидел. Ибо, даже находясь на чердаке в мастерской моих взбалмошных мальчишек, слышал ход времени.

Как ни странно, но на Кольку я уже не злился. Он всегда был таким. Не думающим о последствиях. И творящим все, что ему взбредёт в голову на данный момент. Взбалмошным балованным ребёнком.

Может к тому времени я уже остыл или перегорел, кто его знает?

Просто день такой. Все навалилось, вспенилось и ядовитыми пузырями всплыло на поверхности. Часы кукукнули один раз, что ж...

Восемь тридцать... Как снизу послышался звук сдыхающего мотора и отборный Лёшкин мат. Свою машину брат Руслана совершенно не щадил.

Я спустился вниз в каминную и застал картину маслом. Лёшка, матюкаясь, тащил в правой своей лапе упирающегося Кольку, а в левой — невменяемого Руслана, решив сделать опять все по-своему и со своей ёбнутой колокольни.

— Какого хера? Олег!

Теперь ещё обрушились и на меня. Колька при этом злобно зыркал в мою сторону и пытался хотя бы пнуть Лешку, чтобы тот ослабил свою медвежью хватку.

— Я не знаю, что между вами всеми произошло, да и мне откровенно похер! Но если ты взял ответственность за моего брата, так какого банана он в таком состоянии?

— Оле...жень...ка... не виноват... это все я... я... я...

В навалившейся резко тишине стало слышно, что Русланчик причитает. Я спустился со ступенек и подошёл к полыхающему Алексею. М-да, подарил же мне бог новоявленного родственничка, который, не зная всей картины, пытается каждый раз качать свои права.

— Да отпусти же меня, боров! — Колька все ж таки вывернулся из железных рук Лёшки и отскочил к двери, смотря затравлено на моё приближение.

— А ты вообще заткнись, салага! — рыкнул Леша, снова заходясь в ярости.

— Оле...женька... прости... — Русланчик, увидев меня рядом, от нервного напряжения потерял сознание, обмякнув в тисках Лёшки.

— О, черт! — Леха сунул мне своего опавшего братишку и снова сграбастал лихо Кольку.

— Отпусти меня, идиот! Ёбнутый гризли, — забрыкался мой брат в тисках Алексея снова, отчаянно пытаясь все же сбежать.

— Пока не объясните что у вас здесь стряслось — никого никуда не отпущу.

— Алексей, отпусти, пусть катится.

Я поднял на руки своего Русланчика и, дойдя до дивана, уложил осторожно его на мягкое. А потом сходил за нашатырём, который остался еще от моей покойной бабки. Когда же вернулся, Лёшка был один. Он стоял у потухшего камина и пытался развести живой огонь.

Я подсел к Руслану, поднёс смоченную ватку. Он слабо застонал, но очнулся, а, увидев меня рядом, вцепился своими ручками в мою одежду и громко зарыдал:

— Коля... он... я... и он... прости... меня-яяя...

Лешка слушал его заикания между всхлипами и чесал по-тупому затылок. Я же просто обнимал содрогающееся в моих руках тонкое тело и осторожно гладил по спинке.

Истерика теперь у Руслана была другой. Нежели днём или до того, как у него сорвало все предохранители. Ибо Лёшка припёр его ко мне в полном кататоническом ступоре! И наконец-то то, что он пытался спрятать в себе и похоронить, вырвалось наружу. А для него, не совсем нормального человечка, это было, и правда, слишком больно. Он проплакал, наверное, ещё с минут двадцать у меня на груди, давясь соплями и слезами, а потом, всхлипнув особенно громко... уснул.  
Господи, ну как малое дитя и только.

Я его устроил на диване и, укрыв пледом, позвал Лешку на кухню за собой.

— Ну и что за нах?!

Лёшка не выдержал первым, хотя от водки отказался, буркнув, что за рулём. Но вот насчёт горячего чая был не против.

— Ничего такого особого. Просто моему брату отказала девица, и он полез к Руслану в трусы. Они подрались, если это вообще можно назвать дракой... Так — мелкая потасовка, в ходе которой твой братишка моему умудрился поставить фингал. Меня вызвали из-за их петушиных разборок в деканат. А когда я захотел навешать Кольке заслуженных люлей за то, что тот полез к моему парню, Руслан со своим излишним миротворством перенервничал.

Леша прокрутил все сказанное мной в своей башке, не блещущей умом, и тяжело вздохнул:

— Ёбнутый день.

— Ха! Это ты мне говоришь?

— А почему Руслана не забрал с собой? Накостылял бы Кольке. Ох, если бы я знал! Я бы его так бы отделал. Месяц бы на жопу свою ебливую не сел, — сжали до хруста кулаки. — Зря отпустил, а все тебя послушал. Кретина!

— Что, выебал бы моего братишку в задницу? В отместку за поруганную честь своего? — игриво заметил я, дуя в стакан чая.

Меня наконец-то стало отпускать напряжение прошедшего дня. И совершенно не угнетало, что я заложил Николая Алексею. Если я не угляжу, так от этого громилы будет хоть какой-то толк. Этот точно Кольку в следующий раз отметелит.

Лёшка от ярких перспектив с моим братом позеленел, и я вспомнил сегодня себя, блюющего в туалете.

— Не смешно.

— Мне тоже. А ещё с самого утра Светка со своей беременностью, Мишка с использованными гондонами... — пробурчал я себе под нос, как Лёшка стиснул свои лапы на моей бренной шее.

— Какая ещё беременность и Светка? — прорычали мне в очумевшее лицо. — А как же Руслан?

— К-ха... идиот! — я жахнул его со всего размаха поддых.

И Лёшка от боли меня отпустил.

— Ту, которую трахнул Колька, — я потёр саднящую шею. — Она заявила, что в тот раз, помнишь, когда они с Мишкой были в дупель пьяными? Ещё пизду искали совместными силами. Ну, в общем, что она залетела от моего Николая. А Мишка утверждает, что проверял все их гондоны... после того, как они... ну, в общем...

Лёшка стал совсем салатным.

— Только не говори мне, что Мишка... — схватились за блюющий рот и еле добежали до раковины на кухне.

— Именно, — я навис над харкающим Лёшкой и, включив воду, стал тускло смотреть, как ошмётки от него уносит в широкий водосток. — У меня такая же реакция была. Днём.

— Буэ! После того, как они... Буэ... Побывали, и он их ртом надувал? Буэ!

— Ну... за то теперь я знаю точно, что Коля пока не стал малолетним папашей, а я скоропостижно не перевёлся в дядюшки за чужой счёт.

Я протянул кухонное полотенце Лёшке, пока он тёр холодной водой свое багровое лицо и предложил:

— Водку будешь?

— Наливай. После такого я уже никуда не поеду. Сил нет! Даже за руль упасть, — отпали на придвинутый мною стул.

— А насчёт почему не забрал Руслана. Все очень просто. Я от него не отказывался, даже в мыслях не было. Он сам не поехал. Решил Колю защитить от праведного меня.

— Я бы его и слушать не стал! Врезал бы по заднице, силком бы на плечо закинул и...

— Ещё скажи, по морде бы заехал, выбив передние зубы, а потом за волосы и в пещеру. А я так не могу! У меня никогда на Руслана рука не поднимется. Он же для меня... — я замялся, стискивая зубы. — Самый близкий человек.

— А на Кольку?

— А ты бы смог бы ударить своего братишку, пусть бы даже знал, что он виновен?

Лёшка потускнел, а потом намахнул полный стопарь:

— Ты прав... не смог бы, хотя по заднице бы высек!

— Я тоже хотел залепить Кольке пенделя под его упёртый зад. Подумаешь, нашёл повод — девица отказала! И он моего любимого сделал крайним, да Руслан не дал. Николай — его друг, видите ли. И потом, твой братишка днём уже плакал, правда молча...

Лёшка, увидев, как я следом выпил огненное пойло, разлил нам теперь сам:

— Тяжело тебе с ними, да?

— Иногда, но без них ещё тяжелее, просто невыносимо. Пока ты их, как нашкодивших котят, сюда не припёр силком. Я тут места не находил.

— Ладно, — опрокинули второй стакан. — Я все понял. Но ведь друзья друг другу в трусы не лезут?

— В том-то все и дело... если Руслан Николая считает своим близким другом, то тот навряд ли. И этот грёбаный день все расставил на свои места, — я выпил следом второй стакан водки, с которого даже не пробрало. — Грёбаный день...

Лешка дотянулся до холодильника и, открыв него, достал палку копчённой колбасы, разломив её грубо пополам, протянул часть мне.

— Жри! Наверняка из-за этих взбалмошных сосунков весь день голодный, — иногда Леша мог быть даже благородным. На свой манер — неотёсанного упыря.

— Спасибо, — я рванул своими зубами прямо в обёртке, давясь остро пахнущим мясом. — Ёбнутый день, — пытаясь протолкать хоть кусок в свое опалённое водкой горло.

— Точно. И не говори! — Лёшка жевал усиленно под боком.

На улице наконец-то начиналась синяя ночь.

***

За полночь Руслан всхлипывал в постели, а я еле дополз после распитой с Лёшкой бутылки. И хотя я алкоголь переношу довольно сносно, но после всех передряг, да на практически пустой желудок последние ступеньки под бравый храп Лешки я прошел исключительно на четвереньках.

Совсем Русланчик измучил себя глупыми переживаниями. Которых ни я, ни тем более мой брат и не стоим особо. Я пригрёб к себе тонкое тело любимого и, чувствуя, как он расслабляется от моего тепла, задремал. Кровать качалась на пьяных волнах счастья.

— Спокойной ночи...

Даже глубоко во сне прошептали его нежные губы и улыбнулись... когда я в ответ прошептал, ставшее заветным для нас обоих: «Приятных снов...».

***

Утром я проснулся от влажного взгляда фисташковых глаз. Руслан снова плакал, тихо перебирая мои локоны волос.

— Ты чего? — я завалил его властно под себя.

— Просто вчера... когда ты отвернулся спиной и вышел из деканата... я думал, что тебя окончательно потерял.

— Идиот! Я же сказал, что буду ждать тебя у нас дома. Ты что, совсем тогда ничего не слышал и не соображал? — я уцеловал его нежные подрагивающие губы, которые с радостью приоткрывались для меня, давая углубить каждый мой поцелуй.

— Ага... я ничего не соображал...

— Оно и видно.

Я убрал его руки вверх и стал оголять Руслановы соски. Он снова пытался сжаться и хоть как-то прикрыть их своими острыми локтями.

— По-моему, мы уже давно прошли этот этап. Разве нет? — я с силой вновь впечатал его запястья над головой, задрав еще выше.

— Мне каждый раз стыдно, что они не женские.

— Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, что мне нравятся именно твои сосочки. И именно потому, что они мужские. Знаешь, было бы странно, если бы у тебя — мужика была бы женская грудь, — не выдержал я, припадая губами к его нежным горошинам и вызывая у Руслана эротичный стон. — Держи руки вот так и не смей прикрываться.

Он слушался, хотя и не прекращал дрожать, а когда я раскинул его ножки вовсю ширь и припал туда своим ртом, захныкал:

— Зачем же... языком-то... я там грязный...

— Дурак, чистый ты! Ведь наверняка не ел вчера ни черта и на горшок не ходил.

Руслан стал совсем багровым и прикрыл-таки руками, правда, не свою грудь, а лицо:

— Мне стыдно...

— Еще скажи из-за того, что у тебя там член и яйца. А не вагина!

— И из-за этого... тоже... наверное, я тебя совсем утомил... своими комплексами... и закидонами... — прошептали сквозь ладони.

— Ты просто не представляешь как.

Руслан с испугом глянул поверх своих пальцев, но я поднял его за раскрытую задницу вверх и натянул на свое истекающее древко. Больше возражений не было, а лились только охи и вздохи под пошлые чпоки его раскрасневшейся попки, что нежно сжимала меня своим полыхающим естеством. Да и ручками уже не прикрывали ни соски, ни член, ни вспотевшую мордашку. А судорожно цеплялись пальцами из последних своих сил за мои широкие плечи...

***

— Вот интересно. Пили вместе и одинаково. Но почему у меня с утра дикое похмелье и даже нет намёка на секс. А у тебя все пучком? И в чем загвоздка?

Леха косил оплывшим глазом из-под полотенца, смоченного холодной водой. Выглядел он не ахти.

— Вы меня в могилу вгоните на пару с Русланом, — заявили хмуро мне, слушая, как Русланчик плещется наверху в ванной, щебеча весёлой птичкой.

— Быстрее могила будет братской. На нас двоих, — ухмыльнулся я, садясь под его боком.

— Ну, ещё я с геем в одном гробу не лежал. Который, между прочим, ебёт моего же братишку. Ну, спасибочки. Дожили.

— А я и не приглашаю. Будем лежать в раздельных, но в одной яме. Так пойдёт?

— Нет, — Лёшка спрятал лицо под полотенце и глухо добавил. — Но я рад, что Руслан растаял и снова счастлив.

— А как я-то рад! Не поверишь. Я так старался, особенно утром, — съязвил я, отправляясь на кухню ставить чайник.

— Можешь не расписывать «как». Я все прекрасно слышал. И вот ведь напасть, даже утренний стояк не было сил отдрочить. А во всем виноваты вы, засранцы! — прошипели вдогонку мне.

***

Колька приехал через пару недель сам. В субботу.

— Привет, надо поговорить, — начал он с порога и прямо мне в лоб, видно чтобы я его не выставил сразу наружу.

— Ты же сам сказал, что нам не о чем разговаривать. И что ты и сам проживёшь без меня.

— Мне надо поговорить с Русланом. А не с тобой.

— А чего на занятиях не говорится?

Брат мне откровенно хамил, я отвечал тем же. Даже позой копировал его очередной наезд.

— Он меня избегает, как чумы! Да и кругом чужие уши так и норовят погреть свои мозги очередной сенсацией.

— Руслан в мастерской... и так, вопрос к слову, с кем в последнее время вновь переспала Елизавета?

Кольку перекосило, но он сдержал эмоции на своем каменном лице. А потом вздрогнул, ибо по ступеням в передничке спускался мой любимый. В последнее время волосы Руслана отросли, но он упорно не хотел стричься, узнав окольными путями, что мне нравятся женщины с длинными волосами. Теперь Руслан их завязывал в низкий игривый хвостик, который просто сводил меня с ума.

— Коля? Что-то случилось? — Руслан замер, заломив себе руку, что была испачкана масляной краской.

— Я пришёл спросить разрешение на выставку нашей с тобой общей фотографии. Тянуть больше нельзя... а это был наш с тобой совместный проект.

— Какие фотографии? — схмурил я брови.

— Олежа, ну те, когда мы с Колей были в старинных платьях, помнишь? Ты тоже фотографировал нас и мы тебя... — Руслан забеспокоился, видно переживая, вдруг я упрусь.

Я же, увидев, как парни оба натянуты, криво усмехнулся Кольке:

— Так с кем в последний раз трахалась Елизавета, ты так и не сказал!

— Да пусть она ебётся с кем угодно! Хоть со всем курсом перетрахается. Мне откровенно по хер! — взорвался Колька и я заржал.

— Ладно, пароль правильный!

Я смотрел, как заливается счастливым румянцем Русланчик и радостно спешит обратно в мастерскую. А я подошёл к Николаю и, хлопнув ему по плечу, прошептал:

— На первый раз прощаю.

— Второго раза не будет, обещаю, — ухмыльнулся криво мой брат.

— Можешь не обещать, я все рассказал Лёшке. Как ты лез к его любимому маленькому братишке в трусы.

Колька побледнел, и я видел, как у него перекосило все. И не только его смазливое личико.

— Ты... садист... брат, — еле выдавил он из себя.

— Не без этого! Но теперь я точно уверен даже без твоих обещаний, что тот раз между тобой и Русланом больше не повторится.

Я придал ему скорость коленом под зад в сторону вешалки и хмуро добил:

— Снимай обувь у порога и не топчи! Самого мыть полы не заставишь. А теперь марш к Руслану. Работать! Через час будет обед.

Колька только хмыкнул на мой наезд, раздеваясь, а потом практически шёпотом сказал:

— Спасибо, что простил... брат... я, и правда, вёл себя тогда как последняя свинья, — а потом, проходя мимо, затравлено спросил. — Твой Мишка сказал, что Светка после того ёбнутого раза пыталась на меня спихнуть свою беременность. Это правда?

— Ну да, как раз в тот знаменательный день, когда вы заварили кашу с Русланом. Поэтому я и был безумно зол на вас обоих. А что?

Я приподнял бровь и услышал такое, от чего зашевелились волосы на моем затылке.

— Ну просто она и правда беременна. Только не от меня, срок намного больше. Тот уёбок её послал, и она решила меня подписать. Как последнего идиота.

— Ты говорил со Светой?

— Нет, только с Мишей, мы с ним столкнулись несколько дней назад.

Я попытался вспомнить, как выглядит в последнее время Света, но никак не мог припомнить. Она обычно отсутствовала, когда я был на нашей кафедре или в лаборатории. А ещё, не к месту вплыл рассказ об использованных презервативах.

— Мишке сильно не верь. Ещё тот балабол! И еби баб только в гондонах, желательно трезвым. Понял?

Мне отдали лихо честь:

— Понял, КЭП!

А потом строевым шагом поднялись наверх.

"Как с гуся вода, вот же ж, счастливый засранец!" — подумалось тогда мне.


	9. Одуванчики

Весна наступила рано. Потеплело так, что листочки на деревьях появились буквально на глазах, а ещё через пару дней расцвели яблони. И сад возле нашего дома буквально оделся в фату невесты.

Руслан с утра ползал по разросшемуся саду и собирал одуванчики. Он выскочил на улицу в одних трусиках, и теперь его белоснежная кожа на ярком весеннем солнце чуть подзолотилась. А то, по-моему мнению, отдавала усиленно голубизной пролегающих неглубоко венок.

Я же убирал сад, отпиливая то, что вымерзло, и белил стволы известью.

— Это тебе!

Я обернулся на голос Руслана и обалдел.

На его отросших распустившихся волосах лежал венок из одуванчиков и второй такой же он протягивал мне.

— М-ммм...

Я бросил малярную кисть и обнял этого щуплого пацанёнка, а потом расплёл отданный мне венок.

— Что ты делаешь? — удивились фисташковые глаза.

— Увидишь...

Я обернул его тонкую талию этим жёлтым пояском и сплёл одуванчики обратно, а потом потянул трусики Руслана вниз. Сегодня Русланчик забыл о своих голых сосках, старательно прикрывая лишь обнаженные мной муди. Уже прогресс.

— Ох! Увидят... же...

— Пофиг. И потом, здесь не видно.

Я кинул на зелёную травку свою куртку и, сев на нее, потянул своего мальчика вниз, заставив надеться его нежной попкой на свой изнывающий член. Он задрожал, опускаясь до конца. По моему пульсирующему стволу побежала моя же ночная сперма.

— Замечательные одуванчики.

— Ох! Ты так думаешь?

Меня обняли, вжавшись в мою грудь, а потом вспомнили все же о своих сосочках. Все же он смешной, полчаса бегал голым по пояс, а тут!

— Ты все ещё стесняешься? А как же моешься после физкультуры?

Я отвел его ладошки и сильнее прижал к себе на полыхающую жаром грудь.

— Я ведь только тебя и стесняюсь... другие мне безразличны... совсем.

— Понятно.

Я отлип от Руслана и, наклонив голову, стал посасывать то один сосочек, то другой, ведя его за ягодицы и заставляя работать своей попкой.

Мой мальчик, поняв, что прикрыть я ему соски не дам, попытался закрыть ладонями свой возбуждённый член.

— Не закрывай! На фоне одуванчиков он просто бесподобен. Особенно цвет бархатистой головки. В жёлтой пыльце.

— Думаешь? - Руслан уставился вниз на свой качающийся стояк.

— Угу, и так заманчиво сочится, — подбодрил я своего любимого, и когда он поднял свою голову ко мне, снова поцеловал.

— Полный изврат! - сзади Руслана появился так некстати Колька. 

Мой любимый вспыхнул всеми оттенками багрянца и пошёл откровенными волнами. Он попытался спрыгнуть с моих бёдер, но я не дал, вжав его в себя, а потом стянув с себя рубашку, накинул на трясущиеся плечи Руслана, скрыв от Кольки нашу с любимым связку.

— И нафига так пугать? Видел же, чем мы тут занимаемся. Мог бы и подождать на крыльце! — возмутился я, прижимая к себе Руслана ещё сильнее. Мой член, как ни странно, возбудился ещё больше оттого, что нас застал брат, а вот у Руслана все впереди опало.

— Вообще-то нет! Но вы так стонали... Что стало интересно, неужели ты уговорил Руслана на потрахушки на лоне природы?

— Ну теперь ты знаешь. Так что свали в дом! — рыкнул я смеющемуся Кольке в лицо.

— Ладно, голубки. И, кстати, с чердака все прекрасно видно, - нам помахали рукой и, уходя заметили, так, вскользь.

— А костюмчик русалки в одуванчиках тебе к попке, Русланчик!

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся я за Руслана, а потом, поцеловав совсем красного своего мальчика, снова поддел его снизу своими бёдрами. — Продолжим!

— Но... он же...

— Не бойся, там на кухне стол накрыт, так что у нас есть заслуженные полчаса, пока этот засранец не поднимется на чердак.

— Думаешь?

— Надеюсь... — я снова качнул бёдрами, а потом развратно зашептал ему на нежное ушко. — Хочу снова увидеть твой возбуждённый член, я и не думал, что золотое тебе так идёт.

Руслан побледнел, а потом серьёзно уточнил:

— К попке?

— И к попе, и к яичкам, и к пенису! А ещё к этим изумительным нежным сосочкам, что просто свели меня с ума.

Я наклонил голову и продолжил вылизывать горошинки его нежных ореолов, но снять рубашку Руслан мне не дал.

— Не снимай, пожалуйста... мне стыдно, вдруг Коля вернётся?

— Ну, он же не совсем идиот? Так!

— Да... но...

Но вновь качек моих бёдер, и Руслан снова потёк, а через десять минут рубашка спала с его плеч сама, живописно закрыв мои колени. Теперь повёл мой любимый, извиваясь на мне сам, снова охая и ахая на весь наш белоснежный сад. И уже ничего не соображая, качаясь в нирване на волнах похоти, уводя меня следом в море счастливых грёз.

— Блядь! - на нашу любовную нычку выпал теперь Леша. 

И чего им в субботу не спится всем?

Русланчик с испугу, охнув, выплеснулся мне на грудь, зажимая меня своим сладким задком. Я тут же обратно накинул ему на плечи рубашку. Но Лёшка и так увидел все. В том числе как его братишка своей развратной попкой надевается сам на мой стояк.

— Ну а тебя чего принесло? - я привлёк к себе невменяемого после сильнейшей волны оргазма Руслана.

— Шашлыки... — выдавил из себя Лёшка, и я только сейчас понял, что у него в руках ёмкость и видно с маринованным мясом.

— Что? — слабо прошептали у меня на груди.

— Да ничего... Одуванчики в этом году просто офигительные! — выдавил из себя Лешка, отворачиваясь от нас. — Рано поспели... я, это... в доме вас подожду.

— Ага, подожди, — хмыкнул я и, опрокинув на спинку Русланчика, догнал его по его зажатой попке в несколько тычков.

Дальше нашим потрахушкам продолжаться не дадут это точно. Я распустил его пояс из одуванчиков, а потом, снова сплетя, победоносно повесил себе на уши:

— И как? Идут?

— Очень...

Русланчик уже не сопротивлялся особо, хотя снова прикрывал свои испачканные муди и соски. Вот ведь, неугомонный! Я завернул его в свою рубашку и, взяв за ручку, повёл в наш с ним дом. Что ж, значит надо искать мангал и жарить шашлыки. Иначе Лёшка от нас не свалит. Тем более здесь Николай, а, учитывая странный интерес Кольки к моему любимому – тем паче.

***

— Говорят, из одуванчиков можно делать вино, — я все ещё щеголял в веночке, хотя он и основательно подвял. — Есть такая книга Рэя Брэдбери «Вино из одуванчиков», — ухмыльнулся я, вороша угли.

— Не читал... жаль...

Лёшка старался не смотреть на мой венок, ибо он напоминал ему о том, что он увидел сегодня утром в нашем саду. Колька и Руслан чуть в стороне нанизывали куски мяса на шампуры.

— Больше не лез?

Я знал, что он спрашивает про Колю.

— Нет, Руслан бы мне сказал. И потом, видишь - они помирились. Недавно прошла выставка, и их совместный проект занял первое место по всему художественному отделению. Есть директива отправить его на городскую выставку фотографии.

— Вау, не знал!

— Я знаю только потому, что я фотографировал вместе с ними. Посему спрашивали и моего разрешения. Меня вписали в соавторы.

— Что, голяком что ли фоткали? — хмыкнул Лешка и примолк, когда Колька, подойдя к нам, передал нам готовые шампуры.

— Нет... — я усмехнулся, устраивая шампуры на мангал. — Можешь посмотреть, наверху остались копии. Тебе понравится.

— Да неужели?

— Ага!

— Знаешь... — на меня взглянули весьма задумчиво. — А вы с Русланом очень красиво смотрелись там... среди белых цветов яблонь... и эти золотые венки... Он со спины совсем как молоденькая девушка. Если бы не знал, что это мой брат, то... — Лёшка замолчал, а потом вздохнул. — Ему очень идут длинные волосы.

— Ага, точно, а ещё одуванчики в них, — поддакнул я ехидно.

Лёшка скосил на меня свои глаза и усмехнулся, бурча:

— И одуванчики. Какая же ты все же язва, Олег!

***

После шашлыков Лёшка не укатил, ибо Колька не собирался домой.

— Хочу твою НЮ! - заявил мой братишка, и я увидел как напрягся Алексей, ибо уже был в курсе что такое НЮ.

— Чью это? — сдвинул он свои брови.

— Олега! А что? — ответили, хлопая наивно глазами.

— Ой, и я тоже! — подпрыгнул на своем месте Руслан.

— Угу! Ещё скажите - "в веночке из одуванчиков".

— А ЭТО МЫСЛЬ!

У обоих художников по ненормальному засветились глаза. Руслан тут же подорвался и закрутился на месте, пододвинув к камину кресло, кинув на нее игриво клетчатый плед.

— Раздевайся и садись сюда.

— Ни за что!

— Да ладно тебе. И чего я у тебя не видел? — усмехнулся Колька, подорвавшись наверх за бумагой и карандашами. — Или Лёшка? — крикнули нам уже со второго этажа.

— Ну, барсуки! — ухмыльнулся я злобно, но тут заржал Лёшка.

— И правда, что? Особенно после сегодняшнего представления в саду!

Русланчик же подошёл ко мне и потерся игривым котенком, не обращая внимание на ехидные слова брата.

— Пожалуйста, можешь плавочки не снимать, я прикрою тебя отворотом пледа. Ну, прошу...

Я тяжело вздохнул, соглашаясь:

— Ладно, и что только для тебя не сделаешь.

А когда я разделся до трусов, осторожно подтолкнул меня в глубокое кресло.

— Так не честно, он в труселях! - Колька вернулся быстро, таща инвентарь и по свою душу, и по Русланову.

— Ха-ха, именно! Зацени свой размерчик, а? — подъебнул меня Лёшка, похохатывая над моим положением модели.

— С твоих же слов, ты его уже утром заценил, — огрызнулся я, а Руслан глянул осуждающе на Лёшку своим фисташковым взглядом.

— Брат, зачем же так.

— Хорошо, молчу - молчу!

И хотя Колька дулся, что я остался в плавках, но когда Руслан прикрыл мне их отворотом пледа и надел обратно на голову венок из одуванчиков, смилостивился.

— Бля... Ну, совсем отпад! Прям как лесное божество. Был бы девкой – влюбился б сам! - мне отсалютовали бокалом вина под осуждающий взгляд Руслана.

— Прекрати, Лёша!

— Алексей прав... — Колька уже крепил свой лист бумаги к планшету. – Олега всегда бабы любили, с детства! Не то что меня...

Русланчик вздрогнул, со страхом робко глянул сначала на Николая, потом на резко похмуревшего Лешу. И я вмешался, решил поднять настроение моему мальчику.

— Ну, теперь мне они ни к чему, ведь так? Любимый!

— А? - фисташковость глянула на меня сначала напряжённо, но потом медленно потеплела. — Да-ааа...

— Естественно, ни к чему! Я тебе это «к чему», если всплывёт что - откручу с мясом, — оскалился Лёшка, а потом глянул на хмурого Кольку, что стал уже чиркать по бумаге. — И тебе тоже, если полезешь к моему братишке про меж ног.

Колька застыл, Руслан тоже, а потом как-то потихоньку, я бы сказал зажато стали водить по бумаге карандашом. Но Лёшка больше не подъебывал, я тоже молчал. И наши художники увлеклись. После карандаша Руслан потянулся за пастелью, Колька за соусом и углем, а потом за белилами. И работа закипела вновь. Лёшка попивал вино и думал о чем-то о своем. Даже не заглядывал в эскизы мальчишек. А я смотрел на живой огонь...

Два часа пролетели быстро. Я так задумался, что вывел меня из ступора голос Руслана:

— По-моему, здорово и цельно...

— Нет, у тебя лучше! Олег на твоём как живой, а у меня какая-то абстракция вышла.

— Так в том-то вся и прелесть! Мы разные и имеем разные взгляды и восприятие мира. Олег, смотри!

Мне развернули работу Кольки...

М-дя...

Я все же ни черта не понимаю в искусстве...

Мне казалось, что здорово. Более того, сегодня я был узнаваем и весьма.

— Прекрати, Руслан! - Колька отобрал свою работу и перевернув второй планшет, показал рисунок Руслана.

И вот тут я завис...

Неужели я такой? Блядливый и нереально, можно сказать... сказочно красив.

— А чо... Похоже! И у тебя, и у тебя, - Леха почесал затылок, зависая с ними рядом и комментируя со своей колокольни. — Только у Руслана работа нереальная какая-то... Фантастика, да и только! А у тебя, Коля, грубоватая... детали лица не чёткие, вот и все.

Я встал с кресла, кутаясь в одеяло, как в тогу. И все же мне было приятно. Колька не обижался на Руслана, что его работа лучше. Просто констатировал факт. Более того, немного погодя согласился. Что, и правда, у него на этот раз вышло цельно и все выдержано и по тонам, и по композиции. А потом, когда я подошёл к ним, шутливо подцепил мою резинку трусов, что виднелась между полами пледа, и, оттянув, звонко щёлкнул по моему телу.

— Это все ты виноват! Вот снял бы свои парашюты... Я бы тогда вдохновился! А так...

— Коля! — Руслан вспыхнул своими скулами, видно представив меня полностью голым.

— Да не претендую я на своего брата, тем более на его член и яйца. Так что не беспокойся. Я у тебя Олега не украду! -   
Колька отскочил от хмуро настроенного Руслана и, прихватив обе работы, умчался наверх.

— Вот поросёнок, — я притянул к себе покрасневшего Руслана и под хмык Лехи, чувственно поцеловал, а потом повесил ему на голову свой одуванчиковый венок. — Пойду, оденусь, пора чай пить!

— Ну да, ну да! - Лешка, видя наши с Русланом влажные взгляды друг на друге, перехватил вернувшегося сверху Кольку буквально за шкварник. — Вот и попьёте без нас! Николай, пора возвращаться, я тебя подброшу до дому.

— А пирог? — насупился Колька, помня, что Лёшка привез с заготовкой шашлыка ещё и клубничный пирог от своей невесты.

— Ничего, чай дома попьёшь. Обойдёшься без сладкого! Кроме того... мы давно не говорили с тобой тет-а-тет. А заслужил ли ты тот самый пирог, а?

Колька побледнел, но, видя, что я снова заключаю Руслана в жаркие объятья, усиленно затаскивая его к себе под плед, сопротивляться алешкиным рукам не стал. Вечер для Коли переставал быть томным, когда для нас с Русланом все только начиналось.

И снова как будто в первый раз.

***

У меня начиналась сессия, впрочем, и у моих мальчишек тоже.

Я не волновался теперь за Руслана, ибо вёл практику по программированию и у их группы. И теперь только тупой не знал, что Руслан мой парень, которого я ебу. Пара завалов по контрольным, и меня вместе с моей нестандартной любовью стали обегать десятой дорогой. Так как поняли, суки – лучше в нашу сторону даже не смотреть и тем более не дышать.

На кафедре тоже было затишье перед контрольной неделей. Светка стала округляться. Ей запретили делать аборт, и теперь даже наш шеф был в курсе её щекотливого положения, а Мишка подъебывал, намекая, что если бы не он и его нежные губы на резиновых использованных изделиях, я бы стал дядюшкой у совершенно чужого для Кольки ребенка.

Как вдруг я стал замечать, что мой любимый мальчик стал нервничать. Это было бы совсем незаметно, если бы я с ним уже не жил несколько месяцев подряд. А началось все с того, что Колька наконец-то открыл то, что именно Руслан писал мне стихи...

Я забыл совершенно этот факт, что как-то Руслан мне чиркал в записную книжку разным почерком фразу «Я тебя люблю!», а потом набросал того самого игривого котёнка.

— Так это... он?

Колька, будучи у нас, протирал пыль в гостиной - я его таки заставил, тунеядца - и уронил мой блокнот.

— Что он? - я поднял глаза от утюга, которым отглаживал себе бесконечные рубашки.

— Он писал тебе... те стихи? - мне сунули под нос игривого кота.

— Ну... да... — выдавил я из себя, как вздрогнул оттого, что к нам спустился Руслан, и, услышав Колькин громкий трёп, вспыхнул.

— А чего не сказали? Что я вам, совсем чужой? — обвинили нас обоих в сокрытии великой тайны.

— Да нет, просто я решил, что Руслан должен тебе рассказать сам, если захочет, — попробовал я защитить своего нежного мальчика, видя, как тот зажимает себе рот и оседает попкой на ступени лестницы.

— Скажет он... а Лёшка в курсе?

— Алексей знает, именно поэтому он принял наши с Русланом отношения, - подтвердил я догадку своего брата.

Николай тогда ничего больше не сказал, только нагло хмыкнул:

— А я думал, гадал, что тебе баба писала, которая потом померла в великой скорби и от неразделенной первой любви.

***

К этой теме мы больше не возвращались, а через пару дней, в выходные, я ещё с дури, как уже потом осознал, подлил, не зная сам, масла в заполыхавший огонь.

Было раннее утро, и я, оставив досыпать Руслана в нашей с ним общей постели, спустился вниз. Хотелось испечь пирог и сделать ему приятное. И только я все разложил на противне, прикатил Колька.

— Чего рано-то?

— Родители срутся, заебли и меня! — ответили грозно мне, а потом подъебнули в ответ. — И где твой инопланетянин?

— Спит.

Я обмазал топленным маслом, пирог, как услышал сонное с лестницы.

— Олежа?!

Русланчик в одной рубашечке спускался вниз. Она сползла с него буквально до локтей, открывая погрызанную мной, раскрасневшуюся со сна шею и грудь. Утром моё чудо, не проснувшееся и томное, совсем не помнило о своих многочисленных комплексах. И это так меня заводило... как никогда. 

Я отложил пирог в сторону и попросил Колю:

— Подожди здесь. Не выходи, он будет стесняться.

А сам пошел на спящий голосок Руслана. Моя любовь тёрла свои глазки и зевала. Влажная от ночной спермы тонкая рубашка еле прикрывала его возбуждённые муди. И я видел снизу лестницы, как по его тонким бёдрам течёт моё семя.

— Олежа... я... у меня там... — замялись, но, слыша мои шаги, сползли по ступеням в мои объятья. И прижались ещё пока спящей мордашкой к моей груди, положив доверчиво лохматую голову.

— Где? — прошептал я на покрасневшее ушко.

Руслан вспыхнул ещё сильнее, проковырял свои фисташковые глазки и, проморгавшись, смущённо продолжил:

— В попке...

— И что с нашей попкой?

Такие редкие моменты, когда он забывал передо мной прикрываться.

— Я... хочу... чтобы ты меня в попку... прошу... там так... м-ммм...

И это была последняя капля моего здравого смысла. Я поднял его на свои руки и вдруг почувствовал, как Русланчик вздрогнул. Его фисташковые глаза округлились до крупных медных монет и уставились в район кухни. Я мельком глянул туда. Ну и кто бы сомневался!

Колька стоял в дверях и хмуро смотрел на нас. Снизу вверх.

— Как... Коля здесь?

— Только приехал! - я постарался встать так, чтобы прикрыть собой Руслана и его влажную от спермы промежность.

— Тогда... мы... — начал был заикаться Руслан в моих объятьях.

— Ничего, подождёт! - оскалился я, унося свое сокровище в нашу спальню. 

И не выпуская его ни на секунду из своих жадных рук. Русланчик краснел, пытался подавлять крики страсти, но мне снесло башню напрочь, и я наоборот старался трахать его попку так, чтобы снизу слышали, как кричит подо мной мой мальчик. Чтобы уяснили до глубины своей наглой душонки чья это сучка и не лезли даже мысленно между нами.

— Ну и к чему это самцовое поведение? - Колька указал мне на практически готовый пирог в духовке, когда я спустился к нему после повторного душа.

— А то сам не знаешь, что было тогда между вами!

— Хм! А кто-то говорил, что простил?

Колька почитывал книгу о здоровой пище и попивал крепкий кофеёк. Чему я был крайне удивлён, ибо пристрастие к данному напитку раньше Николай не испытывал никогда.

— Простил, но я помню.

— И не доверяешь!

— А что, должен?

Мы оба замолчали, ибо к нам спустился раскрасневшийся Руслан. И как-то вся натянутость исчезла. Ибо парни сначала умчались в поля писать этюды, потом ели в обед сладкий пирог и болтали ни о чем, обо всем и сразу. А под вечер Колька укатил сам. Без наездов и скандалов.

И все было ровно и гладко, как я вдруг осознал... что Руслан уже несколько ночей подряд не может быстро уснуть. Обычно он уходил наверх первым, и когда я заканчивал свою работу и шёл к нему под нежный бочок, во сне шептал мне: «Спокойной ночи...». Это был наш ритуал, к которому я привык, как к священному обряду. А теперь он лежал в моих объятьях и пытался притвориться спящим. И ни о каком «Спокойной ночи...» не было даже и речи.

— Что у тебя стряслось? — не вытерпел я на третьи сутки.

Руслан вздрогнул, но, прижавшись ко мне, потёрся ласковым котёнком:

— Все нормально... спи...

— А ты?

— Я тоже сплю...

Угу, кто бы говорил! Я прижал его к себе, прекрасно зная, что Руслан даже не дремлет. А ещё, самое главное - мой братишка перестал резко мозолить мне глаза. И потом, что за дополнительные занятия по живописи перед контрольной неделей? Для такого дарования как Руслан – не ебите мне мозги!

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.

— Что у тебя с Колькой на этот раз?

Руслан буквально превратился в каменное изваяние, но все же выдавил из себя:

— Ничего... такого...

Ага, словно кирпич высрал!

Я не стал его больше терзать, а решил узнать из первоисточника всех наших бед. То есть Николая.

И уже на следующий день вместо того, чтобы ждать как обычно в машине, когда мой мальчик выпорхнет ко мне, я раньше положенного времени пришёл в их корпус сам.

Темнота и пустынность корпуса мне напомнила тот зимний вечер, когда я здесь же нашёл голого Руслана. Я прошёл весь первый этаж, поднялся на второй, где начинались мастерские. Однако!

В некоторых все ещё кипела работа, и упорно рисовали студенты. Потом третий этаж. Я знал, что здесь обычно занималась группа Руслана и Николая. И, подойдя к одной из просторных комнат, заглянул во внутрь.

Ребята работали, писали какой-то натюрморт. Меня заметил педагог и, кивнув мне, вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Вы за Русланом? Меня наш декан предупредил насчёт вас.

— Да... А он ещё занят?

Честно говоря, среди леса мольбертов я не увидел своей любимой светлой макушки.

— Вообще-то нет. И ваш брат, и Руслан уже как полчаса освободились. Думаю, они в библиотеке или в кафетерии. Перед сессией все так нервничают, - со мной душевно попрощались и ушли обратно, тем более студенты стали гомонить.

Я же задумался, где искать этих двух. Тем более явно не случайно они освободились сегодня раньше и первыми.

Я прошел весь третий этаж и, забив на предположение о библиотеке и кафетерии, поднялся выше. На четвёртом помещения были ниже по потолкам и, судя по куче валявшихся побитых музыкальных инструментов, тут было отделение музыки. Причём все ещё шёл ремонт, плавно с нижних этажей переместившись на верхние. За некоторыми прикрытыми дверьми ещё кто-то на скрипке продолжал мучить кота, полируя не только натянутые нервы себе, но и мне. И если у художников вовсю кипела работа, то тут явно большее количество студентов уже отправилось по домам.

Я шёл и дёргал каждую дверь, просто автоматом удостовериться, а ничего я не пропустил? Но давящий осадок в груди не давал мне остановиться. Лучше я проверю все до чердака, нежели по-тупому буду ждать в машине. Я подошёл к пожарной лестнице, продолжая дёргать двери. Как одна из них явно поддалась. И, судя по всему, её закрыли не на ключ, а просто всунули изнутри в ручки одну из сломанных ножек от стола.

Вот оно!

Я осторожно просунул в щели свои пальцы и стал потихоньку продвигать холодное дерево, дабы не уронить его на пол и не вспугнуть. Возможно это вообще левая парочка: та же большелобая Елизавета и её очередной трахаль. А если нет?!

Я перетащил ножку стола и ещё умудрился сильнее приоткрыть двери. Зажав деревяшку косо над полом и не давая упасть, а потом, когда влезла ладонь, уже полноценно смог перехватить этот наскоро всунутый запор.

Меня явно тут не ждали. Я оглядел тусклое помещение, освещённое только фонарями с улицы, и двинул между горами каких-то столов. Видно тут временный склад из обширной лекционки и, судя по резкому запаху краски, недавно покрашенный. Гладкие стены отливали жёлтым светом. Где-то впереди послышался тихий шёпот и возня. Занятые собой студенты совершенно не чувствовали, что рядом кто-то посторонний. Я приблизился ещё сильнее к этому громкому шороху и понял, что все же проделал работу не зря. Ой, как не зря!

— Хватит упираться! Я ничего не скажу Олегу, если ты мне дашь у себя потрогать.

— Коля... прошу, не надо...

— Я же тебя ни разу не трахнул, как и обещал. Просто встань раком и оголи попку. Подумаешь, яйца проветришь, тебе это не впервой!

— Не-ет...

Возня усилилась, и я готов был уже обрушиться на нерадивого Николая, как услышал сдавленные всхлипы Русланчика.

— Зачем же так... ты ведь мой друг!

— А друг ли? Почему ты мне не сказал сам, что именно ты писал стихи моему Олегу!

— Мне было стыдно...

— Обоссяться можно! Стихи - так стыдно, а раздвигать ноги перед Олегом - так нет! Ты доступная шлюха, Руслан, так что заткнись и перестань сопротивляться. Я просто хочу потрогать у тебя яйца и член. Хочу понять, что же в тебе такого, коль Олег так сходит по твоему мосластому телу с ума. И забил на всех сочных баб в округе.

— Коля, нет! Я... Олегу... расскажу...

— Еще скажи Лёшке! — послышался глухой удар и все резко стихло. — Ничего ты не расскажешь и никому! И знаешь почему? Ты ж Олега любишь до безумия и больше своей смерти боишься его потерять. Я это понял сразу, как только узнал, что те стихи были твои. Сначала не втыкал: на кой тебе, парню, мой брат, такой же мужик с яйцами! А стихи оказались тем самым пунктиком, который мне разъяснил все. Значит, тебе уже в детстве члены чужие нравились, да? Небось мечтал ещё в школе попку подставить первому встречному мужику и постарше. А может, туда бананы вводил или огурчики? А?

— Ничего я не вводил и никого не любил, кроме Олега!

Забрыкались в темноте с новой силой, и я, нашарив на стене выключатель, резко нажал вниз. Свет ярко залил заставленное партами и стульями обширное помещение, в углу которого, у штор Колька зажимал моего несчастного мальчика.

— Значит «Ничего... такого»! — навис я над хлопающими глазами парнями, оглушёнными светом и моим вкрадчивым голосом.

Руслан, проморгавшись, задрожал крупными волнами, пытаясь поправить издёрганную свою одежонку, а Колька зло зыркнул на меня своими упёртыми глазами.

Я молча протянул руку Руслану, и в этот раз он пошел ко мне, цепляясь за меня и громко всхлипывая...

— Ничего такого не подумай. Я не испытываю к нему сексуального влечения! — Колька поднялся с колен следом и нагло глянул на меня слезившимися глазами. Явно через боль и резь ярких дневных ламп. — Просто стало интересно... почему?

— А я и не думаю! — оскалился я, а потом Николай просто улетел в гору парт, получив смачно по своей ёбнутой морде. 

Руслан беззвучно плакал, когда я вёл его за ручку до своей машины и практически всю нашу дорогу до дома. Но уже не сопротивлялся мне и шёл послушно как приручённый оленёнок. Такой же доверчивый, хрупкий и беззащитный.

Но даже дома слезы сыпались из его фисташковых глаз, хотя сил у моего мальчика уже не было. И я прекрасно понимал. Предательство человека, которого он считал своим другом, более того - моего родного брата, далось ему очень тяжело. И он до последнего пытался сохранить между нами тремя старые, но такие зыбкие отношения.

Когда он наревелся и затих на софе, я его осторожно перенёс в кровать, а потом полночи гладил отросшие волосики, пропуская светлые мягкие локоны сквозь свои пальцы на его лохматой голове.

В лунном свете они светились как одуванчики, когда эти неутомимые и стойкие цветы отцветали. Их серебристые головки семян сияли именно таким лунным и незапятнанным светом.

«Спокойной ночи...» — прошептали мне тихо под моим горячим боком, проваливаясь ещё в более глубокий сон.

«Приятных снов...» — ответил я и добавил. — Спи, мой одуванчик! Теперь все будет только хорошо. И больше тебя никто никогда не обидит».


	10. Холодная черемуха

Сессия была закрыта. Колька ко мне носу не совал. Наступило похолодание, и зацвела обильно черёмуха.

Я не люблю её приторный сладкий запах. Она напоминает мне похороны моей бабушки, её свежую могилу из чернозёма среди поникших крупных берёз и черёмух, осыпанных мелким белым крошевом, как снег.

Я затопил камин, смотря, как мой мальчик мёрзнет и жмётся под пледом. Ещё пару недель и начнётся летняя практика. Придётся Руслану выезжать на пленэр со своей группой. А, возможно, и на целый месяц в университетские лагеря. Руслан с книжкой переполз к камину, поцеловав меня при этом в щёчку, как нашу идиллию разбили. На улице послышался рокот Лёшкиного убитого автомобиля.

Но это было не самое страшное, ибо Алексей был не один.

— Ма... ма?

Руслан уронил книгу на пол, когда за спиной Алексея появилась тётя Даша. Хмурая, сухая, скуластая. Она оглядела наш дом с Русланом и хрустнула челюстью.

— Вот от тебя... Олег, я такого не ожидала. И не гадала, что подложишь одного из моих сыновей под себя! И не стыдно тебе?

Лёшка, потупив взор, переминался при этом с ноги на ногу. Я же, развернувшись к этой суровой женщине, не знал с чего начать. Конечно... я думал и не раз, что разговор с родителями, как моими, так и Руслана, рано или поздно, но состоится. Как данность, раз я всерьез увлёкся этим милым непонятным созданием и стал с ним жить, как законный супруг. Но почему в этот момент? Когда на меня раз в год наваливается настоящая хандра под приторный запах этой чумной черёмухи?

— Нет, не стыдно... 

Я отошёл от камина и, сложив руки на груди, встал от вздёрнутого Русланчика сбоку.

— Мама, ты не права... это полностью моя идея!

— Спать с другим мужиком? — Дарья Васильевна смерила нас обоих хмурым взглядом. — Бред! Стихи? Чушь! Сказка о любви между геями? Миф!

— Тогда, чтобы я вам не сказал бы, вы бы все равно не приняли бы наши отношения, — заверил сурово я хмурую женщину.

— А у тебя язык здорово подвязан! Впрочем, ты всегда был башковитый, с малолетства. Не то что мой идиот – Алексей! Поверил вашей сказочке и вместо того, чтобы тебе, Олег, начистить морду, а тебе, Руслан, всыпать по заднице, надо же, с великой какой-то радости разрешил вместе трахаться и жить.

— И что вы предлагаете? Вернуть Руслана в дом? Где его до полусмерти избивает отец. Или силком заставите жить его с молодожёнами? А!

Дарья Васильевна тяжело вздохнула и сама села без приглашения на диван:

— Вот поэтому я тебя всегда недолюбливала. И когда вы эту ненормальную Лерку с Лёшкой делили почём зря! Вечно у тебя, Олег, на лице было написано "я такой умный! И пошли вы все, идиоты".

— Мама, я от Олега никуда не уйду! - Руслан сжал свои кулачки, вытянувшись натянутой стрункой и прикрывая меня своим тонким телом.

— Было бы куда - я бы тебя за шкирку сама бы уволокла. Да уши бы открутила! Нашёл на свою ебливую жопу сраную любовь, — огрызнулась тётя Даша, а потом холодно прошипела Лёшке. — Отвези меня домой.

— Мам... а? — Алексей подорвался, следуя за её натянутой спиной.

Как Дарья Васильевна замерла у входной двери:

— Живите... разрешаю... до поры до времени. Но помните, вас благословлять не собираюсь и считаю вашу связь грехом, омерзительным и грязным! Просто... после того раза... когда я чуть не потеряла Руслана. Чувствую, что у меня нет никаких прав навязывать свое мнение и лезть в вашу жизнь.

Дверью перед носом Лёшки хлопнули со всего размаха. Так хряпнули, что даже Алексей вжал голову в свои плечи. Он ещё помялся, явно что-то собираясь добавить, прежде чем уйти вслед своей матери.

— Вы это, парни, не судите строго... Мне пришлось ей все рассказать. Валя вчера у нас в гостях ляпнула, что у Руслана любимый мужчина. И что мой брат не собирается жить с нами. Хорошо, что отца не было дома, и того скандала с матерью хватило. Она меня чуть сковородой с кипящим маслом не прибила!

Я тяжело вздохнул и убедил Лёшку:

— Ладно, не грузись, что сделано, то сделано.

Но Алексей не уходил, мялся дальше.

— Что-то ещё?

— Ну... она вчера... к твоим побежала... с горяча... так что... Ну, в общем, вот как-то так, - Лешка запахнул куртку и тихо сбежал от нас с Русланом.

— Что же будет, Олеженька? — испуганно глянули фисташковые глаза в мои.

— Не знаю, но мне все равно. Я от тебя не откажусь, — я прижал своего мальчика за его тонкую талию и меня обняли ответно.

— И я тоже, Олеженька... и я тоже...

Тишина длилась до вечера, а потом прозвенел телефонный звонок. И когда я поднял трубку, то услышал отцовский глухой голос:

— Ты больше не мой сын. И попробуй только подойди к моему дому или к Николаю!

Дальше шли гудки. Ну вот и разобрались. Делов-то, как два пальца об асфальт.

— Кто-то звонил? - из кухни выглянул Русланчик.

— Нет, ошиблись номером. Пошли лучше кушать!

Моё чудо радостно улыбнулось и закивало.

***

Утром поднял звонок по сотовому. Звонила моя мать из Германии. Я, тяжело вздохнув, выпутался из тонких рук Руслана и ушёл в другую комнату. Даже этот разговор было необходимо пережить. Хотя... Работа у меня есть, Руслан учится бесплатно и даже стипендию получает. Дом переписан давно на меня. Так что есть где жить, а все остальное... По миру не пойдём, и то хлеб.

— Да... — я нажал на прием вызова.

— Олежка, привет, мне тут Сергей звонил!

У моей мамы голос немного картавит. Это из-за того, что она чаще говорит на немецком, а не на русском. И вот интересно, что же наговорил ей мой отец? Хотя ща узнаем.

— Да, я слушаю!

— То, что с мальчиком у тебя, это правда?

— Да... — я в третий раз сказал это короткое ёмкое слово.

— Понятно.

По голосу мать не понять, а вот отца - стопроцентно. А её - нет. Сколько бы я не пытался!

— Я сегодня вылетаю в Москву, вечером с девочками буду у тебя, - огорошили меня окончательно.

— Ма... не стоит так дёргаться, - начал я юлить, только ее тут и не хватало.

— Прекрати, я твоя мать, в конце концов! И если в первый раз я по глупости своей послушалась Сергея и оставила тебя на его молодую жену, то в этот не дождётесь. Мальчику своему привет передай! Скоро буду, сестрёнки тоже по тебе скучают. Да и на могиле матери я год не была.

И снова бросили трубку. Привет Руслану? О чем это она? Вот ведь, её никогда не поймёшь. То ли сердится, то ли, наоборот, поддерживает.

Руслан стоял в проёме двери и тёр свои глазки.

— Тебе привет от моей мамы.

— Тёти Светы? — проснулось моё чудо.

— Нет, моей биологической – Софии.

— Но я её не знаю... и ни разу не видел, — замялся Руслан, а потом прижался ко мне своим полыхающим стояком.

— Вот и познакомитесь! — я поднял его на свои руки и унёс обратно в тёплую кроватку, где завалил под себя. — Как хочешь заняться этим?

Я поддел его своими бёдрами, показывая свой ответно налитый стояк.

Русланчик развёл свои ножки сам, оплетая мою поясницу и застенчиво шепча:

— Потрахай меня в попку...

— Зудится?

— Очень, ох! — выгибаясь на мое емкое проникновение в самую глубину и забывая, впрочем, как и обычно по утрам, прикрывать свое налитое хозяйство между ног и нежные бусинки сосков.

***

Днем ко всему развернувшемуся ералашу примчался Колька с основательно груженной сумкой вещей.

— Буду жить с вами!

— ЧЕГО?

У меня глаза были квадратными.

— ТОГО! Я из дома удрал! До вечера точно не хватятся. И вообще, надоело слушать всю ту вонь и грязь, что подняли в отношении вас. Я, конечно, знал, что наш с тобой отец ещё тот самодур. Так ещё и мать: "А ты с Русланом спал? А зачем тогда у брата столько времени торчишь? А может ты тоже голубой, раз у тебя нет девушки". И так сутки напролёт. Я еле дождался, пока отец укатит на работу, и смылся.

— Коля? — Руслан вышел из сада, услышав звонкий голос моего братишки. — Ты и тут?

— И что такого? Я, конечно, не в восторге от ваших голубых нежностей, но вы мне своими потрахушками жить не мешаете и никак не влияете на мою ориентацию.

— Ты в этом сам-то уверен? — скептически спросил я, подняв бровь.

— Уверен. Вот если бы у Руслана была тут трёшка и там пизда, и сам он был как минимум трансвеститом, тогда я бы точно его трахнул!

— Ну спасибочки, удружил, — хмыкнул я, смотря, как бледнеет Русланчик, шепча себе под нос.

— Трансвестит... я?

— А вообще, зря примчался! Отец вечером хватится, примчится сюда мозги мне промывать.

— Да с чего бы?

— С того. Он мне звонил вчера...

Я глянул на задумавшегося Руслана, но тот все ещё обсасывал мысль о трансвестите и, медленно развернувшись и что-то шепча под нос, отправился обратно в сад.

— Руслан не знает? — догадался Колька.

— Нет... Отец сказал, что отрекается от меня. И чтобы я не смел приближаться ни к его дому, ни к тебе лично. А ты прикатил сюда сам!

— Пиздец!

— Это ещё не все. Моя мать будет вечером здесь. Наш папа не утерпел и поставил ее в известность о моей ориентации, — я глянул на круглые глаза Кольки. — А вчера приезжала мать Руслана.

Николай застонал как раненный зверь, хватаясь за свою голову.

— Пиздец в кубе! И откуда только все это принесло? Жили тихо, мирно. Вы ведь сильно больно и не выставлялись напоказ. И кто же такой болтливый?

— Так было и с нашим универом. Угадай с трех раз!

— Лёша? Он что, совсем ку-ку? — покрутили себе у виска.

— Не совсем. Его невеста. Просто та по незнанию ляпнула их матери, что у Руслана все тип-топ. И вообще он практически замужем за мной. И понеслось!

— Транс-свес-стит... — Руслан бездумно пришёл обратно, а потом глянул на меня затравленно. — А сколько это будет стоить, чтобы стать женщиной?

— И этот ку-ку! — покрутил снова у виска Колька.

А я сграбастал Руслана в свои руки:

— Совсем что ли тронулся? Только попробуй что-то сделать со своими яйцами и членом. Брошу к чертовой матери!

Руслан испуганно зарылся у меня на груди:

— Но ведь... тогда... все будут... счастливы.

— Кто это? — разозлился окончательно я.

— Твои родители, мои... да и ты всегда любил девочек...

— Пиздец в энной степени! Да вы, парни, жжёте. С вами точно не соскучиться! — заржал истерично Колька.

— Заткнись! — рыкнул я на него и уцеловал плачущего Руслана. — Запомни раз и навсегда! Я тебя люблю как мужчину, и мне ты совершенно не нужен в образе бабы.

— Но ведь тебе нравилось, когда я был в юбке... на твоём дне рождении...

— И что? Знаешь почему? Потому что твой член, возбуждаясь, так мило задирал юбку вверх, и твои нежные яички просто фантастично смотрелись в нежном кружеве.

Как нас перебил зелёный Коля:

— Парни, тайм-аут! Ещё немного, и я пойду блевать от ваших голубых фантазий.

— М-ммм... а чего тогда лез к моему парню в трусы? — рыкнул я на Николая, прижав к себе своего любимого, красного от стыда. Но уже не плачущего.

— Так я же говорил! Меня подводит всегда моя любознательность. И ещё вопрос! Можно я останусь хотя бы до приезда тёти Сони? Может, при мне она на вас орать не будет?

— И откуда столько благородства? — заметил ехидно я, беря на руки ослабевшего своего мальчика.

— Сам не знаю. Но хочется хоть чем-то помочь. Ты же мой родной брат!

— Черт с тобой. Все равно не отвянешь, — я отмахнулся от Коли и отправился прямиком в нашу спальню со своей любимой ношей на руках. — И просьба не беспокоить.

— Ага, как и обычно, часа два-три...

— Спасибо, что понимаешь нас как никогда! - я подмигнул брату своим ехидным глазом. 

Думая, что перед смертью лучше всласть потрахаться, а там уж что будет, то будет.

***

Когда сползли обратно, я сморщил нос от стоящего жуткого амбре. В центре гостиной стоял огромный пахучий черёмуховый букет и вонял. Кольки не было, видно ушёл гулять. Хотя сегодня я был очень нежен. И Руслан практически не кричал, только тихонько постанывал и безостановочно тёк в моих ласковых руках.

Черт, я распахнул все фрамуги, а эту ужасную вонь унёс на кухню. Не мог же я выставить букет братишки. Ещё обидится вновь. И что мне тогда делать? Только нашли общий язык и пришли к всемирному примирению.

— Ты не любишь черёмуху? - Руслан тут же заметил мои странные действия.

— У меня на нее аллергия в плане не нужных ассоциаций.

Ну не говорить же, что от этого чертова запаха могилки мерещатся и похоронный плач.

— А Коля не в курсе? Да?

— Ну да, не проговорись. Завтра завянет, и я её выкину... По-тихому.

Я специально для этого плана из вазы слил всю воду, не оставив ни капли, как с порога послышалось маминым голосом:

— Ну, привет, родные! И как вы тут без меня?

Марта с визгом кинулась ко мне в объятья, так как ей всего-то исполнилось шесть лет. А вот Анна уже совсем взрослая и рассудительная. У нас с ней разница была не такой большой. И она всего была на несколько лет моложе Кольки. Анна поправила чёрные волосы, которые были точь-в-точь как у мамы, перевела свои прозрачные арийские глаза, доставшиеся ей от родного отца – чистокровного немца, прицельно на замершего Руслана.

— Ну что ж, давайте знакомиться, — моя мама улыбнулась тепло Руслану и подмигнула мне. — Мальчика-то своего представь? Чего как не родной!

— Руслан, знакомься это моя мама – София. А это мои младшие сестрёнки. Марта и Анна!

Марта взвизгнула, затараторила на немецком, даже я половину не понимал, что она говорит. Но она спрыгнула с меня и, вцепившись в рукава длинной кофты Руслана, потянула его в сад.

— Дорогая, Руслан знает только русский. Поэтому прошу, говори с ним только на русском! Прости её, Руслан, она знает русский, но вот беда - в садике, в Берлине учат только на немецком, и ей трудно пока отделять один язык от другого.

— Ничего страшного... — прошептал Руслан. — Я, кажется, понял... она хочет в сад?

— В садик! Садик! Цветочки собирать пойдём? Нет?

Утащили опешившего Руслана на улицу.

— А он у тебя славный и очень мягкий, робкий... Сергей сказал, что именно он писал тебе стихи? Так?

— Ну да... Чаю?

— Не откажемся, правда, Анна?

— Да, — кивнула строго мне головой сестра.

А когда расселись с горячими кружками, я не вытерпел.

— И что ты мне скажешь, мама?

— А что сказать? Гомосексуализмом в Европе сейчас никого не удивишь. Если по любви – хорошо, а если нет, так вряд ли ты бы стал жить с парнем. Вокруг тебя баб красивых да умных всегда было – не продохнуть! Светлана, наверное, в ужасе?

— Не знаю, хотя Колька сказал, они долго ругались после того, как на них все вылила мать Руслана, — я отпил свой чай, слушая, как на улице трещит без удержу Марта.

— А как Коля сам?

— Ну-ууу... с ним тоже не так все просто, хотя он и не особо против наших отношений с Русланом. Кстати, он сбежал к нам сегодня днём. Не выдержал наездов как отца, так и матери. Видно, по округе гуляет. Я думаю, он просто захотел побыть наедине... сам с собой.

— Тяжело ему... С одной стороны ты – его любимый старший брат, а с другой - властный отец. Каким бывает тяжёлым Сергей, мне не нужно объяснять. По себе знаю! А как отнеслась мама Руслана к выбору сына?

— Нелегко, она нас как бы не обвиняла ни в чем открыто. Но и не поддержала. Сказала, что все это грязь и блажь! И если бы было куда Руслана пристроить, то жить бы нам с ним не дала.

— Бедный мальчик, - покачала моя мама своей головой, а потом улыбнулась вернувшемуся Николаю. — Ну, здравствуй, Коля!

— Коля! Коля!

Марта, услышав это имя, прибежала с улицы, запрыгала вокруг опешившего Николая.

— Здравствуйте, а вы рано.

— Поменяла билеты, так что буквально перепрыгнули с самолёта на самолёт и сэкономили пять часов, а что, не рад? — усмехнулась игриво моя мама Кольке.

Анна вспыхнула при виде моего сводного брата щеками и шеей.

Опа! Кажется, у Коли появилась его долгожданная дама сердца. Неужели Анна влюблена в моего братишку? Я оглядел затушевавшуюся девицу.

Конечно, по красоте она уступает моей маме и сильно. В Анне было много намешано немецкого, отсюда резковатые линии лица, светлые прозрачные глаза, крупный нос. Да и грудь ещё пока не дотягивает даже до двойки, еле намечена острыми сосками, а ещё мощный рост.

Анна встала при появлении Коли, и я понял, что они практически один в один, если Николай не меньше. Даже сейчас по росту моя сестрёнка была ближе ко мне, чем к Николаю. Ещё бы - моя мама высокая, практически в рост моего отца, а мой отчим выше её сантиметров на двадцать. И подпирает двух метровую отметку своей светлой шевелюрой жёстких волос. Настоящий рослый чистокровный немец.

София обняла Колю как родного, а потом, отпустив, поманила к себе Руслана, вернувшегося вслед Марте.

— Иди сюда, мой родной! Ох, и не просто тебе любить моего ненаглядного сына.

Руслан шагнул в её нежные руки и, уткнувшись носиком, всхлипнул.

— Ну-ну, ребятки, оставьте-ка нас одних, - помахали на нас всех рукой, мол, кыш-кыш, а второй притянули моего мальчика к себе поближе, усаживая на кухонной софе, рядом с собой.

— Пойдем, — я кивнул Кольке и, прихватив весёлую Марту за ручку, вышел в гостиную. Анна, естественно, пошла за Колькой как блаженная. И я вдруг понял: ей не просто нравится Николай. Она в него по-настоящему влюблена.

София не любила встречаться с бывшим своим мужем. Но к матери приезжала буквально каждое лето, особенно когда та болела, и привозила дочерей. Ну а Колька всегда увязывался со мной, если я уезжал к бабушке в её дом. И Анна Колю, естественно, видела и не раз. Но вместе они никогда не играли. Девочка всегда была по-немецки сурова и неприветлива. Колька же, кроме меня, никого вокруг не видел. Да и не интересовал его тогда женский пол.

Ведь деревня это что?! Рыбалка, походы за грибами, прогулки по лесу. Естественно, я общался со своими сёстрами больше. Но в нашем случае разница в возрасте была ещё более заметна, нежели с Николаем.

— Почему плачет Руслан?

Марта хлопнула своими карими глазами. Они были похожи так на глаза нашей мамы, только значительно светлее и круглее. А ещё у Марты в отличие от Анны светлые кудри, в её отца. Да и смазливенькая она по-женски. В общем, ещё та красотка будет лет так через десять.

— Он расстроен, так как его мама не хочет, чтобы он жил с нашим Олегом, — ответила за меня ровно Анна.

— А почему хочет? Нет?! — построила Марта свое предложение по-немецки.

— "Почему не хочет?" — поправила её Анна назидательно. — Это не принято в обществе.

— А почему принято в обсТчисТве? — еле выговорили неправильно последнее слово и снова добавили отрицание. — Нет?!

Анна тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на меня:

— Потому что гипотенуза!

Марта замерла, но, поняв, что сестра её заткнула не выговариваемым словом, надулась:

— Ты плохая, Анна!

— А ещё параллелограмм!

Марта вскочила и убежала в сад.

— Зря ты так с ней, — покачал я тяжело головой.

— Если это не сделать - Марту не остановить, - Анна глянула на хмурого Николая и вспыхнула своими скулами.

Но Колю заботило совершенно иное, и он даже не заметил горячие взгляды моей подросшей сестрёнки.

Если подумать, то Коля и Анна связаны родством только через меня. Коля через нашего отца, а Анна через мою маму. Вот ведь... Я им обоим родной брат, хотя и сводный. Но сами они не кровные родственники между собой.

Я посмотрел на задумавшуюся Анну по-особому, и она, поймав мой взгляд, покраснела ещё сильнее.

— Так, ребятки, думаю, пора действовать!

Мама вошла к нам вместе с Русланом, у которого были покрасневшие глаза. Но сам он уже не ревел, можно сказать держался молодцом.

— Мальчики, оставайтесь пока здесь в поместье, а я с дочками проедусь до Сергея! Коля, не волнуйся, я поговорю с вашим отцом, и, думаю, мы все утрясём. Руслан, выше голову. Если любишь всем своим сердцем, то борись за свою любовь! - раздавала моя мама лихие указания, а потом повернулась ко мне. — Ключи не одолжишь от своей тачки?

Я коротко кивнул и, передавая ей связку, услышал тихий шёпот Софии:

— Береги его. Всё-таки такая сильная любовь и привязанность встречается крайне редко в нашем непростом мире. И твой мальчик заслуживает её в полной мере. А я вам помогу.

Мама захватила Марту и Анну с собой. Я же притянул Руслана к себе и, посадив на колени, спросил:

— Как ты?

— Хорошо, только очень необычно... когда совершенно незнакомая женщина... называет тебя любимым сыночком и дорогим человечком.

— Ну, тётя София даёт, отжигает почище, чем вы оба, — Колька потянулся, а потом подмигнул нам. — Но я рад, что она не потащила меня к родителям. Чет я пока не горю желанием видеть их обоих!

— Слушай, Коля, и как тебе Анна показалась? - вдруг я решил прощупать топкое дно.

— Эта каланча? С немецким профейсом? Вот уж никогда не думал, что из симпатичной девушки выйдет такое убожество. Ты был прав, немки... м-ммм... на любителя.

— Убожество? А по-моему... она очень мила. Я хочу написать её портрет, если она мне разрешит... конечно, — замялся Руслан.

— Кого писать, так это тётю Софию! Вот там я понимаю! И личико как у Олега. Красота, да и только! И фигура, и буфера! — нам показали аппетитные округлости моей матери и прищёлкнули языком. — И потом, женщина, которая выше по росту меня... Для меня просто не существует! Ладно, влюблённые, вы как хотите, а я спать. И так сегодня всю ночь родаки лезли со своими расспросами. Я просто не нарадуюсь приезду твоей маман, Олега. Может после этого они хоть немного поубавят своей ёбнутой прыти и отстанут от меня со своими дурными вопросами?

И Колька, насвистывая, ушёл в комнату для гостей.

— Анна влюблена в Николая? — спросил робко Руслан у меня.

— Заметил, да? — я поцеловал его за ушком и тяжело вздохнул. — Вот только он это вряд ли заметит или оценит. Ему по жизни прут смазливые низкорослые дурочки с большим выменем!

— Я это понял... давно... только тогда... почему он так обошёлся со мной? — заглянули фисташковые глаза прямо мне в душу.

— Наверное, ты для него редкое исключение, впрочем... как и для меня.

— Еще скажи, что тяга ко мне у вас семейное, — хлопнул своими глазищами Руслан.

— Это ты сказал, а не я! И чем теперь займёмся?

Вопрос был чисто риторический. Так как мои руки уже давно гуляли по спинке Руслана, очерчивая позвонки и лопатки. И, судя по всему, мой мальчик был не против моей близости. А в связи с наличием левых глаз, мы решили уединиться в спальне. Хотя, возможно, это было и лишнее. Ибо то, как храпел Колька, было слышно даже в гостиной. Видно напряжение последних ебнутых суток его отпустило, и мой братик просто завалился спать.

***

Мать прикатила обратно поздно, практически к полуночи. Но счастливая и в сопровождении тёти Даши. Марта забежала первой, крича на весь дом:

— Коля! Коля!

А когда он появился сонный в проёме двери, запрыгнула ему на руки. Мы с Русланом вышли из кухни, держась за руки. Даже после обжигающей близости сон к нам не шёл, и мы оба на нервах, ждали, когда София с дочерьми придёт домой.

— Анна, торт и чай! - моя мама выдала тортик своей правильной дочери, что продолжала пожирать своими голубыми глазищами вошкающегося с Мартой Кольку, а потом поманила нас обоих своей рукой. — Руслан, Олег! Дарья Васильевна хочет вам кое-что сказать.

То, как затрясло Руслана, не укрылось ни от кого. Мне даже пришлось его обнять за талию, дабы он не рухнул на пол, и подвести к его суровой матери.

— В общем... — тётя Даша смерила нас обоих. — Я была не права. И все же, я люблю тебя даже таким, какой ты есть. Я не отказываюсь от тебя и считаю до сих пор тебя своим сыном.

— Ма-ма, — Руслан буквально упал в объятья своей матери и зарыдал. Надрывно, громко на весь наш дом. А та его, уцеловывая и углаживая, попыталась вразумить.

— Плакать не стоит, столько народу смотрит. И тем более перед Олегом! Чего ты как девка-то, сыночек.

Но Русланчик заревел ещё сильнее и надрывнее, услышав от своей мамы долгожданное «сыночек». Так что все остальные просочились целомудренно в кухню, оставив обнимающуюся мать и сына наедине.

— Мам, ты волшебница. И как ты ей только внушила? - я поставил по-армейски быстро чайник и стал с Анной на пару накрывать на стол.

— Ха! Дарья Васильевна и сама понимала в душе, что не права. И очень болезненно обошлась со своим младшим сыном. Настоящее волшебство было тогда, когда я ставила твоего отца на место и Светлану! Прости, Коля, что говорю о твоих родителях в таком ключе. - София повела своим носиком и, чихнув, заметила-таки повядший огромный букет опадающей черёмухи. — Боже, и кто её притащил в дом?! Вы уж простите, родные, но мне она напоминает похороны моей матери.

Черёмуху смяли в руках и выкинули подальше в распахнутое окно. На тихую радость мне. А потом вернулись к своим баранам.

— Так вот, там была настоящая битва. Конечно, не все так прекрасно и душевно, но, мальчики, кое-что я всё-таки добилась. Во-первых, Коля, может сколько хочет гостить у своего брата и Руслана! И хотя ваш отец и не признал отношения молодых, но он забрал назад свои слова по поводу отказа от Олега, как своего родного сына. И ещё, ребятки, так, к слову. Запомни мои слова, Олег. Если что, я тут же заберу вас обоих с Русланом в Германию. С Дарьей Васильевной и своим настоящим мужем я уже все моменты обговорила. Так что теперь давайте пить чай и есть торт! Тем более на улице потеплело, и весенние заморозки, как я понимаю, подошли к концу.

Пока мы заваривали чай, разливали его по чашкам и нарезали торт, пришёл Руслан со своей мамой. Он тихонько что-то ей рассказывал, а она, держа его за руку, кивала, утирая рукавом свои скупые слезы. И, как я понял, теперь между ними все было хорошо.


	11. Когда у фигуры больше двух углов!

Моя мама погостила недолго, всего неделю. Но это хватило Руслану, чтобы уломать Анну на портрет. Марта тоже хотела попозировать, но усидеть даже минуту на одном месте не могла. Но даже лёгкие наброски с моей маленькой сестрички и с Софии покорили мою мать полностью. И если готовый портрет Анны остался у нас на чердаке, то все наброски уехали в Германию.

Июнь начался с летней практики. Мне навязали лихо всех хвостатых двоечников. Да и Руслан с Колей уехали на весь этот месяц на выездной пленэр. Этюды художники должны были писать за городом на университетской станции. И как бы Русланчик не хотел отрываться от меня, но все же поехал. Настояли учителя, да и Колька если что был рядом.

Как только прошло несколько дней, от братишки пришла срочная записка по телефону. Станция находилась не в зоне действия сотовых телефонов, а это значит, что что-то произошло экстраординарное, коль Николай протопал около тридцати километров до райцентра, дабы отправить сообщение мне.

Я выбил пропуск на станцию у декана Руслана, ибо мой гомофоб ни в жизнь не разрешил бы мне прохлаждаться на природе. И, спихнув всех никчёмных студентов Игорю, укатил с Мишкой на пленэр к художникам. Тем более у многих этих творческих засранцев оставались по моему предмету довольно-таки веерные хвосты.

— Природа, девушки... м-ммм... красота! Эх, и засиделся я в городе, заработался, - Мишка выпал первым, когда мы отметились на КПП станции и припарковались внутри.

— Кто бы говорил! — ухмыльнулся я таким тоном, что Мишка заржал.

— Да ладно тебе, зато теперь Игорь поймёт, как сталкивать всех должников на нас двоих. Ну и чего тут стряслось?

— А мне почём знать? Но Колька просто так дёргать меня не будет. Вот встретимся с ними и все уточним.

Художники находились у реки и старательно шеренгой писали один и тот же вид на высокий берег. Русланчик стоял сбоку от Коли, а с другой стороны его подпирал какой-то неизвестный мне парень. Ибо за полгода я выучил всех ребят, что так или иначе крутились вокруг моего мальчика. И не просто подпирал, а все что-то спрашивал вполголоса. Навязчиво дотрагиваясь то до локтя Руслана, то до плеча. И то... как на это действо стрелял глазами Николай, было однозначно понятно, что ему это очень даже не нравится.

— Ха! И что за фрукт? С медной головой? — Мишка отследил, как Русланчик пытается отделаться от навязчивости соседа, впрочем, весьма безуспешно.

Как расслышал хмурое и громкое от Николая:

— Задрал уже, не мешай нам писать!

— Ладно! Ладно! Даже в мыслях не было, - медная голова подхватила свой переносной мольберт и отошла демонстративно в сторону. 

И я даже расслышал от Руслана:

— Спасибо... друг...

Мы с Мишкой переглянулись и подошли к рисующим парням.

— Приветик, сладенький! - Мишка буквально повис на вздрогнувшем Николае.

— И что тут у нас? Ну, надо же - речка!

— МИ-ХА-ИЛ! — прорычал Колька, отбиваясь и тем самым привлекая внимание всей своей группы.

А Русланчик, хлопнув глазами и уставившись на вредного Мишку, перевёл свои очи назад. И упёрся ими недоуменно на меня.

Я подошёл к их преподавателю, поздоровавшись, и попросил разрешения поговорить с Русланом наедине. Мне, естественно, его дали. И я, кивнув своему любимому мальчику в сторону живописной дороги, повёл его прогуляться, подальше от чужих глаз.

— А что, отпускают на перерыв? — подорвался медноголовый. Но его тут же поставили на место, указав на недописанный пейзаж.

— Как у тебя дела?

Когда мы отошли достаточно в сторону от всех, я приобнял своего милого и утащил под плакучие ивы. Подальше от левых взглядов.

— Все... хорошо...

Русланчик доверчиво приник к моей груди и ответно обвил своими руками.

— А все ли? Что за медная башка?

— Дим...ка... — ойкнули у меня в руках и залились стыдливым румянцем. — Он переводной студент из другого города. Я и сам не пойму, чего он все вяжется ко мне. Если бы не Николай, то сошёл бы окончательно с ума.

— Ну... ничего, мы с Мишкой тут на неделю прописались, так что вот и посмотрим, чего этот Димка хочет от тебя. Тем более у вашего курса полно долгов и по программированию, и по высшей математике, — усмехнулся игриво я фисташковым глазкам своего мальчика и за ручку увёл ещё дальше, вглубь шатра бесконечных ив. 

Русланчик, дрожа, прижался ко мне, когда я приспустил ему джинсы, разворачивая к себе его похотливой попкой.

— Олежа... а вдруг увидят?

— Кто это?

— Ну... мало ли? И потом, у нас нет никакой смазки...

— И на кой она мне?

Присел на корточки и лизнул его сжавшееся колечко, поддрачивая спереди Руслана своей рукой. Стал осторожно нежить любимую свою дырочку. Он прогнулся сильнее, охнул и прикусил свою кисть руки. А когда его попка размякла, давая мне больше возможностей, я встал, прижимая к себе его худое тело. И, выпустив свой налитый член, сплюнул на него и плавным толчком проникнул вовнутрь. Руслан меня сжимал жарко, жадно подмахивал сам, упираясь вспотевшим своим лбом в кору ивы. А потом все же глухо вскрикнул, выплеснувшись первым на ствол дерева.

В первую же ночь я забрал его к себе в аспирантский корпус, выпнув из нашей комнатушки ехидного Мишку. Если вы думаете, что мы ночью снова продолжили изыскания под ивами. Ни фига! Обломаю я вас. Мы просто крепко проспали. И, как я понял по тому, как Руслан, цепляясь за меня, выпал из реальности, он до этого все эти дни без меня попросту не спал.

Наутро студенты шептались, но им хватало ума держать при себе свое сраное мнение. Русланчик в кои-то веки выглядел порозовевшим и выспавшимся. Зато Колька при виде Михаила переходил в режим усиленной самообороны.

— На кой ты этого утырка притащил за собой?

Колька, отмахнувшись в который раз от Мишки, навис надо мной. Праздно загорающего на лавке.

— Шеф как узнал, что еду к вам, дал в нагрузку. А что?

— Что-что! Он меня попросту задрал. Как Димка твоего Руслана!

— Ты из-за этого так переживал?

Я отследил, как Русланчик пошёл в корпус, где располагалась столовая. Сегодня его группа была дежурной.

— А что, не должен был? — заметили ехидно мне.

— Нет, наоборот. Хочу тебя поблагодарить. Руслан практически, как я понял, эти дни и не спал... особо.

— Поспишь тут, когда к тебе все время лезут. Кончилось тем, что я его к себе положил под бок!

— И даже не приставал? — съехидничал я.

— Не-а... сил не было, самому смертельно спать хотелось, — съязвили ответно мне, а потом добили, — ладно, я в столовку, ибо стою в паре с Русланом. Так что загорайте дальше, ваше высочество!

— Учту, ваше величество!

Я сладко потянулся и ушел на речку на мостки. Подальше от всех левых глаз. Солнышко припекало, несмотря на ранние часы, как на меня упала чья-то тень.

— К-хм... здравствуйте! Так вы и есть тот самый Олег Сергеевич?

Я раскрыл глаза и уставился в медовые напротив, оформленные медными волнами волос... 

"Красивый, засранец. Был бы девкой – трахнул!" — всплыла дурная мысль.

Я облокотился и, сделав ладонью козырёк, усмехнулся. Как можно более вызывающе:

— Тот самый? Это как?

Юноша обезоруживающе улыбнулся и присел на мостки под мой бок:

— Тот, что был на фото, на международной выставке.

Я оглядел этого хитрожопого пиздюка и, отодвинувшись от него подальше, сел на край, опустив ноги в прохладу вод. Теперь над моей головой была жиденькая тень от чахлого деревца.

Медноголовый переполз ко мне следом, повторив мою позу, только солнце било ему прямиком в макушку. От чего волосы просто вспыхнули всеми оттенками расплавленного золота. Ну просто огненный пацан...

М-дя...

— И что, если да? — снова я задал вопрос вместо простого ответа.

Мне снова сладко улыбнулись, а потом пояснили:

— Я просто думал это фотошоп. Все так нереально! Ну... костюмы старинные, обстановка и вы...

— Как я помню, на фото рядом со мной были и Руслан и Николай. Они-то, как вы уже видели, реальнее некуда.

— Да... но... Руслан без должного макияжа и одежды – полинялей портовой мыши. Да и Коля тоже не фонтан!

Макияж? О чем это он? Я точно помнил, что Коля ничем Руслана тогда не красил. Вот переодел - да! Да так, что я тогда однозначно заработал нехилый каменный стояк.

— А я так не полинялый?! И фонтанистее некуда?

— Вы...

Его глаза стали вдруг такими голодными, что мне откровенно поплохело…

— Вы... само совершенство! И, если честно, я в вас влюбился без памяти, только увидев в художественном журнале эту фотосессию, что заняла все призовые места.

Меня от такого передёрнуло всего, и я, встав на ноги, едко заметил, сразу расставив все точки над i.

— Мне жаль, но я не смогу вам ответить взаимностью. Ибо занят!

— Русланом? — ухмыльнулись с такой издёвкой в спину, что меня прошил холодный пот.

Я глянул на этого засранца через плечо и холодно предупредил:

— Держись от Руслана и Николая подальше. Ибо если ты хоть пальцем тронешь моих мальчиков - я тебе оторву все... что ниже пояса, голыми руками.

Дима заулыбался ещё призывнее и, расстегнув демонстративно ширинку, наклонил голову на бок:

— Так зачем же ждать случая? Приступайте, вашими-то руками я не против!

— Гондон... - сплюнул я на горячие доски и пошёл с этих чертовых мостков.

Вот только этой липучки мне и не хватало. А на крыльце столовки Михаил снова приставал к моему Кольке. Причём весьма неоднозначно! Ну что за бурда пошла по моей размеренной жизни? И вдруг ни с того ни с сего. А ведь только утрясли более или менее со своими родителями все наши спорные вопросы.

Ну хорошо, я тебе устрою, медный сучок!

И тут же пошёл разбираться с преподом Руслана с вопросом как можно сдать ему практику заочно.

— У Руслана как раз проблем практически никаких.

И мне протянули список, подчёркивая, что должен сдать мой мальчик, дабы через неделю вернуться со мной в город.

— А вот Колю отпустить не могу, у него есть крупные завалы по композиции и рисунку, — поведали параллельно мне.

А в обед этот медноволосый хитро пристал ко мне на предмет математики, а именно пересдать. И кроме того позаниматься дополнительно. Тет-а-тет!

— Мишка, это к тебе!

Фыркнул я тут же и непонимающего пройдоху всучил своему дружку со всеми вытекающими проблемами. Кушайте - не хочу!

Михаил поднял на меня свою задумчивую бровь, а потом, почесав ручки, приступил к особо зверской экзекуции, давая Димке понять все особенности зимования местных раков.

***

— А вы хитры, — заверили меня на следующий день с утра.

— Вы не менее! Мой друг оценил ваш математический уровень. И он, о чудо из чудес, оказался выше среднего!

— Я не отступлюсь от своей любви.

— Флаг в руки, барабан на шею и ветер в спину, что б флаг стоял.

— Вы ещё про электричку забыли.

— А её сам найдёшь, если приспичит.

— Практика будет целый месяц... многое может измениться, — заверили меня масляно.

— Ой, действительно! Только вы не учли одного. Через несколько дней я забираю Руслана домой, — я осадил этого прохиндея ещё на раз.

— Как это? Никому не могут сократить учебную программу. Я проверял лично сам. Ни по каким причинам!

— Конечно никому, кроме полинялой портовой мыши! Только вот незадача. Ваш уровень и Руслана – небо и земля!

Отдал я игриво честь Димке, слыша, как он тут же ловит первого встречного и переспрашивает, в чем особая соль с Русланом?

— Он - гений! — усмехнулись криво медноголовому в ответ, а потом хлопнули дружески по плечу. — Ничего, попервости трудно это осознать и понять, но потом привыкнешь.

Вечером же я наблюдал премилую картину, как на мостках Мишка целуется в засос с Елизаветой, чувственно разминая ей пышную грудь. И на это секси-действо таращился Колька, злобно сжимая свои кулаки.

"Весь мир сошёл с ума!" — подумалось невзначай мне, но ничего... ещё пару тройку дней, и мы окажемся с Русланом в нашем уютном домике. Подальше от всех этих ебнутых обезумевших людей.

***

— Говорят, ты пускаешь в свою попку? Так пикантно!

Димка решил плясать от обратного. И если ночью я с Русланом был вместе, то днём своего мальчика полностью защитить не мог. А Колька меж тем отрабатывал долги по вышке. Уж в чем-в чем, а у него как раз по математике был полный завал и не сданный экзамен, который ему перенесли на время после практики. И там над ним полновластно издевался Мишка.

Русланчик от такого, вздрогнув, выронил кисть, но промолчал. По большому счёту не зная, что же ответить на такой наезд.

— Ну и большой у Олега Сергеевича? А? Уж поделись, сестрёнка! - Димка цеплял его за локоть и, нависая, давил.

— Пре-крати... — прошептали сдавленно в ответ.

— Я все думаю... Как такое чмо, как ты - ни кожи ни рожи - завоевало такого, как он.

Продолжали изгаляться над Русланом, но, увидев, что я направил к ним свои ноги, быстро отступали в тень.

— Олег... я некрасивый, да?

Я даже опешил от такого, а потом, стеганув глазами это медноголового засранца, что лихо от меня делал теперь ноги, увёл Руслана в комнату, где мы временно квартировали.

— Ты самый красивый на свете! И для меня любимый, особенный человечек, — заверил я Руслана, усаживая к себе на колени, обнимая за талию и целуя его в заплаканные щёчки.

— Но... Дима... он намного ярче и красивее меня.

— Не заметил как-то особо. Я же тебя люблю! И потом, если уж на то пошло... Дима не девушка. И у него тот же набор в штанах, что и у тебя. А значит...

— Что? — удивился мой любимый, не улавливая моей странной логики.

— Это значит только то, что хватит меня стесняться. И из всех мужских яиц и членов я люблю только твои милые причиндалы.

Я скользнул в джинсы Русланчика своей ручкой, огладил любимые муди своего мальчика. Но продолжить нам не дали. Мишка забарабанил в нашу дверь, матерясь на всю дачку и костеря всех нерадивых студентов общим скопом.

***

Оставалось переночевать последнюю ночь. Я вечером, после того как помогал Мишке в муштре последних студентов, хватился как Коли, так и Руслана.

— Ну и какой их черт унёс? Обоих? 

Я раскурил сигарету на крыльце, слушая, как ворчит у меня под боком Мишка.

— Да тут ползать-то негде! Либо на мостки попёрлись, либо в заброшенный цех. А ещё, возможно, в ближнюю деревню на поебушки или танцы.

— Руслан на поебушки? Ну ты меня рассмешил, — я смял сигарету и, глянув на Михаила, уточнил. — И где у нас цех?

***

Огромное здание как только не использовали. И в виде ангара, и склада и даже крытого стадиона. Двери были символически перемотаны цепью, украшенной, как бантиком, увесистым замком.

— И ты туда полезешь? - Мишка потянул створки на себя и под цепью образовался широкий проход.

— Больше совесть успокоить! А ты шуруй на мостки. Может они там.

— И вот скажи-ка мне, дружище? И чего это я тебе помогаю! А главное, ради кого?

— Ну, это ты уж сам решай, — хмыкнул я, ныряя вовнутрь. 

Свет пробивал в выбитые загаженные стекла высоких окон, но, как ни странно, вещей тут было немного. Странного вида резервуары не то под воду, не то ещё под что. Конструкции не то сеялки, не то веялки. В общем - агрегаты неописуемой конфигурации. Я обошёл все пространство внизу за каких-то десять минут и уже собирался ползти обратно, как наверху что-то сгрохотало.

Где-то должна быть лестница! Её я нашел у одной из стен. Полусгнившую, развалившуюся железную конструкцию. И буквально на руках залез по ней наверх. Оказывается, тут есть ещё один коридор, который уходил в административную часть этой развалюхи. Я прошёл его до конца. Ба, да тут ещё один выход. Пожарный и уже с добротными ступенями, вылитыми из цемента. Я потыркался в закрытые помещения – никого. И по пожарной конструкции сбежал вниз.

— Отпусти меня сейчас же! - голос Руслана стеганул меня по натянутым нервам.

— Для тебя же, дурень, стараюсь! Считай, это приватный урок по совращению, - голос рыжего черта был вкрадчивым и мурлыкающим.

— Мне это не нужно, совсем!

— Да неужели? И на что спорим, что я уведу у тебя Олега? И полгода не пройдёт!

— Отстань от нас обоих!

"Надо же... а мой мальчик подрос и стал более уверенным в себе", — подумал я про себя, осторожно продвигаясь между сваленных конструкций в сторону огромного подвала, но уже по нижнему коридору. Возможно, мне тогда показалось, и грохот был здесь? Не наверху, а внизу.

— Не слишком сильно ты и сопротивляешься! А ты с попки ничего так... Аппетитненький!

Снова послышался тот самый грохот, и я буквально в прыжке вынес дверь, которая была забита намертво гвоздями.

Комнатка была залита светом ранней луны и совершенно пустой, если не считать парочку старых столов. На одном из которых рыжий засранец пытался загнуть моего любимого парня. Он недоуменно повернул голову в сторону почившей двери. И охнул от моих убойных кулаков. 

Русланчик, связанный своей же одеждой, распахнул свои фисташковые глазищи, обернувшись ко мне через свое плечико и, увидев, что я добиваю этого ублюдка ногами, попросил:

— Олежа, не трогай ты его... Он не успел мне ничего сделать!

Но, столкнувшись с моим безумным взглядом, повесил виновато голову на свои связанные руки.

— Какого хрена ты оказался вместе с ним здесь? - я отметил соблазнительную позу раком своего мальчика, стреноженные ноги и руки, оголённую задницу. И подошёл ближе.

— Он сказал, что хочет поговорить наедине... ну мы сюда и влезли... через окно...

— Идиот!

Я распластал его на шатком столе ещё сильнее, вжав грудью в старые облезлые доски, и, огладив задрожавшую спину, шире развёл его стройные ножки.

— Олежа... не надо... только не здесь, а? Только не при нем! - запричитал Русланчик, но мне уже сорвало окончательно башню. 

Таким злым я себя ещё ни разу не чувствовал! Димка булькал в тёмном углу, но мне было откровенно насрать.

— Ты сам выбрал эти ебнутые декорации и левых озабоченных зрителей. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие! - и я, не готовя как обычно своего мальчика, взял жёстко и сразу на полную длину.

Русланчик закричал так, что, думаю, отозвалось во всем здании. Я же всунул ему тут же в рот свои пальцы, и потом были только хрипы, пока подо мной просто от прошивающей боли не потеряли сознание...

— Ты... зверь... — прохрипели из угла.

Я уложил утраханного Руслана на все тот же стол и навис над тем ушлепком, что стал невольным свидетелем нашего звериного секса.

— А ты как думал? Утырок, — хмыкнул я в ответ. — Что, тоже желаешь сладкой близости со мной? — я огладил свой окровавленный член. 

В углу сглотнули и, вжавшись в стены, дохрипели:

— Чего-то не очень...

— Вот и замечательно. Если ещё раз сунешься к Руслану — и анальная кара достанется исключительно тебе!

А потом, не складывая свое извозганное хозяйство, поднял на руки вырубленного своего непутёвого парня, у которого полностью отсутствовало чувство самосохранения, и вышел через выбитые двери на улицу. Чёрный вход был просто прикрыт поставленной криво дверью, которая от одного моего пинка рухнула в бурьян.

Оставалось только дойти до речки и ополоснуться как самому, так обмыть от крови Руслана. Но на мостках меня ждал сюрприз и ещё какой.

Мишка и Коля целовались озверело взасос, и каждый из них пытался подчинить другого. Это ебнутое зрелище продолжалось минут десять. Послышались девичьи хохотки откуда-то сверху, и Николай, вломив Мишке по шеям, отпрыгнул в густые кусты.

Я же вышел из тени и, положив на доски Русланчика, стал раздеваться.

— Ты... его изнасиловал?

Мишка ошарашено глядел то на окровавленные бедра моего мальчика, то на мой опавший в бурых потеках член. Конечно, при свете луны все казалось черно-белым. Но видно было замечательно. Словно в небе повесили огромный фонарь.

— Тебя вот не спросил. Любитель прелестей моего братишки!

— Он... – Мишка потупил взгляд, а потом все же сказал прямо и чётко. — Он меня сам поцеловал, словно с цепи сорвался!

— Угу, - я спрыгнул в холодную воду с мостка и, стоя там, стал раздевать Руслана.

— Я не вру!

— Ага! А кто Елизавету трахнул при Николае?

— Ты... и это видел...

Совсем припух Мишка. Конечно я не видел, как он её тогда поимел, но то, как мял в руках, сомнений не вызывало чем все это закончится.

Я взял на руки тонкое тело своего мальчика и окунул в прохладу воды. Он всхлипнул, забился у меня в руках. А потом затих, поняв, что это я кунаю его тело прямо в речку. Я же обмыл его задницу, бедра, а потом коснулся пострадавшего ануса. Руслана затрясло теперь не от холода, а от боли. Но я все же ввёл пальчик в его натруженное нутро, промывая все раны в чистой горной речке. А потом обратно усадил на пирс:

— Оденься.

А сам, пару раз окунувшись, махнул через реку, пересекая её по диагонали. Течение в долине было не таким мощным, как казалось. Конечно, сносило, но не так что бы сильно.

— Что, охладил свой пыл?

Мишка навис над приплывшим мной. Руслан, одевшись в свою мятую одежду, упорно молчал, подтянув свои углы коленок к острому подбородку.

Я грозно глянул на Мишку, а потом его дёрнул за руку в воду, и он, ухнув дугой, улетел ко мне.

— Я-то да, а вот тебе не помешает. Прекрати играть с моим братом, а то не посмотрю, что ты мой друг! — я отжался руками и, встав обнажённым на мостки, по-философски смотрел... как Мишка, чертыхаясь, пытается подгрести к нам. 

— Идем в дачку!

Я оделся буквально за минуту, Мишка еще не вылез из воды, а я уже был готов.

Русланчик задрожал, но мою протянутую ладонь сжал в обжигающей холодом своей. Я его вздёрнул на подкашивающиеся ноги, а потом поднял в воздух на свои руки.

— Прости меня... — прошептали затравленно мне на груди. — Я больше никогда не пойду ни за кем, кроме тебя.

Видно, мой урок был усвоен на отлично. А когда я его завалил на наш топчан, мой нежный любовник чуть не заплакал, запинаясь испуганно языком.

— Олежа... мне так больно там... я не смогу ещё сегодня отдаться тебе.

— Ты меня вообще зверем считаешь? Да?

Я прилёг просто рядом. И, подгребая его трясущееся тело к себе, поцеловал в висок:

— Спи... беспокойное хозяйство! На сегодня с твоей задницы достаточно. Да и, думаю, на всю следующую неделю тоже.

— Спокойной ночи... — прошептали зажато у меня на груди.

— Ага... приятных снов... — буркнул я отмораживающее в ответ.

Хотя сон навалился быстро, и уже через мгновение, засыпая, я слышал, как на мне глубоко дышит Руслан.

На следующий день, по утру я буквально силком загнал в машину развратного Мишку, высказал Кольке все, что думаю об их недопоцелуях с моим дружком. И, прихватив хромающего на обе ноги любимого, уехал домой.

***

Остатки месяца пролетели без эксцессов, зато завершающая выставка работ снова дала о себе знать. На ней мой Русланчик выставил две своих работы: портрет Анны и мою НЮ в этих чертовых одуванчиках. И вот как раз эту НЮ и спёрли в первый же день. Буквально после показа и вынесения вердикта грозной комиссии. Все осложнялось ещё тем, что обе работы официально должны были быть отправлены на международную выставку. А когда хватились по списку, одной, увы, и след простыл.

— Я и не знал, что Анна так красива... - Колька стоял перед оставшейся работой Руслана, пока преподы ругались друг с другом насчёт сохранности работ гениальных студентов.

Руслан отнёсся к пропаже своей работы с долей великого пофигизма. Тем более я был у него под боком, только протяни руку. И оригинал он ценил превыше всего.

— А я тебе говорил, что сестра Олега очень красива.

— Это она у тебя в работе красива, а на самом деле... Только глаза и цепляют. А все остальное - полный отстой!

Буркнули в ответ, поглядывая косо на меня. Разговор про поцелуи с Мишей даром не прошёл. Николай буквально на подлёте останавливал своего надоедливого поклонника. Но самое противное было в том, что пресловутая Елизавета просто помешалась на вечной любви к Михаилу. И навязывала себя молодому педагогу как заядлая рыба прилипала. Где угодно и в любое время суток.

— Ты не переживаешь? — я обнял своего мальчика за его плечики и, чувствуя знакомую дрожь в его теле, чмокнул украдкой в макушку.

— Работы, как дети. Ты даёшь им жизнь, наделяешь душой и своей энергией, взращиваешь... а все остальное уже зависит от них самих. Если будет угодно случаю, создателю и этой реальности - она вернётся. Нет - так тому и быть, — выдал мне на это Руслан словно какой-то столетний старец.

Колька на такой монолог прыснул в кулак и, покрутив у своего виска, переспросил:

— Руслан, ты из себя святого строишь или блаженного?

— Любимого, — был ещё более краткий ответ.

Я же оглядел возбуждённую толпу и, оставив на время своего мальчика, приблизился к медным вихрам:

— Работу верни, идиот!

Димка вздрогнул от такого развития, а потом масляно заулыбался.

— Наглый поклёп! И бездоказательный совсем.

Я оглядел его с импортных кроссовок до молодёжной укладки и, отморозив взглядом развратную улыбку, заметил:

— А что подумают о моем бездоказательном предположении ваши педагоги, а? Если узнают с моих слов, что ты гей. И запал на меня?

Димка даже оскал не поменял, продолжая лыбиться.

— Может на свидание сходим? Одна ночь - ваша девственная попка. И нет ничего невозможного. Чудеса вокруг нас, стоит только протянуть руку!

— А почему ты решил, что я сзади девственник?

Дима заржал, прыская слезами смеха:

— Руслан - актив! Более бредового никогда не слышал.

— А почему ты думаешь, что именно он был у меня первым там?

Я демонстративно поманил пальцем Мишку, что увязался за мной и пускал любовные взгляды издалека на моего Кольку. 

Дима мой жест оценил, рвано сглотнул:

— Значит облом?

— По всем статьям! Не становись преступником по малолетству и верни моё НЮ на место. Придурок!

Я хлопнул по его плечу и, подойдя к Мишке, ничего не объясняя, схватив его больно за плечо, потащил в другой конец выставочного зала, шипя на ходу.

— Сделай более эротичное лицо... Козел!

— Когда ты мне буквально, чуть не смял ключицу в пыль? — проскрипели от такого наезда, а потом, когда я отпустил, вытерли обильный пот.

— Вы что с Русланом поссорились?

— Не совсем, просто я пытаюсь вернуть его работу!

Мишка оценил ситуацию молниеносно:

— Неужели этот медноголовый засранец?

— Ну да... только у меня доказательства нитками шиты. Посему с этого дня ты мой официальный ебун!

— ЧО? — выкатили на меня опупелые глазки.

— "ЧО" слышал, и только попробуй вякнуть об этом Николаю, — рыкнул я в ответ.

— Значит я... тебя... того... — Мишка вытер вспотевший резко лоб и потёр занывшие тут же виски. — В голове не укладывается. А как же Русланчик?

— Ну, тут все просто. Я ебу Руслана, а ты периодически меня! Ибо мой Русланчик на такое просто не способен. А я супер-шлюха, которая работает на два фронта. Понял? — пояснил я по-деловому, отслеживая охуевший взгляд Димы на нас.

Мишка прокрутил все в своей ушлой башке и даже неохотно согласился, болезненно смотря, как вдалеке беседуют Николай и Руслан. А куда он денется, коль я его поймал за его же звенящие яйца на моего же братишку.

На следующий день работа с моим НЮ висела на своем законном месте, чем ещё больше запутала великую комиссию всех времён и народов.


	12. Свистопляска разноцветного разлива

Если бы так было просто, как кажется. Но ещё не наступил август, а вокруг Мишки заплясало полхудожественного отделения. Елизавета чуть не выцарапала глаза Димке, когда тот со злости брякнул ей в лицо, что Мишка по счёту второй препод в нашем бравом университете педераст и спит со мной. Причём не фуфры-муфры, а в главной роли.

За реакцию Руслана на эти мной же созданные слухи я по большому счёту не боялся. Он бы особо и не заметил, если вдруг вокруг него стали бы летать сиреневые крокодилы или розовые слоны в особо чёрный горошек. А если бы и заметил, то решил бы, что так оно и было. И задумано изначально матушкой природой. А вот Колька...

— Руслан, Мишка что, ночует у вас? — попытались взять в оборот Русланчика с утра, в субботу, у нас же дома.

— У нас? — фисташковость была самой простотой и удивлением. 

Я сидел меж тем под распахнутым окном кухни и наслаждался видом ещё не воспарившей росы, что висела крупными гроздями капель на сочной траве.

— Ну не у меня же! — обиделся Коля.

— Сегодня... я его не видел.

Сказали настолько задумчиво и недоуменно, что я чуть не заржал. Николай — идиот, ведь знает, что Руслан невнимательный вообще ни к чему, кроме меня. И решил-таки спросить у него про другого мужчину.

— Да не сегодня, — рыкнул Колька и понял, что надо менять стратегию на корню. — А вообще!

— Бывает, как ты или мой брат Леша... — ответили вяло и, потянувшись, закутались в тёплый плед у камина.

— Да нет... я не о том! Вообще, он по какому поводу зависает у Олега? — решили взять быка за рога более конкретно.

— Ну когда пьяный. Или когда ему скучно ехать одному домой. Бывает по работе. Вот и остаётся.

— И надолго зависает?

— Так обычно с ночёвкой, как ты и спросил. От нас же, сам знаешь... Вечером, если не на своей машине, не уедешь. А если пьян — тем более.

— Я ни о том, как долго по суткам?

Руслан задумался и не кстати вспомнил последние несколько недель. У нас была грандиозная запарка по программированию. И Мишка завис у меня буквально на неделю с вещами, оккупировав одну из гостевых комнат.

— В последний раз... около недели... — подсчитал дотошно Руслан.

— Неделю? Более? И какого хрена он тут торчал?!

— Так они работали с Олегом сутками. Я даже не знаю, спали ли они вообще. Я когда засыпал... они ещё не ложились, а когда вставал — они уже сидели в три погибели и снова о чем-то спорили друг с другом.

Колька поперхнулся и выдавил совсем фантастичное:

— А секс у вас был?

Я даже выглянул через край окна, чтобы посмотреть... И как она – непроходимая тупость моего братишки?

— Секс? — Руслан настолько непосредственно поймал свою челюсть на подлёте к полу, что опешил даже Коля. — Как он может быть... в таких условиях?

Руслан имел в виду два аспекта: посторонний в доме и завал на всемирном поле программирования!

— Значит ты не трахался... в это время с Олегом... — решил по-своему Коля. 

Господи, кабы не заржать, ей Богу, такой кайф! Я буквально забился в истерике из последних слез.

Русланчик мило поалел ушками и, зажав свой рот, выдавил в ответ:

— Коля, ну ты совсем уже того?! При Мише? Секс? — он покрутил у своего вспотевшего виска пальчиком и, выпутавшись из пледа, уполз на кухню, потешно фыркая.

— Ты... мог бы даже и не знать... что Мишка ебся с Олегом, — прошептали ему тихо во след.

Ко мне Колька не приставал с такими секретами, ибо знал мой ебнутый язвительный характер. Либо пошлю довольно смачно, либо наплету такую лабуду, что потом лет пять будешь думать, что так оно и было взаправду. Но в обед, в тот же самый день прибыла кавалерия со вторым героем Голубой мелодрамы.

Мишка прибыл сухим, помятым, хмурым. С кучей еды и без баб, что было крайне для него подозрительно. И не просто, а в двойне.

— Привет, голубки! — отсалютовали нам с Русланом и вручили продовольственные сумки лично мне.

— Что, снова? — я уставился во внутрь и, увидев недельный запас жратвы, передёрнул плечами.

— Нет, это знак уважения, что я вас объедал целую неделю. И потом, здесь на две, вы же не откажите мне в постое? А?! — Мишка подмигнул прошмыгнувшему на кухню Русланчику, что утащил от нефиг делать все эти грандиозные запасы, и игриво воззрился на хмурого Колю. — Вау! Знал бы, что такая у вас конфетка в гостях, принёс бы торт.

— Жопа не слипнется? — хмыкнул мой братишка.

— Ну, разве что твоя, мой карамельный! Но ты это, не переживай. Расковыряем!

Колька передернул плечами, повторив мой жест, и ушёл на кухню.

— На хрена переигрываешь? — я навис над Мишкой.

— Если бы... — сплюнул тот на пол. — Его Елизавета узнала мой домашний адрес и теперь третирует меня каждый день.

— Не фиг было трахать «Большую Любовь» моего младшего брата, — рыкнул я.

— Не хрен было звенеть этому Димке, что я твой актив! — оскалили мне клыки, а потом нагло заявили. — Посему я у вас зависну ещё на одну неделю. А может и не одну...

— А не боишься ещё более «шикарных» слухов? — съязвил я от бессилия, ибо вытурить Мишку, когда он крайне серьёзен, просто нереально.

— "Шикарных"? Не лохмать мою бабушку! Они и так шикарнее некуда. Эта лобастая, грудастая идиотка пришла ко мне качать права знаешь с кем? — потёрли виски от бессилия.

— Нет, — огрызнулся я.

— С медноголовым тазом — Димой! Скандал был на весь подъезд. Теперь все соседи в курсе, что я не только по девочкам Донжуан, но и по мальчикам. Прямо-таки греческий герой-любовник! — фыркнули устало мне.

Я представил и позеленел. Что лобастая, что медноголовый, видно, не хотели отказываться от своей пламенной любви. Я их, конечно, понимаю, ибо сам люблю...

Но их методы и настойчивость переходили все мыслимые и немыслимые границы. И это напрягало и весьма.

***

— Ты с моим братом спал? — настойчиво.

— Угу... — отрешенно.

— Что? — закостенели холодным мрамором.

— Что слышал, да и с тобой я тоже спал... — попытались отмахнуться.

— Не может быть... я не был настолько пьян, чтобы это не помнить. Мы только... — Колька схватился за губы и посмотрел с испугом вглубь сада.

Правильно конечно, но поздняк метаться, пол их разговора я уже слышал, пропалывая задумчиво под яблоней петрушку.

— Целовались? — Мишкин голос стал ехиднее некуда. — А что, хочешь большего?

— Да пошёл ты! — огрызнулись тут же, снова нападая.

— Я имел в виду тот случай со Светой, — Мишка решил-таки добить Кольку. — Ты был тогда пьян в дрова.

— Но я...

— Ага-ага, ты тогда решил, что трахнул Руслана, — покивали в ответ.

— Но я же не трахал его? Верно? — с откровенным испугом в голосе.

— Его — нет, а вот... — замылились так, что хоть вместо стирального порошка используй. Сади сверху на стиральную машинку и тыр-тыр-тыр!

— Я трахнул тебя?

Я замер в позе "ща рожу ёжика и прямо в петрушку". Мишка надрывно закашлялся от такого откровенного бреда.

— Или нет?

— Чуши не пори! – прокашлялся от смеху Миша.

— Но наоборот... у меня точно зад на утро не болел.

— Вау, детка! Ты знаешь, что такое анальный секс между двумя мужчинами? И не просто знаешь! Ты даже в курсе, какие могут быть на следующий день последствия... Да ты просто профи! Круче тебя только варенные страусиные яйца.

— Я серьёзно... — пошли на попятную.

— Я тоже! — весело поддели снова.

— Ты так и не сказал... насчёт Олега! — обиделся Коля, вламываясь в соседние от меня кусты.

— Это ты не услышал ни черта! — прокричали вслед, и когда Коля ушёл в дом, тихо добавили: — Что я хотел сказать...

— Зато я слышал и выслушаю тебя ещё раз. Греческий герой-любовник! — я вышел из кустов с охапкой петрушки и вперил руки в бока. 

Мишка застонал как раненный зверь:

— Оле-ега, ну нельзя же быть таким!

— Каким? – схмурил я брови, показывая пук сорной травы. — Это вы у меня буквально на голове устроили петушиные разборки! А Коля буквально чуть не затоптал, когда свернул половину рябинового куста.

— Прости... — Мишка опустил голову. — Но Николай он... в общем...

Я стоял и тупо пялился на побуревшего и вспотевшего резко Мишку. Я впервые видел, как его словоблудие и ерничество исчезает в никуда. И как его откровенно трясёт.

— Только не говори мне, что ты в него влюбился? — выдавил я из себя. 

Меня порешат. Точняк, тётя Света собственноручно выроет могилку, где там меня отец живьём и закопает. Ибо показал дурной пример брату.

— Влюбился? В парня? Это ты только такое можешь, — Мишка нагло вздёрнул нос, но потом наигранно весело продолжил: — Не могу, конечно, отрицать. К Кольке меня тянет. Но это больше из любопытства, а как оно с мальчиком? — попытался взять себя в руки Мишка и получил от меня емко, в морду, кровью заливая все кругом.

— Идиот... Зубы! Ты мне, кажись, клык выбил, тфу-пфу!

— Научись сначала врать, кретин, — смахнул я чужую кровь с кулака. — И если полезешь к моему брату из "любопытства"... "Мальчик с мальчиком"! Ты — труп! Так и знай.

Я развернулся к проёму из зелени и столкнулся с удивлённой фисташковостью глаз. 

Русланчик мне тогда ничего не сказал, только ночью, лежа у меня под боком заметил:

— Коля и Миша... они что?

— Ничего, — я тяжело вздохнул и добавил. — Пока ничего... Спи давай, моя любимая пичуга!

— Спокойной ночи... — прошептали мне робко, буквально засыпая на ходу.

— Угу! Приятных снов... — буркнул в ответ я устало.

***

Но мне не спалось. Я подождал, когда Русланчик глубоко задышал под моим боком, и, выбравшись из его объятий, спустился вниз. И ой как не зря!

Мишка стоял на коленях перед моим Колькой и сосал ему с чувством налитый до краёв член.

Колька исступлённо работал своими бёдрами, за волосы удерживая намертво голову Мишки в своих руках. Мой друг хрипел, плевался, но не отбивался, наоборот старательно глотал, давя в себе рвотные рефлексы. Более того, руками придерживая старающиеся выбить из него дух вспотевшие бедра.

— А ты ШАЛАВА! АХ-ХХХ, ПОТАСКУШКА! УХ-ХХХ, ПРОБЛЯДИНА! ААААА!

Выплеснулись спермой прямо в глотку, засаживая до упора. Мишка попытался отпрянуть, да где там! Брат, когда хотел, был до безобразия сильным. И он отпустил Мишку, только когда слил все до капли.

— Ну что, понравилось?

Заметили сверху своего роста, отпыхиваясь. Мишка говорить не мог, его тошнило. Он еле сдерживал рвотные порывы, хватаясь руками за свои сведенные в судороги губы.

— Это тебе за Елизавету, утырок! Полезешь ещё – выебу в сраку, так и знай. Нашёл дырку-давалку! — Колька шибанул своей ногой под дых невменяемому Мишке и вылетел вон из гостиной прямо на улицу, в темноту ночи.

— Ну и как она? Мужская любовь? Когда мальчик с мальчиком? А? Познал? Или ещё чего любопытного осталось? — я навис над блюющим Мишкой.

Откровенно говоря, даже злости на него особой не было, а какая-то усталость и отрешённость. Карие глаза, полные слез, воззрились на меня, из края рта свисала слюна вперемешку с блевотиной и спермой моего брата, что теперь живописно украшала пол моей каминной комнаты.

— Ты был прав... я в него влюблён. Что, убьёшь?

Я, тяжело вздохнув, протянул руку своему измученному другу:

— Не сегодня, пойдем-ка в душ.

— Но Коля... он... — рвотные позывы ещё повторялись.

— Ни черта с ним тут не случится, покуролесит до утра и придет!

Я потянул Мишку с ублеванного пола в сторону ванной комнаты. И когда он, раздевшись до гола, влез под тёплую воду, заметил:

— Он злобный, Миша. Знаешь как дикий неприрученный зверёк. Хотя внешне ласковый и добрый щеночек, вроде весёлый и ластится ко всем. Пока его не начинаешь доставать. А вот если залезешь ему под шкуру... Сначала нападает и кусает, а потом уже смотрит кого и как. Не лез бы ты к нему.

— Сам виноват... сказал ему, что Елизавета его — дешёвка. Десять пар таких девок за пятачок на любом углу, где промышляют пиздой проститутки... вот он и сорвался!

— Но ты же не сопротивлялся. Я же знаю, что ты куда сильнее Коли и опытнее.

На меня хмуро выглянули из душевой кабинки и, осмотрев, вернулись снова под воду.

— Я же сказал... влюблён... вот и все. И это не так просто, с бухты-барахты. Я давно на него смотрю. Как увидел тогда, когда он к нам на кафедру пришел к тебе. Так и... была бы девка — давно бы в ЗАГС упёр. Расписались бы, пусть даже через силу, да ребёночка бы уже как пить дать сварганили. А так...

— А так ты позволил ему изнасиловать себя прямо в рот, поздравляю! Что, поспорил? Что лучше сделаешь минет, чем его Елизавета? — я повернулся к Мишке спиной.

— Почти... угадал... — тяжело заметили мне в след. Но дальше я слушать не стал, уйдя к Русланчику под любимый тёплый худой бочок.

Наутро следов блевотины в гостиной не было. Фрамуги, распахнутые настежь, впускали свежий воздух и пряный запах луговых трав. И эти два архаровца спали без задних ног. Причём в разных комнатах, усиленно храпя на весь первый этаж. Может и правда, больше ничего между ними не будет?

Один полез, издеваясь и подъебывая, другой дал то, что хотел первый, и при этом изрядно укусив. Так, нанеся глубокие раны, они и расползлись подальше друг от друга.  
Лучше уж так, нежели головомойка от отца и тёти Светы. Но с другой стороны... Осуждать их за это я просто не мог. Так как не имел никакого права. И потом, они взрослые люди. Так что пусть разбираются сами.

Это был мой не самый радостный вердикт.

***

Наступил дождливый август. Лёшка отложил свадьбу с Валей на сентябрь. Из-за нехватки денег и того, что ещё не сделали ремонт в их любовном гнездышке, как планировалось заранее. Валентина не была беременна от него, посему дело с этим серьёзным процессом ждало. Но к нам на уши с Русланом свалилась Анна. Как оказалось, она устроила матери распил мозгов «Не хочу в Грецию, хочу к Олегу!». И София, скрепя сердцем, закинула её к нам, сделав нехилый крюк.

— Совсем того что ли? И не говори, что скучаешь исключительно по мне. Совсем мать не жалеешь! — покрутил я рукой у своего виска. 

Мне пришлось мчаться на машине в аэропорт в три утра и, взяв к себе на борт упёртую сестричку, проводить на другой рейс мою уставшую, засыпающую на ходу мать.

— Я уже взрослая и закончила гимназию с отличием в этом году. И потом, она решила, что моя помощь вам с Русланом не помешает, — холодно отчеканили мне в ответ, впериваясь своими арийскими глазищами.

— Помощь мне с Русланом? Чушь собачья! А ты ей не сказала случайно, что до беспамятства влюблена в Кольку? Нет? А что так? Не упомянуть и такую мелочь?

Глазищи вспыхнули вместе со щеками, но Анна потупила свой гордый взор:

— Неужели... так видно?

— Для меня — да. Руслан тоже это заметил. А вот наша мать и Коля вряд ли. Софии не было дела до твоих амурных передряг. Наших с Русланом выше крыши хватило. А Коля... — я тяжело вздохнул, вспоминая ту ужасную картину, что увидел ненароком между ним и Мишкой. 

После того насилия оба вели себя странно... до сих пор.

Как будто перестали существовать друг для друга. Сделались словно невидимками из суперпрозрачного стекла. И даже, когда встречались у меня, то делали чопорный вид, что незнакомы. Сухо здороваясь и упорно молча. Не было той непринуждённой атмосферы соперничества, вечных оскалов и подъебов. Словно один сломался и отступил к тому, что имел, а другой сделал вид, что ничего и не было, и жизнь просто прекрасна как никогда.

К тому же Мишка закрутил с очередной девицей с упругой пятёркой в грудях.

— Это он мне назло, — как-то выдал Колька, когда Мишка пришел с этой доступной бабой ко мне. И это тоже было весьма необычно, ибо, когда у меня появился Руслан, в наш с ним дом девок Мишка таскать перестал даже по большой пьяни. Как отрезало. А тут трезвый, как стёклышко, и с бабой. Точно конец света, да и только, полный кирдык.

— В чем же зло? — усмехнулся я, лениво оценивая приставания распутной девахи к моему другу. И меткую стрельбу глазками в мою сторону.

— В груди! Как бы намекает, что у меня нет до сих пор девушки с такой.

Обозлился Коля, я же только тяжело вздохнул. И вот кто из них первым треснет по швам? Ведь невозможно и дальше так себя вести.

И в этот самый ебнутый компот сверху, как только что созревшая вишенка, сунулась ещё до кучи моя упёртая сестра.

Русланчик, как ни странно, но вышел нас встретить. Даже гараж открыл, впуская мою машину вовнутрь.

— Аня, я рад тебя видеть!

— Ой, я тоже!

Когда они обнялись, я понял, что Анна за этот короткий срок, буквально за месяц с небольшим стала чуть выше Руслана, догоняя в росте меня. А значит, что сто процентов была теперь выше Коли. Ибо Русланчик тоже вытянулся и обошёл моего братишку сантиметра на два-три.

«Плохо!» — подумал я, оценивая, что моя сестра ещё к тому же и крепче сложена, чем Руслан. И, не смотря на то, что на ней не было ни жиринки, ширину кости не скроешь, как не старайся. Тем более лихо замешанную на немецкой и румынской крови.

— Твой портрет получил одну из премий, — похвастался Руслан, кряхтя от жимков моей сестрицы на своей осиной талии.

— Первую? — улыбнулась ему Анна, выпуская из своих крепких рук.

— Не совсем, первая досталась его портрету... — кивнули на меня, чем вызвали ещё более нежную улыбку, так похожую на Софию.

— Конечно, ты же его любишь. И потом, Олег сказочно красивый мужчина.

— А вот и нет. Дело не в этом... хотя, конечно, любовь делает многое, особенно в таком творчестве, как моё. Но ты не права, Аня! Ты так прекрасна на портрете, что даже Коля это подтвердил, что ты очень красиво вышла.

«Ой, бля! Теперь совсем хуже некуда!» — схватился я мысленно за свою голову. И решил влезть в их разговор, пока Анна хлопала своими глазищами, заливаясь бордовой краской.

— Так, сворачиваем разговор, и марш оба в постель!

Я подтолкнул их к дому, нагружая себя и Руслана сумками Анны.

И как только разместили гостью, завалил требовательно Руслана на нашу общую кровать:

— Спать.

— Я сказал что-то лишнее? Но ведь Анна любит Колю?

— Любит... – я тяжело вздохнул и, поцеловав белобрысую макушку, прошептал в ответ. — Да вот только Коля никогда не примет её чувства. Поэтому прошу, не обнадеживай мою сестру. Этого точно делать не стоит.

***

Просыпаться для меня всегда в радость, ибо каждое утро видеть, как на мне посапывает любимая нежная мордашка — настоящее счастье. Мятая со сна, но такая милая и сладкая...

Я обычно целую его ласково в тонкую шею, подминая под себя, оглаживаю обнажённое тонкое тело. И получаю то, что хочу! Пенис Русланчика просыпается раньше, чем его хозяин. Он, наливаясь, выглядывает из-под крайней плоти, яички подбираются вверх, и мой любимый начинает постанывать, неосознанно потираясь в моих руках. Еще пара штрихов, прикосновений к нежной попке, розовый анус которой по утрам так славно расслаблен, и пухловатые губки сами просят:

— Хочу тебя...

— И как хочешь? — мурлыкаю я в предвкушении, и ко мне поворачиваются попкой, прогибаясь в талии, поддают на меня свои тонкие округлые бедра. 

Ягодички раскрываются сами, и, судя по всему, мой возлюбленный уже готов меня принять. Ну что ж!

— УАХ!

От моего плавного проникновения и сразу до самого конца. У Руслана распахиваются его глазки, и он окончательно просыпается, хватаясь за подушки пальцами как за спасательный круг.

Но все тщетно — он тонет от страсти и вожделения. Тонет... И самое прекрасное, что утягивает на дно нашей страсти и меня.

— Хорошо-то как... — стонут подо мной, раскрываясь ещё сильнее, ловя мои настойчивые толчки в себе, прогибаясь, потея, охая и ахая на все лады.

Что может быть прекраснее просыпаться в объятьях любимого, чтобы разделить с ним утреннюю острую близость?

— Парни, чай уже готов!

Руслан от громкого женского голоса буквально чуть ли не над нашими головами выплеснулся резко на простыни, скомканным оргазмом зажимая меня своей попкой так, что я болезненно догнал его в полтычка.

ВОТ БЛЯ!

Я и забыл, что ночью забрал Анну из аэропорта.

Я с ужасом, не выпуская из рук любимого, повернул голову к двери из нашей спальни и похолодел. Она была распахнута настежь...

Ладно, Анны там уже не было. Но ведь явно нас позвали, стоя прямо в ней, а значит видели... что и как я творю с Русланом.

— Я сдохну... от стыда... — Русланчик, измазанный в сперме, повалился на бок и попытался зарыться под плед.

— Не сдохнешь. А если что, будем сдыхать вместе!

Я чмокнул в его попку и, нажав на покрасневший анус, добился того, что моё семя выступило наружу и побежало по его тонкому бедру.

— Класс!

Мне совершенно не противно было лизнуть то, что вытекло из моего мальчика.

— Олежа! — Руслан тут же подпрыгнул, дабы не пачкать наши простыни, и попытался прикрыться, как и раньше: одной рукой запачканные муди, второй — свои сосочки. Все же он совершенно невозможный человечек.

— Пришел в себя? Я рад! Пойдем-ка в душ, — и когда мы оказались под горячей водой, добавил малиновым любимым ушам: — А то и вправду... Чай-то стынет!

***

— И где... Руслан? Надеюсь не топиться в душе из-за того, что я вас слышала? — Анна как чопорная дама восседала за накрытым столом и слушала, как где-то в доме продолжает шуметь вода.

— Нет. Но могла бы быть и более понятливой! Раз считаешь себя взрослой.

— Что, нужно было зайти прямо к вам с сервированным подносом или постучаться? Так двери были нараспашку! И скажи спасибо. Я не подсматривала, как ты его раскатывал по кровати, — заявили мне отмораживающее, но без толики гнева, о чем-то отрешённо думая. Явно о своем наболевшем.

— Спасибо, — буркнул я безрадостно.

Шум воды наверху прекратился, двери скрипнули. Но не наверху, а входные. И в них нарисовался... Николай! И ладно, если бы один, а с какой-то странной, одетой в готику сискастой девахой.

— АННА? – у Николая глаза полезли на лоб.

Девы скрестили глаза как пики во время рыцарских боев. Я же, приглядевшись к девушке, таки её узнал. Ибо принимал программирование у всей параллели Руслана.

— Марина, проходите пить чай, — отмер я первым.

— Здравствуйте, Олег Сергеевич, — кивнула та зажато, ибо, видно, Коля не стал уточнять, что к этому шикарному дому прилагаюсь ещё и я в виде хозяина.

— Знакомьтесь, моя сестра Анна! Она решила погостить у меня ещё немного и приехала сегодня ночью прямо из Германии. Соскучилась шибко, — взял я инициативу в свои руки, видя, как смущённо завис Николай перед моей сестрой. — А это студентка художественного отделения Марина, учится вместе с Николаем.

По лестнице прозвучали тихие шаги, и к нам спустился с мокрыми волосами после душа Руслан. Он воззрился на всех присутствующих своими фисташковыми глазами, правда удивления не показал. Вежливо поздоровавшись, присел с краю от моей вздёрнутой сестрички.

— Руслан? — а вот Марина явно была не из слишком понятливых. — А... я думала, что это все слухи.

— Вы не любите геев? — выдала Анна в лоб и на правах хозяйки стала ловко разливать заваренный чай.

— Нет... но... — замялась Марина, зыркая то на меня, то на заалевшего Русланчика.

— Они такие же люди, как и все! Правда, брат?

Этот вопрос Анна задала, как ни странно, не мне, а Николаю. И тоже так метко прямо в лоб. А я даже вспотел от неприятного чувства, ибо это было впервые, чтобы моя Анюта Николая назвала «брат». Жёстко так, прям между глазок! Тот аж поперхнулся с такого «брат» в свою кружку и со страхом глянул на меня, ища выхода. Но это было только начало, ибо во дворе нарисовался Мишка и Лешка, причём без своих баб. Но нагруженные до упора замоченными шашлыками.

***

— И чего без дам? — я раздувал тетрадкой полыхающие угли в мангале. Уж если быть в жопе, так уж по полной программе. Чего уж мелочиться-то.

«Шашлыки» были неплохим поводом вытащить всех в сад и отвлечь от насущного кошмара.

— Валюша до сих пор не знает, как вам с Русланом в глаза посмотреть. После того палева, — Лёшка насаживал маринованное мясо на шампуры, одним глазом смотря, как наша «молодёжь» суетится вокруг импровизированного уличного стола. Руслан с Колей приспосабливали полешки под сидения. Девушки накрывали скатерть.

— Да и потом... Она, в общем, не рада, что я настоял перенести свадьбу... А ты чего, Миша, без очередной знойной женщины?

— Потому что «очередная», потому и без нее. Я вообще-то отдохнуть сюда вырвался, а не выгуливать очередную блядь. Тем более за свой счет, — отрезал тот хмуро с другой стороны от меня, готовя для шашлыков специальный соус. 

Я понимал, хотя эта готичная Марина на лицо и не фонтан, но то, что её привёл сюда Коля, здорово ебало мозг. И, естественно, Мишке прежде всего.

— Вы все время на меня странно смотрите! — Марина не вытерпела первой, и когда первая партия шашлыков была готова, наехала на хмурого Мишку, что прожигал её обтянутые чёрным кружевом груди буквально до дыр.

— Черное вам не идёт.

Язва в Мишке, чтобы не случилось, не могла умереть никогда. Даже если бы весь мир пошел прахом.

— Вы не любите готов? Товарищ педагог? — приподняли над обведённым смачно чёрным цветом глазом накрашенную бровь.

— Дело не в этом! Просто вам не идёт ни этот жуткий макияж, ни готичный стиль.

— А вы что, гот? Чтобы разбираться в моем макияже и стиле!

Дева, что была отрешённо спокойной до последнего момента, исключая подпольные стычки с Аней, которые обе дамы пытались не выставлять особо напоказ, завелась с пол-оборота.

— Михаил вот точно не гот, — прыснул от стола Колька.

— А кто? — Марина, уязвлённая, как любая дама в выборе своего платья и макияжа, готова была порвать любого мужика за свое унижение. И пофиг, что это молодой педагог. — Может тоже из...

Ее глаза блуждающе уставились на нас с Русланом. Руслан чуть не уронил себе на ногу очередное полено, я мысленно покрылся изнутри инеем. Колька замер в позе гончей над тарелкой с готовыми шашлыками. И тут заржал в полный голос Леха, причём так душевно и от всей его широкой души:

— Уха-ха, Мишка – гей! Еге-гей! Более бредового я ещё не слышал. Знаешь, раскрашенная, как смерть моей бабушки, куколка. Да он таких, как ты, трахал уже в садике. Пачками за день! А то, что твой стиль — полный отстой, даже такой кирпич в моде, как я, это понимаю.

— Хочешь вызов? — Мишка глянул в обведённые глаза этой идиотки. — Руслан, твой подарочный наряд на первое апреля сохранился? Или вы его порвали с Олегом в первые минуты своей брачной ночи?

— Да нет... выжил... частично... — Руслан покраснел так, что мне было страшно за его кровеносное давление.

— А те костюмы на чердаке твоей бабки? — теперь рыкнули, обращаясь мне.

— Кроме пары рейтузов, — оскалился я по-боевому.

— Аня, я у тебя косметику позаимствую? — и, получив гордый кивок моей сестры, продолжил: — Русланчик, душка! Стань моей моделью на полчаса! Олег, разрешаешь?

Перед моим мальчиком встали буквально на колени в высокую траву.

— Я не против, — кивнул я Мишке. — Если Руслан согласен.

— Этого замухрышку и в гота? Я ещё не сошла с ума! 

Начала заводиться Маринка, как её остановил мой Русланчик.

— Я согласен.

— Ну, вот и славненько, — Мишка, як змей искуситель, обнял моего мальчика за тонкую талию и со словами «на эти полчаса ты мой!» упёр в дом, пожелав напоследок доготовить шашлыки.

— Показушник! — Колька оказался рядом со мной.

— А может ты ревнуешь, что в качестве модели выбрали не тебя? — усмехнулся я едко Николаю, смотря, как он не находит себе место.

— Это ты должен беспокоиться о своем Руслане, а не я! — огрызнулись мне.

Но на мои «Ну-ну...» просто гордо промолчали.

Стол был накрыт полностью, когда Мишка вывел за ручку из дома свою модель.

— Срань господня... — Лёшка чуть было не навернулся со своего пенька.

Колька вытаращил глаза вместе с Анной и Мариной, а я откровенно с лязгом вставил свою челюсть на место. Как можно совместить несовместимое?

Спросите у Мишки, и он скажет как!

Смесь стилей, времен и народов. А макияж?

Он просто выбелил ещё сильнее и так бледное лицо Руслана, подчеркнув его глаза, и смазал губки бледным блеском. Но то... как выглядел теперь мой мальчик, было сродни фарфоровой статуэтки и настоящим искусством.

Мишка даже умудрился завить ему длинные волосы в мелкую кудряшку. И они смотрелись морской пеной, выглядывая из-под воронённой габардиновой шляпки с небольшой вуалью в крупную мушку. Шелковая рубашка с широким кружевным воротником была явно мужской, но под аспидно чёрным корсетом и полностью расстёгнутым верхом смотрелась ужасно сексуально. Юбка была та, что с моего дня варения. Короткая, но одетая с темной изнанки, а из под нее выглядывали кружевные белоснежные панталоны, с мелкими атласными бантиками по низу. Чёрные чулки и старинные ботинки с убойной шнуровкой на приличном каблучке венчал весь образ.

— Ну что?

Мишка глянул с вызовом в глаза Марины, а та, просто поражённая видом Русланчика, не могла выдавить из себя ни одного звука.

— Ну, теперь я могу с себя все это снять? — первым возмутился Русланчик.

Но бодрое дружественное «НЕТ» со всех сторон не дало ему даже и шанса вернуться обратно в свою домашнюю одежду.

— Я же так есть не смогу, — жалостливо посмотрели на меня.

Но я его утащил к себе на колени и заверил:

— Не бойся, если что — я тебя покормлю буквально из ручек!

— Я не об этом, — замялись у меня на коленях.

— Хочешь ротиком? — прошептал я на его ушко и почувствовал, как оно буквально вспыхнуло у меня под губами.

— Нет, — пискнул Русланчик, а потом затравленно прошептал. — Миша мне сильно затянул корсет, мне даже дышать трудно, не то что съесть кусочек.

Я рассмеялся под недоуменные взгляды других и позвал Мишку:

— Миха, дуй сюда! Расшнуруй свою завязку, хоть немного. А то Руслан даже вздохнуть полной грудью не может!

А потом мы кушали мясо, смеялись и шутили, болтая ни о чем.

Только Марина и Коля сидели, словно в рот воды набрали. А Михаил галантно ухаживал на пару с Лешей за моей строгой въедливой сестрицей.

— Я и не думала, что это ваш портрет!

Когда стемнело, мы перебазировались в дом, и Колька потащил Маринку показывать их с Русланом мастерскую. И, естественно, мы всей толпой увязались за этой гротескной парой, разбивая в клочья весь их наведённый интим.

— А что? Разве не красиво? — Анна сложила свои руки под плоской грудью и уставилась на эту нахалку сверху вниз.

— Нет, портрет хорош! Руслан прекрасный художник и даже из... к-хм... — поперхнулась Маринка от удара Коли по своей печени. — В общем, Руслан из чего угодно может сотворить настоящую сказку, — Маринка буквально мелкой шавкой глянула на слониху Анну и решила добить её совсем. — Вы случайно в баскетбол или волейбол не играете?

— Я занимаюсь исключительно плаваньем и большим теннисом, а что? — не уступала та в язвительности и глянула отмораживающе на грудь соперницы, мол, а тебе бидоны не мешают? Бурёнка!

— Кого делим?

Мишка нарисовался рядом со мной. Он улыбнулся Руслану, что не успел к тому времени еще снять с себя готский прикид и смыть макияж. Ему просто никто не дал к моей подпольной радости. И я уже предвкушал нашу ночку, как сам сниму с него все эти шуршащие рюши, оболочки, игривые бантики!

— А ты как думаешь? Шерлок, — кивнул я в сторону бледного Николая.

— О, как! Не думал, что Коля так популярен, — Миша еле взял себя в руки, а потом переключился на свою модель, ища в этом спасение. — Спасибо, дорогой, выручил!

Руслан лишь коротко ему кивнул и ушёл на свою половину убрать на полки натянутые на подрамники новые холсты.

— Такую красотку и заставлять работать, у вас нет ни души, ни сердца! — Леха отправился за братом помогать.

А за ним Коля с фотоаппаратом, с желанием заснять Руслана во всем этом готическом безобразии.

— Я не буду позировать тем более в этом!

— Почему? — даже Лёшка окосел от наезда Руслана. — Я был бы не против иметь твою фотографию в этом наряде.

— Я тоже! Как модельер и автор, — помахал им издалека Мишка.

И до вздёрнутых дам вдруг дошла простая истина, что они сегодня далеко не гвоздь программы. Ибо Руслана все же уломали на съёмку. И теперь Мишка с Колей крутили его на фоне грубой холстины то так то этак, заставляя вставать в эротичные позы вокруг старинного стула с резной высокой спинкой.

— А теперь разведи колени как маленькая деточка, — Мишка вошёл в раж.

— Сам ты "деточка", ты мне ещё плюшевого мишку дай! — возмутился Русланчик и понял... все, попал.

Ибо Мишка и Колька взглянули на меня крайне настойчиво и в голос рявкнули:

— ЕСТЬ?

— Медведя нет, а вот зайчик... где-то был... — задумался я всерьёз.

Его много лет назад оставила Анна у нас, а потом она выросла и просто забыла о своем мягком любимом зайке.

— Олежа, ик... может не стоит? — выдавил испуганно из себя Русланчик.

— ТАЩИ! — рыкнули эти двое ненормальных, и я ушёл искать этого несчастного кролика в свой гараж.

Кролик был найден: немного сероватый от пыли, но все такой же мягкий и пушистый с длинными ушками и с завязанными на концах клетчатыми бантиками.

— КЛАСС!

Мишка один из бантиков сдёрнул, из-за чего ухо встало вертикально. А потом защелкали фотокамеры.

— Ну все! Теперь можно я пойду... в душ...

Начал было Русланчик, как теперь уже я в голос с ебнутыми фотографами рявкнул «НЕТ»! Русланчик с моего «нет» замкнулся и даже не стал возражать, вставая в другую позу с кроликом, таща его грубо за лапу вверх ногами.

— Руслан ты и вправду модель мирового класса! Я и не думала, что мой кролик кому-то ещё пригодится, — Анна решила присоединиться к всеобщему веселью.

А о Марине никто и не вспомнил, пока Лёшка не засобирался домой.

— Коля, вас с дамой до дому подбросить?

— Нет, только Марину, я останусь у брата! — Николай после фотосессии просто полыхал. 

Марина с такого окосела окончательно, видно рассчитывая переспать сегодня с Николаем и не раз.

— Я сегодня отпросилась... — сделали тонкий намёк на толстые обстоятельства.

— Прости, но здесь мало посадочных мест. Тем более приехала Анна!

Колька как последняя скотина подтолкнул расстроенную Мариночку к выходу под издевательский взгляд Анны. Мишка же сослался на свой мотоцикл, что торчал у меня практически все лето безвылазно, а так же осень, зиму и весну. В общем, прописался навсегда!

— Я позже укачу на своих колёсах!

— Тогда мы поехали, — Леха всем пожал руки от всей своей ебнутой души да так, что у нас с Мишкой хрустнули все суставы. — Художникам жать не буду. Руки их хлеб! — заявили умудрено нам, а потом обернулись к готке. — Марина?

И деве ничего не оставалась, как с незнакомым громилой укатить восвояси несолоно хлебавши.

— Ты и мотоцикл? Он вообще ещё заводится? — съязвил я тихо Мише.

— Не знаю... это был только повод, — прошептали мне тихо в ответ.

— Здесь ещё Анна, — ответил я ещё тише.

— Ну... ещё бы я помню это, тебя я занял на всю ночь, — подмигнули мне игриво глазом и кивнули в сторону разнаряженного Руслана. — Так что наслаждайся, друг, распаковывая свою любимую ляльку. А все остальное я беру на себя.


	13. Голубой, уходящий в бескрайний ультрамарин

Отказать себе любимому в таком пиршестве? Я ещё не стал полным кретином! Посему все аксессуары на Русланчике мы дотошно вместе изучили на нем же, осторожно высвобождая нежное тело.

А в четыре утра я вздрогнул от того, что где-то буквально, как мне показалось, под боком кто-то заорал и отнюдь не женским голосом. Руслан в ужасе глянул на меня, но я, его нежно поцеловав, успокаивая, осторожно выйдя из его натруженной до яркой багряности попки, тихо пообещал:

— Не волнуйся, вряд ли это была Анна. Спи, а я проверю!

Он затравленно мне покивал и закутался в одеяло как в кокон, а я, напялив на себя халат, ибо эрекция от таких воплей сразу спала на конкретный «НЕТ», отправился на шум. Который разносился... как оказалось, из мастерской...

На полпути я вляпался в трясущуюся Анну. Она зажимала свой рот как рыбка и хлопала выпученными глазками.

— А ты чего не спишь? А ну дуй в кровать, — наехал я на нее.

— Но... — попытались вяло возражать.

— И никаких «но»! Хоть ты и считаешь себя супер-пупер взрослой, но вот точно не доросла до того что, судя по этим рыкам, творится наверху, — тыкнул я своим указующим перстом в потолок.

— Михаил и Николай... они что... дерутся?

Я прислушался к воплям, что давили конкретно на уши, и ухмыльнулся наивной деве:

— Ну да! Что-то типа того. Так, шуруй в кровать, а я разниму этих засранцев!

Закатал я рукава халата, думая нахрен кастрировать Мишку! Чтобы так и надругаться над моим любимым братом? Берет он все на себя видите ли, вот паскуда. Ну, держись, гад!

Но когда, еле приподняв дверь, заглянул поверх пола - окосел.

Кто-то из них решил, что правильно будет эту самую дверь забаррикадировать. И теперь сверху на меня давила неподъемная тяжесть. Так что Анна, слава Богу, не могла «ЭТО» увидеть никак. Но от этой ебнутой картины встал только один вопрос: и кого мне кастрировать теперь? Николая?

Ибо то, как он вытрахивал связанного по рукам и ногам хрипящего сорванной глоткой Мишку, загнутого конкретным раком, и как по Мишкиным белым бёдрам струилась липкая кровь... Все это подтверждало картину полного насилия. Но я знал Михаила и довольно-таки давно. Все эти путы были только так, Мишку они бы точно не сдержали. Он был не просто выше и шире в плечах Коли, а сильнее его на порядки.

И это говорило одно - мой друг разрешил себя связать и изнасиловать, и кому? Моему брату...

Я попробовал ещё раз приподнять дверь, но куда там – заклинило! Посему спустился по лестнице вниз на второй этаж и, завернув за угол, стал упорно ждать... 

***

Коля отпустил изнасилованного Мишку только через три часа. За окном начинался тусклый рассвет. Мой брат, измазанный чужой кровью, с диким выражением лица и ненормальным блеском глаз абсолютно голый спускался с чердака. Тогда-то я ему и отоварил емкой пощёчиной по лицу. И, смотря, как он кубарем катится по коридору, на словах добавил:

— Чтобы я тебя месяц у себя не видел, кретин!

А потом поднялся к изнасилованному Мишке. И совсем не удивился, когда в мастерской появился Руслан. Он схватился за низ своего лица, смотря, в каком плачевном состоянии находится мой друг. Весь в наливающихся синяках и с черно-бордовой не закрывающейся дырой между распахнутых ягодиц, из которой обильно текло и отнюдь не семя.

— Колька?

— Ушел, чуть меня не сбил. Так умчался на улицу!

— Хоть в одежде? — уточнил я у своего любимого и увидел удивлённые фисташковые глаза:

— Ну да...

— Анна?

— Спит... наверное, во всяком случае лежит у себя, уткнувшись лицом к стенке.

— Хорошо, поможешь мне!

Я наклонился к Мишке, что валялся на животе плашмя. В полном отрубе! И похлопал его по щекам. Он застонал и даже распахнул глаза, попытался сам сесть. С третьего раза у него получилось. Кровь стала вытекать из порванного зада куда обильнее.

— Прости, друг. Я сглупил... - Михаил таки умудрился усесться на свой порванный зад как-то боком.

Силен, да только меня это не радовало. Вторую затрещину точно такой же ёмкости и силы я залепил ему. Руслан сзади меня испуганно ойкнул. Мишка удар выдержал, даже не рухнул. А ведь я бил не жалея.

— А теперь в душ, — пока я утаскивал подволакивающего ноги Михаила на второй этаж, Руслан убирал все следы крови. А потом нам принёс кувшин кипячённой воды.

— Помоги мне его обработать и подмыть.

Как мы втроём умудрились влезть под душ? Не знаю. Но после всего подмыва я в рваную задницу Мишки попытался втолкать скученную марлю, пропитанную какой-то лечебной настойкой на спирту. Не то рябиновки, не то кедровки.

Мишка заорал во всю глотку и, потеряв сознание, повис на наших руках с Русланом.

— Он обмочился... - констатировал голый факт Руслан, держа Мишку спереди.

— С такого и обосраться можно, было бы чем и через что. А у него там порванная дыра во все стороны, — безрадостно буркнул я, а потом, отшлёпав Мишку по щекам, привёл в чувства.

— Гестапо по сравнению с тобой... Олега... Детский лепет... — прошептал измученно мой друг.

— Угу! Ща я тебя уложу и съезжу за анальными свечами от геморроя. Вот тогда узнаешь почём небо в алмазах! — пообещал я злобно от всей своей издёрганной души.

— Анальная кара... звучит сурово, — захихикал измучено Мишка у нас в руках.

Ну коль шутит, значит жить будет! Отлегло у меня хоть чуть-чуть от сердца.

***

— Я отнесу Михаилу чай? - Анна встретила нас внизу с Русланом отмораживающее знакомо.

— Не стоит его беспокоить!

Вот только лица Ани после всего того ночного бедлама Мишке и не хватало. Но Анна была более упёртой, чем я думал. Стоило мне отвлечься, и моя сестричка с подносом упорхнула в комнату Миши.

Догнал я ее слишком поздно. Анна стояла около кровати истерзанного Михаила и выговаривала вслух:

— Я, конечно, не знаю, что случилось между вами и Николаем. Но прошу вас больше не драться и не провоцировать моего Колю!

— Спасибо за чай. Можете оставить меня в покое? - Миша прикрыл свое лицо рукой, смотреть на Анну у него не было сил.

— И все же я настаиваю!

— Анна, — я вошёл в двери спальни. — Тебя, кажется, попросили?

Меня огрели холодным взором, но ушли, отмораживающе хмыкнув.

— Черт... я и в правду идиот, — Мишка тяжело взглянул на меня.

— Влюбленные все такие. Я отправил Руслана за свечками тебе!

— На чем? — удивлённо округлили глаза.

— На велосипеде! Уж до местной аптеки при медицинском стационаре он допилит. Хотя как знать по его лихому вихлянию задним колесом, — тяжело вздохнул я, а потом уточнил: — И как ты проспорил Николаю на секс с ним?

Мишка осмотрел меня пытливым взором, а потом истерично заржал:

— Умудрился проиграть в карты!

Мишка? В карты! Это из разряда фантастики, или Коля должен быть профессиональным шулером не ниже ранга Михаила.

— Мы играли на раздевание, а потом...

— Что было потом, я видел! Ну, а кто забаррикадировал дверь?

— Оба. Решили, что не стоит пугать своими игрищами юную деву.

Как предсказуемо. Хоть в этом у них головы одинаково вместе варят. Я потрепал лохматую голову Мишки и прошептал:

— Мне жаль, Михаил, но Николай быстрее перегрызёт тебе глотку, нежели признает тот факт - что ты ему не безразличен.

— А с виду добрый игривый котёнок! Или щеночек... — Мишка погрустнел.

— Ага, щеночек! Пока ты играешь по его правилам, а если нет... То получаешь от него подлянок по полной! Или думаешь, мне не перепадало с Николаевых щедрот? Да мы постоянно с ним на ножах. Что в детстве, что сейчас, — вздохнул я, а потом повернулся к входящему к нам Руслану.

— Я привез, были только вот эти! Медсестра сказала, они очень жгучие по началу. Но зато все за несколько дней придёт в норму, - выдали нам коробочку со свечками. 

Я прочитал состав и присвистнул. Кроме акульего жира, была пара мощных антисептиков и стимуляторов, подстегивающих восстановление поврежденных тканей.

— Самое то для влюбленного идиота, как ты! Поворачивай-ка свой ебливый задок, Мишка. И познай настоящее небо в алмазах! Только смотри не писайся. Боль будет адской!

Мишка не описался, он сжимал свои зубы на одеяле и рычал, зверски скалясь, выгибаясь настоящей дугой. А потом, когда боль спала, вырубился на полдня.

***

— И сколько он будет тут торчать? — Мишка Анну раздражал, хотя по большому счёту он с ней перепалки не устраивал. Да и вообще, был крайне вежлив в настоящем смысле слова с моей сестричкой. Но она каким-то бабьим чутьем чувствовала, что дело тут явно нечисто.

— Это не вежливо, — в который раз я пресекал хмурый наезд Анюты.

— Пока он тут, Коля к нам не придёт, — надувалась та ещё сильнее свои губки.

И что на это мне сказать? Вот именно, ничего, окромя конкретного тумана.

— Николай виноват в его состоянии. И мой долг - выходить своего друга.

— Коля просто так драться не полезет. Значит и Михаил виноват не меньше, — Аня упорно гнула свою линию.

— А кто спорит? Оба хороши, — соглашался в который раз нудно я.

Через несколько дней Мишка сам попросил подбросить его до своей хаты.

— Не могу больше. Её глазищи словно насквозь меня прошивают! Муторно на душе становится, хоть топись.

Пояснил нам Мишка уже сидя в моей машине, на переднем сиденье возле меня. Свечки помогли. Во всяком случае, он уже более или менее сносно ходил.

Руслан угнездился на заднем, но он не был особо против. Тем более, видя, что Миша до сих пор не в лучшем состоянии.

— Руслан, - Мишка криво, через силу обернулся к моему любимому и, протянув руку, коснулся скулы Русланчика. 

Мой мальчик вспыхнул румянцем, но не отпрянул.

— Ты береги Олега. Я только сейчас понял, насколько он тебя любит, ценит и бережёт. Насколько нежен, ласков и щедр. Поэтому, пожалуйста, никогда не бросай его и будь всегда с ним рядом.

Русланчик рвано сглотнул и судорожно закивал, соглашаясь.

— Тебя послушать, так словно ты с нами прощаешься навсегда. Что, решил помереть? — усмехнулся я на такой странный жест со стороны Мишки.

— Нет, начать новую жизнь! Найду себе девушку из серьёзных... и женюсь... может ребёночка успеем сделать. И...

— Хочешь откосить от защиты диссертации, — усмехнулся я со знанием дела.

— Олега! Тебе никто не говорил, что твой ум иногда не к месту и сильно напрягает? - Мишка отпустил моего любимого и попытался сесть прямо. — Теперь понимаю, почему вы с Русланом ужились вместе. Вы оба слишком умные и гениальные. Для всех остальных. Вот и результат. А я... дурак, впрочем...

— Николай, кстати, тоже умом не блещет, — заметил язвительно я.

— Да, но два дурака в одной калоше... звучит жалко и практически безнадёжно. Нежели два гения!

Миша прикрыл устало свои глаза и попытался задремать, я же завёл машину. Нам надо было кроме как забросить Мишку домой, ещё затариться на неделю в продуктовом магазине.

***

Груши падали из пакета и глухо откатывались в разные стороны замысловатыми кривыми. Руслан буквально превратился в статую, когда зашёл в нашу гостиную, дабы унести часть сумок с продуктами на кухню. Что это с ним?

Я подошёл ближе и сам чуть не выронил ворох пакетов. На разложенном диване валялся в дупель пьяный Николай. Совершенно голый... и в обнимку с обнажённой Анной. И то, как кровью и спермой был испачкан кремовый плед, сомнений не вызывало... Мой братик и сестра переспали друг с другом.

— А вы долго! - Анна, как ни в чем не бывало, отодвинула руку храпевшего Кольки и села на свою окровавленную промежность.

— Ты в своем уме? Он же пьян! — ужаснулся я, а потом всучил бледному, словно приведение, Руслану сумки и выставил его на кухню, запинаясь за рассыпанные на полу груши.

— В любви все методы хороши, — Анна, не стесняясь, встала и, накинув на плечи халат, прожгла прозрачными глазами.

— Идиотка, ещё и без гондонов, - я присел на край их разворошённого любовного ложа. 

Колька продолжал храпеть и счастливо пускать пузыри в обшивку дивана.

— И что? Не тебе меня осуждать! Ты вот любишь Руслана и спишь с ним. Почему я не могу? Мы с Колей не кровные родственники, посему ребенок будет нормальным.

Я же похлопал себя по карманам и стал набирать судорожно нашу мать.

— София мне не указ, так что можешь ей жаловаться сколько угодно! - Анна повернулась к выходу, но остановилась, видно что-то вспоминая. — И, кстати, он сильно жалел, что так обошёлся с Мишей. И пришёл просить прощения у вас обоих. Так что радуйся! А вы с Михаилом, видно, очень близки, коль твоего друга ищут у тебя.

Ее голос был прохладным и едким настолько, что я не выдержал и истерично заржал:

— Ты просто кретинка, Анна. А где, по-твоему, должен был быть Мишка? Если Николай его изнасиловал!

— ЧТО?

Я никогда не видел таких глаз у своей сестры. Они стали буквально с пол-лица, такие прозрачные, совершенно голубые и глубокие.

— Олег?! Что произошло? — ответили мне по трубке.

— Мам, прости, не уследил. Анна все же прыгнула под в жопу пьяного Николая, пока я с Русланом ездил за продуктами.

На конце трубки было гробовое молчание. А потом послышался тяжёлый вздох:

— Я, конечно... предполагала, зачем ей мчаться к тебе... Но не думала, что до такого дойдёт и так быстро. Пусть меняет билеты и вылетает в Берлин. Я вылечу в Германию как смогу. Слишком сложно менять билет. И... — в трубке звучала настоящая пустота и усталость. — Сыночек, не вини себя в этом. Ты же знаешь её. Если ей что втемяшится - она добьётся своего, чего бы ей этого не стоило. И Колю не бей, он, наверное, и не вспомнит ничего, когда прохмелеет.

Мама прервала звонок, и я воззрился на до сих пор очумело таращившуюся на меня сестру.

— Что ты имел в виду под "изнасиловал"?

— То самое и имел! Тебе рассказать как один мужик ебёт другого и во что?

Я склонил игриво свою голову и даже не удивился, как Анна рванула в кухню, зажимая руками свой перекошенный рот.

— Что ты ей сказал? — Руслан как раз растолкал все продукты и в ужасе смотрел, как Анну рвёт над раковиной.

— Правду, какая она есть. Про то, что эти два придурка любят друг друга до безумия. Но просто так не могут выяснить свои отношения, постоянно нападая и раня друг друга. А она влезла третьей в голубую любовь между двумя мужиками.

— Вранье! - Анна отлипла от крана с водой и воззрилась грозно на меня.

— Меняй билеты и вали домой. Мать из-за тебя прерывает свой отпуск и летит в Берлин! — я глянул не менее грозно.

— Не полечу, пока не выясню все до конца и только правду!

— Да пожалуйста! Не так просто летом поменять билеты, ты все равно задержишься тут на неделю как минимум. Вот все и поймёшь, — окончательно добил я.

***

Естественно, Николай ничего не помнил. А когда я ему поведал о его подвигах на пьяную голову, потыкав в его же окровавленный пах, не поверил, повертев пальцем у виска.

— Чтобы я, да Анну? Я ещё не совсем того. Да у меня на нее просто не встанет!

— Как видно встало. Ты был у нее первым, отсюда кровь. А там сам думай. Что да как!

— Не может быть! Я же был в дрова... - Коля схватился за голову, отчаянно застонав, а когда увидел входящую мою сестру. В ужасе закричал на нее, хватаясь от боли за виски:

— Не подходи ко мне!

Анна выскочила в сад, где просидела до темноты под гнущимися от плодов яблонями, красная от слез. Коля, как прохмелел, укатил от нас сам, на автобусе.

***

Прошло ещё две недели. Поменять билет так быстро, как хотела София, ни Анне, ни ей не удалось.  
Утром меня выдернули из нашей тёплой любовной постельки, странные... блюющие звуки. И когда я, чмокнув своего мальчика, дополз до шума, столкнулся с прозрачностью глаз в обводке чёрных теней.

— У меня задержка на неделю... а ещё утренняя тошнота, — оповестили меня тускло.

Блядь, приятный сюрприз, что не говори!

— И что ты собираешься делать? Скажешь Николаю, что он скоро станет молодым папашкой?

— Я не знаю... наверное... придётся, ведь если это беременность. Он тоже сопричастен к этому ребёнку! — заявили мне сухо, а потом переспросили: — У меня грудь странная, очень твёрдая и набухшая. Это нормально?

— А мне почём знать? — ужаснулся я.

— Привет! Хозяевам! - снизу прокричал радостный Мишкин голос, и когда мы спустились. Мне всучили переносной жескач, посвистывая лёгкую мелодию.

— Есть заказ, надо отрегулировать систему за неделю! - Мишка уже во всю разворачивал свой ноутбук, подключая к моему через локальную сеть, как вздрогнул от того, что в дверях появилась бледная словно приведение Анна.

— Анна, здравствуй. Я уж думал, ты улетела домой!

И хотя Мишка держался стойко, но было видно, что его до сих пор потряхивает. Анна хмуро глянула на меня, но, видя, что я тоже разворачиваю глобальную деятельность, хмуро ушла.

— Что я такого не знаю? Чего должен?

— В тот день, когда ты решил съехать. Колька, напившись в конкретный хлам, решил просить прощения у тебя и у меня. Но, так как нас дома не было, попал под Анну...

— Попал?! Только не говори мне, что они переспали... — Мишка покрылся мурашками.

— Бинго! А ты не такой дурак, каким считал себя!

— И... - Михаил тупо уставился в просыпающийся экран своего ноутбука.

— Избегают друг друга. А то ты не знаешь, какой Коля по пьяни? — съязвил я.

— Не напоминай, — буркнул дёрнувший плечами Михаил.

Система оказалась запущенной по всем пунктам. Мы вышли в интернет и через сервер заказчика зависли на несколько суток подряд, обложившись со всех сторон всей этой долбанной электроникой. Спали по два-три часа в сутки. Ели, когда Русланчик насильно втыкивал в нас горячую пищу.

Анна иногда подходила к дверям гостиной, где мы оккупировали всю пространство с тем самым пресловутым диваном, и задумчиво смотрела на погрязшего с головой в программировании Мишу.

И так продолжалось, пока не наступила суббота.

Я выполз в сад покурить, как заметил идущего к моему дому Колю. Спать не хотелось особо, только Русланчика разбужу. А ведь работы непочатый край!

— Привет...

— Ага, и тебе с кисточкой! На кой пришёл? Анна ещё тут.

— Я... извиниться за весь этот Содом... с Гоморрой...

— Насчёт меня не парься. Извинения приняты, а вот у того ли ты спрашиваешь прощение?

— Ну... Михаил вряд ли теперь так быстро приедет к тебе, я тогда думал застать его у тебя. Ибо знаю... как сильно над ним надругался...

— А вот в этом ты не прав, братишка, — я потушил сигарету. — Он спит в гостиной на диване, минут тридцать тому назад как вырубился.

— Что он у тебя делает? - было видно, как у Коли полыхнули глаза гневным огнём.

— Халтурку принёс. А что? Да не ревнуй ты так! Он мне только друг.

Колька сжал кулаки и помчался в дом. Я же выкурил ещё одну сигарету и решил-таки доползти до Руслана. И хотя спать не хотелось, но организм требовал разрядки. А у меня уже несколько суток не было нормального секса.

В гостиной, когда я вернулся в дом, чувственно целовались. Коля, стоя на коленях перед низким диваном, навалившись на Михаила, с силой подмял под себя более крупного парня. И наконец-то я заметил, что кроме поцелуев и нежных объятий, между ними не наблюдалось никакого насилия.

А когда я поднял глаза на лестницу, то увидел, как бледная, словно сама смерть, Анна смотрит... как двое влюблённых мужчин наконец-то наслаждаются нежной близостью друг с другом.

Надо отдать должное всем троим, кто попал в этот запутанный треугольник непростой любви. Коля и Миша в этот день дальше поцелуев не зашли. Николай через десять минут, после того как я вернулся в объятья моего Русланчика, покинул наш дом. А моя сестра не сказала ни слова. Ни мне, ни Михаилу, ни Руслану.

Анна улетела в Берлин через пару дней. София позвонила ещё через пару суток. Диагноз беременности подтвердился. Аборт делать не дали из-за того, что мамочка слишком молода, и по её медицинским показаниям расположения сосудов в матке это очень опасно.

— Я запишу ребёнка на себя. Анна слишком молода, и ей ещё учиться и учиться. Так что поздравь меня, сынок, скоро у вас будет ещё один братишка или сестренка.

— Я не знаю, говорить Коле... или нет.

— Сама не знаю, но время покажет. Стоит или нет... Так что все утряслось! — заверили бодро меня, хотя я прекрасно понимал что моей маме ой как тяжело сейчас, да и потом вряд ли станет спокойнее и легче.

Я же после звонка из Берлина распинал Мишку. Оставалось ещё немного по работе, и мы уже находились на финишной прямой.

— Я крайне удивлён, что вы тогда обошлись только поцелуями.

— Я и сам себе удивлён. Но знаешь, я решил пересмотреть наши отношения с Николаем и повысить себе цену.

— И на каких условиях?

Мишка хохотнул мне и подмигнул игриво глазом:

— Только на равных я соглашусь быть его любимым человеком.

— А это значит, что в следующий раз он будет в роли девочки? — ухахатался я, понимая, что Колю лихо прижали за его же ебливые яйца.

— Именно! И почему ты такой умный, Олега. Я сказал твоему брату, что если он хочет меня, то должен лечь под меня сам. Добровольно и с радостью!

Я представил и усмехнулся в ответ. Уж больно звучало условие бредово.

— Думаешь, созреет?

— Сам не знаю, но процент слишком низкий. Но либо так, либо никак! Думаю, такое условие стоит того.

Я посмотрел на почухивающего впалый живот друга и решил пока не говорить про беременность Анны. Незачем и явно не к месту. А если сложатся обстоятельства, то сам узнает. Ибо шила в мешке, как говорится, не утаишь.


	14. Подъюбковые игры

Конец августа неожиданно был тёплым и ласковым, как бархатный сезон на Черноморском побережье. И это после проливных непрекращающихся дождей. К нам в город приехал симфонический оркестр, и я с великим трудом достал на него два билета.

Русланчик был озадачен и рад одновременно. Он поглаживал эти два тиснённых листочка своими пальчиками, а потом, заалев, переспросил меня.

— Олежа, а мне одеться как?

— То есть? — не понял я.

Конечно лучше бы в костюм, нежели в джинсы, но с другой стороны для меня это не было принципиально важно.

— Ну... — передо мной вспыхнули мило ушками. — Девочкой... или?

У меня от такого предложения налилось в штанах так, что хоть доставай и прямо тут вали.

— Ты против... девочки? — испугались, видно, на неоднозначное выражение моего лица.

— Нет, конечно, — отмер я, сглатывая голодную слюну. — Но почему ты хочешь быть в женском образе? Если не секрет.

— Ну... тогда бы мы держались за руки, и ты бы мог меня обнимать перед всеми, не таясь... А ещё...

Что там ещё я ему досказать не дал, просто заткнул поцелуем, молясь тому, чтобы к нам никого не принесло, и завалил под себя.

***

— Только менее вызывающе. А то я от ревности сдохну или кого-нибудь убью.

После жаркого секса, вылившегося в несколько часов острого соития, сидели под пледом перед камином и чувственно целовались.

— Хорошо, — Русланчик покивал своим мыслям, а потом прижался доверчиво к моей груди. — Скоро на учёбу.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Не особо... но вот Дима... — замялись с ответом мне.

— Не волнуйся так, если что - поставлю на место, — бодро заверил я любимого, снова щупая в который раз его набухшую дырочку.

— Ой, плед испачкаем, — захихикали на мои откровенные зажималовки, чувствуя, как обильно потекло, капая уже на меня.

— Похер, еще хочу! — я залез вовнутрь сразу тремя пальцами. Русланчик все ещё был раскрыт и манил меня.

Мой мальчик вспыхнул ушками, но послушно в моих руках приподнял свои бедра, давая мне проскользнуть вновь налитым своим членом обратно в него.

— Ох! — блядливо выгнулись в моих руках, но тут же вспомнили и попробовали прикрыть свой дёрнувшийся от радости стояк.

Хотя это было напрасно. Ещё пару моих плавных выпадов, и его ручки уже цеплялись только за мои плечи, а туманный расфокусированный взгляд говорил только об одном - мой мальчик счастлив, невменяемо поскуливая в моих страстных объятьях.

***

На следующий день, оценив наряд своего мальчика, я понял, что от ревности всё-таки сдохну. И всего-то юбка-плиссировка до колен, бежевая водолазка и вышитый замшевый жакет. Отросшие волосы Русланчик сколол заколкой, задрав игриво высоко вверх.

— Откуда все это?

— Валя дала. Оказывается, у нее осталось много вещей, в которые она уже давно не влезает. Ну вот, а когда я попросил Лешу, объяснив зачем... Она мне с радостью все подарила... целый чемодан!

Я и не думал, что Валечка в юности была та ещё тростиночка! Ну а то, что Русланчика так щедро одарили, говорило об одном - девушка Леши все ещё чувствует себя виноватой перед нами и в частности перед Русланом.

— Лешка, наверное, долго ржал, — усмехнулся я, оглядывая игривые демисезонные сапожки на моем возлюбленном. И хотя было тепло, но, судя по мерзлявости моего парня, в них он не вспотеет.

— Нет... не особо. Только хмыкнул, что правильно делаю, что балую тебя. Вот и все.

Я же все ещё осматривал сапожки. Неужели по лапе мой мальчик с Валей один в один.

— Она даже мне вот сапоги подарила, эти и несколько зимних. У нее щиколотка стала толще. А мне нормально, удивительно даже, что не жмёт. Как думаешь, мне лифчик одеть?

Я оглядел плоскую грудь своего любимого, но отрицательно помотал головой. Русланчик выглядел как милая молоденькая девушка, и отсутствие грудей весь его образ не портило.

— Не нужно, все и так весьма гармонично.

— Ладно. Только чуть губы подкрашу и ресницы? Ага?

Я посмотрел на него голодным взглядом и, сглотнув обильную слюну, согласился.

— Ага... крась! — стараясь не сорваться и не подмять его под себя.

***

Дворец Строителей был полон людей, на Русланчика поглядывали все молодые парни. Ещё бы - такая тонкая талия и ровные длинные ножки. Совершенно не удивляясь отсутствию грудей. Впрочем, Русланчик, как и обычно, пребывал в своем радужном мире, даже не замечая на себе голодные взгляды текущих мужчин. Его больше привлекало праздничное убранство дворца, старинные фото театральных групп, арочные окна, лепнина на потолках. И мне только оставалось обнимать его демонстративно за талию и нагло улыбаться в заинтересованные рожи. Но даже мои жадные руки Руслан никак не замечал на себе, окончательно увлёкшись декором. У нас был боковой ряд в одной из небольших лож – просто элитные места. Хотя до них мы так и не дошли! Ибо, поворачивая к лестнице, ведущей наверх в ложу, я не утерпел и зажал свое мальчика в одной из ниш, буквально на сцене, закрываясь от всех бархатными портьерами штор.

— Ты с ума сошёл! — пискнул он в моих объятьях, чувствуя, как я ему вовсю задираю юбку и уже нагло шарю в трусах.

— А что? — прислушиваясь к третьему звонку и видя в прорез между портьер как гаснет свет, и как оркестр начинает под боком играть что-то из незамысловатого для разогрева.

— А как же представление? — охнули от того, что я его повернул к себе нежным задком.

— А что представление? Их и здесь прекрасно слышно, даже чересчур, - я развел округлые половинки любимой задницы, приспустил себе штаны.

— Но мы же буквально на сцене!

— Угу, будешь дёргаться неправильно, и окажемся точно на ней. Ибо тут стен нет.

— Сумасшедший! Ах!

Выгнулись, принимая меня до самого своего донышка и уже не сопротивляясь моим рукам, удерживающим моего мальчика буквально на весу...

В общем, концерт мне понравился. Я не отпускал своего любимого даже в перерыве, просто замерев в нем, чувственно выцеловывая его вспотевшую шею под скатанным воротником и успокаивая руками его тяжело дышащие бока. А потом мы продолжили вместе с оркестром и так до полного аншлага!

***

— Вау! Вы откуда такие... — Коля нас встретил на крыльце нашего дома, сидя на увесистой сумке, набитой, видно, своими вещами. Он оглядел выпавшего из реалий пошатывающегося Русланчика и сытого донельзя меня .

— С концерта! А что? — оскалился хищно я, приобнимая за талию своего умученного парня.

— Да ничего. По состоянию Руслана, так словно на дискаче сутки скакали! — нагло заявил мой брат.

— Лучше скажи мне, что это? - я тыкнул пальцем в его безразмерный баул.

— А что? Это мои вещи! А это, — тыкнули себя в грудь, — я сам, собственной персоной. И теперь я живу с вами!

У меня задёргался левый глаз. Это уже точно перебор.

— Как концерт? Русланчик! — решил Коля снова увильнуть от болезненной своей темы.

— Концерт? — очнулся мой мальчик, явно вспоминая что-то совсем другое, и, обильно покраснев, еле выдавил из себя. — Ну да... концерт... музыка была очень громкой...

И под нашими недоуменными взглядами отрешённо проплыл мимо Коли в дом.

— Вы что, на сцене торчали? — переспросил меня удивлённо Коля.

— А ты догадливый. В особой привилегированной ложе! Так что стряслось на этот раз?

Если он думал, что я так просто отстану, то это дохлый номер. И Коля в этот раз почувствовал это сразу. Он, тяжело вздохнув, уткнулся в свои кисти рук, опираясь на разведённые колени локтями.

— Ты знал, что Анна беременна?

Опа! Приехали...

— И что? Это ваши дела, а не мои.

— Мог бы и предупредить! — оскалились на меня из-под своей отросшей чёлки.

— О чем? Что ты стал малолетним отцом? А наш отец – дедом? Или о том, что так по-чёрному квасить в твоём случае это катастрофа?

— Хм! Ну конечно, я такой плохой и во всем виноват. Просто распоследний говнюк! - огрызнулся Коля, но когда я упал под его бок на толстый баул и обнял по-братски за плечи, доверчиво прильнул, положив свою буйную голову ко мне на плечо. И, заплетаясь, стал, не таясь, рассказывать.

Наш отец, в который раз звоня в Германию и понося меня и моего любимого с вечной претензией, мол, что мы отрицательно влияем на Николая, видно, добил мою мать. И та выложила, что он теперь дед! И что они снова породнились теперь уже через своих реактивных деток. С чем и поздравила, кинув трубку на том конце.

— Что тут началось! Все оказались шлюхами, блядями и всевозможными выродками. И София, и Анна, и ты, и я... и Руслан. Потом подключилась моя мать, и все стало ещё говнянее. Ну я собрал сумку и ушёл к вам.

Я оглядел лицо брата в сумерках и понял, что он изрядно помят, а скула рассечена.

— Отец тебя бил?

— Не особо. Пару раз залепил по мордасам, обозвав текущем кобелём. И выставил вон, ладно вещи хотя бы взять разрешил.

— Ну а насчёт Мишки что решил?

— Мишки? — Колины глаза стали медными от удивления, а потом, вспыхнув, потупились. — Пока ничего...

Брат решил не отрицать необычные отношения с моим другом. Ну, надо же – прогресс! Я уже на это и не рассчитывал особо. Думал, так и будут шугаться по углам, прячась от всех и самих себя.

— Ну, так что? Приютишь? Злосчастного врага всех времён и народов?

— Ну, а куда я денусь, — тяжело я вздохнул в ответ, впрочем, братишке было не легче.

***

После того, как погода стала тёплой в кои-то веки, в нашем саду стало все резко наливаться прямо на глазах. И вот тут я обоих своих парней запряг по самые не балуй, собирая все подряд: вишню, крыжовник, малину, иргу и скороспелые сорта яблок.

Коля даже не выступал, задумчиво помогая нам обоим, а Руслан, наоборот, как трудолюбивая хозяюшка с нескрываемым удовольствием вертелся во всей этой суматохе. Я же готовил погреб, мыл бесконечные банки, варил уже собранное и даже приготовил бадью для домашнего вина из ирги.

Сегодня собирали малину и вишню. Коля, одетый в спецовку, только выдрал себя из малины, смотря с завистью, как Русланчик в одних шортах и переднике на голое тело неспешно обирает вишнёвые кусты.

— Ты не обгоришь? Я понимаю, что Олега сегодня выдал неспроста про синюю поганку, смотря на тебя. Но, по-моему, у тебя уже плечи покраснели, - заметил едко Коля Руслану, вытаскивая на свет божий из шипастых кустов ведро, полное малины.

— Думаешь? — Русланчик задумчиво глянул на свое плечо, сексуально выгнувшись. — Может быть... хотя это не страшно... я кремом намазался для загара.

Колька только кхекнул и, оттянув лямку фартучка, отпустил.

— А не боишься, следы останутся... — игриво смотря на тонкого гения, витающего, как всегда, в своем собственном мире. — И на кой тебе такой наряд?

— Вишня очень спелая, я и так уже весь в соке. Если бы не передник – все пузо было бы в красных подтёках, — повернулись к Коле лицом и показали изгвазданный передник.

— М-дя...

Коля оторвал силком свой взгляд от горошин сосочков, что иногда засвечивались сбоку от игривых лямочек, и решил поменять тему.

— Малину на сегодня я собрал. Так что переоденусь и помогу тебе.

Два полных ведра вишни явно доказывали, что Руслан работал ручками, независимо от полётов своих гениальных мозгов в розовом незапятнанном мире грез.

— А то сыпется уже!

— Я буду только рад, — отозвался Русланчик, снова поворачиваясь к тяжёлым ветвям, усыпанным вишнёвыми ягодами.

— Угу, и я тоже...

Коля лизнул взглядом попку в шортиках, тонкую талию, оформленную бантиком, пробежался по острым позвонкам и просто вырвал себя от созерцания вспотевшей грациозной шеи, что серебрилась манившими его бусинками пота под забранными высоко светлыми волосами. Заколка-краб смотрелась совсем по-девчачьи на Русланчике, заставляя сердце моего братишки биться, как сумасшедшее. Посему Коля, подхватив ещё одно ведро, умотал ко мне, чтобы отойти от созерцания бляцкого вида Руслана и снять эту душную спецовку, что спасала его от шипов малины.

— Хм-ммм... Милашка, я смотрю, у вас тут от спелой вишни все ветви ломятся!

Руслан обернулся на незнакомый голос и замер с недоумением перед ухмыляющимся загорелым парнем.

Карие глаза со смешинками внутри оббежали моего замершего мальчика и, видно, остались довольны своей необычной находке.

— А с попки ты девочка девочкой! Может скажешь как тебя зовут? А, вишенка?

Перед Русланом расплылись ещё похабнее, нагло вперивая свои крепкие руки в боки. Если этот жук думал, что напугал этого тонкого парня, то он явно прогадал.

Фисташковые глаза как смотрели, не понимая, на этого бугая, так и продолжали открыто пялиться на него.

— Ну что молчишь? Испугался, да?

Протянули к Руслану свою руку, попытавшись коснуться щеки. На это действо юноша просто отступил на один шаг, а потом ровно поинтересовался:

— Вы к Олегу? Или к Николаю?

— А может к тебе, сладенький! — парень повисшую руку в воздухе убрал, но и отвязываться не собирался.

— Вряд ли, мы не знакомы.

Руслан не испытывал страха перед рослым чужаком, он просто не понимал что от него хотят. И вообще о чем разговор.

— Так вот и познакомимся - Сергей!

— Руслан. Так вы к кому? — очень вежливо и прохладно.

— А что оба дома? Как необычно, — игриво наклонив голову к своему плечу.

— Ничего не обычного, Серега! — Коля навис сзади и, когда этот чужак оторвал свой похотливый взор от прелестей мальчика, кивнул застывшему Руслану. — Иди в дом, Олег тебя зовёт. Да и вообще, пора кушать.

Руслан наклонился к своему ведру и, подняв его, прошёл как ни в чем не бывало мимо застывших парней.

— Хм, и чье это непуганое чудо? Твое что ли? — карие глаза облизали удаляющуюся от них попку.

— Олега! И какими судьбами тебя принесло сюда? — оскалился ответно Коля.

— Олега и по мальчикам? Мир сошёл с ума! А до твоего вопроса – я тут уже вторую неделю зависаю с дружками, вот и заметил его. Больно много по вашему саду бегает!

— А чего раньше не пришёл?

— Так говорю, зависаю с дружками! Только сегодня более менее отошёл от спиртного. Дед вчерась отмуйдохал полуистлевшими вожжами и дружков, и меня. А так бы меня ещё с неделю бы не видел!

Коля, хмыкнув, кивнул в сторону нашего дома:

— Ну, пойдём тогда чай пить. Только ты так и не ответил, какие у тебя судьбы, чтобы праздно пьянствовать у стариков?

В спину Николая пристроились, послушно пыхтя.

— Родаки сослали за блядство по бабам, дабы старикам по хозяйству помог. А чо я такого наблядовал? Подумаешь, только из армии пришёл! Ну, годок-другой расслабился... Так что такого? Может того... Кого здесь найду и женюсь. Кстати, как сеструха Аня поживает?

Серега был младше меня, но старше моего Коли.

— И какой интерес тебе до этой башни? — передёрнул Коля плечами, вспоминая не лучший разговор о беременности моей сестрички от себя любимого.

— Так знатна деваха! Глаза - во! И все остальное, наверное, сейчас налилось, — показали гитарную форму руками перед собой.

Коля скосил глаз на манипуляции за своей спиной дружка детства и вредно хмыкнул:

— Выше меня это факт, а все остальное – плоская шпала!

— Ну, так залетит от меня и "того"! - расплылись похабно донельзя. 

На «залетит» Коля окончательно побледнел:

— И что "того"?

— Ну, расцветет! Такие бабы только после родов как спелые яблочки наливаются.

— Бред... полный... — Коля передёрнул плечами, представляя Анну с бюстом пятого размера, да не в жизнь такому не бывать.

— Это вашу вишенку хоть заеби в его сладкую попку – эффекта ноль. А девушки иного сорта - ягодки!

— А ты прям садовод, как я погляжу! - Коля распахнул двери в наш дом, отодвигаясь и пропуская вперёд гостя. — Кухня помнишь где?

— А то! Бабка Олега готовила знатно. Я всегда тут пирожки таскал!

— Ну, вот и топай туда, потаскун! — поддели под зад емко коленом, как в детстве.

— Эй, не балуй, а то огребёшь!

— Быстрее от Олега за то, что пялился на его парня, идиот.

— Сам такой!

Так, переругиваясь, они и выпали на меня, разрезающим душистый яблочный пирог.

Я только усмехнулся и, пригласив к столу препирающихся парней, окликнул Руслана:

— Кидай варенье и переодевайся!

Все-таки фартучек на голое тело моего любимого меня здорово отвлекал, пуская мысли совсем в другое русло. Не совсем невинного характера. Русланчик, согласно кивнув, утопал с кухни, а я пожал руку Сергею.

— Давно не виделись. Обормот, и как твои «Ничего»?

— Мои «Ничего» - во! — мне показали большой палец, а потом, увидев вернувшегося Руслана, что напялил на себя по-быстрому тонкую водолазку, оставаясь все в тех же коротких блядливых шортах, усмехнулся. — Правда, совершенно другого цвета разлива. Вот не думал, что вечный бабий угодник пойдёт по мальчикам!

— Ты не прав, — усмехнулся я, накрывая руку вздрогнувшего от таких слов Руслана и утягивая его под свой бок.

— М-ммм, я что, ошибся? И это девушка? — ткнули в моего любимого своим пальцем.

— Я имел в виду, что Руслан для меня единственный и неповторимый мужчина. И разговор о «Мальчиках» во множественном числе со мной не уместен.

— Что, так все серьёзно запущенно? — повернулись со страхом в глазах к Николаю.

— Не спрашивай меня, ради Бога, — поперхнулся тот пирогом.

Сергей, видя, как я прижимаю к себе липнувшего ко мне Руслана, только головой помотал. Видно, отгоняя от себя ненужные мысли. Как раздался рокот сдыхающего в очередной раз мотора, и на пороге нарисовался собственной персоной радостный Леша.

— Привет, мужики! О, новый фейс! И кто ты такой?

— Серега! Друг лихого детства вот этих двух придурков, — протянул один качок руку другому.

— Леша, — ответили кратко, жамкнув в ответ через стол и падая на лавку рядом с Колей напротив Сергея. — Классный пирог!

— Угу, особенно в компании таких нежных голубков! — пфыркнул неудачно Серый и тут же огрёб от убойного братца Руслана.

— Ты что-то имеешь против моего брата? — нависли прямо через стол над офигевшим от такой скорости парнем. 

Леша, несмотря на свои габариты, двигался молниеносно. Сергея тут же схватили за грудки, основательно придушив.

— А? Ты-ыыы его бра-ааат? — проблеяли в мощных жимках, понимая куда конкретно втухли. — Да пусти же, задушишь!

Но все трепыхания были за зря - хватка у Леши была железобетонной.

— Я не понял? Ты что-то имеешь против Руслана?

— Не-еет! К-ха... Горло! К-ха... Вырвешь!

— Ладно, живи. Но если узнаю, что лезешь к Руслану... Убью!

Леша как ни в чем не бывало уселся обратно, предварительно отпустив хрипящую жертву гомофобии. И, смачно откусив пирог, стал нахваливать меня, как умелую хозяйку.

— Научи печь Руслана! Хоть так польза от него будет. А не только тебя в постели ублажать!

Серый выпучил глаза ещё сильнее на жующего напротив него огромного парня. Русланчик вспыхнул бордовой краской, вжимаясь в меня окончательно. Коля же, хрюкнув в чашку с чаем, умудрено промолчал. Ибо сам имел собственные голубые скелеты в личных шкафах.

— Так мы вместе и пекли, чего наговариваешь на своего брата.

— Вместе? — задумчиво жуя. — М-ммм. Это хорошо! Валькины платья подошли?

Русланчик было успокоившись, снова обильно покраснел:

— Да-ааа... подошли... спасибо...

— Ну и замечательно, надеюсь, Олегу только в кайф видеть тебя в юбках!

От такого расклада Сергей хрустнул по нездоровому челюстью и, вперившись в довольного Лешу своими глазищами, произнёс:

— И вы одобряете «такие отношения»? Вашего брата и Олега?

— Ну да, и что? Я не понял, а ты разве не одобряешь «такие отношения» Олега и моего братишки? А? «Друг сраного детства»?

Серега хоть и был по жизни баламут, смутьян и задира, но кретинизмом не страдал никогда, тут же отреагировал как надо:

— Я не против... особо...

— Ты не против, я не против. Коля тоже! Так в чем проблемы?

— Ни в чем!

— Молодец, просто молоток, — второй кусок пирога отправился вслед первому с довольным урчанием. — Но учти, зажмёшь Руслана – оторву яйца!

— Трупу что ли?

— Могу сначала оторвать, а потом прибить... на выбор. М-ммм, вкуснотища! Олега, Вальку пришлю – научи так печь пироги или дай рецепт.

Я кивнул его хмурым глазкам, и он снова вперился убойно на Сергея.

— Или сомневаешься в моих способностях по своей кастрации?

— Никак нет! – брякнули браво и весь вечер, пока Леша «гостил у нас», вели себя тише воды и ниже травы. 

А потом в конец окосели, видя, что братишка Руслана устраивается на ночёвку у нашего камина. И совсем выпали из реалий от вкрадчивого Лёшиного голоса между сытными зевками.

— Переночую сегодня у вас, а то вдруг вопросы у кого будут дополнительные. Или на подвиги какие кого потянет!

Серега тут же ретировался домой по великой причине - старикам нужно помочь. Крайне сейчас и срочно! А то он и так столько времени тут угробил зазря.

Леша отследил и передвижения Николая для проформы, радуясь, что один прохиндей лихо сдрыстнул, и уточнил у второго.

— А тебе никому помочь не надо? Ну там... дедкам своего сраного дружка?

— Обойдется, — окрысился Коля и добавил, усилено заверяя Лешу. — И на подвиги меня никакие «такие» не потянет.

— Ну-ну! Сам-то уверен в себе? — ехидно заметили с дивана, задирая глаза в потолок, и, не дождавшись ответа, хищно улыбнулись. — Я могу тут и на неделю зависнуть, если что.

— Неделю... — застыл мёртвой глыбой Коля.

— А что такого? — состроили моему братишке глазки. — Ты же уверен в себе!

Коля выдавил из себя дежурную улыбку и умотал к себе в комнату.

— Ну и что за гнилой фрукт твой друг детства? — спросили оставшегося меня в гостиной. Руслан уже ушёл к нам наверх и, задрёмывая в постели, по-обычному ждал меня.

— Друг? Быстрее приятель, — фыркнул я. — Парень как парень. Шебутной не в меру, задиристый, язык без костей. Падок на баб. Его на лето вечно к старикам ссылали. Ну, вот мы тут втроем и барогозили!

— На баб... м-ммм... это хорошо! Это мне нравится. Ну ладно, вали к нашей худосочной зазнобе, а то, чай, уже околел в холодной-то постели. Без тебя горячего да красивого! — закатили глаза к потолку, вальяжно развалившись в кровати.

— И чего ты Руслана цепляешь? — я встал, собираясь и правда уйти к любимому.

— Чтобы он обрёл уверенность в себе и так, по мелочи. Нравится мне, когда он так мило краснеет и липнет к тебе. Ладно смотритесь вместе! — отвесили нам лихой комплимент.

Я же только головой покачал, не зная что и сказать в ответ. Впрочем, Леша ответа от меня и не ждал, пригребая под свою упёртую башку пышную подушку. Ох, и огребу я от этого родственничка ещё и не раз за свою жизнь. И, чувствую... каждый раз будет на самую полную катушку.

***

Днём снова пришлось встать к плите и варить. Буквально все подряд, ошпаривая банки, и закатывать, закатывать... На закатку я с легкой своей руки посадил Лешу, все равно он решил сегодня зависнуть у нас, а с его силищей закрутить пару сотню банок совсем не вопрос.

Я буквально с ног сбился, как вдруг понял, что Руслан и Николай давно что-то не возвращаются с вновь собранными дарами природы. Я буркнул пыхтящему Лёшке, что в туалет, дабы не привлекать лишнего внимания, а то мало ли что опять между этими двумя! И выскользнул в сад.

Обогнув свесившиеся до земли ветви яблонь, груженные налитым ранетом, я через пару шагов буквально вляпался в моего суженного. Руслан дрожал, зажимая себе рот, и беззвучно размазывал руками свои непрошенные слезы, пытаясь видно их остановить.

— Ты чего? - я прижал его к себе, целуя.

— Я... я... грязный, да? — выдавил он из себя еле-еле.

— С чего это ты взял?

— Ну... ты же меня... того... этого... в попу...

Слова давались ему на грани обморока. Я сильнее вжал его в себя, по-быстрому обдумывая, и кто его на это сподвиг? Интересно.

Коля? Не похоже. Чтобы мой брательник не вытворял, но никогда Руслана не унижал тем, что он пачкает меня говном. Да и мой возлюбленный был чистюлей – ещё поискать. И таких конфузов можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной моей руки за все то время, что мы вместе. Сам же я никогда не зацикливал свое внимание, даже если и пачкался в его нежной дырочке. И уж тем более никогда не выговаривал ему за это. А обычно утаскивал под душ, где мы и продолжали с того места, на котором застряли в постели.

— Дурачок.

Я скользнул пальчиками в его шортики по ложбинке между нежных половинок и надавил на свое любимое колечко. Попка хотя и была нервно сжата, но отзывчиво пропустила внутрь, пачкая мои подушечки пальцев моей же ночной спермой. Русланчик задрожал сильнее, прогнулся в тонкой талии, подав ягодицы назад и цепляясь за меня своими руками.

— Смотри, — я вытащил свою руку и, размазав между пальцами белесую вязкость, демонстративно лизнул её языком.

Руслан вспыхнул своими ушками, уткнулся в мою шею полыхающими своими щеками:

— Олежа... зачем же... так... мне стыдно...

— Вот же ж, беспокойное хозяйство! Я готов тебя вылизать с ног до головы и особенно твою нежную дырочку. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Так что не пори чушь! И вообще, откуда такие мысли?

Русланчик совсем вжался в меня, замолкая как партизан. Хотя что тут раздумывать... Я обнял его за талию и потащил к кустам малины, где по моим расчётам должен был быть Николай. Колька нашёлся быстро, ибо вместе с Серегой восседал на заборе и курил, разглагольствуя на всю округу. Впрочем, базлал больше наш сосед, нежели мой брат.

— Хоть убей, не пойму я этого и не приемлю. Ебать засранистую жопу другого парня! Олега совсем того... Там же дерьмо!

— Тебя же не заставляют это делать, так чего кипятишься?

Коля выпустил кольцо дыма в голубое небо, запрокидывая голову. Конечно, ему чего в это соваться, ибо уже по уши в этом всем. И до сих пор не разрулил вопрос с Мишей.

— Я тебя не понимаю! Почему ты молчишь по поводу их отношений?

— Потому что ты правильно сказал. Это их отношения, а не мои.

— Еще бы ты сунулся в говнистый зад к мужику!

Коля поперхнулся дымом и, посмотрев тускло на озабоченного Серегу, только украдкой вздохнул. Так как уже сунулся и наломал не просто дров, а брёвен.

— И вообще, чего ты здесь с ними зависаешь? Чего дома не сидится? Так приятно наблюдать как два парня кувыркаются перед твоими глазами? Тыкаясь друг дружке в говняные зады?

Коля сгорбился, и я понимал почему. Не говорить же извечному поклоннику моей сестры, что он трахнул по-пьяни Анну, что скоро родится их ребенок. И наш отец, прознав о его ратных подвигах, вышвырнул из дома.

— Ясно откуда смердит!

Я поцеловал до сих пор дрожащего своего парня и со словами "постой тут!" нырнул в малину. Серега только охнул, когда я его за ноги сдёрнул в шипастые кусты, а потом чувственно орал, пока я его тушкой полировал свою же малину.

— Еще раз услышу, что ты лезешь в мои дела - вот это в жопу засуну!

Я схватил шипастые прутья и ткнул в нос охуевшему другу детства.

— Слазь с шеста, сорока, — крикнул я брату. — И марш убирать ягоды! Перекур окончен!

Я вылез из помятых малиновых кустов как взбешённый медведь-шатун и, притянув к себе выпавшего из реалий Руслана, потащил его в дом. Нам слышался в спину отборный мат Сереги и громкий ржач Кольки. Судя по звукам, он таки от хохота свалился вниз и довольно-таки удачно - на тушку моего поверженного врага. Ибо последующий монолог грязных слов был вылит уже в его сторону.

— Чего это вы так долго? - Лешка воззрился на нас, закручивая очередную банку. — Олега, и чего ты такой помятый и исцарапанный? С котом что ли сцапался?

Алексей предвзято осмотрел нас обоих. И, отметив, что Руслан жив-здоров и вполне в уравновешенном состоянии, зацепился за мои обцарапанные руки.

— Нет, малину прорежал. А что?

— А-ааа! В первый раз встречаю такую разговорчивую малину. Вот не знал, что она у тебя даже в сортире растёт. Забавный сорт с великими познаниями русского вселенского мата, - ухмыльнулись нам обоим. 

Ещё бы - Серега орал здорово. Думаю, по поводу моей эксклюзивной малины из толчка были теперь в курсе и все остальные соседи. Но главное - мой Руслан был спокоен и, нежно прижимаясь ко мне, уже не переживал насчёт своей испачканной сладкой попки.


	15. Разноцветная осень

Спросонья мой мальчик был таким тёпленьким и нежным, что не зажать его перед парами просто было невозможно. Я огладил его тонкое тельце, от чего Русланчик глубоко вздохнул, и решил без прелюдий заняться его задницей.

Так приятно наблюдать за любимым, как его глубокий сон сменяется при этом на лёгкую дрему.

— Ох! Олеженька, сколько же времени?

Выгнулись, оттопыривая попку назад и облегчая тем самым проникновение мне.

— Рано ещё, не беспокойся!

Я, наверное, вылизал ему весь затылок, наращивая амплитуду в его жарком, пульсирующем задке. А потом, выйдя из Руслана, развернул его к себе, устраиваясь коленями на смятой постели. Он ещё был слишком сонным, чтобы вспомнить о своих сосочках и налитом члене.

Хотя, когда я пригрёб его к себе за распахнутые ягодицы, вспыхнул скулами и попытался прикрыть по старинке свою грудь. Я только усмехнулся, задавая такой убойный темп, что мой любимый, забыв все свои страхи, выгнувшись от сладострастия в дугу, схватился дрожащими пальцами за смятые простыни.

Вот так уже лучше! Я наклонился над ним, вылизывая горошинки сжавшихся сосочков, отчего Руслан застонал на весь дом. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, мой сладкий. Ещё парочка незамысловатых движений, и мой оргазм разделен вместе с ним.

И я с чувством выполненного долга утаскиваю своего распаренного парня прямиком под утренний бодрый душ.

Коля хлопотал на кухне, колдуя над тостами. Пахло бодряще кофе.

— Ну надо же, ты уже на ногах, братишка. Как необычно!

— Смешно! — огрызнулся Николай, посматривая, как Русланчик садится рядом со мной, прибывая, как и всегда, в радужной своей собственной стране.

— Может изоляцию получше сделаете? А?

— Она и так вполне приемлема, — я намазывал хлеб маслом, подтягивая к себе вазочку с вареньем.

— Не думаю, — Коля, увидев на тонкой шее моего Руслана наливающийся засос, скривил свой нос.

— Я, конечно, не спрашиваю мнения Руслана, но может все же перестанешь надо мной так изгаляться?!

— Олежка тебя чем-то обижает? — проснулся вдруг Русланчик, пытаясь вникнуть в нашу утреннюю перепалку.

— Нет, — обиженно буркнул на Руслана Колька и в очередной раз замкнулся в себе.

— У меня сегодня собрание вечером, так что после своих пар подгребайте ко мне на кафедру.

Коля с такого совсем отделился от меня, хмурея просто на глазах. Зато обрадовался Руслан. Бывать у меня ему очень нравилось.

— И нечего так дуться, — я отпил кофе, заедая его сладким бутербродом. — Заодно и с Мишей поговоришь.

Это был удар ниже пояса для Николая. Но мне надоели их ответные реверансы. Ибо практически весь август эти двое избегали друг друга как могли. Причем упирались оба как два осла. Упрямее некуда.

— Миша у нас так давно не был, — разбил моё молчание с братом Руслан. 

И Коля только на это и буркнул, что, мол, и хорошо. Ибо спорить с моим любимым было попросту невозможно.

Я закинул их в корпус к художникам, а сам покатил к себе. Сентябрь в этом году был настолько тёплым, что только желтеющая листва говорила всем, что кончилось лето.

***

Мишка был озабочен составлением своего плана по аспирантуре. Он хмуро кивнул мне, поведав:

— Шеф сказал, что весной у меня предзащита. В общем, кранты, может кому заделать ребёнка?

— Да ладно, справишься. Срок-то не маленький! — я упал к себе за стол, с удовольствием потягиваясь после утреннего секса.

— Смотри не лопни от счастья! И я не такой гений, как ты. Что, сдобрил с утрица у любимого попку?

— А ты сомневаешься? — я сузил смеющиеся глаза на вздёрнутого парня.

— И как тебя Руслан выдерживает только? С твоим-то убойным либидо!

— Он очень стойкий и безотказный.

Мишка застонал от бессилия, развалившись в похожую позу зеркально мне:

— Мне бы тоже сексу... Дабы взбодриться!

— Так поговори с Колей, чем тебе не запал бодрости?! — съязвил я в округлившиеся глаза Мишки. 

Он только хмыкнул себе под нос и сменил лихо тему:

— Светка совсем стала круглой. Думаю, роды не за горами. А Наташка ещё сильнее похудела, хотя куда ей ещё худеть? И так вместо груди два сморщенных сосочка на стиральной доске из ребер.

Я не стал говорить, что Колька с Русланом зайдут к нам вечером, а то Мишка сбежит. И даже догадывался почему так поступает мой друг. Он попросту боялся разрушить то, что уже имел.

Но наши утренние посиделки практически тут же подошли к концу. Сначала обрушился шеф с новым не откорректированным расписанием, потом навалились студенты с новоявленными проблемами. А под конец доеб Игорь, полыхая с начала учебного года своими бредовыми идеями.

— Ща, помру!

Мишка втирал под вечер свои закрывающиеся зенки, буквально падая с ног. И я был не лучше. Шеф собрание проводил не у себя, а в деканате. И то, как на меня зыркал наш декан Станислав Егорович, откровенно не радовало, а лишь еще больше напрягало.

Мы еле доползли до кафедры, застав там развесёлую компанию.

Мало того, что лаборанточки трещали как заведенные сороки. Так, кроме Кольки и Руслана, тут торчали с какого-то перепоя медноголовый Димка и грудастая Елизавета.

Мишка с такого расклада просто обомлел, тем более Елизавета тут же повисла, пуская слюни на нем. А этот уебок Дима попытался зацепиться на мне.

— С чего такой гвалт?

Я отмораживающе поздоровался с Димой и скользнул к Руслану, уходя от Димкиных липких ненужных ручек по касательной. Коля был примерно такого же цвета, что и Мишка. И этому было две веские причины! Он то косился нездорово на упругий животик беременной Светки, видно вспоминая, как на него чуть не повесили этого ребёнка, а может представляя, как выглядит сейчас Анна, вынашивая от него. То поджимал губки, зыркая на предприимчивую Елизавету, которая внаглую оседлала колени бледного Мишки.

— Нам задали коллаж на четверых... можно... мы на выходных группой зависнем у нас? — поведал мне тихо Русланчик. 

Его «у нас!» — единственное, что меня радовало из всей этой ебнутой ситуации. Ибо у меня и Мишки тоже была нехилая работа, причём за деньги. Которые нам всем были ой как нужны.

***

Сегодня была пятница, и, как я понимал, именно сегодня вечером вся развесёлая компания вместе с Мишкой окажется у нас дома. Я только прикинул что вообще дома из еды... Выходило негусто, и, поднявшись, стал собираться. Выходные обещали быть ебнутее некуда.

Мишка внаглую занял место рядом со мной. А художники вчетвером втиснулись сзади, хотя Елизавета все пыталась залезть вперед к Мишке, на его теплые колени. Но я осадил нахрапистую девицу, намекнув, что это против правил, и видя, какой благодарный взгляд бросает мне умученный Мишка.

Посему я закинул сначала Руслана с художественной компанией до дома, приказав греть чай, а сам с Мишкой отправился в круглосуточный затариваться жратвой на всех.

— Ты как?

Мишка катил нашу общую тележку, задумчиво рассматривая полки с бесконечными крупами:

— Нормально! А что?

— Ну хотя бы мне не ври, — огрызнулся я, отвлекая внимание от гречки на себя.

— Тогда не спрашивай! Хреново... и я, кажется, и в правду по самые не балуй втрескался в твоего младшего брата.

— Это и так понятно, а в общем?

— А в общем что? Он сейчас в компании этой грудастой идиотки и медноголового пиздюка, что только от твоего присутствия течёт, как блядливая шлюха. И не поговорить особо. Хотя какой разговор может быть? Если Николай избегает меня, как чумного.

— Вы оба избегаете друг друга.

— Я бы такого не сказал.

Я кивнул на витрину с мясом:

— Хватит заливать. Если бы я сказал, что Коля придёт на кафедру после нашего заседания, ты бы сбежал. И не отрицай это.

— Сбежал, не отрицаю.

— И чего ты боишься только? Николая? — я выбрал шматок посочнее.

— Нет... думаю больше всего себя самого, — теперь упёрлись взглядом в пачки с макаронами.

— Как Анна? — поменял Мишка тему на ещё более болезненную.

— Как-как? Вынашивает ребёнка. А куда ей деваться? Колька вообще боится этой темы, как огня.

— Я это понял, уж больно нездорово он пялился на живот Светки. Но ребёнок... наверное, это все же хорошо. Скажи... ты бы хотел увидеть ребёночка от Руслана?

Я с такого просто завис, ребёнок от моего Русланчика? Я представил... конечно, соблазнительно, но отдать своего возлюбленного даже на одну ночь какой-то девушке? Нет, я был слишком жаден и эгоистичен. Да ни за что на свете!

Видно, Мишка прочитал все на моём лице, почему только тяжело вздохнул.

— А своего? — чем вывел меня из ступора.

— Своего вряд ли. Руслан мне не родит. А окучивать левую бабу для этого у меня нет ни сил, ни особого желания. Я не хочу терять своего любимого.

— Завидую я тебе... а вот я в последнее время часто задумываюсь о собственном ребёнке.

— С чего бы это? — я кинул пачку макарон побольше, прикидывая на всю ораву голодных ртов, и застрял возле прилавка с зеленью. 

Рассчитывать на Мишку в выборе продуктов сегодня было бесполезно. Пусть хоть тележку толкает, и то толк. Хотя он больше на ней вис, используя как опору.

— Я сейчас единственный в семье, сестра ушла из дома несколько лет назад, разругавшись с матерью и отцом. Если ещё и я преподнесу им, что люблю парня... они не переживут.

— Твоя сестра что, влюбилась в девушку? — усмехнулся зловредно я, набирая себе луку, ибо в этом году у меня собственный не уродился. 

Лук был дармовым и крупным, посему я выбрал объёмную сетку. Кину в подпол — на полгода хватит.

— Нет, но её мужчина не нравился матери. И потом, она не хотела иметь детей, — Мишка крутил вязанку с морковкой.

— Не бери её, у нас своя есть. Тем более такую мелкую, — я забрал у него оранжевые хвосты и кивнул в сторону выхода, выбирая для вечера торт побольше. 

Пора было возвращаться домой.

***

Руслан как хозяюшка хлопотал на кухне, разогревая вчерашние котлеты и тушенную картошку. Елизавета что-то трещала на ухо задумчивому Коле, Дима же маялся от безделья, видно выжидая меня.

Я водрузил на стол пышный торт под визги грудастой девицы, отдавая все остальные сумки осунувшемуся Мишке и кивая на холодильник. Мол, займись делом и разложи! Нечего тут тучи разводить своей безнадеги. А сам стал сервировать стол.

Дима пару раз пытался завладеть моим вниманием, но мой отмораживающий вид ничего романтического не предвещал.

— Так, поели? Марш на чердак готовить свой коллаж!

— Так ведь ещё воскресенье с субботой впереди? — запричитала Елизавета, ибо всеми правдами и неправдами жалась к вздернутому Мишке.

— И что? У вас свое задание, у нас с Михаилом — свое! Так что вся гостиная будет оккупирована нами на все выходные. И большая просьба — не мешать вашим педагогам.

Я в который раз ускользнул от лапок настырного Димки, намекнув, что для них с Елизаветой готовы две комнаты внизу.

— А где Мишенька будет спать? Хочу с ним! — снова запричитала эта идиотка.

Я лишь кивнул на заваленный сумками диван, мол, тут, если будет время. И выгоняя всех художников наверх, махая рукой, как на заигравшихся котят, мол, кыш-кыш, пора и честь знать.

***

Мишка зевал так, что готов был свернуть челюсть; время плавно приближалось к утренней заре. Все неугомонные уже спали, хотя, честно говоря, меня достало оттаскивать периодически от Михаила Елизавету и буквально чуть ли не матом посылать настырного Дмитрия.

— Все, я спать! И ты давай тоже, через пару часов подниму, — я сладко потянулся, хрустя костями и видя, как Мишка согласно начинает освобождать от ненужных вещей диван, потянулся наверх.

Отсутствие моего любимого в постели, меня озадачило, причём весьма. Посему я, почесав затылок, решил прогуляться на чердак. Руслан сидел на полу, как маленький ребёнок в детстве, и, сложив свои пальчики под подбородком в замок, был погружен в далеко не радужные мысли.

— Рассвет скоро. На тебя это не похоже, Руслан.

Я вывел его из настоящего ступора. Его фисташковые глаза уставились недоуменно на меня, а потом осознали кто перед ним стоит, наверное, минут пять спустя.

— Прости... задумался, — Руслан встал неуклюже с пола, почесывая свой затылок.

— Вижу... и что в этих работах не так?

По мне так было весьма вызывающе, свежо и агрессивно.

— Все не так... — Руслан посмотрел на моё вытянутое лицо и, поломав свои тонкие кисти рук, решил мне перевести более понятливо: — Это как если бы Михаил написал свою собственную программу и потом подписался твоим именем.

— А-ааа... — протянул я неопределённо, но Руслан глянул так, что я поднял свои руки вверх. — Да понял я, понял! Так создай то, что по твоему мнению лично твоё.

— Не могу... это не индивидуальное задание. Необходимо было работать в группе. Но это решение, что приняло большинство из нас, мне... — Руслан передёрнул болезненно плечами, и я сам за него подвёл черту.

— Как серпом по яйцам? — подсказал я.

Мой любимый вздрогнул, потом переосмыслил, что я ему выдал, и покивал затравлено головой, поясняя:

— Ну... более или менее. Я не могу это выразить, как ты, словами. Так емко и конкретно. Знаю только, это точно не моё. И я никогда не поставлю ни на одной из этих работ свою подпись как соавтор.

— Тогда... — я притянул своего любимого и нежно его поцеловал в губы. — Давай попробуем создать твой коллаж вместе!

У Русланчика распахнулись от такого заманчивого предложения его прекрасные очи.

— Но ты же не художник?

— И что? У нас уже были совместные работы — помнишь исторические фото?

— Ну... да... но разве можно назвать группой всего двух человек? — возразил слабо мне Руслан.

— Ну-ууу... — игриво протянул я. — В математике это слишком растяжимое понятие... в абстрактной алгебре, к примеру, это множество с определённой на нём бинарной операцией, удовлетворяющей некоторым аксиомам... * Но я могу точно сказать, что два человека — это уже точно не индивидуальный труд. Ну так что?

Руслан сощурил глаза, погружаясь в мыслительный свой процесс, а потом вдруг нежно заулыбался:

— Тогда все меняет! Но нужно соблюдать определённые правила для этого задания.

— Само собой, — одобряюще улыбнулся ответно я.

Мы поделили красочные журналы пополам, усевшись спиной друг к другу на пол, дабы не подглядывать.

— Итак, у нас всего полчаса. Ты вырезаешь все, что тебя зацепило из своей кипы, а я — из своей, и потом мы собираем то, что получилось, на едином полотне! Готов?

— А то! — варгакнул я, лязгая ножницами из нержавейки.

— Тогда погнали! — дал мне отмашку Руслан.

Я и не думал, как меняется мой возлюбленный, когда полностью погружен в свое дело. Более того, когда весь ему процесс по душе. И мы погрузились в столь занимательное действо, вырезая и кромсая уже готовое, чтобы создать совершенно иное, отличное от других...

Потом ещё час все раскладывали на ватмане, отчаянно споря друг с другом, но каждый раз находя нужный нам компромисс, пока за окном солнце не стало уже конкретно светить прямо в измученные глаза.

— Клас-ссс! — Руслан по-настоящему цвёл, оценивая то, что получилось в нашем совместном труде.

— Думаешь? — по мне, так наша работа ничем не отличалась от уже готовых других.

— Конечно. Это точно настоящая любовь! Распишись, пожалуйста, вместе со мной вот тут, — ткнули в нижний уголок работы.

И я, наклонившись, исполнил просьбу любимого. Русланчик наклонился следом за мной, и я, не вытерпев зажал его прямо тут. Он вспыхнул своими ушками, дрожащей рукой еле вывел свой вензель. Но не оттолкнул меня, повернулся своей грациозной шеей и потянулся за моими улыбающимся губами.

— Спасибо... родной... теперь я полностью удовлетворён и спокоен.

— А вот я как раз нет, — я крутанул его в своих руках и властно вжал в себя, нагло расстёгивая его ширинку джинс и агрессивно вытаскивая налившийся за считанные секунды член Руслана.

— Ох! Я не против, но может пойдём к нам? — прошептал он, в который раз забывая прикрыться от меня.

И я, читая его невольные подсказки тела, то, как он влипает в мои руки своими формами, прекрасно понимал, что секс сейчас будет между нами на достойной высоте.

— Идем.

Я не дал ему поправить его штаны, да он бы и не смог засунуть свой член обратно. Джинсы были в облипку, а такой стояк затолкать обратно? Было просто физически невозможно. 

Русланчик тоже это понимал, но отчаянно прикрыл сверху распахнутую ширинку своим свободным свитером, тихо шипя на то, как грубая вязка цепляет нежную головку.

— Не прикрывайся, я хочу видеть твой прекрасный член. И потом, все давно дрыхнут без задних ног.

Я внаглую задрал ему свитер вверх, подчиняя снять его вовсе, а потом отшвыривая ненужную одежду в сторону. Руслан вспыхнул своими ушками, но, когда я ласково обхватил его налитый ствол и осторожно потянул за него за собой, пошёл, не пререкаясь, словно я вёл его за ручку, а не держал за перевозбужденный пенис. Свой я пока выпускать не стал, хотя по натянутости нижней части тела мог поспорить со своим любовником.

Мы практически дошли до своей комнаты, как снизу послышался металлический грохот.

— Я только посмотрю! — взволнованно я глянул на побледневшее лицо Руслана, но тот отрицательно помотал головой.

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Хорошо.

Я выпустил его пульсирующий ствол из своей горячей руки и, притянув за тонкую талию, прижал к себе. Он немного дрожал, но с удовольствием жался ко мне, правда вспомнив свои старые страхи, попытался прикрыть руками свой чуть повядший член.

Нам потребовалось дойти только до лестницы, что вела вниз. Как даже сверху стало ясно, что же сотворилось там сегодня на первом этаже.

Мишка с Колей отчаянно катались по полу, наматывая на себя компьютерные провода, и, судя по всему, этот грохот был от пары жёстких дисков, что теперь рывками волочились за ними. Как убиенные в потасовке несчастные звери за зажатые хвосты.

— Если они испортят мою работу... кастрирую обоих, — сжал я до хруста кулаки.

— Кастрируй, — улыбнулся нежно мне своими кремовыми губками любимый. — Только давай ты это сделаешь чуть попозже... когда, в общем, они уже переспят.

Я вновь его вжал в себя, успокаиваясь, ибо потеря только завершённой мной части программы грозила неприятностью всем, и не только мне, а потом страстно поцеловал, раскрывающиеся только мне ласковые губы. Русланчик оставил свой вновь затвердевший весело подрагивающий член и обвил руками мою шею, отрывисто дыша и опаляя мне лицо жаром неподдельного желания слиться со мной воедино.

Мы продолжали жадно целоваться с Русланом и украдкой посматривали вниз, как Мишка с Колей агрессивно воюя за активную роль друг с другом, сминают буквально все, что у них валялось на пути. Вжимая друг дружку в отчаянно поскрипывающие доски дубового пола...

***

Ближе к обеду, когда вообще все соизволили продрать глаза, эти двое чудиков странно похрамывали, причём на пару. То ли так отбили свои упёртые жопы о пол, то ли трахнули-таки друг дружку по обоюдному согласию...

Хотя последнее... смотря на их отмороженные лица, было вряд ли.

— Ты не имеешь право создать коллаж в одиночку! — Дима навис над недоуменным Русланом как раз с нашей с ним работой.

— Погоди, Дмитрий! — Коля оттолкнул его от моего любимого, оттирая отработанным движением и забирая при этом работу.

— Боже... Руслан, когда ты успел такое создать? Это же само совершенство, — прошептал мой братишка в трансе, рассматривая созданный на пару с Русланчиком наш коллаж. 

— И потом, ты не прав, он работал не один, — Колька зыркнул на меня, а потом ткнул Диму носом в мою скупую роспись.

— Не смеши меня. Программист или математик не может такое даже близко воплотить, — возразил медноголовый, косясь на хмурого меня.

— Ты не знаешь моего брата, у него врождённый вкус к прекрасному! — зашипел рассержено Колька.

— Что-то не особо видно! — рыкнули, оскалившись в лицо Руслану.

Коля искоса глянул на меня, а потом тяжело вздохнул:

— Ну бывают и исключения из правил... правда Руслан — единственное на сегодняшний момент для моего брательника.

— И все равно я не верю! Наверняка он просто подпись свою поставил по просьбе Руслана, а эта бесцветная моль сделала все сама.

— Эй! — повысил я голос. — Не смей оскорблять моего любимого человека.

— И что у нас тут? — Мишка таки сунулся со стороны Кольки в наш совместный шедевр. — Хм-ммм, я, конечно, не разбираюсь в искусстве, но вот это точно вырезал Олег и вот это тоже.

— И точно! — усмехнулся Колька. — Он вечно урезает так криво углы, да и потом — сама картинка... — Николай сложился пополам громко заржав.

— И что в ней не так? — до Димы так и не доходило в чем вообще проблема в целом.

— Мда... ну ты же сам сказал Олег — программист и математик, ну и кто по-твоему мог выбрать схему улучшенного тяжёлого диска памяти со всем наворотами? А? Или вот эти разноцветные выкладки по геометрической прогрессии бесконечности? Ты все ещё сомневаешься в том, что такой высокотехнический коллаж наш абсолютный гуманитарий Руслан сделал совместно с ебнутым на всю голову программистом и математиком от Бога Олегом?

Мишка сузил свои хитрые глаза, но сразу отступил, как только его взор скрестился с моим младшим братишкой. Значит они так и не выяснили до конца все свои трения, и их сложные взаимоотношения только на первом этапе великой драмы жизни под названием «Любовь».

А затем ещё туда же всунула свой пытливый носик Елизавета и, увидев новый коллаж, обрушилась на Руслана с бесконечными претензиями, что так нечестно, неправильно и что мой любимый снова в который раз всех их кинул и пошёл совершенно иным, своим неповторимым путём. Я же никак не мог вспомнить, когда я в кипе пёстрых журналов порезал свой по программированию и высшей математике. Более того — даже не заметив и не задумавшись над этим. Все же мой возлюбленный странно на меня влияет, но, как ни странно, мне это очень даже нравится.

***

Естественно, именно наша работа с Русланом заняла первое место, и в который раз мой любимый был обхаян своими же одногруппниками. Но одно было хорошо — как поведал мне Коля, Руслан по большей части даже не понял, что ему устроили бойкот, и практически все «фи» пропустил мимо своих ушей.

Осень набирала обороты, деревья начали облетать, осыпая пёстрым коллажем остывающую землю. Природа готовилась к зимнему сну. И к нам в дом прибыла как королева тётя Света — Колина мать. Колька, как чувствовал это, буквально за несколько часов испарился в неизвестном направлении...

Она поджавшими губками прицикнула на моего тонкого мальчика, правда все свои комментарии придержала при себе. А когда Руслан ушёл на чердак, завела разговор.

— Это правда, что Анна забеременела от Николая?

Я молча кивнул. Светлана не стала уточнять откуда я это знаю, а я сам не стал проявлять ненужную инициативу. Если надо, пусть спрашивает — я отвечу, а так...

— И что решили сделать с ребёнком? — выдавила из себя тётя Света.

Я тяжело вздохнул и пояснил как есть:

— Анне не разрешили делать аборт из-за особенности матки. И мама решила записать при рождении мальчика на себя.

— Значит будет сын?

И я вдруг понял, что у тёти Светы дрожат её руки.

— УЗИ показало, что да... мальчик.

— Хорошо, — Светлана тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла устало глаза. — Вообще-то я не разделяю мнение твоего отца. И когда услышала, как он кричит Софии, что бы Аня шла на аборт... Знаешь, во мне все перевернулось, словно это мой собственный ребёнок... Он ведь и на меня так орал, когда узнал, что я беременная Колей. Мол, и так один есть спиногрыз готовый, так на кой ещё плодить одного бездаря — иди на аборт. — Тётя Света замолчала, а потом тихо продолжила: — А я не поверила вначале... что это Руслан стихи писал. А вообще... ты не думай, я не против ваших отношений, но сам понимаешь — я вынуждена поддакивать твоему отцу. Он ведь такой упёртый и непоколебимый, словно осел. И последний разговор с Софией у нас вышел рваный, да и Сергей нас ни на секунду не оставил один на один. Даже поговорить не дал. И запретил мне самой разговаривать с твоей мамой. Он такой... деспот... особенно в некоторых вопросах.

Мой отец — деспот? Вообще я никогда не влезал в дела своего отца и тем более в его отношения как с моей мамой, так и Светланой. И как-то даже не задумывался почему моя мама разбежалась с ним, и вообще по каким причинам я остался в России, а не уехал с ней в Германию? Неужели отец запретил меня вывозить из страны? Тогда почему он так не хотел, чтобы Коля появился на свет?

— Вообще твой папа неплохой человек, но он не любит младенцев. Просто не переносит всей этой детской грязи, связанной с ними, шума и криков. А ты такой был славный и спокойный по сравнению с Колей. Я даже была поначалу испугана твоим нестандартным поведением. Вечно сидел и сам играл с собой в своем собственном мире. Да и в садике воспитательницы вечно говорили какой ты замкнутый — практически ни с кем не играешь из ребят и ни с кем вообще не говоришь.

Я слушал тётю Свету, а сам думал о своем. Неужели я даже в садике был не как все? И уже тогда отличался по многим параметрам.

— Ты своей маме скажи, пожалуйста, что я очень сожалею по поводу свинского поведения своего сына. И когда это будет только возможно, то хочу посмотреть на ребёночка Коли.

Я накрыл её трясущуюся руку своей и осторожно сжал. Все-таки тётя Света очень многое сделала для меня, будучи в роли мачехи, и я заверил уставшую женщину, что все в точности передам. 

Светлана повздыхала, а потом поинтересовалась у меня:

— Скажи мне, а что из себя представляет эта самая Елизавета?

— Елизавета? — приподнял я удивлённо бровь. — А она тут причём?

— Так Коля сегодня свою девочку привёл знакомится со мной и с отцом. Представил как Елизавета. Такая низенькая, фигуристая с открытым высоким лбом... Вот я и обеспокоилась — как же тогда Аня и её ребёночек? Ведь, засранец, уже наклепал с твоей сестрой одно дитятко, а теперь уже крутит с другой!

Видя моё удивление, пояснила Светлана, а я лишь хлопал нижней челюстью, не зная, что и выдавить на такое в ответ. Так как в голове крутилось только одно — как же тогда вся эта чокнутая эпопея с Мишей. И в какую очередную хрень снова вляпался мой младший непутёвый братик?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гру́ппа в математике — множество элементов с определённой на нём ассоциативной бинарной операцией, унарной операцией взятия обратного элемента и выделенным нейтральным элементом, связанное некоторыми естественными свойствами — групповыми аксиомами. Ветвь общей алгебры занимающаяся группами, называется теорией групп. Wikipedia


	16. Вероломная  зима

Если Коля замутил со своей первой любовью, при этом я так и не смог понять Елизавету. Ей как бы вообще Михаил нравился... в последнее время.

То и Мишка не отставал ни на шаг от его дури. Было такое неприятное чувство, что оба просто меряются друг перед другом своими бабами: у кого более грудастая бурёнка. Руслан на все на это смотрел круглыми своими очами инопланетянина и только смаргивал, косясь вопросительно на меня.

А мне, честно говоря, было совсем не до них всех. Хотят дураки бодаться – пусть, их сугубо личное дело, и точно не моё и не Руслана. И уж тем более в каком-то смысле я даже был рад, что эти два засранца разбежались в разные стороны и стали зажигать исключительно по девкам. Не хотелось быть козлом отпущения ни у своего отца и Светланы с одной стороны, а так же совсем не было желания выслушивать Мишкины стенания по поводу моего брата и неправильной, нестандартной привязанности к нему. Слабый я человек в этом плане, не умею я оценивать чужие проблемы, так как своих с лихвой хватает, да и тянуть чужой груз вообще не по мне.

Продолжалось все это несколько месяцев, и перед самым Новым годом Колька пришёл, вернее приполз пьяным в самую что не на есть зю-зю. Ладно хоть в каком сугробе не застрял и не погряз с концами, вмёрзнув своей ебливой упёртой жопой.

Затаскивал его домой через порог Руслан. Вот ведь, до дома же как-то мой брательник все же добрался, а на последнем шаге спёкся...

— Мдя, смачно смотритесь, — я хмуро смотрел, как Русланчик сгибается в три погибели под этим еле копошащемся засранцем.

— Ну не бросать же его на улице? — возмутился мой любимый на мой же пофигизм.

— А что такого? Оттепель – быстрее бы пришёл в себя, а так... — я скривился на то, как Колька, зажимая себе рот, стал издавать блюющие звуки. — Уделает весь дом. Раз уж ввязался в няньки - тащи его в ванную к фаянсовому другу. А я посмотрю, может апохмелин есть, если Мишка весь не выжрал!

Когда я вернулся со зверски шипящим растворяющимся на глазах лекарством в стакане, Коля уже обнимал унитаз, головой сунувшись туда настолько глубоко, что чуть ли не лакая из него же воду. Сейчас мне он напоминал нерадивого пса, который, не слушая хозяев, решил попить-таки водички из сральни.

— Ну что, дышит? — спросил я у взволнованного Руслана, который пытался придержать шатающегося своего дружка за плечи, мда... Колю вело знатно.

— Да... но... он совсем никакой.

— Это я и так вижу, только, интересно, с каких щей?

Начал было я, как завибрировал мой сотовый. Я только поднёс к его уху и сразу понял почему... ибо звонил Миша, и, судя по всему, его состояние было не лучше Колиного. Из всего того бреда, что мне вылили на уши, я разобрал более или менее три пункта: беременна, родители настояли и свадьба... его последнее "ты ведь будешь моим свидетелем?" разозлили меня донельзя. Я, не отвечая этому невменяемому второму бухарику, вырубил раскладушку и столкнулся с требовательными глазами Руслана. Как за меня заговорил пьяненько Колька.

— Всё... больше не могу... не могу без него – козла... жить... бу-уууэ...

Его снова начало рвать, а я кратко пояснил Руслану.

— Мишку по ходу насильно женят, ибо последняя его грудастая пассия от него залетела. Вот они и квасят!

— Они? — удивился Руслан.

— Да, Миша не менее пьян, чем Коля... и мне кажется... во всяком случае, это я расслышал по трубке... он сейчас около ЖД вокзала.

Русланчик испуганно хлопнул глазами.

— Да не, под поезд прыгать он точно не будет. Не Анна Каренина же, в конце концов. Думаю, второй участник драмы тоже едет к нам, автобусы уже не ходят, а вот на последнюю электричку... — я гляну мельком на свой экран телефона, — он успевает... так что пошёл я разводить ещё один стакан отрезвляющего пойла!

Когда прибыл датый Миша, Коля уже спал на диване, обработанный по всем статьям, и мы с Русланом занялись нашим новоиспечённым "женишком"...

Все же у Мишки и стаж поболее в халканье спиртных напитков, да и он устойчивый. Посему он просто выхалкал предложенную шипучку, запивая её рассолом, нагло стыренным из нашего холодильника, а потом...

Я даже не отследил, когда эти два голубка оказались вместе на одном диване и в обнимку. Только тяжело вздохнул на их улыбающиеся в глубоком сне счастливые моськи и утащил сунувшегося в гостиную комнату Русланчика. Пускай проспятся, а утром поговорят.

— Что же будет, Олежа?

Фисташковые глаза были полны беспокойства.

— Да мне-то почем знать? Хотя сценарий довольно прозаичный... либо трахнутся, либо разосрутся вновь!

***

В утренней хмари нас вздёрнули крики, грохот и отборная ругань на весь дом. Голосил как и всегда Колька – кто бы сомневался, что эта парочка милая да спокойная только когда спит зубами к стенке! Потом что-то разбилось в дребезги, и я, чмокнув проснувшегося Руслана, пошёл сам на разборки вниз. Растаскивать двух идиотов в отдельные углы.

— Ты урод! — орал Колька.

— Тебе напомнить кто начал первым? — шипел, держась за разбитую голову, Мишка.

— Я не ебусь без гондонов!

Колька прыгал вокруг сидящего на полу моего друга, и как я понял по количеству битого стекла – это были стаканы и графин из-под воды, что жили у меня на столике рядом с диваном.

— Я тоже, просто один... лопнул, — Мишка злобно воззрился на прыгающего перед ним идиота. — И потом, кто бы говорил! А скажи-ка мне, дружок, от кого вынашивает Анна?

Язвительность отрезвила Кольку, и тот, сжав кулаки, вылетел из дома, захватив свой пуховик. Дверь хлопнули так, что я слышал, как с крыши свалилось часть снега.  
Я же, покачав головой, подошёл к стонущему от боли в голове Мишке:

— Чем это он тебя?

— Ничем... просто он, проснувшись и увидев меня, резко вскочил, опрокидывая на пол эти чертовы стаканы и меня вместе с ними... вот я и упал на осколки головой.

— Повезло, — я отправился искать бинты и йод, а Мишка, кряхтя, пополз за мной.

— Значит свадьба будет?

— По ходу да, да я сам виноват – замутил по дури с одной из дочек отцовского друга. А там, как назло, один презерватив лопнул, ну вот и...

Мишка прислонил свою буйную голову к косяку, оставляя на нем отпечаток своей крови. И, закрыв глаза, откинулся устало назад.

— А может оно и к лучшему... будет ребёнок... отсрочка от армии. Счастливые родители – они так давно ждут внуков... да и я при деле. Перестану дурить, барагозить... пьянствовать, так как стану семейным. Дурь все это блажь – любовь между двумя мужчинами возможна только, видно, в вашем с Русланом случае. И то, потому что Руслана вообще человеком трудно назвать. И дело не в половой принадлежности – он у тебя и правда не от мира сего, настоящий инопланетянин. А был бы он как Колька или как другой парень... вряд ли у вас все было бы так масляно и сладко.

— "Блажь", говоришь? — я отодвинул его от измазанного косяка и приложил щедро обработанную йодом вату, Мишка зашипел от боли и схватился за ноющие от похмелья виски. — Конечно, это твоё дело, но мне кажется, друг мой... ты просто перестанешь жить. А тупое существование никому счастье не приносило. И не думаю, что будущий ребёнок сможет объединить двух совершенно чужих людей.

Мишка глянул на меня болезненно и, отобрав вату, приложил её сам, как самый ярый мазохист, и с шипом процедил:

— Сам знаю, мне только твоих поучений и не хватало. Эта дура вцепилась в меня мёртвой хваткой, на аборт идти отказывается, и вообще... втух я по полной. Да ещё родители настаивают на брачной церемонии в церкви, мол, чтобы все было правильно, по закону и так далее они в последнее время совсем на религии свихнулись. Вот сестра и сбежала со своим мужиком, ибо их "без свадьбы трахаться не смей" уебло её мозги по полной программе!

Я тяжело вздохнул:

— И когда свадьба?

— Через несколько месяцев, хотели вообще через месяц всунуть, ибо невеста в положении, но по закону отбрехался! Хоть это я смог себе выбить, словно отсрочку от армии.

— Армии, — хмыкнул я устало, садясь на бачок унитаза.

Мне, честно говоря, было жалко и Мишку, и Кольку, но вот точно каждый должен за свои грехи отвечать сам.

— Я бы туда и сам бы сейчас с радостью убежал... да что уж теперь-то говорить, в общем, в марте обвенчают.

Мишка развернулся и как был помятый с ватой на голове, так и пошёл к выходу, на ходу собирая свои вещи. И так мне стало от этого муторно на душе – хоть топись. А со следующей недели такое началось на нашей кафедре, что обозвать это не иначе как дурдомом язык не поворачивался.

***

Мало того, что вся мужская составляющая кафедры поздравляла Мишку с его будущей свадьбой, так Наташка и Светка, что буквально на днях уходила в декрет, устроили ему полный бойкот. Ещё бы - обе катались на Мишкином члене и не раз, а он, видите ли, женится на левой бабе. Так ещё в коридорах стал караулить меня этот чертов медноголовый Дима, навязчиво предлагая свое общество. То сходить в кино или театр, а то вообще потусить на дискотеке – нашёл, говнюк, дружка. Мои студенты теперь точно и окончательно записали меня в геи с подачи этого нудного засранца, как в один прекрасный морозный день на кафедре нарисовалась Елизавета собственной персоной.

Я просто застрял в дверях, увидев, как эта грудастая девица в гордом одиночестве восседает за нашим чайным столиком, в уютном закутке.

— Привет, — выдавил я из себя, глядя на это сиськастое явление природы. — А лаборантки где?

Ну кто-то же её пустил, коль она тут торчит как баба на чайнике.

— Та, что с пузом, свалила домой, а тощая утащила куда-то ворох проводов, сказала подождать вас здесь.

— Меня? Я думал, ты к Мишке пришла?

Сделал я из себя идиота, и вот зачем я этой Елизавете сдался? Девушка покусала губки и, зыркнув на меня своими глазищами, выдала:

— Это правда, что Михаил женится? И что у него будет ребёнок?

— Ну да... а что?

— Да так... просто, когда Колька в последний раз нажрался... я слышала кое-что в его пьяном бреду.

Я покрылся инеем изнутри, Николай мог по пьяни такого наворотить дерьма и не только из слов, ха! Потом толпой народа не отскрести будет. Посему решил поменять тему разговора кардинально, ведь легче всего напасть, а не защищаться.

— У вас это серьёзно?

— Что? — Елизавета словно вынырнула из глубины пруда своих грузных мыслей на поверхность.

— Отношения, ну там... любовь?

— Какая любовь ещё? — распахнули свои круглые глазки на меня удивлённо.

— Ну Коля же тебя с нашими родителями знакомил, — намекнул я ей.

— И что? Просто он проходу не давал, а у меня в это время парня не было. Вот и дала, - поставили мне правду раком. — А так... По большому счёту в постели ваш брат вообще профан, да и на лицо... у меня и покрасивее были. И вообще, я пришла не о Коле говорить, а о Мише.

— А о нем-то зачем? — икнул я не кстати, снова попадая в русло навязанного мне разговора, что был так не нужен мне и так притягательный для Елизаветы. Вот черт!

— Ну вы вроде как не только друзья и... Коля ревновал вас к нему.

Я застрял в загустевшем воздухе. Байка о том, что я трахаюсь с Мишей, всплыла ой как не кстати и главное совершенно охрененным образом.

— Да и Дима проболтался мне недавно, что вы с Мишей любовники.

Я сглотнул вязкую слюну. Мда, дошутковался, твою ж за ногу.

— Допустим, я и Михаил любовники...

— Так да или нет? — перебили рьяно меня.

— Я сказал - допустим! Но вам-то до этого какое дело?

— Я люблю Мишу. После того раза в лагере... не могу его забыть, никак. И если я ещё могу как-то соревноваться с женщиной за право его сердца, то с вами... Хотя... тогда почему Руслан живёт у вас?

Ой, ну бля и есть бля!

— У нас тройничок, — рыкнул я злобно даме.

— Это вранье. Руслан сказал, что не спит с Мишей, и что вы только друзья! Так кому мне верить?

Черт бы подрал моего правдивого любимого. И эти пытливые глаза под выпуклым упёртым лбом.

— Елизавета, вам мой добрый совет - оставьте Михаила в покое. У него скоро родится ребёнок и будет официальная жена. Да и вообще полный хаос по жизни! Не лезьте туда, куда вас не просят.

Дева злобно сщурила свои наглые зенки на меня и, фыркнув, удалилась, здорово шибанув мне по плечу своей увесистой сумкой, когда топала мимо.

***

Дальше все потекло по тускло размеренному сценарию. Мишка приезжать ко мне стал все реже и реже. Коля вернулся к родителям. Как я понял, на поступок с беременностью Анны наш отец попросту прикрыл глаза. И в нашем доме воцарилась тихая рождественская атмосфера. Новый год мы встретили с любимым в гордом одиночестве на двоих, правда ёлку нам припёр Лешка живую под метр и с корнями, поясняя глупому мне, что Русланчик в детстве каждый раз плакал над умирающим новогодним деревом до настоящей истерики, пока мама не догадалась покупать ёлку в горшке.

— Так мы потом их весной и высаживали у деда в деревни. За все это время такой знатный пятачок из подросших ёлок получился, а вы, если что... у забора потом посадите.

А затем взволновано укатил, ибо, как пояснили нам по большому секрету, Валюша, кажется, ждёт ребёночка. И чувствует себя в последнее время крайне плохо. А ещё нам заявили, что весной точно будет свадьба, и чтобы мы оба впечатлились и приготовились заранее к такому великому торжеству.

От слова «свадьба» меня с Русланом перекорёжило вдоль и поперек. Ибо Мишке не дали отгулять положенные по закону месяцы на раздумье, и буквально через несколько недель мой друг шёл, как на расстрел, под венец. Я бы, конечно бы, не пошёл на эту чёртову свадьбу к Мишке, но на меня так смотрели просяще по поводу быть свидетелем, что я отказать ему просто не смог. Словно исполнил последнюю просьбу умирающего.

Но как бы то ни было...

После Новогодних праздников, я стоял рядом с Мишкой в ЗАГСе среди толпы чужих абсолютно мне людей и нервно поглядывал на замершего у стены бледного Руслана. Было видно, что моему любимому все это не нравится. Более того, Русланчик как обычно не витал в своих радужных мирах, а нервно косился на разнаряженных взбаламученных праздничной атмосферой людей или со страхом пялился на вычурную лепнину на потолке, видно боясь, что все это безумное безобразие упадёт ему на голову.  
Невесту я вообще не знал, впрочем, я Мишиных родителей видел впервые, а когда позвали молодых в главный зал под торжественный гимн всех брачующихся - случайно наступил на скользящий подол кругленькой, видно от беременности, невесты.

Треск был громким, часть юбки отошла по необъятной талии...

Все тут же заохали, заахали, чуть ли не булавками и снятыми брошами стали прикалывать отвалившиеся многоэтажные юбки, прикрывая срам невесты в виде кружевных трусов на заднице...

— Пока все заняты твоей будущей женой, — выдал я зелёненькому Мишке. — Можешь тикать, я тебя прикрою!

— Поздно уже... куда мне бежать? И главное, зачем и к кому... - Мишка косился по-дурному на весь ажиотаж вокруг молодухи.

— М-да, а она у тебя знатно округлилась... — решил я поддержать джентльменскую беседу раз получилась такая незапланированная пауза в связи с моей бравой порчи имущества невесты.

— Вообще-то такой и была... — протянули устало мне.

— Так может она вообще не ждёт ребёнка?

Мишка печально воззрился на меня:

— По медицинскому обследованию, что предъявил её и мой отец, ждёт. И вроде как до меня вообще была девственницей...

— Вроде как? — изумился я.

Чтобы Мишка так просрал такой вопрос с левой девицей, когда он даже моего Кольку отмазал от ушлой Светки... Неужели из-за моего братишки у него совсем отказали мозги? Или он просто устал от всех тех войн, что Колька устраивал ему все это время.

— Господи... Олег, посмотри на эту квашню и меня... я даже не уверен, что у меня ещё раз встанет на нее. Я сглупил. Был пьян после того, как посрался с Колей. И вместо дома завалился в компанию друзей. Там ещё догнал, проснулся с этой бурёнкой под боком в голом виде и вроде как даже измазанный кровью. Все на Кольку тогда катил бочку по поводу Анны, а сам... чем я его лучше? Да пошло оно все... пусть будет как есть.

В этот момент оторванные фалды юбки прикололи обратно, и наконец-то молодых снова пригласили в главную залу. Построили всех полукругом, и я снова оказался под боком у Мишки. Ладно хоть ленты красные не повязали свидетелям, обошлись приколотой брошью из живых цветов.

Исполнительница священного обряда завела бесконечную торжественную речь о значимость семьи как главной ячейки общества. Я слушал её краем уха, все думая... неужели это все... и вот через несколько минут Мишка станет женатым человеком. Настолько меня эта мысль удавила за шею, что я прослушал момент, когда молодых и свидетелей попросили выйти вперёд. А потом, когда дама, упиваясь торжеством, спросила, есть тут хоть кто-нибудь против этого брака... вышел... мой... Николай...

Я смотрел на взлохмаченного своего брата и как в замедленном фильме или сне не понимал что происходит...

Казалось, все замерли на своих местах и замолкли настолько, что на все это ебнутое собрание накатила мёртвая тишина. Я видел, как Коля, плавно огибая ничего не понимающих гостей, подходит к жениху и невесте, как притягивает высокого Мишку к себе, вставая на цыпочки, и целует...

Всепоглощающе, жарко в засос...

Мне казалось, что их поцелуй длится вечность, я с каким-то непонятным наслаждением наблюдал, как распахнутые во всю ширь глаза Миши прикрылись, и как он сам обнимает ответно Николая, прижимая трепетно к себе, углубляя начатое.

Все эти разнаряженные обезьяны, пооткрывав рты и выпучив свои квадратные зенки, пялились на эту невозможную пару, что замерла на фоне белоснежно взбитых сливок платья необъемной невесты.

А влюблённые просто целовались, насрав на весь окружающий их в этот момент мир...

Затем Коля медленно отстранился от Миши, выпутавшись из его нежных рук, и также, как и пришёл... удалился... оставив охреневшего жениха разбираться со всем остальным.

***

— Значит свадьбы не будет? - наивно уточнил Руслан.

Что творилось после выходки моего вредного братца, я описывать не буду. Весь этот вой родителей, невесты, ор охуевшей толпы. Скажу только то, что через полчаса у ЗАГСа стоял только я, Руслан и исхлёстанный по мордасам и так не пришедший в себя Мишка. Били его все кому не лень, используя все, что не попадя: от букетов роз до простых кулаков. Мишка на это даже не сопротивлялся, выдерживая натиск молча, не морщась, вёл он себя при этом, как обкуренный нарик, совершенно не соображая где он и с кем.

— Да какая свадьба... надо ловить такси и тащить Мишку к нам. Родители его выгнали из дома, это точно. Да и какая невеста пойдёт под венец с мужчиной, который страстно сосался с другим парнем перед целой толпой её же свидетелей, — объяснил я своему любимому, а потом потянул за руку невменяемого от такого состояния Михаила. — Поехали домой, наш герой!

— А? — Мишка безумными глазами глянул на меня. — Домой?

— Ну да... домой.

— А Коля где? — Мишка послушно встал с пола как робот, где восседал примерно минут двадцать в своем шикарном костюме после буквального мордобоя со стороны всех родственников: и своих, и своей кинутой дамы.

— Будет тебе Коля, думаю, он нас уже там ждёт!

Я буквально за шкварник потащил запинающегося Мишку в сторону стоянки такси, кивая плывущему за мной Руслану, чтобы он не потерялся и не отстал.

***

Коли дома не оказалось. Мишка, мне кажется, даже не заметил эту большую не состыковку. Он просто тупо дошёл до нашего дивана в гостиной и упал на него плашмя, как был. Помятым, изодранным и уставшим. Так он там двое суток и продрых, поднимаясь только поссять и выпить несколько литров воды...

Коля пришёл вечером двое суток спустя и, судя по его лицу, переживал он не меньше. Я тут же утащил Руслана наверх и, судя по всхлипам и вскрикам, что полились снизу, мешать им не стоило. Тем более с этого разврата мой мальчик так мило краснел и льнул ко мне, заглядывая своими фисташковыми глазами прямо в мою издёрганную душу, что я не отказал себе и, завалив его под себя, присоединил нас к тем двум страждущим влюблённым, что продолжали стенать в две глотки на первом этаже.

Спуситился я вниз только под утро, когда все утихло. Мой мальчик спал без задних ног после горячей ночки под двойной аккомпанемент моего братика и друга. Коли уже не было, а Мишка бочком сидел в распахнутом настежь окне и безбожно курил.

— Воспаление лёгких решил получить? Ага? И потом ты выхолодил весь дом.

Я подошёл к нему вплотную, а затем на его острые плечи накинул тёплый плед.

— Я в армию ухожу... и не отговаривай меня, я все решил. Мне нужно все осмылить, перетрясти в голове и решить. Впрочем, не только мне, но и... — Мишка замялся, затянувшись, и выкурил до конца сигарету, утопив её в заснеженном подоконнике, — Коле.

— Ясно, — а что тут ещё скажешь, коль они все уже решили и так, значит год у Мишки и Коли для раздумья есть. — Что будешь делать с несостоявшейся невестой? И нерожденным ребёнком?

— Ребенка и не было... Просто отец сговорился с её отцом, и они решили меня так женить, видно я совсем задрал своего властного папашку. Они и анализы подделали и карту обследования... Сестра утром звонила. Помнишь, она на церемонии была, рядом с нами стояла?

Я, честно говоря, и не помнил, хотя это радовало, что сестра Миши, несмотря на ссору с его родителями, все же пришла к нему в такой необходимый день.

— Она заедет, вещи привезёт, мать передала мне что смогла собрать. Отец до сих пор лютует...

Я тяжело вздохнул, уточнив:

— Так ты все же с этой дурой спал или нет?

Мишка глянул на меня более осмысленно, как будто очнулся от дурмана болезненного сна.

— Честно? Не знаю, да это не было важным для меня что тогда, что, тем более, сейчас.

Он соскользнул в дом и, потянув за фрамугу, скривился, обо на, вот тебе - и женишок! Кто-то явно был этой ночью в роли девушки. 

Мишка отследил мою хитрую ухмылку, поясняя, будто оправдываясь:

— Вообще-то мы менялись, твой на рассвете ушёл не менее хромая, нежели я.

— Я что? Я ничего! Кстати, та дивная байка, что ты мой любовник, все ещё жива в умах наших студентов.

— По хер, приютишь на несколько недель, я спишусь с комиссией. Может сделают исключение для старичка, примут не в рамках призыва?

— Так рвёшься в бой? — съязвил снова я.

— Вообще-то это не то, что ты думаешь. Но мне и вправду стоит изменить резко жизнь и посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны, — пояснили ломано, дохромав до плиты и ставя на нее чайник.

— Не боишься, что пока ты служишь, пусть всего и год, но Коля не станет ждать тебя?

Я шёл следом отслеживая вихляния Мишкиной упёртой задницы.

— Нет... если не дождётся – так тому и быть, жалеть не стану. Приду, начну жить заново, допишу диссертацию, защищусь... может даже женюсь, — мне подмигнули игриво глазом. — Чем черт не шутит, а? А ты смотри, сам не завали рыжего придурка тут без меня! Коля говорит, уж больно Димочка упёртый в последнее время.

Больше мы этой темы не касались. Приветливая девушка, что вечером завезла Мишкины вещи, знакомой мне не показалась, да и не походила она уж так сильно на Мишку. О чем они говорили я не знаю, мы их с Русланом оставили наедине.

***

Коля после этих их с Мишкой бравых потрахушек не появлялся ни разу, хотя Руслан мне поведал, что хромал мой брательник после несостоявшейся Мишкиной свадьбы и ночного их всемирного воссоединения примерно с неделю. Мы собрали Мишку в армию и проводили сами. Приезжал на проводы Лешка, подтвердил что да - у них с Валей будет сын. Хотя свадьбу решили играть почему-то только летом.

Мишка исчез из нашей с Русланом жизни на последующий год. И как только за ним закрылась дверь, буквально на следующий день появился Николай. И как ни в чем не бывало оккупировал мастерскую на чердаке. Дни потекли снова вяло и медленно; мальчишки во время февральских оттепелей выползали на пленэр, а так по большому счёту творили что-то свое на чердаке. Я снова просиживал штаны над очередными программами. А ближе к весне пришло первое Мишкино письмо на наш с Русланом адрес, но на имя моего взбалмошного братишки. Что там было написано Коля нам с Русланом не поведал. Он закрылся в тот день в своей комнате и вышел из нее только на утро следующего дня. Задумчивый и крайне рассеянный. Настолько, что больше сам казался инопланетянином, нежели мой славный, вечно летающий в своих воздушных грёзах Руслан. И хотя, конечно, Коля нам ничего не рассказывал, но я видел, как он ждёт каждого последующего Мишкиного письма. Так наступила ранняя затяжная оттепель, а за ней долгожданная весна наших жизней.


	17. Жар жизни. Конец истории.

Я слушал, как Коля с Русланом спорят про свой экзаменационный проект, и думал об Анне, ибо, как поведала мне мама, скоро роды...

Май раскрылся высоким васильковым небом; наш сад с Русланом снова оделся в белоснежные наряды невесты: яблони, сливы...

Напоминая о том, что скоро старший брат моего любимого сыграет свадьбу со своей располневшей в последнее время Валюшей.

Даже сирень распустилась как-то быстро и вся сразу.

Я поглядывал на препирающихся мальчишек, что горланили над своим совместным проектом, и никак не мог представить, что буквально через пару дней один из них станет папой... и это будет не мой Руслан.

А вообще? Вот интересно, захотел бы я увидеть ребёночка Руслана?

Сколько бы я об этом не думал... к однозначному выводу так и не пришёл. Черт, и почему я, оказывается, такой ревнивый? С одной стороны... да, хочу безмерно, с другой — пришибу любую девку, которая закрутится вокруг моего нежного солнышка не от мира сего.

А от себя? На этом мой мозг отказал действовать, а я наконец-то вынырнул из своих раздумий и прислушался к их затянувшемуся спору.

— Давай фантастику! Другой бред я не потяну. Ты же знаешь, я книги терпеть не могу, — бычился Коля.

— Это и сложно, и просто. Дело в том, что по хорошей фантастике всегда есть прекрасные иллюстрации, и очень трудно придумать что-то свое, особое. Тем более создать целый иллюстрированный проект. А неизвестную фантастику ты и сам читать не будешь! А без знания книги сделать рисунки — полный бред, — упирался Русланчик.

Я послушал их ещё минут двадцать, а потом молча встал и, найдя те самые кленовые листы, молча положил под их упёртые, спорящие носы. Руслан сразу вспыхнул своими тонкими ушками как новогодними китайскими фонариками. Коля выпучил на меня свои впёртые глаза.

— Олежа... не думаю, что это хорошая идея, они же твои... — начал мой возлюбленный запинаясь.

— Да и потом, к ним уже есть иллюстрации, да и вообще — это полностью работа Руслана, и она просвещенна тебе, а не... — подхватил его блеяния Колька.

— И что? Вам нужен выигрышный проект? Вот он! А то, что стихи посвящены мне, так это как бы не проблема. Руслан напишет официальное посвящение, как делали все поэты и прошлого века, и позапрошлого, и наших дней. А вот дизайн и рисунки предлагаю вам придумать и пересмотреть вдвоём. Ведь кленовые листья не все имеют иллюстрации Руслана. Можете оставить старые и добавить новые. Стихов же много... Так что, думаю, работы вам будет непочатый край.

Завершил я их препирательства и смятения этаким убойным монологом.

— И ты не против? — Коля глянул вдруг твердо и понимающе.

— Я — нет, если, конечно, Руслан "за", ведь это все же его творчество и стихи, — я нежно улыбнулся испуганным фисташковым глазам, и когда скулы Руслана вспыхнули вслед его багровым ушкам, поманил к себе. — Ты стыдишься своих стихов?

В моих руках задрожали так знакомо и узнаваемо, что я, не утерпев, вовлёк своего любимого в нежный поцелуй.

— Хватит сосаться! Руслан, что решил? — раздражённо нас прервал Николай.

— Я не против... — прошептали чуть слышно, и я, оглушённый бухающим руслановым сердцем, подумал. А ведь он очень волновался и до конца точно для себя так и не решил; было видно, что Руслан не хотел выставлять свои стихи напоказ и тем более издавать их в виде отдельной самостоятельной книги. Но это предложение было самым реальным и занимательным на данный момент. И, как я понял уже этим светлым весенним вечером, парни приступили к выполнению своего наскоро набросанного плана.

***

Пока мои мальчишки ваяли свой творческий проект, а я занимался очередной программной хренью, которую теперь подкидывал мне непосредственно сам шеф, похабненько намекая, что семейным всегда нужны левые доходы и заработки, весна: цветения яблонь, благоухания сирени и бескрайних полей золотых одуванчиков — осталась позади.   
Закончились чертовы сессии, начались каникулы с вечными практиками и выездами в поле... Лето накатило жарой, июнь отгрохотал проливными грозами, и на пороге показался июль. Лешка таки сыграл с Валюшкой свадебку, на которой мы с Русланом были самыми желанными гостями. И даже мама моего возлюбленного начала посматривать на нашу ненормальную пару более благосклонно, видно смирившись со странным выбором своего непростого сына.

Как однажды мне утром позвонила моя мама...

Разговор был нелегким, и, как я понял, она очень устала и от беременности Анны, и от тяжёлых родов, и более того — в конце меня предупредили, что как только моя упёртая сестричка освободилась от бремени и немного оклемалась после родов, то просто собрала вещи и вылетела ко мне...

«Встреть её и хотя бы не дай Коле с ней подраться, о другом уже не прошу... мне хватает проблем с новорождённым сынишкой!» — были последние слова моей измотанной мамочки.

На заднем плане усиленно кувякали, а ещё вопила Марта, как обычно, мешая русский и немецкий язык в свои замысловатые мыслеформы. 

«Кирдык!» — подумал я тогда и, сверившись с настенными часами, погнал в аэропорт.

Ну почему у меня вся жизнь через полную жопу? И вообще, когда-нибудь настанет такое спокойное время, когда не надо будет куда-то мчаться, разбираться с чужими проблемами, растаскивать придурков по разным углам и доказывать рыжеволосому утырку, что между нами никогда не будет отношений?

Наверное, никогда... ибо что мои родственнички, что Руслана вечно зажигали и не по-детски.

Но, когда я увидел похорошевшую и буквально расцвётшую во все свои немецкие стороны Анну, понял — видно, не суждено. Беременность на ней сказалась, как ни странно, но в положительную сторону. Моя сестричка обзавелась крутыми бёдрами и грудью... четвёртого размера, да что там — небольшая полнота ей шла, даже личико стало миловидным, а вкупе с её пронзительным взглядом — так вообще.

Все встречные мужики сворачивали моей плывущей даме вслед свои удивлённые шеи и провожали конкретными голодными взглядами, м-да, что ещё сказать? Расцвела так расцвела, твою ж, вернее нашу мать!

Я забрал её сумку, чмокнул в подставленную щёчку, а потом отчитал за то, что она своего ребёнка скинула на нашу уставшую от нелегкой жизни маму, а сама укатила по своей упертости ко мне.

— У меня нет молока, зачем я там ей? — отрезала Анна, а потом, вперившись своими глазищами, выдала старое и заезженное. — Где Коля?

— Дома у нас с Русланом, ваяет с ним на пару творческий проект.

— Замечательно! Как видишь, я теперь имею эту чёртову грудь, которой так ему не хватало. Так что, думаю, теперь он не откажется от меня. Тем более у нас с ним общий ребёнок.

— Который записан на нашу мать! — рыкнул я на сей наглый наезд.

— И что? Ребёнок — это то, что никогда не сможет ему дать Мишка, да и твой Русланчик никогда не высрет тебе сынишку через свою протраханную тобой же жопу!

«Оба на...» — я выпал из реалий.

Как же мы запели, а года не прошло. И человек настолько изменился как внутренне, так и внешне. Моя сестра пришла с победным трофеем на своем плече, хотя этот трофей был физически брошен на шею нашей матери. И решительно рвалась в бой. Вот так фортель, и мне вдруг стало даже интересно, что же выберет Колька: отменные мягкие сиськи, что прилетели к нему из самой Германии, и на которых он был вечно помешан, или упёртую задницу Мишки, что находилась теперь в неизведанных далях, отдавая родине свой долг.

Анна на мой завис вообще никак не отреагировала, проплыла мимо к стоянке машин, и мне осталось только нести за ней сумку и получать ненавистные взгляды от проходивших мимо нас мужиков.

Всю дорогу сестра молчала, уткнувшись демонстративно в мелькавший за влажным стеклом от капель моросящего дождя проплывающий грязный городской пейзаж. Но стало ещё поганее когда я вывернул к своему дому и распахнул ворота, потому что на нашем крыльце торчал Серега и смолил от нечего делать одну сигарету за другой. Я вообще был не в курсе, зачем он припёрся, да и вздёрнутый вид последнего меня не радовал. А когда этот придурок по жизни увидел мою спутницу... То все, хоть топись, так что завалился я в дом под неумолимый трёп Серого и строгий взгляд окончательно похмуревшей сестры. Руслан и Коля в этот раз зависали в гостиной, и я понял почему — они сколотили большой стенд, естественно который ни на чердак и тем более с чердака не попрёшь.

Русланчик загнанно поднял свои фисташковые очи на шум, а Коля так вообще, услышав голос Сергея, повернулся со сжатыми кулаками на встречу:

— Я тебе сказал уже, Серый! Отстань от Руслана! И если не нравятся их отношения с Олегом, то не прихо... ди...

Последнее слово он еле прошептал, уткнувшись злобными глазами вначале в пышные формы груди Анюты, а затем, вырвав свой взгляд с корнем из её мощных буферов, недоуменно завис в синих очах моей сестрички... 

— Анна?

— Коленька, как я тебя рада видеть!

И очумелого Колю вжали его же носом в эти самые подушки безопасности.

— Что за? — Серега не понял, с какого перепоя моя сестра вдруг так горячо жамкается с моим же братом, причём так усиленно, что Николай уже пытается выдраться из её железных объятий, как попавший к девчонке-соплюшке дворовый дикий кот, ибо душили грудью мощно, можно сказать — профессионально. Теперь понятно чего тут ошивался Серега, решил таки своими бравыми и доказательными речами загнать меня в натуральное русло, причём через, как он думал, слабое звено — Руслана. Да, видно, Колька вышиб вон, не дав Руслану даже защитится самому.

Коля все же отжался от душащих его грудей и, глянув хмуро снизу вверх на мою ещё сильнее подросшую за этот год сестричку, выдавил из себя.

— Угу, я тебе тоже рад... Анна...

Аня, поняв, что конкретно его придушила, отпустила-таки, начав заливать по полной:

— Знаешь, Коленька, а не хочешь со мной съездить в Берлин?

— И чего я там не видел в вашей Германии? Я и немецкого не знаю и знать не хочу. — Коля отшатнулся от высоченной девицы, встав сзади сидящего на полу рядом с недоделанным стендом и выпавшим из реалий Русланом.

— Ну как? Посмотреть достопримечательности, музеи там, галереи, саму страну, людей... ну и сына... разве тебе не интересно увидеть своего ребёночка?

На «ребёночка» сделали стойку все, и главное — первым Серега. Он сжал кулаки и двинул на Кольку с рыком «ах ты ж сукин сын! Ах ты ж шваль! Ах ты ж утырок сранный! Да как ты посмел со своей собственной сестрой?».

И была бы добрая свалка с великим погромом в нашей гостиной и мордобоем, но Анна влезла вперёд Коли, закрыв его своей пышной грудью.

— Эй, а ну притормози, Серега, тебя вообще тут не спрашивали, так что заткнись и не лезь! Это мои дела с Колей, а не твои! И потом, мы с Николаем не кровные родственники между собой.

Серега с такого завис, зыркая из-за полного плеча Анны в сторону сжавшегося бледного Николая. Я же с великим вздохом, дернул с пола за руку Руслана, а то ещё не дай Бог примнут в бою, а потом кивнул Анне и Николаю в сторону кухни.

— Вам стоит поговорить с глазу на глаз, а тебе, Серый, вообще лучше не вякать. Так как Анна права — ты совершенно не знаешь подноготную всей этой чокнутой истории...

Аня с Колей говорили долго, часа два, иногда были слышны упрямые нотки моей сестрицы, иногда не менее громкие Николая, а в то время как эта невозможная парочка перетрясала свое грязное исподнее, я просветил во всем Серегу, сдав Аньку со всеми её потрохами.

— Жесть... — Серый поднял свои волосы дыбом, а потом безумным взглядом уставился на меня. — Значит ты тогда ещё осенью знал, что Анька беременна от Кольки?

— И что трепаться? Или, думаешь, Коле было приятно влипнуть в такую ситуацию?

— Не, ему, конечно, точно было фигово, а я все думал, чего он то зеленеет, то хиреет, когда только я начинаю говорить об Анне.

— Ну теперь ты в курсе всего... — выдохнул я тяжело и пригрёб на колени тихого Руслана.

Серега с этого поморщил носиком, но промолчал. Хотя мой любимый заметил его вялый хмык, но по-умному влезать в полемику о всепоглощающей любви независящей от пола партнёра не стал. Не до этого всем было нам. Эх, вот точно не до этого.

***

После скандального разговора Колька уехал сразу к родакам домой, а Анна хмурая как вселенская скорбь закрылась у себя в комнате. Серега же все вызнавал у меня исподтишка смогут они обратно сойтись или нет на основании общего ребёнка.

— Да какое сойтись! Ты что, не видел? Колька Анну вообще не воспринимает как женщину. И никогда не воспринимал. Ни когда она была плоской и без буферов, ни сейчас. И дело даже не в её мощном росте, вовсе нет... не его это просто, абсолютно не его.

— Точно, — поддакнул мне правдиво Руслан, — Мишка вот Коли намного выше и Анны тоже и буферов точно не имеет.

Я с ужасом глянул на задумавшегося Серегу, но тот вообще все пропустил мимо ушей, только и зацепил, что на Анну Колька не претендует. Так что с утра следующего дня мой друг детства стал окучивать гостившую у меня сестричку вдоль и поперек.

Первые дни она фыркала и язвила, отшивая его сразу на подлете. Но после третьей охапки роз согласилась на кино и ресторан. Ведь каждая женщина в глубине души прячет одну простую истину — она хочет нравиться мужчинам, и чтобы за ней так трепетно и настойчиво ухаживали, добиваясь благосклонности, как настоящей королевы или принцессы...

Через две недели Русланчик радостно мне сообщил про Сергея и Анну.

— На крыльце целуются...

Был ли я этому рад? Честно, не знаю, только на утро поймал за шкварник Серегу и, притиснув к углу дома, вежливо так попросил трахаться в гондонах. Так как моей матери хватало за глаза и одного неучтённого только рождённого младенца. Меня заверили, что ничего такого не было кроме поцелуев, да и для секса ещё рановато. Из-за чего я просто охренел — вот уж на кого-кого, а на Серегу было совсем не похоже. Чтобы он и сам тормозил девицу в сексе... То, что Анна настаивала на интиме, я слышал случайно из их же разговора сам, но чтобы Серега тормознул её? Ой бля... завтра будет снежный буран с ураганом и прямо по середине июля и исключительно в нашем огороде — локально.

Вся эта канитель продолжалась до августа месяца. Коля и носа не совал в нашу обитель, насрав на всеобщий проект, хотя Руслан не был особо против. Во-первых, впереди ещё был месяц перед началом учёбы, во-вторых, он прекрасно понимал, что видиться Коле с Анной сейчас очень больно, причём им обоим, да и не нужно по большому счёту.

С началом августа Анна улетела в Берлин, и хотя со слов Сереги, они ни разу не переспали, но он был счастлив. Да и я сам видел, что Анюта все меньше вспоминает Колю и все чаще поглядывает на дверь, хоть и молча, но ждёт именно Сергея, а не кого-то другого. Может это и к лучшему, ибо кто я такой, чтобы судить других людей за их попытки найти кусочек счастья на этой непростой земле.

Проект кленовых стихов мои мальчики доделали, и, даже по моему скромному мнению, это было прекрасно, а надпись тем самым до боли знакомым витиеватым почерком, гласившая «Моему единственному любимому О...», грела мне сердце и душу.

Их проект прогремел на весь наш Университет, да что там — работа заняла первые места не только на их отделении, но и на литературном, ещё раз доказывая, что мой любимый гений не только по художественной части, а вообще во всем. А какие иллюстрации были сделаны Колей в той самой книжке! Их даже Руслан похвалил, говоря, что любовь на расстоянии облагораживает и одухотворяет человека. Ведь к осени у Николая была похожая пачка писем, и хотя там была голая проза, но от этого Колька меньше над ними не трясся, как в свое время я лелеял письма Руслана.

Мы и не заметили как пронеслась заполошная осень и заснеженная зима в вечном противостоянии Елизаветы с Колей, а меня с Димой. И вот как я его не слал, как не отшивал, как не матерился — все было впустую и напрасно...

***

Как однажды... по ранней весне в утренней хмари ещё не вставшего солнца, я услышал странный звук внизу нашего дома и, поцеловав зарывающегося от шума Руслана, пошёл проверить... кого это принесло.

Мишка стоял посреди гостиной, похудевший, уставший, помятый, в военной форме без нашивок, обнимая Колю и шепча ему охрипшим простуженным голосом:

— Я приехал, родной... я приехал...

На меня глянули тёплым взглядом и, продолжая прижимать к себе Колю, поднесли к облупившимся улыбающимся губам указательный палец, мол, ш-шшш... не мешай, и я, молча кивнув, ушёл к себе, потому как и правда мешать им не стоило.

И дальнейшая история про моего братишку и друга начинала записываться с нового кленового листа и только для них двоих. А еще мне даже мысленно не хотелось представлять все их предстоящие перепетии. Только один разговор с нашим отцом чего будет стоить, а с тетей Светой? И, судя по всему, этого было уже не избежать и не изменить. Но это будет потом, когда-нибудь, возможно хоть и близком, но все же будущем, а пока... все только-лишь начиналось...

***

Когда же я вернулся к проснувшемуся Руслану в постель, меня сонно спросили:

— Кто там?

— Свои... Миша вернулся...

— А-ааа... это хорошо... Спокойной ночи... — протянул, засыпая на ходу, мой сладкий Русланчик, только мой, единственный и неповторимый, самый сказочный и нереальный мой возлюбленный, и я точно думаю — на всю мою оставшуюся сумасшедшую жизнь.

— Конечно, любимый, приятных снов... — пригрёб я к себе столь любимую и необходимую для меня половину, зарываясь в его шелковые светлые волосы своим холодным носом. 

"Как же все-таки хорошо..." — подумалось мне тогда, быть с кем-то одним неделимым целым. И мне почему-то в тот самый момент в этой предутренней хмари показалось, что все будет замечательно, как бы не было трудно через недели, месяцы, годы у всех нас, кто живёт под этой старой крышей этого светлого, тёплого, но уютного и родного до боли дома...

***

«Просто сожми мне ладонь.  
О многом я не прошу...  
Слышишь, наши сердца стучат в унисон?  
Это мы...  
Растворяясь друг в друге,  
несем весь мир на двоих.  
Где ты? Где я?  
Понять более не суждено...»

 

**Конец**


End file.
